


Fated

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Character, Dark Magic, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, Tragedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-02
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 118,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Del Paraíso al Infierno. Del Paraíso al Infierno. Draco es el heredero que busca Lord Voldemort, ahora que están unidos nada podrá evitar que la oscuridad cubra el mundo, mientras Harry Potter se hunde en el secreto de su profecía.<br/>...El Señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como su igual...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Notas de la historia:

Nande_chan armó una banda sonora "Darkness has come". Se las recomiendo para cuando estén leyendo el fic. Pueden encontrarla para descargar [aquí](http://nande-chan.livejournal.com/100512.html). Vale mucho la pena :)

  
  


  


**FATED**

 _Dedicado a todos los que, como yo, creen que el lado oscuro es el mejor ;)_   


  
**Negación:** _Los personajes lugares y muchas de las situaciones (mas no todas, aclaro), pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, Warner BROS y variadas editoriales alrededor del mundo. En lo único que me podría parecer a Jo es en el acentito inglés que me cargo, no confundir, no soy ella y no me pertenece nada, por cierto que no obtengo ningún beneficio económico y no intento ofender a nadie._

  
 **“Fated”** (Destinado) por **Regan.**  
 **R** (Restringido). **Tragedia** principalmente. Por lo demás, un poco de **Drama** , **Acción** , una pizca de **Suspenso** y ya casi nada de **Romance** , la verdad, hasta el final habrá romance largo y tendido. Avisados están.

 **Parejas:** ¿En verdad se quieren perder la sorpresa? Puedo decir que los protagonistas al principio son Draco y Voldemort, ya avanzada la historia se les une Harry en protagónico. Saquen conclusiones.

 **Avisos y Advertencias:** Oscuridad, muerte, abusos, violencia. Aunque eso sólo al principio. Como dicen por ahí… homofóbicos y personas sensibles, A-B-S-T-E-N-E-R-S-E, ¿lo he dicho lo suficientemente claro?

La historia está dividida en tres ambientes: Paraíso, Purgatorio e Infierno. Detalles: los iréis viendo con el tiempo. Si a pesar de saber que la historia la escribo yo y de que ya advertí todo lo malo (aunque debo decir que habrá muchas cosas buenas también), quieres seguir leyendo… acompáñame en el primer viaje…

  


  
_Gracias a Marbius, Inma y Caro por revisar coherencia, ortografía y detallitos varios. Sin vosotras ya estaría mi cabeza estrellada sobre el teclado y mis historias abandonadas._

 **CI: Preludio en el Paraíso**   
_Knocking on heaven’s door_   


Mama, take this badge off of me  
 _Mamá, aleja esta insignia de mí_  
I can't use it anymore.  
 _No puedo usarla más_  
It's gettin' dark, too dark for me to see  
 _Está oscureciendo, demasiado oscuro para que pueda ver_  
I feel like I'm knockin' on heaven's door.  
 _Siento como al estar tocando en las puertas del paraíso._

  
El silencio se extendía, inundando, junto con la oscuridad nocturna el sueño de los dueños de todas las casas de la Calle Privet. Era el último día que pasaba ahí, por lo menos por ahora. No había pasado mucho desde que había llegado de Hogwarts. Alguien le había advertido a Dumbledore de un nuevo peligro que se extendía sobre la comunidad mágica.

Durante el pasado año Voldemort no se había limitado a buscar solamente la profecía. Hubiese sido una pérdida de tiempo, teniendo ya varios hombres a su disposición, limitarse a la búsqueda de aquella esfera maldita de la que se sabía poco, que tantos misterios encerraba. Ninguno de los cuales, a final de cuentas había sido revelado. Por lo menos no a Voldemort.

  
Caminó con su baúl. La noche era calurosa, no había brisa alguna. La calle desierta y oscura le dio la bienvenida cuando puso el primer pie fuera de la casa a la que jamás había podido llamar hogar. Algo dentro de sí se removió, algo que le susurró quedamente, apenas perceptible, que nunca iba a volver a Privet Drive. Él lo sabía. De alguna u otra manera, no volvería.

  
Con paso firme caminó por la estrecha acera, siendo conocedor de que, entre las sombras, un grupo de magos ocultos vigilaban que llegara con bien a su destino. A pesar de que éste se encontraba a unas cuantos pasos. Se apresuró, quería deshacerse de la sensación de ser perseguido a todas partes. Sólo quería salir de ahí y sentirse libre, aunque fuera un momento.

  
Lo recibió la sonriente anciana Figg, lo invitó a pasar y una vez dentro, comenzó a colocarse su túnica. Arregló su ropa y esperó pacientemente sentado en el sillón. Odiando cada segundo aquel olor a repollo que se colaba por sus fosas nasales, impidiéndole respirar con tranquilidad.

  
Minutos después, un suave “plop” sonó en la habitación contigua. Habían llegado.

  
Remus salió primero y sonriendo recibió a Harry entre sus brazos. Detrás de él venían algunos aurores a los que Harry sencillamente no les puso la menor atención. Lo único que quería era salir de ahí, salir de ese encierro y hacerlo lo más pronto posible.

  
\- Iremos a Grimmauld Place unos días, Harry  anunció Remus, a lo que recibió un asentimiento por respuesta.

Siguió los pasos de Remus, que lo llevaron hasta la chimenea de la señora Figg. Levantó la vista y vio que estaban esperando que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Con ayuda de Arthur convencimos a Madam Edgecombe para que nos dejara usar la red Flu desde aquí, también ha conectado unos segundos la chimenea de Grimmauld Place.  
\- Ilegalmente, si me lo preguntan  anunció uno de los aurores que venía con Remus.

  
Harry simplemente suspiró. Tomó un puñado de las cenizas, se metió en la chimenea y las arrojó.

\- “A Grimmauld Place”

Un fuego verde se apoderó de la chimenea y, mientras veían a Harry desaparecer, los aurores que habían venido con Remus desaparecieron uno a uno hasta dejarlo solo con Arabella.

  
\- ¿Es muy grave señor Lupin?  
\- Mucho, me temo, querida Arabella.  
\- Es que acaso… ¿El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, ya tiene lo que buscaba…?  
\- Aún no Arabella… pero parece que ya descubrió de qué familia proviene, hace poco buscaron los archivos que contenían El Secreto para quemarlos definitivamente  
\- ¡Entonces estamos a salvo!  
\- No lo creo, realmente… no estamos seguros si El Secreto realmente fue destruido o si había más pruebas de su existencia en algún otro sitio.  
\- ¡Oh!  exclamó la señora Figg llevándose las manos a la boca.

Cuando Harry cayó en la chimenea de Grimmauld Place, notó que el silencio lo había invadido absolutamente todo. Por un momento pensó que se encontraba bajo un hechizo silenciador, pero al escuchar unos cansados pasos, segundos después advirtió que no era así.

\- Hemos logrado quitar el cuadro de la Señora Black, por eso todo esto está tan silencioso…  
\- Ah… - masculló Harry, apenas audiblemente.

  
Desde el día de la llegada de Harry la casa estuvo más silenciosa, si esto era posible. Nadie se atrevía a hablar en voz alta o a caminar si no era con cuidado. Nadie quería importunar al muchacho, que se sumía largas tardes en reflexiones y sólo volvía en sí cuando Remus le hablaba.

Parecía que sólo el último de los merodeadores tenía la capacidad de regresar el pensamiento de Harry a su cuerpo.

Pasó prácticamente un mes en el que la monotonía se adueñó de la antiguamente honorable mansión Black. Un buen día, ya casi al atardecer, voces ensordecedoras interrumpieron el silencio en el que la casa estaba sumida como de costumbre. Varias rojas cabezas se asomaron por el marco de la puerta, seguidas de una cabeza castaña. Todos haciendo un barullo terrible, para disgusto de un pacífico chico moreno que gustaba en aquel momento de escuchar el suave ulular de su lechuza.

Soltó un gruñido antes de decidir levantarse a recibir a los visitantes.

Fue recibido por un diluvio de abrazos cariñosos, palmadas en la espalda, besos en las mejillas y manos en su cabello. De reojo podía ver las miradas preocupadas de la Señora Weasley y de sus amigos Hermione y Ron. De haber podido, en ese momento les hubiera gritado que dejaran de mirarlo así. Estaba hastiado de esas miradas cargadas de una preocupación estúpida, para su gusto.

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿Has estado bien? ¿Te trataron bien tus tíos?

Y más preguntas estúpidas. Rodó los ojos un instante y enseguida les sonrió falsamente, murmurando un “estoy bien, no se preocupen”.

  
Pero no estaba bien. No desde que había decidido tirar la insignia que parecía llevar tatuada con la palabra “héroe” en su cabeza. Pero eso no se lo iba a decir a nadie. No por lo menos a las personas que lo veían con los ojos llenos de esperanza.

El Niño Que Salvaría Al Mundo… De Nuevo. Demasiada porquería. Demasiada oscuridad en el bando de ‘la luz’, demasiado para él. Después de todo, sólo tenía dieciséis años, se suponía que sus mayores preocupaciones debieran ser conseguirse una novia y limpiar su habitación.

No es que a él le gustara la idea de salvar al mundo de la devastación. Quizá _colaborar_ en ello estaría bien para alguien como él. Pero no llevarse todo el peso. En este momento, ni siquiera hubiera querido colaborar. Una muerte… dos, era lo único que había en su cabeza. Quería estar en un lugar, donde nadie de los suyos muriera.

¿Existiría un lugar así?

  
Si existiera seguro era el paraíso. No podría haber otro.

  
Harry se alejó de los presentes, dirigiéndose con paso cansado a una de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión. Sus ojos divagaron por un momento en un periódico que Arthur Weasley llevaba bajo el brazo. “Lucius Malfoy enviado a Azkabán” rezaba el título del ejemplar. Harry pasó de largo, quería estar solo, quería pensar.

\------------------||||||||||||||||||||------------------

  
Remus tocó con insistencia la habitación en la que Harry se había encerrado a media tarde. No había respuesta y se estaba poniendo nervioso. Harry no había querido hablar ni tratar mucho con los Weasley. Él había pensado que quizá, al lado de ellos podría mejorar su estado de ánimo. Pero no. El chico seguía cayendo lentamente en un pozo profundo, del que a veces ni él mismo podía sacarlo.

Mama, put my guns in the ground  
 _Mamá, pon mis armas en el piso_  
I can't shoot them anymore.  
 _No puedo dispararlas más._  
That long black cloud is comin' down  
 _Aquella larga y negra nube está cayendo_  
I feel like I'm knockin' on heaven's door.  
 _Siento como al estar tocando las puertas del paraíso._

  
Estaba a punto de lanzar un hechizo para tirar la puerta cuando un calmado Harry la abrió por voluntad. Al hacerlo, las facciones de Remus se tranquilizaron, para volverse a alterar cuando, al echar un vistazo dentro de la habitación pudo verla totalmente destruida. Miró a Harry fijamente y al bajar la vista un poco notó sus manos, estaban sangrando.

  
\- ¡Harry!  Remus tomó las manos de Harry entre las suyas y con cuidado murmuró un hechizo para evitar que se infectaran. Harry lo miraba entre nubes, no realmente conciente de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Todo pasó muy lento para él. Remus lo tomó entre sus brazos cuando para Harry el mundo se puso oscuro.

  
Remus no lo supo nunca, pero Harry había estado toda la tarde destrozando esa habitación con sus propias manos. Había lanzado lejos su varita, enterrándola entre la montaña de objetos rotos. No quería volver a utilizarla nunca, esa maldita vara se podría perder para siempre. Sí. Si por él fuera hubiera roto esa varita, pero cuando se disponía a buscarla para partirla en pedazos, el toque desesperado de Remus lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, no sólo había destrozado la habitación, también se había lastimado las manos y tenía raspones y pequeñas heridas por todo el cuerpo. Eso no era lo que le importaba, era el cansancio moral y sentimental el que lo estaba hundiendo.

  
Apenas abrió la puerta Harry sintió la necesidad de cerrar los ojos y los cerró apenas sintió la calidez de Remus cerca de él. Se dejó llevar por lo que sentía.

Primer error.

Cuando Harry despertó tenía toda una comitiva a su alrededor. Estaba en una de las tantas habitaciones de la gran mansión y unas cuidadosas manos le acariciaban el cabello con ternura. No quiso abrir los ojos y comprobar lo que ocurría, lo sabía. Estaba seguro que a su alrededor estarían todos los Weasley juntos, también estaría parte de La Orden y hasta sería probable que el mismo Dubledore estuviera ahí. Se quedó así, respirando pausadamente, disfrutando del toque en su cabeza de una mano que estaba seguro, era la de Remus.

  
Remus transpiraba calma y eso a Harry le agradaba. Nunca en su vida había necesitado tanto la calma como en esos días en que se sentía perdido. Suspiró en el lecho disfrutando del momento.

  
Abrió los ojos y, tal como lo esperaba, todos los habitantes e inquilinos de Grimmauld Place estaban ahí. Cuando empezó a moverse se acercaron rápidamente a la cama y fue atacado con las preguntas que tanto odiaba. No escuchó ninguna, seguro ¿Estás bien? ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo?... Las mismas preguntas con las que lo fastidiaban todos los días.

  
Se movió inquieto y se levantó. Enseguida sintió un abrazo. Era Hermione, que se notaba en verdad preocupada por él. Ron le dio unas palmadas en el hombro murmurando cosas como “Te entendemos, compañero”. Frunció el entrecejo, quizá fuera por que acababa de despertar, pero se sentía muy desorientado. Como si… como si no perteneciera a ese sitio. Como si algo estuviera mal.

  
De repente una luz de claridad se encendió en su cabeza. Había algo que no encajaba en esa escena, algo que definitivamente no debería estar ahí. Y entonces comprendió.

Segundo error.

  
Él no pertenecía a esa escena.

  
Después de una sesión de mimos y muestras de cariño lo dejaron descansar. Cerró los ojos, pero no pudo dormir, el sonido de lo inevitable interrumpiendo el pacífico silencio lo aturdía. Sabía que algo había cambiado en su interior. No entendía con claridad qué, pero estaba dispuesto a encontrar la fuente de toda esa desesperación que lo consumía lentamente.

  
Tercer error.

  
Remus entró a la habitación, esperando a encontrar a Harry dormido, pero no fue así. Harry estaba sentado sobre la cama, las sábanas en el piso y él parecía meditar seriamente. Remus se acercó y le tendió lo que parecía un libro.

  
\- Lo encontramos hace poco, es un álbum de fotos de la familia Black, quizá te anime ver a Sirius de niño…

  
Harry asintió y tomó el libro. Pasó rápidamente las páginas hasta encontrar las fotografías que buscaba: Un hermoso niño de cabello negro y ojos azules retozaba felizmente en los jardines de una mansión muy diferente a la que Harry encontraría años después. El niño lo saludaba y sonreía, mientras corría por todo el jardín. Los ojos de Harry se humedecieron y sintió el abrazo de Remus. Se tranquilizó.

  
Se limpió las lágrimas y siguió viendo más y más fotos de la infancia y juventud de Sirius, hasta que encontró algunas que le llamaron la atención. Sirius dejó de aparecer en las fotografías, y empezó a aparecer un niño que se parecía mucho a él, pero no era… éste niño tenía una mirada altiva, una mirada al más puro estilo Malfoy.

  
\- Es Regulus, el hermano de Sirius  aclaró Remus mientras Harry seguía pasando las páginas y aquel joven seguía creciendo hasta que, las fotos de Regulus finalizaron sin previo aviso  murió joven  añadió  había tomado el lado oscuro demasiado a la ligera, fue un grave error, lo asesinaron los mismos mortífagos.

\- Lo sé  respondió Harry  Sirius me lo contó el año pasado.

Pasó más páginas, hasta encontrarse una foto que llamó poderosamente su atención. Tres hermanas, muy bellas sonreían a la cámara. Cada una de forma diferente. La castaña de la orilla sonreía con amabilidad y alegría verdadera, saludando a la cámara con una mano. A su lado, una chica un poco mayor, de cabello y ojos negros sonreía con hostilidad y un dejo de burla. Finalmente, una hermosa rubia de piel blanca sonreía con coquetería y al mismo tiempo superioridad.

  
\- Andrómeda, Bellatrix y Narcisa  señaló Remus en la fotografía  eran muy hermosas cuando jóvenes.

  
Harry respondió con un asentimiento, su atención vagó por las tres primas. Andrómeda era bonita, se parecía a su hija Tonks, sin duda alguna. Narcisa era muy bella, por un momento comparó su belleza con Draco… desde ese punto de vista, el rubio había heredado la belleza de sus padres. Por último estaba Bellatrix, miró fijamente su rostro, tenía la misma burla que aquella noche en el departamento de misterios. Remus no lo notó, pero un brillo de ira pasó por los ojos de Harry.

Cuarto error.

Dejó desarrollar su odio por Bellatrix. Conocer lo que es el odio, sentirlo y disfrutarlo es el primer paso para que el corazón se entenebrezca.

  
Las demás páginas del álbum pasaron de largo para él. Poco a poco el cansancio, fruto del desgaste de energías sufrido durante el día se apoderó de él. Antes de darse cuenta, estaba dormido. Remus lo arropó con las sábanas después de recogerlas del piso. Amaba a ese adolescente con todo su corazón, era la única familia que le quedaba. Sin James ni Lily, sin Sirius, sin vestigios de la vida que había vivido felizmente.

  
Esa era su realidad, Remus y Harry vivían dándose compañía el uno al otro. Se complementaban silenciosamente, estaba bien así. No tenían mucho alrededor, el mundo que les había tocado era un asco y aún así, había momentos como esos que no se perdían entre la oscuridad de la guerra.

  
Si Remus hubiera tenido un hijo, le hubiese gustado que fuera como Harry. Y a veces Harry imaginaba que su padre pudiera haberse parecido a Remus…

La siguiente mañana vino con nuevos gritos de la señora Weasley y el escándalo continuó todo el día. Definitivamente no podía haber paz en esa casa, Harry estaba comenzando a exasperarse. Había disfrutando tanto de los días en que el silencio era lo único que le traía paz a su alma. En verdad la necesitaba.

  
Y ahí estaban Hermione y Ron peleando de nuevo. Ginny los miraba con un gesto de desesperación y los gemelos se destornillaban de risa. Cuando Harry puso el primer pie en el piso de la estancia, después de haber bajado las escaleras de la mansión, por primera vez después del incidente, todo se volvió silencio de nuevo.

  
La pelea paró y varios pares de ojos voltearon hacia él. Si hubiera tenido energía suficiente hubiera resoplado de indignación, ¿es que acaso no podían simplemente fingir que él no existía? Al ignorarlo le harían menos daño que al tratarlo como un objeto tan frágil que se rompe con el viento. Aunque, pensándolo bien, Harry si era prácticamente un objeto frágil, que se estaba rompiendo lentamente. Pero eso no era cosa que a los demás les importaba.

  
Era un dolor personal y como tal quería vivirlo. Personal, sin que a cada momento le preguntaran…

\- ¿Estas bien Harry?

  
Bien, definitivamente este no pintaba para ser un buen día.

  
Entró a la cocina sin siquiera responder la pregunta o dirigir una mirada a la pelirroja familia. Cinco pares de ojos lo siguieron a la cocina. Lo que ellos veían era algo que le rompería el corazón a cualquiera. Su mejor amigo, su casi hermano, ya no lo era más.

  
Harry estaba delgado, despeinado, con ojeras. Sus labios estaban resecos y caminaba en pijama por toda la casa. La mirada gacha, la espalda encorvada, arrastrando los pies.

  
Ellos lo sabían. Quizá él lo sabía. El mundo mágico lo sospechaba.

  
Estaban perdiendo a Harry Potter.

\-----------------

He tardado tres largos días en escribir éste capítulo, Dioss… Aquí termina esta primera parte del relato. Esto ha sido un Preludio (De pre… antes de…). Sin embargo ya va surgiendo la problemática, si no la alcanzaron a cachar, piensen esto:

¿Qué es El Secreto que buscaba el Lord Oscuro? ¿Ya lo tiene? ¿De qué familia viene?  
¿Qué ocurrirá ahora que están perdiendo a Harry? ¿Están realmente perdiéndolo? ¿Si lo pierden, a dónde irá?  
¿Volverá Lucius de Azkabán? ¿Qué pasará si vuelve? ¿Qué pasa con Draco?

Para los que se pregunten por qué es un preludio en el paraíso y no ven a nadie saltar y disfrutar del jardín del Edén, temo que tendré que darles una pista… ¿Si en el Paraíso es donde Harry sufre… a donde siente que no pertenece, entonces en dónde disfrutará y dónde pertenece…?

Para pensarlo un rato, Regan.

PD: Esta es la historia que yo más quiero, sniff, sniff, es mi favorita, personalmente y la que mejor he desarrollado… y la seguiré escribiendo y actualizando semanalmente así reciba un comentario o mil… pero, no está demás pediros opiniones o críticas. Se los agradecería enormemente. ^^

  


  



	2. Chapter 2

  
_Para todos los que piensen que el lado oscuro es mejor… ;) (O por lo menos más interesante…)_

 **CII: Draco’s Detour**   
_A Question of Heaven_   


_The time is close now, the end is near  
I'm extremely frightened of what will surely be._

 _El tiempo está próximo ahora, el fin está cerca  
Estoy extremadamente temeroso por lo que seguramente será. _

Tom. Ese era el nombre de aquel engendro que alguna vez se había atrevido a llamarse hombre, y sí, había sido un hombre, pero hacía ya muchos años que no lo era. Como pudiera pensarse, había empezado a dejar su humanidad cuando comenzó a ambicionar poder, más poder del que nadie hubiera tenido nunca, el poder que sólo la magia oscura de su tétrica ascendencia le podría brindar.

  
Aún era joven cuando descubrió su pasado familiar, aquel pasado que había intentado ocultársele con recelo durante toda su vida. A los quince años, a punto de cumplir dieciséis habían empezado los sueños que más tarde recordaría como el inicio de todo. Esos sueños, en los que una voz desconocida lo llamaba, lo persuadía para que se acercara más y más, más cerca, que lo siguiera. Que se entregara a lo que realmente deseaba.

  
Fue cuando descubrió que toda su vida, la había vivido engañado. Era el heredero de la dinastía de Slytherin y la prueba principal la encontró en un grifo, del que provenía la silbante voz que lo llamaba, y Tom le respondió con un siseo igual de penetrante, era un idioma que no sabía que podía hablar: Parsel. Comenzó la Primera Gran Guerra, la primera baja fue una compañera de colegio.

  
Qué importaba si, antes de eso Tom había perdido mucho más de lo que nadie, ni con un millón de vidas podría reparar. Había perdido el alma, lentamente carcomida por la ambición, por la falta de amor, por la incomprensión y la soledad. Por verse envuelto en un destino que odiaba, por verse destinado a una vida que no quería llevar. Afortunadamente, pensaba, él había podido cambiar su destino. Él ya había elegido su bando.

  
Su humanidad se perdió totalmente la noche final de Octubre, cuando por una fuerza desconocida para él, había sido despojado de todo lo que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado. Un niño, un niño de un año de edad, había sido el causante de su caída, de la que ahora cada mago y bruja se alegraba, recordando aquel día como el día en que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado había caído y en la que había surgido la leyenda de El-Niño-Que-Vivió.

  
Habían sido años difíciles para Tom, pero se había recuperado, no por nada era el heredero de Slytherin, corría entre sus venas la sangre más pura del mundo mágico. Desgraciadamente, mezclada con la sangre de un estúpido muggle. Su sangre se había ensuciado.

  
Pero ahora, encontraba la manera de limpiarla.

  
\- ¿Lo encontraron?  la voz silbante salió de la garganta del Lord, dirigida a dos de sus antiguos colaboradores.

\- Si Lord, encontramos los manuscritos  respondió un hombre de aspecto canoso, con notable acento francés.

\- Perfecto, entrégamelos  ordenó y al instante le fueron tendidos varios pergaminos.

\- Están en una lengua extraña, nadie en Francia pudo traducirlos, pero estamos seguros que son los que busca.

\- Lo son  respondió el Lord con lo que parecía ser alegría, al reconocer en aquellos documentos una lengua que él conocía perfectamente. La lengua de las serpientes. Ahora ya no había duda, había encontrado los documentos que el fundador de su familia había escrito.

  
El hombre canoso se sintió aliviado al saber que había cumplido bien con su misión. Pero el alivio se borró cuando el Lord levantó la profunda mirada rojiza y tomó su varita apuntándole.

  
\- Debo agradecerte por tus servicios de la única manera que lo mereces…

Avada Kedavra

  
Y una vida más se extinguió a manos del Lord Oscuro. Aquél hombre debería sentirse totalmente honrado, pocas veces el propio Tom se encargaba de los “hechizos terminadores”. Este caso era especial, con ese hombre moría toda posibilidad de que La Orden del Fénix se enterara de sus planes.

  
Oh, pero claro que no evitaría que se enteraran, la Orden tendría noticias de sus planes. Lástima que sería demasiado tarde. Una sonrisa se torció en su boca, mientras sus manos desenrollaban cada uno de los pergaminos y leían atentamente su contenido.

  
No cabía duda que Salazar Slytherin había sido un hombre muy astuto, oh sí. Y había llegado lejos.

  
Pero Tom estaba decidido a llegar aún más lejos.

  


\------------------||||||||||||||||||||------------------

  
 _I did what I thought was right  
I know it's sad but true  
Something is very wrong._

 _Hice lo que creí que estaba bien  
Sé que es triste, pero verdadero  
Algo está realmente mal._

  
Bellatrix Lestrange, bruja de cabello negro y ojos injertados de odio. Mentalmente perturbada por los años pasados en Azkaban, de los cuales había perdido la cuenta a los pocos días de ingresar a aquella institución de máxima seguridad. Su poder no había disminuido con sus años de encierro, sólo había permanecido dormido y ahora despertaba, descansado y con gran potencial para la magia oscura.

  
Su varita estaba más que lista para comenzar de nuevo las torturas interminables, de las que orgullosamente disfrutaba al lado del Señor Oscuro desde que era muy joven. Se había unido al movimiento de Tom Riddle cuando aun se podía pronunciar su nombre, había pertenecido a la segunda generación de mortífagos del Lord y comenzado a llevar los conocimientos de magia oscura a la práctica antes de poder invocar siquiera un patronus.

  
La ahora marchita dama de la dinastía Black compartía con fervor los sueños de su Lord, se había casado con un mago poderoso que compartía sus expectativas de vida y habían luchado juntos por sus ideales. Si no por amor, bien por conveniencia.

  
Pero ahora no quedaba más que una sombra de aquella hermosa y letal dama. Lo letal no había disminuido, pero la etérea belleza que había vivido en ella se había extinguido para dar paso a un espeluznante engendro, fiel a su Lord por sobre todas las cosas y dispuesta a servirle hasta su última exhalación.

  
Ahora estaba ahí, a su lado, arrodillada y dispuesta a informarle lo que la había tenido ocupada los últimos días y que casi le había costado la vida. Ahora era el criminal más buscado en el mundo mágico, pero aún así se había arriesgado a viajar por los países del continente buscando descendientes de las antiguas familias oscuras dispuestos a unirse a la causa. La Segunda Guerra no abarcaría sólo Inglaterra esta vez, claro que no, de eso se encargaría ella.

  
Italia, Francia, España, Portugal Alemania, Rusia, Suecia, había visitado todos esos países en los últimos meses, confundiendo terriblemente a los aurores que estaban en su búsqueda. Pronto había contactado con las más oscuras familias en cada lugar que visitó y no pocos ofrecieron a sus hijos, nietos o ellos mismos como seguidores de las causas del Lord.

  
El Lord torció la boca en un amago de sonrisa ante el relato de su fiel sirviente, estaba seguro de que sus seguidores en el continente le darían muchos beneficios en un futuro no muy cercano. Pronto haría que todos sus seguidores llegaran hasta él para colocarles la marca tenebrosa, para hacerlos suyos de una vez por todas.

  
Pero ahora, estaba primero el descifrar claramente todos aquellos pergaminos que tenía en sus manos y de los cuales no había podido extraer otra cosa que superficialidades. Despachó a Bellatrix lo más pronto que pudo y continuó leyendo.

  
Dos horas después comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente hasta exagerar. En esos ojos rojizos se podía observar un brillo de locura y ambición contenidas.

  
\- Lo encontré.

  
Ante sus ojos, estaba el manuscrito que había estado buscando secretamente desde que había salido de Hogwarts para no regresar. Lamentablemente, se había enterado demasiado tarde que el original de esos manuscritos se encontraba en La Cámara de Salazar, siempre se preguntó por qué no lo había notado, por qué no había encontrado pistas. Cuando había regresado años después, ya no había encontrado lo que buscaba, pero sí había logrado saber que una copia de esos manuscritos se encontraba en Francia, lugar donde Salazar había residido después de salir de Hogwarts.

  
Ahora, frente a él, con la letra del más antiguo de su dinastía, del propio Salazar Slytherin, estaba la confesión de los últimos hechos que había vivido y de sus más oscuros secretos, guardados celosamente en el ocaso de su vida y escritos en un idioma que sólo su heredero podría descifrar.

  
Tom pasó los ojos una y otra vez por el mismo párrafo sin creer lo que estaba leyendo, intentó convencerse de que aquellos escritos no eran reales, que estaban trucados, pero era imposible, el sello mágico de Salazar, estaba ahí, totalmente visible. No pudo evitar que un escalofrío lo recorriera y un ataque de ira lo arrasara.

  
\- ¡Maldito!

  
El pergamino fue envuelto por su puño, arrugado y lanzado lejos sin compasión para saciar la furia de Tom.

¿Cómo podía haber hecho eso el hombre que más admiraba?

  
Se llevó una mano a la sien, intentando calmarse. Como buen Slytherin lo que acababa de descubrir tenía que servirle de algo, intentaba auto convencerse. Pero ¿En qué podría servirle aquella estupidez cometida por su mecenas? A menos que encontrara algo más en los pergaminos no le veía funcionalidad.

  
Y si no le servía, se desharía de los problemas, tan sencillo como estaba acostumbrado.

  
Tomó otro pergamino y lo leyó superficialmente hasta encontrar un párrafo que le llamó la atención.

  
 _“Es ella, estoy más que seguro. Es la fundadora de esa extraña raza de magia aún más pura que la que cualquier mago podría llegar a añorar. La encontré en el bosque esta tarde y la seguí a su refugio, me extraña que no notara mi presencia, a pesar de todos los hechizos que utilicé, pero ella no lo notó._

 _Ya había leído sobre ella, pero no pensé que existiera, es sólo una leyenda francesa, pensaba, pero no. Es real, como cualquiera. Y será mía, totalmente mía, sé que si me uno a ella obtendré algún beneficio, tiene que ser así, la magia que destila es enorme, si con esa unión logra traspasarme por lo menos una parte de su magia y yo la traspaso a mi heredero nuestro poder junto será indestructible”._

  
Tom enarcó una ceja analizando el significado de esas palabras, decían mucho, pero a la vez no decían absolutamente nada. Su intuición le decía que había más allí de lo que realmente se observaba, pasó los ojos por el resto de los párrafos hasta encontrar otro en el que se hablaba de esa mujer, de “ella”, eran líneas sencillas, pero reveladoras.

  
 _“Ya es mía. Lo logré, sin embargo ha habido un error de cálculo que ha traído dos consecuencias nada gratas para mí, la primera es que, aunque el poder aumentó, no es útil si ella no está a mi lado y dispuesta a cooperar, y no lo está. La segunda es ese maldito desastre que causé, ahora habrá un maldito bastardo francés…”_

  
Si, lo último ya lo sabía, lo había leído en el pergamino que yacía arrojado al otro lado de la habitación. Ahora le interesaba leer cómo había logrado unirse con aquella mujer y qué poder había logrado, después de todo, él tendría que haber heredado alguna de esas habilidades robadas por su ancestro de aquella misteriosa mujer.

  
Algunos minutos después Tom miraba con sorpresa el pergamino. En él, Salazar Slytherin había escrito cada detalle del ritual en el que había hecho suya a aquella misteriosa mujer. Todos los componentes necesarios y cada movimiento. Por un momento Tom sintió asco, pero luego comprendió que todo había sido hecho para obtener poder. Y él necesitaba ese poder para resurgir y vencer, pero ¿Cómo obtenerlo?

  
Una sonrisa se apoderó de su rostro al encontrar la respuesta a todas sus preguntas.

  
 _“La maldita intentó sabotearlo todo, pero no lo logró, por lo menos no completamente._

 _Será en la décimo tercera generación de los descendientes de esta mujer, que se encontrarán las tres personas necesarias para el poder. Ahí será cuando aparecerá también mi heredero, tendrá que jugar a su favor. Sé que encontrará estos manuscritos, por que me he encargado de dejar mensajes para él, sólo espero que los encuentre a tiempo y que la descendencia de Gryffindor no se interponga en su camino._

 _Marianne, tiene dos líneas de descendencia, la primera lleva la pureza de su raza. De ella nacerá, a la treceava generación, una mujer, la única capaz de unir a los dos herederos de mi poder, mi heredero legítimo tendrá que encontrarla y forzarla, por que Marianne me ha advertido que ella jamás permitirá que cumpla mis propósitos. No le será difícil, sólo tendrá que hacer lo mismo que yo hice, los de su raza hacen todo por protegerse entre sí._

 _Es irónico que el segundo heredero sea el bastardo que engendré con ella misma”._

\- Marianne  repitió Tom  Ese maldito la embarazó… y dividió el poder de Slytherin en dos herederos.

  
Tom apretó los dientes. Ahora se explicaba tantas cosas. Por qué había sido derrotado por un niño: porque su poder no estaba completo. Por qué había pasado tanto tiempo ignorante de su realidad, totalmente desprotegido, a la merced de cualquiera, sin que su poder y su estirpe lo ayudaran. No estaba completo, faltaba el otro heredero.

  
Pero aún así, él era el heredero legítimo de Salazar, sólo tendría que encontrar al otro, al nacido de la línea esa mujer llamada Marianne, unirlo a él a través del mismo ritual que se había realizado siglos antes y…

  
Faltaba una pieza del rompecabezas, para unirlo totalmente necesitaba de la treceava mujer nacida de la dinastía de Marianne.

  
Buscaría a esos dos herederos franceses.

  
Como había dicho antes, Salazar había llegado lejos, pero su mayor logro había sido el dejar la conjunción del gran poder en sus manos

  
\- ¡Ah! - una ira incontrolable lo invadió sin razón. Ese maldito niño, Potter, no sabía que la conexión que tenían era mutua. Que así como él podía enviarle mensajes y sensaciones, también podía recibirlos  ¿Estás enojado Potter?  una sonrisa triunfal llegó a su rostro  No, no estás enojado. Estás furioso.

\------------------||||||||||||||||||||------------------

  
 _The question that lies within  
Is so hard to understand…_

 _La pregunta que descansa dentro  
es tan difícil de entender…_

  
Fue a finales del verano cuando Lord Voldemort llegó a la provincia francesa para marcar a los seguidores que Bellatrix había conseguido. También había aprovechado el viaje para recorrer los lugares por los que Salazar había pasado, buscando pistas sobre los herederos que tenía que conseguir.

  
Y de repente, la verdad le llegó de golpe, a través de una coincidencia. Bellatrix había desaparecido un par de horas durante la tarde, para llegar a su refugio al anochecer y explicarle a su Lord que se había encontrado con su hermana, Narcisa.

  
\- ¿Qué hace aquí la esposa de Lucius?  preguntó Tom con un dejo curiosidad.

\- Vino a visitar a la familia de su esposo, están indignados por su encarcelamiento, furiosos, si me lo pregunta.

  
Tom no sabía que la familia Malfoy tenía ascendencia francesa, en aquel momento pensó que Narcisa podría ayudarlo en su búsqueda, pero no se imaginó que lo que buscaba estaba tan cerca que podía quemarlo.

  
Una semana después Narcisa le llevó los informes de las más antiguas familias francesas, sacadas de la biblioteca de la familia Malfoy. En ellas se veían todos los registros que se tenían desde épocas inmemoriales. Tom revisó atentamente cada una, rabiando cada vez que se encontraba con que las familias eran más antiguas o menos de lo que necesitaba, diez generaciones, veinte, pero ninguna trece.

  
Desesperado, revisó como último recurso el árbol familiar de los Malfoy, encontrándose con el curioso detalle de que, en cada generación, sólo había un hijo. Miró distraído dispuesto a cerrar el pergamino, cuando sus ojos miraron el nombre del último descendiente.

  
\- Draco Malfoy.

  
Conocía a ese niño, lo había conocido cuando era un bebé.

  
Faltando apenas unos meses de su caída había reunido a sus seguidores como usualmente lo hacía. Sin embargo Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy no se habían presentado en aquella ocasión. Cuando estaba dispuesto a castigarlos por su atrevimiento, supo que Narcisa había dado a luz aquella noche.

  
Tom no perdonaba alguna falta hacia su persona, aunque tuvieran un pretexto tan fuerte como un hijo en nacimiento. Además estaba enfadado, se había enterado de aquella profecía de un niño con el poder de derrotarlo y quería desquitar sus frustraciones en alguien. Narcisa, Lucius y ¿por qué no? también el pequeño bebé podrían apagar su ira.

  
Cuando se presentaron ante él con la mirada gacha pudo ver las expresiones de pánico en el rostro de la esposa y el de indiferencia en el del esposo. El pequeño recién nacido venía en manos de Narcisa, era su deber presentar al pequeño y ofrecérselo, como habían hecho todos los demás. Tenían que ofrecerlo para que, al crecer, se uniera a él y luchara por la causa.

  
Tom miró el bulto con desprecio, odiaba a los niños, poro sabía que éstos representaban el futuro tanto de él como de sus planes, así que cuando Narcisa descubrió las mantas para mostrarle el rostro que no se dignó a mirar en primera instancia. Sin embargo había algo, algo en el ambiente que lo llamaba. Por un momento recordó las voces que siseaban en sus sueños de adolescencia. Cuando bajó la mirada vio un pequeño humanito retorciéndose incómodo entre los brazos de su madre.

  
De repente esos ojos se abrieron. Plata, como Lucius. No… más bellos aún, brillantes, infantiles, pero a la vez destellaban inteligencia y ambición, como todos los ojos de la familia Malfoy. Intoxicantes. Tom reprimió una exclamación cuando sintió electricidad corriendo por su cuerpo, nunca antes había sentido eso.

  
Sin tener una razón en específico, más que ese extraño sentimiento que el bebé Malfoy había desatado en él, su ira desapareció y el castigo que le esperaba a la familia quedó en el olvido. Jamás volvió a preguntar a Lucius por su hijo, sin embargo estaba deseoso de volverlo a ver, de examinar otra vez los ojos plateados.

  
Pero no lo volvió a ver, por que su destino le deparaba caer a manos de Harry Potter.

  
Fue en ese momento cuando volvió a la realidad

  
Bajó su dedo contando los descendientes de la familia. Uno, dos, tres… diez, once, doce…

  
\- ¡Eres tú!  Exclamó Tom mientras levantaba el pergamino airadamente  ¡siempre has estado ahí…!

  
Ese día Tom pidió que llevaran al heredero Malfoy a su presencia. Lo recibió con toda la cordialidad que jamás había recibido de él ninguno de sus mortífagos.

\- Bienvenido Draco  siseó con delicadeza mientras le ofrecía asiento.

  
Los ojos plateados lo miraron con extrañeza mientras la cabeza rubia le brindaba un saludo tan elegante como podía al estar frente al mismo Lord. Draco ya no era aquél bebé que le habían presentado quince años atrás. No, ahora era un joven hermoso.

  
Jamás había demostrado gustos sexuales por los hombres, pero no podía negar que, si tenía que unir su vida a la de alguien, no le molestaría unirla a la de aquel bello ejemplar de ojos plateados, mirada altiva y labios rojizos.

  
Tom estaba dispuesto a unir el poder de Draco con el suyo y conseguir así todo lo que siempre había añorado. Pero esta vez no cometería el mismo error que había cometido Salazar. No lo forzaría.

  
Lentamente Draco iba a caer en su red y a aceptar cualquier cosa que Tom quisiera o pidiera.

  


\--------------------

  
Ahí está el segundo capi que me han revisado Caro y especialmente Marbius que me corrigió muchas cositas. Nuevamente niñas, sin ustedes y los zapes que me dan en el debido momento estaría perdida en la calle de la amargura.

Esta vez no digo más que, si no han entendido bien me avisen para que corrija o añada detalles.

Agradezco los comentarios, cuya respuesta está donde lo dejaron. Si tienen algo que decirme sobre la historia, por favor, donde dice “¿Deseas enviar un **comentario**?” que de eso me alimento. No me dejen morir de hambre :P jejeje.

El próximo capítulo: “La noche de Walpurgis” estará online al anochecer del 29 de Febrero ;), lo aseguro por que ya está escrito muejejeje, cof… y ese día sabrán por qué tiene que ser ese día ejerm.

Ya saben, se aceptan comentarios, felicitaciones, flames, criticas, sugerencias, y men… titas ^^ (No pude evitar copiarlo, lo siento, no recuerdo quién lo pone en sus fics, pero si me lo recuerdan le doy los créditos correspondientes *sonrojo* ).

Besus, Regan.


	3. Fated Por Regan

  
_Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling & CIA._

 **Fated**   
_Por Regan_

 _Pensaba hacer las dedicatorias al final, pero éste va para Mickaelle, un chicO (nótese la O), cuyos fics  
son parte de mi inspiración y que me ha pedido actualizar rápido._

 **ADVERTENCIA** : Este capítulo contiene una violación, al principio estaba totalmente explícita, le he bajado el tono a R, era NC-17, sin embargo, para aquéllos que deseen saltársela y no enterarse de detalles, estará señalizada y trato de que no lleve muchos detallitos importantes para la trama.

  
 **CIII: La noche de Walpurgis**   
_Taking over me_   


_You don't remember me, but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you_

 _Tú no me recuerdas, pero yo te recuerdo  
Merecuesto despierto y trato tan fuerte de no pensar en ti…_

  
La primera vez que Draco vio al Lord, tenía escasos quince años y aquél hombre con apariencia de serpiente, oscura y temible, lo intimidó y despertó su repulsión, pero Draco no se mostró inseguro, toda su vida había recibido la educación e instrucción en las artes oscuras. Al regreso del Lord, los entrenamientos habían cobrado importancia y sobre todo se habían intensificado. Su padre, su modelo a seguir, lo había instruido en el sutil arte de la indiferencia. Arte que hasta el momento de conocer al Lord había podido aplicar a todos. Pero con el Lord fue imposible, el hombre desprendía poder y magia con el simple hecho de respirar o hablar y Draco no pudo hacer otra cosa que arrodillarse ante su esplendor y jurarle lealtad. No podía recibir la marca en ese momento, era peligroso por la situación que se vivía, pero pronto… pronto…

  
La guerra comenzó cuando Potter descubrió la vuelta del Lord públicamente. Entonces los Malfoy definieron definitivamente su bando, arriesgando con ello su integridad. Eligieron servir al Lord. Pero en especial, Draco ansiaba poder salir del estúpido castillo de sangres-sucias que significaba Hogwarts, para unirse al hombre que haría de la limpieza de sangre y del poder un estilo de vida.

  
Por eso odiaba aún más  de ser posible  a Harry Potter, por que su padre había sido acusado públicamente de ser mortífago y enviado a Azkaban tiempo después. Ni todo el jodido dinero ni las estúpidas influencias habían hecho mucho por él ante el mundo mágico, ahora todo estaba en manos de Draco, tenía que brindarle todo su apoyo al Lord. Pero era tan difícil hacerlo desde el colegio, donde lo más que podía hacer por su amo era atormentar a Potter…

  
Potter, el sólo pensamiento le trajo una sonrisa diabólica a los labios. Potter se estaba volviendo loco. Lentamente y en gran parte gracias a la colaboración del príncipe de Slytherin, el héroe del mundo mágico caía en una depresión cada que Malfoy lo interceptaba en los pasillos. Sabía que Potter sufría por las muertes de sus seres queridos y en ningún momento se tentó el corazón para restregarle cada una de las pérdidas en la cara. Y Potter se estaba volviendo loco, gracias a él. Aunque, tal vez, sin quererlo… sin darse cuenta, el vejete loco del director de Hogwarts también había ayudado a la causa. “El Niño Que Vivió” ya no confiaba en él.

  
De hecho, El Niño Que Vivió ya no confiaba en nadie. Los detestaba a todos.

  
Y Draco Malfoy estaba complacido. Su Señor estaba complacido también, por que había mantenido comunicación con él. Cuando su padre había caído preso, Draco y su madre habían viajado a Francia y curiosamente ahí, el Lord había pedido una audiencia con él, sorprendido, el chico rubio había acudido, para inmediatamente sentir un “algo” en el ambiente que no pudo definir en ese momento, pero que años más tarde comprobaría. Desde entonces, él y su Amo hablaban todas las noches, Él le había prometido llevarle a su padre de vuelta y Draco confiaba en Él con los ojos cerrados. Por eso hacía todo lo que le pedía. Por eso corría grandes riesgos con tal de hacer sufrir a Potter. Por eso, incluso se había infiltrado en el despacho privado de Severus Snape, todo, absolutamente todo con tal de que el Lord estuviera contento con él.

  
Y hablando de hundir más a Potter…

  
\- Miren a quién tenemos aquí  Siseó el rubio en cuanto vio a su víctima acercarse. Pero si es nada más y nada menos que El Héroe Que Salvará al Universo  rió entre dientes y sus guardaespaldas le siguieron el juego.  
\- Déjalo en paz Malfoy  Respondió mordazmente. “Uy, eso sí que no lo esperaba, la sangre sucia defendiendo a su amigo”.  
\- Miren quién apareció, hace tanto que no te veía Granger ¿Qué era de tu vida? ¿Estabas llorando en silencio la muerte de tus asquerosos padres muggles?  
\- Cállate maldito hurón  “El pobretón al rescate de la sangre sucia”.  
\- ¿Y quién me hará callar? ¿El ex trío de oro?  
\- Pues sí y… - Hermione intentaba continuar hablando aún con los ojos llorosos, pero no pudo por que la opaca voz de Harry la interrumpió.  
\- Cállate Hermione  Habló Harry y tras un gran silencio por parte de todos los presentes, quienes lo miraban sorprendidos continuó  y tú también Ron, les agradecería que se metieran en sus propios asuntos.  Caminó decididamente y empujó a Draco discreta pero certeramente y se introdujo al aula de encantamientos  A un lado Malfoy.

  
Draco le informó la situación al Lord inmediatamente. El Trío de Oro estaba peleando de nuevo y eso le importaba mucho. Que Potter estuviera solo, abandonado y deprimido. Sólo si no tenía ninguna razón para vivir, podría tomar su vida y con ello todo su poder. Si así lo quería el Lord, así lo quería Draco Malfoy.

El sexto año en Hogwarts pasó para Draco sin mayores problemas, muchas peleas sí, pero ninguna pérdida que le importase realmente. Y es que a Draco Malfoy no le importaba nadie. Por eso no se inmutó cuando empezaron a desaparecer pequeños grupos de Hufflepuffs, luego uno que otro Ravenclaw y al final algunos Gryffindor. Ningún Slytherin fue tocado - ¿misteriosamente?  durante el sexto año, en total, se reportaron veinticinco. O eso había dicho Dumbledore en la ceremonia de fin de curso, aunque siendo sinceros, ¿A quién le importaba?

  
Pasó el verano en su mansión. Mortífagos iban y venían ante las narices de los aurores del ministerio que, por más seguridad que pusieran alrededor y en la red Flu de la mansión, no podían evitar que por medios… un poco menos ortodoxos, los seguidores del Lord se reunieran por las noches en la mansión. Las reuniones duraban muy poco, a penas para comentar lo ocurrido durante el día y la entrega de nuevas misiones.

  
Algunas veces hasta se realizaban iniciaciones de los hijos ya mayores de los mortífagos.

  
Y Draco los envidiaba, por que ellos estaban unidos al Lord y él aún no. No podía, por que aún iba a Hogwarts y si le descubrían la marca por cualquier situación lo mantendrían bajo vigilancia y lo enviarían a juicio. A Draco no le importaba, pero extrañamente el Lord no le permitió ser marcado, no quería que corriera peligro usando la marca en territorio enemigo.

  
\- Cuando seas mayor, Draco  le había dicho el Lord.  
\- Pero yo quiero hacerlo ahora mi Señor, quiero unirme a usted.  
\- Lo harás Draco, pero a su tiempo y en su debida forma.

  
Y Draco no había podido replicar más antes de que el Lord lo hiciera callar con un gesto de su mano. Draco odiaba no sentirse parte del movimiento que noche a noche se llevaba a cabo en su mansión. Pero a cambio, era compensado sentándose en las reuniones a la derecha del Lord, como solía hacerlo Lucius cuando estaba en libertad. A la izquierda del Lord, una celosa Bellatrix Lestrange miraba a Draco con envidia e incredulidad, que un niño estúpido como Draco ocupara el lugar que por derecho le pertenecía a ella, que después de Lucius era el mejor elemento… ¡¡qué injusticia cometía el Lord!!

  
Draco sonreía desdeñosamente cada vez que alguien le enviaba una mirada de crítica. No le importaba lo que los demás pensaran, él tomaba el lugar de su padre y se sentaba al lado del Lord a escuchar las órdenes que éste les daba a sus súbditos y lo miraba embelesado, con los ojos brillando de ambición por el poder que desprendía.

  
El Lord sabía la clase de miradas que le enviaba Draco y sonreía interiormente por ellas. A veces él mismo se sorprendía mirando fijamente a Draco. Ese muchacho veía en él sólo una manera de llegar al ambicionado poder y a la exterminación de los sangres sucias. En ese momento no le importaba que sólo lo mirara de aquélla manera. Pronto llegaría la noche del 30 de Abril, el día en que todo lo que Tom Marvolo Riddle necesitaba se cumpliría y el rubio dejaría de verlo como un icono de poder para empezarlo a ver de una manera diferente, de eso estaba seguro…

  
La noche final de Abril, la luna llena se abriría paso entre las nubes nocturnas. El día en que la magia negra tomaba mayor importancia y que los espíritus apropiados eran liberados habría llegado. La noche de Walpurgis.

  
Aquella mítica noche, contaba la tradición, era utilizada por los magos y brujas oscuros para reunirse con el demonio mismo. Sin embargo, en ésta ocasión, era utilizada por otra clase de demonio: Tom, Lord Voldemort, había reunido a sus mortífagos para presenciar la noche en que su poder crecería irrevocablemente.

  
A lo largo de la historia de la magia habían existido muchas fechas importantes, pero dos de ellas han destacado especialmente: Halloween y Walpurgis.

La noche de Walpurgis es celebrada la noche del treinta de abril, día en que ambos mundos, de vivos y muertos se unen, para dar paso a la noche de mayor influencia mágica, cuando mejor se pueden realizar hechizos y conjurar fuerzas oscuras. (*)

\--------||||||||||-----------

 _I look in the mirror and see your face  
If I look deep enough_

 _Miro el espejo y veo tu rostro  
Si miro lo suficientemente profundo_

  
Cada vez que el Lord lo tocaba Draco sentía una corriente mágica recorrer su cuerpo, el poder, eso era, el poder de su Amo era enorme y él, sólo podía agachar la cabeza y arrodillarse ante Él. Y el Lord, complacido tomaba entre sus dedos el mentón del muchacho rubio y lo elevaba hasta hacer que éste lo mirara, la mirada de esos ojos grises, tan hermosos, enigmáticos y penetrantes era suficiente para el Lord, “por ahora” pensaba, por que después no se conformaría solamente con la mirada.

Al entrar al séptimo y último año de Hogwarts la oscuridad se abrió paso libremente y la situación se puso peor para los magos de luz, si es que podían ponerse peor. Los ataques masivos a comunidades muggles y mágicas se intensificaron, las pérdidas humanas eran enormes y el desastre no se podía contener. Día a día caían cada vez más y más personas en las garras del Lord: unas muertas, otras forzadas a unírsele y llevar la marca. Nadie estaba a salvo, nadie…

Se decía que la última batalla entre “El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado” y “El Niño Que Vivió” se acercaba, se decía que el Lord sería vencido y la luz al fin ganaría la eterna batalla entre el bien y el mal. Se decía que Dumbledore había entrenado al chico y que pronto estarían celebrando el fin de la Era de “Quien Tú Sabes”.

Pero Draco sabía que no todo lo que se decía era cierto. Por que ‘El Niño Que Vivió’ cada día estaba más renuente a ayudar a la causa. Últimamente la única persona que lo mantenía con ánimos de seguir respirando al segundo siguiente era el licántropo. Ese hombre tan viejo, sucio y desaliñado, ese maldito lograba levantar a Potter de las depresiones en las que Malfoy lo hundía con tanto esfuerzo. Por eso Draco también lo odió y deseo que muriera lenta y dolorosamente para que el ánimo del ‘Chico Dorado’ fuera enterrado con él.

Eran casi finales del séptimo año, cuando Draco estuvo preocupado algunos días. Era costumbre que el Lord hablara con él todas las noches a través de un espejo comunicador que le había entregado desde los primeros días de conocerlo. Era un privilegio exclusivo para él y Draco lo sabía y se sentía orgulloso de ello. Pero en la última semana su Señor no se había comunicado con él y Draco temía lo peor. Pero no podía haberle pasado nada, Él era el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos y sólo Potter podría… pero Potter estaba deprimido y muerto sentimentalmente dentro del castillo, era imposible… entonces ¿por qué el Lord no se comunicaba con él…?

Todos sus miedos terminaron una fría noche, al intentar dormir escuchó el característico ruido que indicaba silenciosamente que había alguien del otro lado del espejo intentando comunicarse con él.

  
\- Buenas noches Draco.  
\- Mi Señor  Draco hablaba con la voz quebrada  yo… creí que usted… que había… que ya no…  
\- Calma Draco, no me ha pasado nada, estoy mejor que nunca y deseo que celebres conmigo algo que acaba de ocurrir.  
\- ¿Qué cosa?  
\- Ven y te lo mostraré.  
\- Pero… ¿Cómo salgo de Hogwarts…?  
\- Dame tu mano.

Y Draco obedeció e inmediatamente, posando su mano sobre el espejo fue transportado a una sala enorme. Era su propia casa, adecuada para la celebración. Se extrañó mucho por la decoración: austera pero elegante. Su mansión jamás había sido decorada de aquella manera. ¿A qué se debía éste extraño evento?

  
\- Bienvenido Draco, a una nueva era  Fue la voz del Lord a sus espaldas lo que sacó a Draco de sus cavilaciones para darse la vuelta y reprimir un grito de sorpresa ante la imagen que se presentaba ante él.  
\- Mi… Mi Lord  Draco estaba un poco asustado.  
\- Sí Draco, bienvenido a _nuestra_ era.

  
Y el Lord tomó por la mano a Draco y lo llevó a una especie de Trono improvisado que se encontraba en medio de la sala, lo sentó como siempre, a su derecha, sólo que esta vez sólo había dos asientos: uno para Él y otro para Draco, quien intentaba entender lo que ocurría, sin grandes avances realmente. Todos los mortífagos ahí presentes  que eran un gran número  dirigieron su atención hacia el Lord. En ese momento a Draco le pareció ver a algunos miembros de la burguesía francesa, con los que había tenido trato desde niño y algunos italianos, incluso distinguió a un par de jóvenes rusos.

\- Como todos saben, ésta noche celebramos grandes acontecimientos  Los mortífagos guardaban un silencio expectante cualquier cosa que el Lord hubiera decidido era realmente importante si los tenía ahí.  
\- Mi Lord ¿Qué…?  
\- Cállate Bellatrix. La primera noticia de la noche… - Hubo silencio, interrumpido por unos pasos acercándose a la estancia, abriendo la puerta y dejando ver de quién se trataba.

  


\------------||||||||||||||-----------

  
 _I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me_

 _Creo en ti  
Renunciaré a todo sólo por encontrarte  
Tengo que estar contigo para vivir, para respirar  
Te estás apoderando de mí._

\- Padre… - apenas murmuró Draco aunque por dentro quisiera estar gritando. El Lord había cumplido su promesa, le había devuelto a su padre, para siempre.  
\- Bienvenido de vuelta Lucius  
\- Mi Lord  respondió el Malfoy mayor con un asentimiento.  
\- ¿Ahora cumplirás tu promesa Lucius?  
\- Absolutamente mi Lord…

  
¿De qué promesa hablaba? Estaba seguro que no había escuchado hablar de ninguna promesa, por eso no entendía qué tenía que hacer en el trono con el Lord… a la vista de todos los mortífagos que seguían cada movimiento de los tres protagonistas  El Lord, Draco y Lucius  con la mirada.

  
Su padre se acercó a él y lo tomó por el rostro con ambas manos dándole un beso frío, a penas un roce en los labios que Draco no se esperaba, su padre jamás, en todos sus años de vida había hecho eso… ¿Por qué lo hacía ahora? Empezaba a tener miedo, algo importante estaba por ocurrir y el no saber qué lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

  
Lucius murmuró algunas palabras en latín que Draco no pudo escuchar, quizá por el nerviosismo, quizá por el tono tan bajo en que habían sido pronunciadas. Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el siseo del Lord, “pársel”, pensó. Miró a los dos adultos alternativamente intentando entender qué ocurría pero no había pistas en sus indiferentes rostros.

  
Los mortífagos guardaban un silencio que lo empezaba a incomodar, estaba pasando algo importante frente a él y no tenía ni remota idea de lo que ocurría. De repente sintió un jalón, el Lord le había tomado la mano sin ninguna delicadeza y lo había levantado del trono mirándolo de arriba para abajo.

  
\- ¿Estás seguro que lo quieres entregar a mí Lucius Malfoy, es por tu propia voluntad y conciencia?  Preguntó el Lord en voz alta y los mortífagos levantaron un poco la vista para tener un mejor panorama.  
\- Es bajo mi propia voluntad y conciencia  afirmó Malfoy.  
\- Entregas a tu hijo, la sangre de tu sangre, la carne de tu carne, la magia de tu magia, en esta noche de luna llena y magia pura, lo entregas totalmente a mí.

  
Ahora sí que tenía una idea de qué ocurría ahí, estaba siendo entregado al Lord por su padre. Había observado suficientes iniciaciones como para saber que no eran así, por lo regular había un juramento directamente del iniciado y nadie más intervenía, luego le ponían la marca tenebrosa y quedaban inconcientes por el poder… ahí terminaba todo. Esto no era su iniciación como mortífago esto era… algo que no entendía aún.

  
Continuó de pie, sostenido firmemente por la mano del Lord y con Lucius Malfoy arrodillado frente a ellos, con la cabeza agachada. En ese momento sintió otro tirón del Lord, quien lo obligó a mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

  
\- Draco Malfoy, fuiste planeado para nacer para mí, de la familia oscura más reconocida del mundo entero. La más poderosa. Naciste para mí Draco, El heredero de la magia, justamente la generación número trece de la ancestral familia Malfoy. Para mí. Mío.

Draco miraba aquellos ojos rojos sin hacerlo realmente, estaba tratando de asimilarlo, su padre lo acababa de entregar al Lord, pero no como un mortífago sino como un… ¿Regalo? Él era un regalo para el Lord. Estas palabras cayeron en el vacío que había en su interior. Toda la vida había sido criado entre artes oscuras, cuando regresó el Lord supo que su camino sería ser un mortífago más y con suerte y esfuerzo llegar tan lejos como su padre. Pero nunca, nadie se había molestado en decirle que lo que él era… era… era un regalo para el Lord.

  
No sabía si reír o llorar. Estaba por arriba de todos, sería reconocido, estaba por arriba de su propio padre. Era la persona que más cerca podría estar del Lord. Era lo que siempre había soñado, todo el poder y el reconocimiento que había querido tener siempre, lo tenía ante sus pies. Justo donde su padre estaba arrodillado. Estaba por arriba de todos esos estúpidos mortífagos que lo miraban entre envidiosos e incrédulos.

  
Y por primera vez en su vida Draco Malfoy supo lo que era tener todo el poder que había soñado.

Y por primera vez en su vida Draco estuvo absolutamente seguro que estaba por arriba del mundo entero.

Y por primera vez en su vida Draco Malfoy se sintió completo y realizado.

  
Despertó de su ensueño cuando el Lord le levantó la cabeza por el mentón en un gesto al que ya estaba acostumbrado y se hundió en esos ojos gris plateado que tanto le atraían.

  
\- Draco Malfoy: Eres de mi propiedad a partir de éste momento y que nada ni nadie nos podrá separar ¿Entiendes?

Draco asintió embelesado por aquéllos ojos rojizos. No le había gustado ser llamado ‘propiedad’ de nadie, pero estaba demasiado perdido en el poder mágico en el que lo había envuelto el Lord y aunque sabía qué estaba ocurriendo a su alrededor, no se concientizaba de ello.

\- Lucius, es hora de que tu hijo levante el nombre de tu familia  Dijo el Lord y empujó al adulto para que se levantara. Obedientemente Lucius Malfoy se retiró y el Lord continuó  Draco, es hora de que te conozca mejor. - Y dicho esto tomó fuertemente al Malfoy menor de la mano y se dirigió a las escaleras. Draco tenía una idea vaga de lo que ocurría, pero no estaba conciente del todo, sólo escuchaba la voz de su Amo  Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle y Nott, tendrán el honor de acompañarme.

  
Sí, estaba en un sueño o algo así, nada parecía real. Flotaba por el aire. Estaba siendo controlado por la magia del Lord y lo sabía, pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, era más poderoso que un Imperius, y él jamás había podido evitar el poder de un Imperius, mucho menos podía controlar la magia del mismísimo Lord enfocada en someter su voluntad.

  
Se dejó llevar a una habitación. No la había visto antes, había una cama en el centro pero por lo demás la habitación estaba vacía. Vio entre neblina como las cuatro personas que había llevado el Lord se colocaban uno en cada esquina de la habitación y se sintió llevado hasta la cama.

  
\- Eres mío Draco, totalmente mío y puedo hacer contigo lo que yo quiera ¿Sabías eso?  
\- Tuyo  Respondió Draco, más no lo sentía.  
\- Cuando te conocí me sentí contrariado, no sabía que el heredero tenía que ser hombre, yo quería una compañera para unirme, nunca había pensado en unirme con un hombre ¿sabes? Pero cuando te observé bien por primera vez… tan inocente, tan perfecto, tan obediente y tan mío  Susurraba el Lord mientras tendía a Draco en la cama y obligaba a los otros cuatro presentes en la habitación a mirarlo todo. Ellos también estaban bajo un hechizo.  
\- Tuyo… - suspiró Draco al sentirse sobre el lecho.  
\- Entonces supe que no importaba si eras hombre o mujer, eras mío y tendrías el poder que yo necesitaba para renacer totalmente de las sombras. Sí Draco, te necesito a ti y a tu magia ancestral a mi lado, completamente mío para terminar con Potter y dominar nuestro mundo.  
\- Potter… sombras… - Murmuraba Draco entre el estado de semiinconsciencia en que se encontraba.  
\- Cuando estés totalmente unido a mi Draco, nada podrá separarnos, falta poco para ello, sólo tengo que conseguirla, _Ella_ es la única que nos podrá unir para siempre, la traeré lo prometo. Pero ahora serás mío en todos los demás aspectos. Tu cuerpo y tu mente serán míos para siempre pequeño Dragón, míos.  
\- Tuyos… - repetía una y otra vez Draco mientras sentía un cuerpo colocarse encima de él.  
\- Pero… - susurró el Lord peligrosamente  no creas que por ser especial te trataré con delicadeza, nadie es tratado así por mí, serás mío de cualquier forma…

  
Y dicho esto abofeteó a Draco sacándolo así de la ensoñación y haciéndolo volver a la realidad. Una realidad que lo golpeó de pronto, entendiendo que estaba a punto de ser obligado de unirse sexualmente al Lord. No era tonto, sabía lo que una cama significaba. Miró a su alrededor desesperado sólo para encontrar cuatro miradas fijas en ellos, al parecer obligadas, dos con temor  las de Crabbe y Goyle - y otras dos con indiferencia.

  
Se sintió de pronto acorralado y sucio, trató de voltear el rostro y evitar el contacto con el Lord que estaba muy cerca de él, pero fue obligado a mirarlo de nuevo.

  
\- No hagas nada de lo que te puedas arrepentir Draco  siseó el Lord en tono de advertencia.  recuerda que ahora eres mío, tú y todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me pertenece.  
\- Yo…  Quería hablar, gritar, decir que él no era propiedad de nadie. Pero no podía, por que sí lo era. Era propiedad del hombre frente a él y lo sabía, pero no por saberlo lo aceptaba- No… quie…  
\- No te pedí tu opinión  amenazó el Lord. Estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre Draco, por lo cual le fue sencillo tomar sus manos y estirarlas hasta colocarlas por arriba de la cabeza para luego callar cualquier palabra con un fiero beso. Mordió a Draco en el labio inferior y dejó que su sangre fluyera libremente por los rosados labios ahora rojos y lastimados, mientras el joven intentaba liberarse. No podría liberarse, por que no sólo lo estaba reteniendo físicamente…

  
\------------------- Sección Restringida, o sea: Aquí empieza lo feo -------------------------

  
\- ¡¡Noo!!  intentó gritar nuevamente Draco cuando el Lord comenzó a quitar lentamente la ropa que tenía puesta, el uniforme del colegio.  
\- Entiende de una vez Draco, eres totalmente mío.  
\- No… - intentó defenderse Draco ya sin esperanzas, sintiendo cómo el Lord tocaba cada parte de su cuerpo, marcándolo como suyo.

Draco jamás había pedido, jamás había suplicado, jamás había dicho que no, siempre indiferente, siempre soberbio, siempre por encima de los demás. La desesperación lo consumía y lo hacía repetir una y otra vez que no, no quería, no lo deseaba, no podía…

  
\- He dicho… - murmuró lentamente  que no… - mientras hablaba mordía los brazos, el pecho y el abdomen de Draco haciéndolos enrojecer. Clavando sus dientes en el delicado cuerpo  te he preguntado… - mordió un pezón, luego lamió provocando ardor en el joven al contacto del líquido salado  tu opinión  al decir esto último volvió a tomar las manos de Draco en la misma posición anteriormente tomada y apretó las muñecas haciéndolo cerrar los ojos al clavar sus afiladas uñas en las delicadas muñecas del joven, haciendo brotar algunas gotas de sangre por ellas.

\- ¡Ah!  gritó Draco al sentir las uñas clavarse. Siempre, desde pequeño, estaba acostumbrado a quejarse por cualquier rasguño que accidentalmente se ocasionaba. Pero esta vez era diferente, en verdad estaba sintiendo dolor y comenzó a soltar lágrimas sin quererlo. No quería darle el gusto al Lord de llorar y suplicar en su presencia, pero no podía evitarlo. Después de haberse sentido especial por un momento ahora se sentía basura potencial, lista para ser usada y desechada.

\- Es hora de terminar con esto, después de todo, mañana tienes que volver a Hogwarts para darle el toque final al plan con Potter  susurró el Lord al oído de Draco.

  
Por un momento Draco se sintió tranquilo. Estaba listo para recoger su semidesnudo cuerpo y rasgadas ropas y levantarse de la cama para luego regresar a su casi normal vida de estudiante en Hogwarts. Por eso cuando el Lord ‘terminó’ el juego no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

  
- _Evanesco_  Y la ropa de ambos hombres desapareció.

  
Miedo. Cerró los ojos. Tenía miedo. No quería. No había estado con nadie, no sabía lo que se sentía. No sabía y tenía miedo. Lo que sí sabía era que le harían daño y no quería.

No.

No.

No.

Miedo.

  
Le separaron las piernas y sintió cómo estas, ante el violento movimiento dolían. Luego sintió como las uñas de dos manos abandonaban sus muñecas y la sangre ahí derramada y se colocaban en su cadera, levantándola para darle paso a lo que venía.

  
No quería sentir nada, deseaba bloquear su mente y evitar sentir cualquier dolor posterior, pero sabía que era imposible por que no estaba ante cualquier persona, estaba ante Su Lord. Pero no estaba solo, entonces cayó en cuenta que cuatro pares de ojos observaban la escena, no esperaba ayuda de ninguno, sin embargo, una última esperanza lo hizo mirar hacia unos ojos conocidos. Los ojos familiares chocaron en el ambiente. Unos indiferentes y altivos recibieron a unos plateados horrorizados y temerosos. No. No recibiría ayuda, nadie evitaría lo que estaba por venir.

  
Intentó apretar en sus puños las sábanas para sofocar el dolor de las uñas sobre la piel de su cadera, pero sus manos estaban débiles que no reaccionaban. Su cuerpo se tensó adivinando lo que venía, al contrario de su mente que aunque temía lo peor se negaba a reaccionar.

  
El Lord disfrutó un momento al sentir el cuerpo tenso bajo él. Sabía que lo que venía iba a dolerle mucho al frágil muchacho pálido que estaba en su poder. Pero realmente no le importaba. Al igual que a Draco Malfoy, al Lord no le importaba nadie.

  
Estaba debilitándose poco a poco, esperaba desmayarse en cualquier momento y así se libraría de la tortura y del final de ella. Pero no tenía tanta suerte, el Lord le jaló los cabellos haciéndolo levantar la cabeza para abrirle los ojos y hacerlo mirar fijamente. Draco miró horrorizado como un hilo de sangre bajaba desde su cuero cabelludo  ahora destrozado  hasta sus ojos y le enrojecían la vista.

  
\- Quiero que me mires para que te convenzas de una vez por todas que eres mío.  
\- No… - susurró Draco apenas audiblemente.  
\- Mío.

  
En un último impulso el Lord mordió la delicada nariz de Draco por la punta, marcando en ella sus dientes afilados. Dejando otra marca de propiedad, de que Draco Malfoy le pertenecía.

  
Lo último que vino fue lo más sencillo para el Lord, sencillamente estaba excitado al tener al objeto que le daría el poder ante él. Su arma secreta, por la que había esperado por tanto tiempo al fin estaba lista para ser tomada por él. Y lo mejor era que sabía que lo estaban mirando. Cuatro representantes de sus mortífagos estaban alrededor de él presenciando _su_ momento.

  
\- Nadie te había tocado Draco ¿no es así?  
\- N….no… - respondió Draco con temor.  
\- Me alegra. Yo mismo me encargué de eso. Nadie aparte de mi tenía derecho a quitarle la inocencia a algo tan perfecto. Tan poderoso y útil como tú Draco Malfoy.

  
Eso era, era útil. Era un objeto que se utilizaría a placer del Lord desde ese momento en adelante. Hubiera reído de aquella broma de mal gusto, de no ser por que todo su ser lloraba por las vejaciones que estaba sufriendo.

Y en un segundo el Lord había introducido su miembro por el trasero de Draco, sosteniéndolo por las Caderas para evitar el rechazo. Clavando sus uñas sobre la ya destrozada piel. Simplemente se había introducido en él.

Todo su interior se rompió, recibiendo al intruso forzadamente. El dolor era irresistible, deseaba más que nada en el mundo que eso parase, no podía resistirlo. Ser apuñalado una y otra vez podría compararse con este dolor… sólo que éste dolor no era sólo físico. Estaban destruyendo su interior físico y mental.

  
Estaban destruyendo su vida.

  
Resistió varias embestidas. Podía sentir la sangre en su interior, cálida ahora. La última envestida vino con un líquido igualmente caliente que lo llenó. Al combinarse con la sangre un ardor horrible lo inundó. Sintió el dolor más profundo que jamás hubiese sentido.

  
\------------------- Termina Sección Restringida, o sea: Aquí termina lo feo ¿Duró mucho? Lo siento… -------------------------

  
Se sintió vacío.

  
Solo.

  
Vulnerable.

  
Y sobre todo lo aceptó. Aquél hombre…

  
Tom siseaba, balanceándose aún sobre el cuerpo de Draco, repitiendo una letanía una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

  
\- Tom  Susurró Draco luchando con la inconciencia, sin darse cuenta que había llamado al Lord por su nombre.  
\- Dime Draco  habló el otro intentando salir de él. Unas piernas se enroscaron a su cadera impidiéndolo.  
\- No… no me dejes  suplicó Draco provocando una fría sonrisa en el Lord.  
\- No te dejaré jamás Draco, soy lo único que tienes seguro para toda la vida  respondió fríamente.  
\- Soy… totalmente… tuyo… no… no me dejes….  Y en un último esfuerzo apretó con todas sus fuerzas el cuerpo de su dueño.

  
Por que eso era Tom desde ahora.

  
Su dueño.

  
Draco cerró los ojos un momento y la inconciencia se apoderó de él. Tom se levantó. La noche estaba muy lejos de terminar… aún faltaba un paso para completar el ritual.

Miró a los cuatro que habían presenciado la primera parte. No tenían idea de lo que iba a ocurrir en unos minutos más…

 _I have to be with you to live to breathe  
You're taking over me_

\-----------

Notas al pie:

(*) La noche de Walpurgis existe, no la inventé yo. Además de estar seriamente ligada a las historias de Harry Potter, más información en Eldiccionario.org.

Gracias a Marbius por revisar, gracias a ella el capítulo quedó más largo, jejeje, que me inspiraron sus críticas y comentarios a mejorar… o intentarlo.

…Y a Caro por esforzarse en leer la historia aunque sé que no le gusta el slash y evitar que me sintiera pequeña y vulnerable.

Este capítulo no tenía canción, pero la escuché y parecía que estaba hecha para el capítulo, así que la he puesto.

Sé que éste capítulo pudo ser agresivo o doloroso y sí, por que es el primero que escribí de esta historia y lo hice en un momento doloroso para mí, así que todo se enfocó en esa parte… que por cierto, es mi primer lemmon, así que se acepta que me cuelguen de lo más cercano que tengan, coff…

Nos veremos pronto con el siguiente capítulo “La noche de Walpurgis” (Segunda parte).

Hasta entonces.


	4. Fated Por Regan

  
**Resumen de los capítulos anteriores:** He decidido poner éste pequeño espacio para aquellos que, como yo, os olvidáis rápido de qué iba una historia.

Harry se siente atrapado en su profecía y comienza a alejarse de los suyos, excepto de Remus que es su tabla de salvación. El Lord descubre que la herencia de Salazar Slytherin ha sido dividida en dos familias y que la otra familia tiene como último descendiente a Draco. Tom obliga a Draco a unirse a él en cuerpo y magia.

  
Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling & CIA.

 **Fated**  
 _Por Regan_

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Este capítulo contiene la advertencia “muerte de un personaje”, no es algo explícito ni contiene tortura, es rápido y casi no dolió (auch), sin embargo, si no quieren leer comprenderé, avisados están.

  
 **CIV: After the damage**  
 _Torniquete_  


  
 _Traté de acabar con el dolor  
Pero sólo trajo más  
(Mucho más)  
Estoy recostado muriendo  
Y me estoy desangrando._

 __

 _  
\- Despierta Draco_

 _\- ¿Qué ocurre?_

 _\- Tienes que terminar el ritual para mí._

 _\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?_

 _\- Matar._

  
Draco escuchaba las voces en su cabeza, inquieto, se revolvió en el lecho para notar que no había dolor en su cuerpo, él no lo supo en ese momento, pero Tom había curado sus heridas mágicamente. Se levantó en forma brusca y se observó: seguía desnudo y había sangre a su alrededor, prueba de que había perdido más que su primera vez en esa cama, pero no había dolor, ni heridas en su cuerpo.

  
\- Bienvenido a _nuestra_ era Draco  fue la frase con la que lo recibió el Lord, ofreciéndole una capa para cubrirse con ella.

  
Draco la tomó y la colocó sobre sí, sus ojos estaban perdidos y no parecía reaccionar ni volver a la realidad, actitud que a Tom le pareció perfecta para lo que deseaba. Abrazó a Draco, apretándolo firmemente y tras separarse colocó una varita en sus manos.

  
\- Hazlo, así completarás lo que necesito  murmuró sugerente Tom al oído de Draco.

  
Draco miró con ojos perdidos a las cuatro personas frente a él, cuyas facciones habían pasado de la indiferencia al miedo y de éste al completo terror. Tomó la varita que le ofrecía el Lord y la levantó en el aire, su muñeca fue sostenida por la de Tom y unas palabras susurradas a su oído.

  
\- Avada Kedavra  fue la sencilla orden que recibió Draco.

  
Miró hacia el frente, la persona con la que se había criado lo miraba con terror, más allá los padres de sus guarda espaldas y supuestos amigos rogaban por huir y un último mortífago, Nott, se veía realmente asustado.

  
\- Hazlo  ordenó el Lord, ya desesperado de que Draco no actuara.

  
La conciencia de Draco estaba siendo doblegada por la fuerza mágica de Lord Voldemort. Draco jamás había asesinado a nadie antes y si bien, había procurado daños la mayoría habían sido caprichos infantiles, nunca un daño mayor. El alma de Draco se conservaba pura en ese aspecto, pero estaba perdiendo la batalla moral contra algo desconocido.

  
Fue un movimiento rápido, la muñeca de Draco se movió un poco y la varita le brindó una fuerza desconocida hasta entonces por él, fue todo el impulso que su mente necesitó para quebrantarse por completo. Doblegarse al poder que irradiaba el hechizo mortal.

  
\- Avada Kedavra  pronunciaron sus tiernos labios casi infantiles y delgados, apenas despegándose entre sí en un susurro mortal.

El primer cuerpo cayó inerte al frío suelo de la habitación mientras tres más se congelaron por la impresión y el pánico se reflejó en sus ojos.

  
\- Otra vez  ordenó el Lord y Draco lo hizo, acabando con las vidas de Grabbe y Goyle.

  
Sólo faltaba alguien… el paso más importante. El Lord había elegido perfectamente a las víctimas del ritual. Draco tenía que quitarles la vida a cuatro personas que lo hubieran presenciado. Tom había escogido a las que fueran menos útiles para sus planes o, en el caso de ésta última, que estorbaran para su futuro. Necesitaba que Draco no tuviera un sostén afectuoso o protección alguna en su vida y qué mejor que así…

  
\- Avada Kedavra.

  
Una cabellera rubia se estrelló contra el piso en un rictus de dolor. No por el hechizo, por el saber que era la sangre de su sangre quien se encargaba de expirar su vida.

  
Al mismo tiempo Lord Voldemort lanzó un grito de triunfo y su cuerpo se vio envuelto en un resplandor.

 _Estoy muriendo, orando  
Sangrando y gritando  
¿Estoy demasiado perdido para ser salvado?  
¿Estoy demasiado perdido?_

El dormitorio de chicos de sexto año de Gryffindor despertó sobresaltado. Harry Potter había soltado un grito desgarrador y su mejor amigo, Ron Weasley intentaba despertarlo de una pesadilla. El chico moreno se removía en su cama de manera agresiva mientras gritaba a todo pulmón incoherencias que nadie entendía. Neville Longbottom se encargó de sostener a Harry y evitar que se lastimara mientras Ron salía corriendo en busca de la profesora McGonagall.

  
Cuando la profesora llegó Harry estaba despierto y sudor frío recorría todo su cuerpo. Miró ausentemente a todos los que ahí se encontraban, preocupados, pero ellos no sabían… y él sí sabía.

  
Había visto absolutamente todo gracias a la conexión entre él y el Lord, sabía que eso no era normal, Él, Lord Voldemort, había hecho algo para aumentar esa conexión y evitar cualquier forma de romperla. Era eso, o había otra opción peor… que los poderes del Señor Oscuro hubieran aumentado a tal grado que Harry se hubiera visto atrapado por su magia. Eso hubiera acabado con las esperanzas del mundo entero, pero no con las de Harry, si fuera verdad que el Lord se hubiese vuelto más poderoso, hubiese sido perfecto para los planes del Chico de Oro.

  
Escuchó una lluvia de preguntas sobre su pesadilla, pero se limitó a responder con una fría mirada a todos los presentes y sin más se metió en la cama y fingió dormir de nuevo y al instante. Nadie se atrevió a molestarlo, sólo Harry sabría lo que había visto en su pesadilla, nadie pudo sacarle la verdad. Pasado el tiempo recordaría esa noche del 30 de Abril como la que había marcado un antes y un después en su lucha contra el Lord, ese día la lucha había empezado realmente: de una forma totalmente distinta a la que el mundo mágico esperaba. Habían dejado de pelear entre ellos para pelear por un objetivo en común, que en ese momento no estaba claro, pero ya existía.

  
Esa noche Harry pensó en la visión que había tenido, que incluía a Draco Malfoy, un ritual extraño y sobre todo, las palabras que le había escuchado pronunciar al Lord en pársel, por que él sí las había entendido, absolutamente todas. Seguramente era la única persona en el mundo, aparte del mismo Señor Oscuro que conocía y entendía lo que había ocurrido en aquella cama.

  
Harry soltó una risita en medio del silencio de la madrugada, ahora sabía los planes del Lord y si le contara de ellos a Dumbledore era seguro que podrían interrumpirlos, evitar el indudable ascenso del Señor Tenebroso al poder. Pero Harry no hablaría ni comentaría absolutamente nada, se limitaría a conservar los planes en su mente, quizá algún día, todo lo que sabía de su acérrimo enemigo podría servirle de algo, por ahora su prioridad era comprobar si era verdad su visión, si no había sido simplemente otro engaño, una trampa, en la que ésta vez no se dejaría caer vilmente.

  
Muy temprano Harry se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor, donde ya se encontraba llena la mesa de Slytherin y Hufflepuff, los de Ravenclaw empezaban a hacer su aparición y uno o dos Gryffindor estaban ya desayunando. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el lugar usual de la persona que buscaba. Nada.

  
\- Interesante elección de bando, Malfoy  murmuró Harry para sí mismo.

  
“Por lo menos ha elegido uno Harry, no está en el limbo”, escuchó que una voz le decía, muy dentro de sus pensamientos.

  
\- No estoy en el limbo  respondió Harry mordazmente  estoy en el camino hacia la perdición.

 _Mi Dios, mi torniquete  
regresa a mí, salvación_

  
Harry Potter sabía perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo con él, no era estúpido como para no notar que hacía tiempo estaba cayendo en un pozo sin fondo. Había comenzado como una depresión por la muerte de su padrino y a eso vinieron miles de reflexiones que jamás habían pasado por su mente. Pasó más momentos a solas de los meramente necesarios y finalmente comprendió qué le ocurría, estaba cayendo en las redes del mal y no precisamente contra su voluntad.

  
No pretendía revelar la información sobre los planes de Voldemort, no le servía de nada que la Orden estuviera al tanto de los movimientos de su enemigo. Después de todo el problema era suyo y él planeaba solucionarlo. Según la profecía uno moriría a manos de otro y eso era precisamente lo que deseaba. Deseaba morir a manos de Voldemort, antes que verse totalmente cubierto por la oscuridad.

  
Había algo que Harry tenía por seguro. Si vencía a Voldemort perdería la poca pureza que pudiera poseer su alma. Se convertiría en un asesino, defraudaría y mancharía la memoria de sus padres, su padrino y de toda la gente que algún día llegó a querer.

  
¿Ayuda? ¿De quién iba él a esperar ayuda? De un ser superior, que acudiera a su llamado y le diera las soluciones a todos sus cuestionamientos, lo dudaba. Nadie iba a sacarlo de su perdición. No existía la suerte que lo había acompañado antes, por la que había salido victorioso, ahora no quería vencer, ahora quería morir. Que la salvación llegara a él en forma de la tan ansiada expiración.

  
\- Harry ¿Estás bien? Anoche no quisiste hablar después de…

\- Estoy bien Neville, gracias por preguntar  sonrió Harry falsamente.

Ahora que lo pensaba bien, había encontrado una manera mejor de que la gente no lo molestara. En las últimas semanas había hecho un esfuerzo para actuar y pretender estar bien frente a los demás. Así había logrado menos atención de ellos, pretendiendo estar normal. Pretendiendo haber superado las pérdidas. Pero él lo sabía, no era así…

  
Se sentó a la mesa y miró de reojo el lugar vacío. La confusión latente en los rostros de todos los compañeros del pequeño Malfoy, nadie sabía lo que había ocurrido con él, nadie estaba enterado del por qué de su desaparición, excepto él.

  
Sonrió al imaginar lo que estaría sintiendo Draco Malfoy en esos momentos, le gustaba saber que alguien más tenía problemas en el mundo por… En ese momento sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Se había sentido identificado con Draco, había sentido que ambos estaban unidos al Lord por diferentes formas y ambos contra su voluntad. No se dio cuenta cuando dejó caer la rebanada de pan que había cogido hasta que sus amigos comenzaron a preguntarle qué ocurría.

  
Ginny le acercó a Harry un vaso de agua cuando comenzó a atragantarse y a toser, no pensó que una casualidad como aquella lo dejara tan alterado, pero el hecho de que sus dos enemigos ahora estuvieran unidos entre sí no le había dejado un buen sabor de boca. Se calmó de inmediato, tenía que replantearse muchas cosas, ahora el Lord tenía un aliado importante.

  
Draco sabía perfectamente de la vida de Harry en Hogwarts y seguramente hacía tiempo que le estaba pasando información. Debía proteger lo que amaba, antes de que terminara dañado, por que Draco podía dañarlo con una simple palabra. Por que Draco sabía y conocía todo lo que Harry Potter amaba.

  
 _¿Estoy demasiado perdido para ser salvado?  
¿Estoy demasiado perdido?_

\- Quiero que se quede, no se irá  ordenó el Lord a los mortífagos que fungían como guardias de la Mansión Malfoy.

\- No, Señor  fue la educada y servil respuesta de los dos hombres.

  
Tom abrió la puerta de la habitación en la que había dejado a Draco dormido la noche anterior. Lo vio sentado en la cama, mirando fijamente hacia la ventana, donde podía vislumbrarse el amanecer del nuevo día. El plan inicial había sido que Draco volviera al castillo y con un plan bien establecido sacara a Harry Potter de él, haciéndolo vulnerable, para después ser destruido. Pero Tom se lo había pensado mejor, no quería ni tenía por qué arriesgar a su recién ganado premio.

  
Draco había caído inconciente la noche anterior después de ver atónito como ante sus ojos desaparecía el horrible señor tenebroso y aparecía… Tom, el chico que había iniciado con todo el horror en el mundo.

  
Al unir a Draco con él, había logrado recuperar la fuerza mágica perdida, regresando a la edad perfecta, en la que su magia se había encontrado en el punto exacto, en la cima. Ahora su apariencia física y su magia tenían poco más de 20 años de edad, perfecto para sus planes.

  
Por eso consideraba al rubio como un premio, recompensa a su paciencia de años, esperando el momento para resurgir de las profundidades en que lo había hundido el lado de la luz.

  
Lentamente se acercó, hasta estar justo detrás de él, mirándolo detenidamente. Sabía que lo había forzado a todo lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior, pero eso Draco no lo sabía, el chico pensaba y sentía que había hecho todo por voluntad propia. Así que sólo faltaba una pregunta final para saber que todo había salido como lo había planeado durante el último año y medio.

  
Draco miraba ausentemente hacia la ventana, estaba muy confundido, había realizado el acto más bajo y vil de toda su vida y no se sentía culpable, no sentía abominación por el hombre que había destruido su vida y su familia en tan sólo una noche. No sentía absolutamente nada.

  
Por momentos, creía juzgarse culpable de ser tan insensible, pero de repente el mundo se veía diferente a sus ojos, todos se veían menos que él y se sintió así hasta que entre sus pensamientos se había encontrado con la imagen de Harry Potter, intentó verlo como veía a los demás, pero de alguna manera no pudo y por una mirada de jade entendió por qué: ahora Harry Potter y él eran similares. Los dos habían sido marcados por el Lord.

  
Salió de sus pensamientos cuando el Lord estuvo justo detrás de él, llamándolo por su nombre. Se sentía extraño que el mismo Señor Oscuro se dirigiera a él por su nombre, como si fueran iguales, y no por su apellido, como llamaba a todos los siervos. Desvió la mirada de la ventana y la enfocó en unos ojos verdosos y destellantes, en lugar de lo que alguna vez habían sido rojizos, que lo miraban, esperando algo de él, una reacción. No supo cómo reaccionar, hasta que vio que Tom Riddle estaba frente a él, mirándolo fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

  
\- Finalmente es tu decisión Draco. Elije.  fue más una orden que una petición, pero Draco no se amedrentó, lo pensó por unos momentos antes de dar la decisión final.

  
Después de todo, ya estaba hundido hasta el cuello en éste nuevo destino. Si renunciaba a él seguramente sería asesinado como los cuatro elegidos de la noche anterior, o incluso de peor manera. Si aceptaba quedarse y seguirse hundiendo no tendría nada que perder, ya lo había perdido todo. Sin embargo, tenía aún algunas cosas que ganar desde la nueva oportunidad que se le presentaba.

Siempre se había planteado la posibilidad de subir en el escalafón del lado oscuro, pensando siempre que tendría que hacerlo como su padre le había enseñado: matando, torturando y obedeciendo. Así había llegado Lucius Malfoy a donde había llegado. Así había planeado Draco Malfoy sobrevivir al destino que desde niño se le había inculcado. Pero ahora todo era diferente, todo había cambiado.

  
Hasta ese momento jamás hubiera pasado por su mente subir de rango de manera tan apresurada y sobre todo, no llegar a ser “como la mano derecha del Lord”, sino ser su consorte, su compañero… ¿Eso era? No estaba seguro, pero si una vez había estado en aquella cama, eso le daba a entender que el hecho podría repetirse las veces que Tom lo deseara.

  
Parpadeó antes de pronunciar su decisión final, sabía todo lo que arriesgaba, sabía todo lo que perdía. Pero también estaba conciente de todo lo que ganaba.

  
\- Lo acepto, todo  la mano de Draco fue tomada por la de Tom, en un mudo acuerdo de beneficio mutuo.

  
 _¿Me recuerdas?  
Perdido por mucho tiempo  
¿Estarás en el otro lado?  
¿O me olvidarás?_

Entró jadeante a su habitación, había corrido por todo Hogwarts con tal de ir más rápido, apenas entró se dirigió al baúl y lo abrió para meter ahí cualquier cosa que estuviera a su alcance.

  
\- Buenos días  habló una voz desde la entrada a su habitación, dejándolo frío.

\- Buenos… días  respondió sin voltear la mirada e intentando apresurar el empaque.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué ocurre?

\- Usted sabe qué ocurre, no necesito explicarle lo que pasa  respondió nervioso.

\- Así que te vas con Él… - afirmó más que preguntar.

\- Profesor, usted sabe lo que está pasando, usted más que nadie, usted… lo vio ayer.

No hubo palabras, el austero hombre se acercó a y lo miró atentamente antes de darle un abrazo, tan rápido como una brisa.

\- Sabes que siempre estaré ahí… - dijo con voz ronca, que denotaba su abatimiento.

\- Lo sé  sonrió Blaise sinceramente  prometo que lo protegeré, pase lo que pase, Él no le hará nada, ni a Draco ni a usted.

\- No creo que puedas hacerlo perdonar la traición  declaró con voz apagada.

\- Lo haremos olvidar la traición  aseguró Blaise antes de cerrar el baúl.

\- Os extrañaré, cuídate y mantenme informado, necesito saber absolutamente todo lo que pase con Draco

\- Siempre y cuando prometa no pasar información  respondió con los ojos entrecerrados en señal de duda.

\- Me temo que no puedo prometer eso… - respondió apesadumbrado el profesor de pociones.

\- Entonces me temo que me veré imposibilitado de contarle más allá de lo absolutamente necesario.

El profesor asintió y apresuró a Blaise a salir. Nadie supo que él sabía e incluso había ayudado a Blaise, uno de los dos estudiantes que habían desaparecido esa primera mañana de Mayo. Nadie supo que él, indirectamente sería uno de los responsables de la Era de Oscuridad que se veía cubrir el mundo mágico lentamente.

  
 _Mis alas lloran por la tumba  
Mi alma llora por salvación  
¿Seré negado?_

Se colocaron la máscara blanca y se cubrieron con una oscura capa antes de salir a escena. Colocados estratégicamente para cercar aquélla medianamente grande comunidad muggle, en la que tenían por seguro vivía más de un sangre sucia. A la usanza antigua, de sus varitas salieron hechizos que prendieron fuego a los hogares de las inocentes familias. Las llamas consumieron poco a poco los jardines y el patrimonio que con tanto esfuerzo se había logrado, la provincia del puerto de Dunkerque.

  
\- ¿Qué hacemos con ellos, señor?

\- Llévalos al castillo.

\- Señor, los informes indican que los aurores franceses están cerca.

\- Saben lo que tienen que hacer, envíen al círculo de ataque directo, maten a todos los que puedan.

  
El que parecía ser el líder de aquella división se dedicaba a dar órdenes a los mortífagos que habían sido enviados a la misión. El puerto de Dunkerque había sido perfecto para iniciar la invasión al continente. Ubicado justo en la zona más cercana a Inglaterra, los mortífagos habían realizado un cómodo viaje sin medios mágicos de por medio para no ser descubiertos. Una vez ahí la lucha comenzó y una vieja construcción al estilo de un castillo medieval fue ocupada como base del Lado Oscuro.

  
Los sobrevivientes a la quema del pueblo corrían aterrados intentando huir, entre ellos varios jóvenes, inmigrantes italianos que vivían en la zona, creyendo que habían encontrado en ella el lugar ideal, se topaban con la muerte rápida que les impartían los mortífagos del círculo de la muerte.

  
\- No los maten  ordenó de pronto el líder  el Señor los desea para otra cosa… consérvenlos.

  
Una chica de cabellos castaños y dos chicos de cabellos negros como la noche fueron salvados de la muerte aquella tarde, para después ser encerrados en el Castillo de Guirrec, convirtiéndose en los primeros humanos esclavizados para el servicio del Lord.

\- Mi señor, envían esto desde la batalla  habló temeroso un chico, que parecía ser mensajero que caminaba con pasos inseguros por la habitación, buscando a su interlocutor.

  
\- Déjalos y vete  respondió un eco aterrador antes de que Tom Riddle apareciera envuelto en llamas.

  
El chico salió corriendo tan rápido como pudo.

  
Tom rió. Ventajas de los nuevos poderes que le compartía su unión con Draco. Había descubierto que podía hacer magia que nunca antes había imaginado y los hechizos más simples se tornaban varias veces más poderosos. Era increíble el saber que si hubiera tenido en su poder a ese niño desde antes hubiera evitado todos los suplicios por los que había pasado.

  
El poder había estado siempre ahí, latente, esperando a que se unieran para realizarse y explotar.

  
Miró entonces a los tres chicos que se encontraban frente a él e hizo un gesto de desprecio. Tendrían el honor de ser los primeros a su servicio, necesitaría muchos para atender el enorme castillo que se estaba convirtiendo en su fortaleza y sabía exactamente para qué los quería.

  
Una semana después, cuando Draco piso por primera vez el castillo de Guirrec, la fortificación de Lord Voldemort, fue recibido no sólo por los tres primeros chicos, sino por aproximadamente una veintena de muggles y sangres sucias que habían sido capturados en Dunkerque, Calais y Oostende, en el avance del ejército oscuro hacia París.

  
\- Una vez que tome París  había dicho el Lord durante la cena  la batalla estará ganada.

 _Torniquete  
Mi suicidio_

  
El Ministerio había invadido de nuevo Hogwarts y esta vez nada pudo evitarlo. Estaban por todas partes, vigilando, preguntando, investigando.

  
De la noche a la mañana dos estudiantes de la casa de Slytherin habían desaparecido: Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini habían encontrado una forma de salir del colegio ante las narices de sus directivos y nadie sabía de su paradero. Se había hecho un escándalo los primeros días, cuando el Profeta había llevado como encabezado “Desaparición en el lugar más seguro de Inglaterra”.

  
Pero extrañamente, ni los Malfoy ni los Zabini habían declarado o presentado cargos en contra del colegio, parecía que a ellos se los había tragado la tierra junto con sus hijos.

  
Pero eso no evitaba que Cornelius Fudge utilizara las desapariciones como medio para hundir la reputación de Albus Dumbledore, aunque con ello no ganara más que hundir la carrera propia.

  
Todo se iba por la borda en Hogwarts, donde los últimos meses del séptimo curso fueron por demás caóticos. Con el director imposibilitado para ordenar más allá de lo estrictamente necesario, estudiantes de Slytherin que se deshacían en declaraciones en contra de él y la subdirectora, los alumnos que jamás volvieron a aparecer…

  
Pero había algo aún más tenebroso detrás de todo aquello. Día a día llegaban noticias del continente. Los avances del ejército de túnica negra y máscara blanca se hacían cada día más palpables, cada día faltaba menos para que tomaran París en sus manos. Las armas muggles eran destruidas con facilidad y _les aurors_ perdían terreno, siendo cada día más frágiles y vulnerables, se acababan las reservas.

  
Dumbledore estaba desesperado, por primera vez en su vida lo estaba. Había esperado cualquier movimiento de Tom Riddle excepto aquel, dejar su objetivo principal: Harry Potter y plantearse uno más allá de lo que había sido su movimiento inicial.

  
Arthur Weasley hacía lo posible por pasar información del ministerio hacia La Orden. Sólo había una cosa que estaba clara, la política apestaba. La constitución francesa y _Les lois pour magiciens et créatures magiques_ impedían la entrada de refuerzos de otros países mientras el país se veía devastado y consumido por la magia oscura que desplegaba el Ejército del Mal.

  
Harry suspiró mientras se sentaba al lado de Remus en Las Tres Escobas. Las cosas iban de mal en peor y el único consuelo que le quedaba era, como en ese momento abrazarse al hombre que le transmitía paz y quedarse quieto, pretendiendo que nada ocurría, silencioso.

Expectante.

  
___

Sin comentarios al respecto… xD  
PD: ¿Creerían que YO soy capaz de asesinar al rubio maduro más hermoso que ha pisado Hogwarts?  
…

El dato de Dunkerque es real, gracias a Marbius por él, sin embargo no sé si haya castillos ahí, si no había, ahora ya los hay jajaja. Mi francés es terrible, así que cuando no le pregunto a alguien que sí sabe tengo que usar un vil traductor, así que mis disculpas si metí/meto la pata. El dato de “les aurors” es real, se llaman “aurors” en la versión francesa u.u’

Bue.. hasta el próximo, que no tardará más de una semana en estar online por que ya tengo la mitad escrita. De hecho, éste cap ya estaba escrito, pero se me cruzó un pato y no lo pude publicar hasta hoy ^-^

  
Gracias por leer a los que leen y gracias por comentar a los que comentan :)

  
Saludos


	5. Fated Por Regan

  
_  
**Resumen del capítulo anterior:**   
_

_Draco asesina por primera vez, perdiendo toda su inocencia y acepta por su voluntad permanecer con el Lord, quien a su vez recupera su fuerza y su juventud e incluso aumenta la primera (sí, aunque suene rebuscado y todo). Ha comenzado la invasión a Francia, las tropas del Lord se acercan a París y el Ministerio Francés impide la entrada de ayuda extranjera). Hogwarts está de nuevo asediada por el ministerio y Dumbledore no puede hacer mucho por rescatar la escuela después de la desaparición de Draco y Blaise._

 _  
Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling & CIA._

 **Fated**   
_Por Regan_

 **CV: Los Herederos**   
_How soon is now?  
¿Qué tan pronto es ahora?_   


  
_I am the son and the air  
Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar  
I am the son and heir  
Of nothing in particular_

 _Soy el hijo y el aire  
De una timidez que es criminalmente común  
Soy el hijo y el heredero  
De nada en particular._

  
Tom no dormía con Draco, a veces incluso ni siquiera llegaba a dormir en el castillo. Esto durante los primeros días después de su llegada, en que la batalla había sido crucial. Después de un tiempo las fuerzas de les aurors se habían ido replegando hasta terminar totalmente fuera de combate. Fue entonces cuando Tom empezó a tomarse más tiempo para pensar en el regalo que había caído en sus manos y claro, cuando Draco empezó a pensar en el por qué de las cosas que ocurrían.

  
La vida en el castillo era cómoda. Un gran número de elfos domésticos fueron llevados de diversas partes de Francia, junto con sangres sucias capturados para servir a los deseos del Lord y de sus más allegados colaboradores. Poco a poco, el castillo de Guirrec iba cobrando vida, servidumbre pasaba de aquí para allá cumpliendo órdenes y caballeros de la alta sociedad de toda Europa llegaban hasta ahí para pedir el favor del Lord, al principio habían sido pocos, inteligentes. Luego fueron más y más cada día, viendo que la victoria era inminente.

  
El Lord era brillante, había atacado Francia, sabiendo que en las costas no había protección y que era uno de los países más atrasados en cuanto a defensa mágica se refería. Una vez que ganó terreno se habían comenzado a realizar legislaciones para que armamento y magos de otros países pudieran entrar y defender el territorio francés. Pero era prácticamente imposible cuando el Ejército del Mal estaba a menos de dos días de llegar a la capital, París.

  
El mundo entero se estremeció, muggles y magos cuando las imágenes que se les presentaban eran las de una población abatida y un gobierno reticente a dejar entrar a otros países, que pudieran dañar su soberanía. Al fin, a principios de junio el Ministro de magia Francés había permitido la entrada de aurores de Gran Bretaña a la guerra que se libraba en campos parisinos. Entre los enviados al continente, se encontraban fielmente mezclados entre los aurores, varios miembros de la Orden del Fénix.

  
En la Isla Británica, Harry Potter se había quedado en otro castillo: Hogwarts, junto con sus compañeros, sin posibilidad de huir o planear algo para ayudar a una batalla que se libraba tan lejos y tan cerca a la vez. Los periódicos llegaban a diario con angustiantes noticias de muerte y destrucción. Finalmente, dos semanas después de enviados los aurores británicos llegó la primera victoria. Los mortífagos habían sido prácticamente sacados de París, sólo quedaban algunos pocos grupos luchando por mantener el terreno ganado.

\- ¡Bien!  exclamó Seamus Finnigan cuando le leyó la noticia a Harry.

\- Lo están haciendo todo mal  reclamó Ron y se ganó la atención de sus compañeros.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices Ron?  inquirió Hermione sentándose al lado de los chicos y mirando el periódico.

\- Por que están confiándose  continuó  mira el mapa de “El Profeta”  Ron se levantó y comenzó a señalar las distintas partes de Francia  este puerto está también descubierto, no sólo el de Dunkerque, también el Havré y las costas mediterráneas, para éste tiempo varios mortífagos bien pudieron haber llegado hasta París por el lado contrario, como infiltrados.

\- No, eso no puede ser, se hubieran dado cuenta… además ¿por qué no traen refuerzos ahora que fueron derrotados?

\- No lo harán, son inteligentes, deben dejar que el enemigo comience a confiarse y a bajar la guardia  aseguró el pelirrojo  esto está así  volteó el mapa de nuevo  en realidad no creo que al Lord le interese la capital por otra cosa que por significar un punto estratégico, si el mundo ve que ha tomado París reconocerá que tiene el poder para tomar cualquier ciudad, es reconocimiento, el reconocimiento se traducirá en más poder.

\- No te entiendo  intervino confundido Dean Thomas desde el otro sillón.

\- ¡Es que es obvio!  gritó trastornado por que los demás no comprendieran algo que para él era tan elemental  no se tentarán el corazón para destruir París o cualquier otro sitio.

\- Ahora sí que te has vuelto loco  aseveró Seamus - ¿Podrías ir al punto?

\- ¡Vale! En palabras entendibles para vosotros… - murmuró levantándose del sillón y cogiendo el periódico que estaba en la mesa  los están cercando en París.

\- ¿Cercándolos?

\- ¡Sí! ¡Los están encerrando en París mientras ellos hacen un círculo alrededor de ellos!  remarcó con sarcasmo - ¡Si todos los aurores están reunidos en un punto basta con destruir ese punto y se deshacen de ellos!

\- Comprendemos qué es cercar  intervino molesta Hermione  pero no creo que…

\- ¡Ya lo veréis cuando ocurra!  terminó furioso Ron antes de irse al dormitorio, ganándose las miradas extrañadas de todos.

\- Creo que el ajedrez lo ha afectado  concluyó Seamus haciendo un gesto de locura con la mano.

Harry Potter observó la escena desde su sillón, cerca de la chimenea. Había escuchado todo y reconocía que Ron podría tener razón, después de todo el pelirrojo siempre había adivinado las estrategias de sus enemigos en el ajedrez. Le parecía inteligente la táctica del Lord, tenía que reconocer que detrás de la horrible figura de Lord Voldemort se escondía una de las mentes más privilegiadas en el campo de la magia.

  
Sin embargo no estaba feliz con que Ron tuviera la razón, varios miembros de la Orden habían viajado al continente, entre ellos Remus, no le gustaba nada que estuviera arriesgando su vida por una causa que no valía la pena.

  
Se dirigió a la habitación, por primera vez después de mucho tiempo tenía ganas de charlar con Ron un rato antes de dormir, al entrar lo vio tumbado en su cama, mirando al techo y con el entrecejo fruncido.

  
\- Creo que tienes razón  fueron las primeras palabras que salieron de su boca y Ron lo miró con extrañeza - ¿Sabes? Deberías dirigir un ejército  rió Harry antes de meterse a su cama y cerrar las cortinas, era todo lo que necesitaba decir.

  
En aquel momento de relajación, Harry estaba muy lejos de saber que sus palabras se convertirían en realidad en un tiempo no muy lejano. Tampoco sabía que el ejército que había nombrado ya existía, ni que en el futuro él ya no formaría parte de aquél. Durmió tranquilo y entre sus sueños no intuyó que sus palabras habían calado hondo en el chico pelirrojo que observaba su sueño discretamente, desde una esquina del dosel.

 _You shut your mouth  
How can you say?_

 _Tú cierra la boca  
¿Cómo puedes decir?..._

  
Estaba esperando pacientemente a que los aurores se confiaran para que los mortífagos situados estratégicamente alrededor de la ciudad comenzaran con la operación “Hoguera humana en París”, pero su paciencia tenía límites y hacía rato que no le daba placer esperar, necesitaba algo que lo distrajera de la tensión.

\- Señor  llamó el hombre al que había citado.

\- Infórmame  ordenó impaciente.

\- Los aurores están haciendo planes para irse, piensan que pueden seguir a los mortífagos hasta su base y destruirla

\- Entonces comiencen la quema  ordenó con disgusto.

\- Sí, señor… y… ¿Señor?

Como respuesta, Tom asintió con la cabeza.

\- ¿Puedo preguntar cómo está Draco?  inquirió el hombre con el temor de saber que la pregunta no era correcta.

\- Está bien Lucius, no te preocupes  fue la respuesta de Tom antes de ordenarle irse.

  
Lucius permanecía callado, no podía decir nada ni opinar o sabía que la venganza por cualquiera de sus actos sería castigada en su hijo de alguna manera. Había aceptado entregarlo, a cambio de sus dos vidas, sin embargo no había podido evitar que Narcissa fuera sacrificada. Necesitaban alguien cercano a Draco, cuya muerte significara su rendición absoluta. Ni por un momento había pensado en Severus o en Blaise, los únicos cercanos a su hijo. Tampoco podía ser él, necesitaba estar ahí para protegerlo y cuidarlo, a su manera, de las locuras de Tom Riddle.

  
Una maraña de sentimientos había en su interior, los sentimientos y los razonamientos se mezclaban, dando como resultado lo que se veía obligado a ser entonces, un sirviente fiel a su Señor, aún cuando éste mantenía a su lado a Draco, su hijo, como su consorte. Desesperación por no saber si su hijo se mantenía ahí bajo su voluntad se mezclaba con el ansia de poder que sabía que a través de Draco podía conseguir, mucho, mucho más de lo que se hubiera imaginado. El problema era que ese poder no sería para él nunca, gracias al Lord.

  
Suspiró antes de salir del castillo, como líder general de los mortífagos que estaban en la batalla tenía mucho que hacer antes de plantearse la posibilidad de hablar con su propio hijo y saber qué ocurría con él.

 _I go about things the wrong way  
I am human and I need to be loved  
Just like everybody else does_

 _…Que yo emprendo las cosas de la manera equivocada  
Soy humano y necesito ser amado  
Simplemente, como cualquier otro lo hace_

  
Tom estaba tranquilo, sabía que los aurores no opondrían mucha resistencia a la quema de la ciudad, lo difícil había sido colocar mortífagos que conjuraran protecciones anti-desaparición sin que se dieran cuenta, pero una vez hecho eso lo demás era pan comido.

Miró la estancia en la que se encontraba, bonito todo, siempre las cosas en su sitio. Pero aún hacía había frialidad, que caracterizaba todos los lugares que él pisaba y que comenzaba a desagradarle.

Sabía que actuaba mal, su conciencia había sido sometida hacía años por su voluntad y deseo de poder, pero aún así, de vez en cuando, esa voz molesta le decía que estaba en el camino equivocado y que necesitaba corregir antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde, su alma se había perdido y no tenía salvación, no entendía por qué, aún así, su conciencia intentaba salvarlo.

  
Quizá era que había una parte humana en él que no había muerto, una que no había muerto por que ni siquiera había logrado nacer en él antes de convertirse en el monstruo que entonces era. La parte de todo humano que se encargaba de amar y ser amado. Tal vez, un efecto secundario de haber recuperado la juventud perdida…

  
La compañía no, él durante su juventud había encontrado ‘compañía’ de una sola noche y saciado sus instintos primarios en ‘compañía’ de cualquier dama, pero nunca se había planteado seriamente la posibilidad de tener un compañero, para él solo, para nadie más, que le diera el amor que todo humano necesitaba.

  
Ahora que tenía a Draco para él algo dentro se había encendido, algo que lo llamaba a dejarse ser amado por ese jovencito que tenía todos los dotes de la perfección: Belleza y Poder. Pero no se podía permitir el lujo de entregarle lo único humano que le quedaba a otra persona en la que no sabía si podía confiar, la ambición de Draco no tenía límites y no se dejaría cegar por su belleza.

  
Claro que necesitaba el amor, pero no quería darlo. Inconveniente, algo dentro de sí le decía que no podría evitar lo ineludible, que pronto se vería envuelto en las bellezas y placeres que le podía ofrecer su vinculado rubio.

  
 _So you go, and you stand on your own and  
You leave on your own and you go home,  
And you cry and you want to die._

 _Entonces tú vas y estás sólo y  
Te vas solo y vas a casa  
Y lloras y quieres morir. _

  
El Lord no deseó esperar más tiempo, cuando varios mortífagos del círculo de extermino murieron a manos de Aurors, mandó traer del continente a los hijos de mortífagos, que tuviesen a partir de diecisiete años, varios chicos, con influencia de sus padres o conocidos en el ministerio fueron sustraídos de Hogwarts. Todos fueron enviados a la guerra, para aprender lo que harían desde ese momento y para toda su vida: matar.

  
Entre estos jóvenes, se distinguían tres reticentes a obedecer, el líder: Theodore Nott, los que le seguían: Crabbe y Goyle. Dispuestos a no dejar en vano las muertes de sus padres. Sin embargo una vez llegados a Francia Tom puso las cosas claras para ellos: unirse a él o morir como todos los demás. Aceptaron unirse a él, pero el rencor nunca se fue de sus almas.

  
El Ejército Oscuro estaba formado principalmente por tres círculos, cada uno especializado en usar una de las ‘maldiciones imperdonables’ y cada uno más letal que el anterior, en ellos se dividían todos los nuevos mortífagos, que desde su iniciación mostraban su preferencia por alguna de las maldiciones o simplemente, mejor destreza en alguna. Los favoritos del Lord eran los que pertenecían al tercer círculo, por lo que eran los que recibían mayores beneficios, sin ser realmente los que se arriesgaran más.

  
El primer círculo, “El circulo Arcano” estaba conformado por aquéllos mortífagos, esencialmente los más jóvenes, sin mucha experiencia en tortura que tenían especial habilidad con la maldición Imperio y que la utilizaban para ganar terreno en silencio. Moviendo palancas por aquí y por allá, dominando gente cuya mente se dejara subyugar, ganando poder entre los gobiernos de Europa y abriendo paso para el Lord como un grupo tan sigiloso como efectivo.

  
El segundo círculo era el “Círculo del Holocausto”, formado por mortífagos un poco mayores y algún pequeño con especial grado de odio en el corazón, que tenían la facilidad de levantar la varita y lanzar Cruciatus sin contemplación alguna. Eran utilizados para sacar información reveladora, doblegar a quienes no accedían a las órdenes del Lord o alguna empresa similar. Como buena servidora, la leal Bellatrix era la líder y señora del segundo círculo.

  
El tercero, como se podrá adivinar era el “Círculo de Exterminio”, formado por personas sin escrúpulos que si levantaban su varita era sencillamente para matar. No importaba dónde, cuándo o quién, solamente un “Avada” y su trabajo estaba hecho. El líder de éste grupo era Lucius Malfoy, aunque, pocas veces realmente era uno de aquellos que alzaba la varita, los ‘chicos’ realizaban el trabajo, sabían que las cosas se estaban poniendo feas o que no lo estaban haciendo bien en cuando su líder tomaba parte en la batalla y comenzaban a salir rayos verdes de su varita.

  
 _There's a club if you'd like to go you  
Could meet somebody who really loves you_

 _Hay un club, si te gustaría ir, tú  
Podrías conocer a quien realmente te ama. _

  
Blaise Zabini llegó a Francia poco tiempo después que el resto de los mortífagos. El muchacho había quedado huérfano unos años atrás, durante su depresión incluso había renegado de la casta Slytherin, pero poco a poco había salido del pozo en parte por un acercamiento con Draco Malfoy, un amigo de la infancia. La estirpe Malfoy le ofreció absolutamente todo lo que necesitaba, un hogar, una familia y poder…

  
Sin embargo con el tiempo había caído en la trampa en la que su familia verdadera le había enseñado a caer desde pequeño: la del cariño, a la que no podía resistir. Le había tomado cariño a la familia Malfoy y a su vez éstos tenían un especial aprecio por él, quizá por que su padre en vida se había llevado de maravillas con el matrimonio de rubios aristócratas, como fuera, se había creado una relación estrecha con el joven moreno. Blaise se enteró de todo lo ocurrido la Noche de Walpurgis cuando Lucius le escribió una carta que recibió a primera hora un día después, e inmediatamente se había decidido a dejar el colegio en busca de su familia adoptiva.

  
Quería proteger a Draco de lo que pudiera ocurrirle en manos del Lord, pero la única forma que encontraba era estando cerca de él para que supiera que nunca lo abandonaría. Tenía que admitirlo, lo quería como a un hermano, incluso se había planteado la posibilidad de quererlo todavía más, pero se había quitado esos pensamientos de encima antes de que algo peligroso ocurriera, pensaba que Draco terminaría casado con Parkinson y feliz en una mansión en el campo, pero nunca se imaginó que su destino estaba al lado de Tom Riddle.

  
Era demasiado joven, Blaise era más pequeño que todos los demás, tenía apenas dieciséis años y no cumpliría diecisiete hasta algunos meses después, sin embargo, tenía influencias. Cosa que pocos tenían. Ningún mortífago, aunque ya mayor o de rango más alto podía preciarse de ser allegado o incluso amigo del frío señor Malfoy y menos aún, ahora que las cosas habían cambiado, vanagloriarse de ser el mejor amigo del consorte del mismísimo Lord Voldemort, pero Blaise podía.

  
Su llegada había sido tomada como cualquier otra al principio, un jovencito que llegaba a unirse a las filas del Lord, como cualquier otro, pero una vez ahí, se notó de inmediato la preferencia de Draco por él, sobre los demás y dado que al Lord le convenía mantener al pequeño rubio contento, Blaise se convirtió en todo un fenómeno. Sobre todo cuando se convirtió en el líder del Círculo de Misiones Especiales”, siendo el más joven de los altos mandos en la historia del Ejército Oscuro.

  
Pocos supieron que no había sido realmente todo por influencia de Draco  aunque sí se llevó gran parte del crédito  así que pocos conocieron en un principio las habilidades del joven. Sólo Lord Voldemort supo el por qué de su decisión, el chico era muy joven, sí, pero su juventud lo ayudaba a tener ideas frescas y su potencial en estrategia y ataque hacía que Tom lo codiciara. Con el tiempo el colocarlo como líder desde pequeño rendiría sus frutos, de eso estaba seguro. Y no se equivocaba…

 _I am the son and the heir  
Soy el hijo y el heredero._

Draco paseaba por el Castillo en busca de algo nuevo que hacer que no fuera dar vueltas por ahí. Estaba aburrido, frustrado, necesitaba saber que no estaba ahí sólo como un objeto de decoración más, que era útil por lo menos, en la batalla que se estaba librando afuera, sabiendo o sin saber, también se estaba librando la batalla por él.

  
Era el heredero de Slytherin y la verdad le caía como balde de agua fría. No había caído en cuenta, hasta ese momento en que podía permitirse estar solo con sus reflexiones de todo lo que implicaba esa simple frase, pero sobre todo, su mente se veía absorta una y otra vez con una pregunta que lo atormentaba.

¿Por qué?

Ahora era el amante oficial de Lord Voldemort y con ello también había ganado más fuerza, magia y poder del comprensible. No tenía que estar afuera, peleando contra los Aurors y arriesgando su vida por su amo. Él era el amo y estaba dentro del castillo, disfrutando las comodidades de ser nada más y nada menos que el Príncipe de Slytherin, título que nunca antes le había venido tan bien como ahora.

¿Por qué?

Se había convertido en un asesino y no sentía remordimientos, se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones que llenaban su cuerpo y su alma. Después de todo, había asesinado a su madre y todo lo que fuera, pero era el heredero, alguien que estaba más allá de lo que todos aquellos simples mortales podían imaginar.

  
¿Por qué?

\- Draco  escuchó la voz del Lord llamándolo y se estremeció, hacía ya varios días que no lo veía.

\- Tom  respondió, tan habitualmente como quien responde a su igual.

\- ¿Qué hacías?  preguntó por decir algo, en realidad no tenía una razón para estar ahí y haberlo buscado, pero lo había querido hacer de momento, como un impulso que lo llamaba.

\- Pensar

\- No pienses  ordenó Tom en un tono más serio que el usual.

  
Tom no deseaba que pensase, si Draco pensaba podría llegar a la conclusión de que no deseaba estar ahí, llenarse de la perversión y el horror con el que Tom lidiaba diariamente.

\- Ven.

Lo empujó contra la pared del pasillo y lo besó con ansias. Sin esperar a obtener permiso entró en su boca como el dueño que era y jugó con él hasta saciar su ansiedad. Lo tomó por la barbilla y le levantó la vista.

\- Hay algo que tenemos que decidir  enunció Tom después del arrebato  es arriesgado, pero lo que se nos promete bien vale la pena el riesgo.

\- ¿Qué es?  preguntó tranquilamente Draco.

\- Ven.

 _Of a shyness that is criminally vulgar  
De una timidez que es criminalmente común_

  
Harry miró el Gran Salón prácticamente vacío. Los tiempos de guerra habían hecho que las personas temieran por sus vidas. El escapar al continente ya no era una opción con Lord Voldemort avanzando a pasos agigantados por toda Francia y aún más allá. Las familias adineradas y pudientes tomaban a sus vástagos y emprendían el camino hacia América, lugar que consideraban el único seguro de las garras de la oscuridad.

  
Así habían desaparecido la mitad de los Ravenclaw.

  
Los Hufflepuff habían desaparecido por otras razones: Hijos de muggles que al enterarse de la guerra recurrieron a la elección de alejar a sus hijos del mundo mágico pensando que así los protegerían del desastre inminente. Harry sabía que no era así, Tom mataría a muggles, magos y sangres sucias que se interpusieran en su camino por igual. Ahora que había avanzado tanto camino no se detendría por simplezas.

  
Los Slytherin desaparecieron por un motivo diferente: unirse al Lord en la batalla emprendida y obtener beneficios de ser sus fieles servidores y no los castigos que les esperarían si se rehusasen a ir.

  
No sabía cómo, pero de alguna manera Harry estaba seguro de que no terminaría el séptimo año en Hogwarts antes de que el Lord llegara también a invadir Inglaterra. Le parecía más que probable que ahora, habiendo conquistado un país del continente, una simple isla le pareciera cualquier cosa.

  
Esperaba pacientemente a que el momento de la verdad llegara, tranquilo, expectante. Sabedor de lo que iba a ocurrir sólo dejaba pasar el tiempo todo lo lenta o rápidamente que éste deseara.

  
 _When you say it's gonna happen "now",  
When exactly do you mean?_

 _Cuando dices que va a pasar “ahora”,  
¿Cuándo exactamente quieres decir?_

Draco se encontró en lo que se llamaría “la sala del trono” del castillo, sentado al lado de Tom, quien sujetaba posesivamente su mano. Miró al frente y no vio absolutamente nada, frunció el entrecejo sin saber qué ocurría, cuando finalmente su vista le permitió ver tres sombras entrando al salón.

  
De repente las tres sombras se transformaron en tres hombres, con aspecto de humanos, pero la piel pálida, prácticamente traslúcida y evidentemente fría delataba algo sobrenatural.

  
\- Hablen  concedió al Lord a los tres hombres que se mantenían de pie frente a él.

\- Tú nos dejas alimentarnos con tranquilidad, sin trampas, sin cacerías y nosotros nos deshacemos de lo que haga falta  respondió la hermética voz de uno de los hombres.

\- ¿Qué ofreces?

\- Todo el poder extra que te pueda dar el compartir nuestros poderes aliados con los de ser un mago, juntos en tu persona te ayudarán a vencer en la mitad de tiempo  añadió una segunda voz cavernosa.

\- ¿Y qué pides?  preguntó por último Tom enarcando una ceja.

\- La misma inmunidad que ofrecemos a ustedes a la muerte la queremos para nosotros… hacia lo único que puede destruir nuestra raza  terminó un tercer y último hombre.

  
Tom analizó la situación y se levantó de su silla aún sosteniendo la mano de Draco, caminó hacia ellos.

  
Draco intercambió una mirada con Tom, ambos estaban dispuestos a arriesgarse, valía la pena.

 _See I've already  
Waited too long and all my hope is gone_

 _Ve, Yo ya he  
Esperado demasiado y toda mi esperanza se ha ido. _

  
En verdad… ¿Valía la pena?

___

Aaaaaaaaaajajajajajaja  
*Regan se tira al piso de risa* ¿En serio creían que iba a matar a Lucius? Pues que poca… XD imaginación de ustedes y qué mucha de mi parte :D sólo os recuerdo que desde que se casó resulta que la señora fue “Narcissa _Malfoy_ ” XD cof, lean con cuidado el capítulo anterior y notarán que en NINGÚN momento dije que fuera Lucius jajaja, me encanta hacer estas cosas *Regan ruborizada*, tenía que deshacerme de Narcissa de alguna forma, por que no encajaba en los siguientes capítulos, así que… encontré una forma bastante fácil y hela aquí ^^.

Gracias chicas por vuestros comentarios, que me hacen muy feliz ^-^ y bueno… gracias a los que leen sin dejar comentario, que me dejan con la duda de qué opinarán…

En fin,  
Hasta la próxima.


	6. Fated Por Regan

  
_  
**Resumen del capítulo anterior:**   
_

_Aurores de Inglaterra son enviados a la batalla. Ron advierte del peligro en París, pero nadie le cree. Lucius se debate entre ayudar a su hijo o aceptar el poder que se le ofrece. Blaise llega a París, el Lord se da cuenta de su valía y lo encarga del Círculo Áureo, convirtiéndose en jefe junto con Bellatrix y Lucius. Tom se debate entre dejarse amar o no, mientras tanto, tres seres extraños llegan al Castillo y le ofrecen al Lord un trato…_

 _  
Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a J.K. Rowling & CIA._

 **Fated**   
_Por Regan_

  
Advertencias: Nada fuerte… ¡que hay lemmon! (Aquí todas dicen: ¡Al fin!) y yo digo… espero que os guste ^^u

  
 **CVI: La suerte del vampiro la desea el hombre lobo**   
_Lobo-hombre en París/  
Transilvanian Concubine_   


  
_Cae la noche y amanece en París  
en el día en que todo ocurrió. _

  
Estaba a punto de amanecer en la capital Parisina, cuando el silencio era todo lo que debía cubrir el lugar, el ruido se apoderaba de él. Los mortífagos habían contraatacado, decididos a terminar de una vez por todas con la resistencia. Los aurores terminarían su camino ese día fatal. El Lord ya había dado las órdenes: Iniciar la Hoguera Humana en París.

  
Volaron maldiciones por ambos bandos, intentando ganar terreno los unos, intentando no perderlo los otros, pero todo estaba estrictamente planeado en el bando de la Oscuridad, la cerca estaba hecha y las barreras colocadas, nadie podría escapar, todos y cada uno de los aurores que habían impedido su misión habrían de perecer en la más horrible de las muertes.

  
En medio del desastre campal, Bellatrix Lestrange caminó orgullosa en medio de la confusión causada por la batalla, sus pasos firmes sonaban aún en medio del ruido del caos. Los ojos inyectados de ira al mismo tiempo que locura, el cabello cuidadosamente recogido para evitar que se notase el horrible estado en que había quedado después de Azkaban. Una mano en la cintura de su túnica, mientras la otra sostenía con seguridad su varita, firmemente, para luego blandirla en un gesto elegantemente cruel.

  
\- Incendio  había pronunciado, con voz normal y fría, como quien sostiene una conversación vulgar. No importándole que con esa simple palabra estaba por ponerle fin a la ciudad muggle más querida del planeta.

  
Era un hermoso monumento histórico en París, históricamente muggle, por supuesto, pero Bellatrix no se tentó el corazón antes de apuntar con su varita directamente al monolito, segundos después éste comenzó a arder, y con él se esparció rápidamente el fuego por derredor.

  
La capital parisina era más grande de lo que los aurores recordaban, cuando intentaban huir, buscando los límites de las barreras para escapar del infierno de fuego mágico en el que estaban atrapados. Se escuchaban gritos desesperados, de aquellos que lentamente eran alcanzados y atrapados, primero todo era dolor, luego se esfumaba… cuando la muerte llegaba a ellos.

  
Las calles principales se vieron rápidamente invadidas por el fuego y las pequeñas calles y callejones fueron contagiadas poco después, dando paso a la desesperación colectiva. Los hermosos y pintorescos edificios eran arrasados por enfurecidas llamas, que dañaban su estructura, ennegreciéndolos, como las almas de los que habían ocasionado todo el desastre.

  
Fuera de la ciudad, el Círculo Áureo, cubierto con máscaras blancas, sostenía con fuerza las barreras mágicas que impedían cualquier posible huida. Esa era su primer contacto real con la batalla real, el primer contacto con el juego que el Lord jugaba con personas de carne y hueso. Hasta entonces sólo habían movido hilos en la oscuridad, en la política, en el silencio, no se habían topado frente a frente con la muerte.

  
Los jóvenes del círculo Áureo, en su mayoría menores de dieciocho años, sostenían sus varitas, aguantando los gritos de lenta agonía que lanzaban los aurores que eran alcanzados por el fuego. Entre ellos, chicas con menos fuerza de voluntad pugnaban por mantener su varita en el aire, a diferencia de otras que se rendían a sus instintos y echaban a llorar ante la visión catastrófica.

\- Te dije que no soportarían  reclamó Blaise con una mirada sombría.

\- No es nuestra culpa que tus hombres sean unos inútiles  respondió fríamente Lucius Malfoy.

Blaise se mordió el labio inferior fuertemente antes de responder.

\- No están entrenados para esto  demandó el chico  no es nuestro trabajo.

\- Ni el nuestro  concluyó Lucius dando la vuelta y alejándose.

  
Blaise miró el lugar de la batalla. Había dos círculos sosteniendo las barreras, el círculo de Blaise las barreras antidesaparición, el de Bellatrix sostenía barreras de fuego para evitar cualquier intento de escape, sin embargo, mientras los segundos sostenían el hechizo sin mayor preocupación, sus chicos comenzaban a desear salir corriendo de ahí y eso no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

  
Miró hacia un lado y observó a Bellatrix, quien se había aparecido fuera de la ciudad justo al tiempo que las barreras comenzaban a levantarse. La mirada de la vieja bruja lo asustó, esa mirada estaba inyectada de celos y él sabía por qué…

  
\- Draco  susurró el chico sin darse cuenta, pero algo llamó su atención, algo que salía de las barreras…

  
\- ¡Imposible!  chilló Bellatrix.

 _Como un sueño de loco sin fín  
la fortuna se ha reído de ti, ja ja. _

  
Remus comenzaba a sentir los estragos de la luna llena cuando un día antes fue cuidadosamente encerrado en un chalet especial en París, para su transformación. Había permanecido ahí toda la noche, destrozando todo lo que había encontrado a su paso a falta de la poción para tranquilizarlo que solía prepararle Severus mientras se encontraba en la Isla Británica.

  
Severus se había quedado en Hogwarts a petición de Dumbledore, quien no había deseado la intervención total de La Orden a menos que las cosas empeoraran. Remus había desobedecido y había ido, mezclándose con los aurores infiltrados.

El lobo estaba inquieto, su intuición le decía que algo iba a ocurrir y que ese algo no era en lo absoluto bueno, ni para él ni para los suyos. Se inquietó aún más cuando faltaban algunas horas para el amanecer, comenzó a arañar la puerta y arrojarse contra ella en un ataque de desesperación.

  
”Algo anda mal” le decía su instinto, algo andaba realmente muy mal… en su impotencia el lobo logró arremeter contra la puerta y derrumbarla, para encontrarse con la visión de una nueva lucha entre mortífagos y aurores.

Comenzó a correr, tan rápido como su velocidad y sus fuerzas se lo permitían, corrió durante un tiempo que le pareció eterno, aunque sólo habían pasado unos minutos hasta que llegó a los límites de la ciudad.

La velocidad del lobo se vio aumentada por la necesidad de huir el sofocante calor producido por el fuego y del humo que amenazaba con ahogarlo, como a las personas que iba viendo caer en su loca carrera hacia la libertad. No se dio cuenta cuando había llegado a los límites hasta que notó las barreras antidesaparición, mezcladas también con barreras de fuego que parecían inquebrantables.

  
 _El lobo escapó aullando  
es mordido por el mago del Siam_

  
Blaise palideció en cuanto vio a un lobo de tamaño considerable saltar por en medio de las llamas que cercaban París, recibiendo brutales quemaduras, pero a la vez liberándose de su cautiverio mientras su transformación comenzaba a desestabilizarse con la luz matinal.

  
Remus había intentado por todos los medios encontrar una salida a la hoguera en la que se encontraba, la desesperación y el instinto lo hicieron correr hacia el punto más débil del cerco y arrojarse contra él en un acto meramente animal. Sin embargo, aún después de lograr salir del encierro el mal presentimiento continuaba ahí, algo malo… algo que no quería…

  
Y comenzó a aullar… a la casi ya inexistente luna, que le cedía su lugar a los primeros rayos del sol, aulló tan fuerte como nunca en su vida, estremeciendo a los presentes con el sonido del hombre lobo.

  
Asustado y confundido, Blaise intentó reaccionar, sin embargo, alguien lo había hecho antes que él…

\- Maldito lobo  había pronunciado Bellatrix entre dientes apenas vio salir a Remus de entre las llamas - ¡Dolohov, detenlo!

  
 _La luna llena sobre París  
ha transformado en hombre…. _

  
Uno de los hombres del Círculo de Bellatrix dejó de lado su tarea en la barrera de fuego y se dirigió hacia donde el semi-humano se encontraba. Remus estaba volviendo a su forma humana, mientras el sol inundaba los edificios desolados y destruidos de lo que algún día había sido llamada la ciudad más hermosa del mundo.

  
El dolor de la transformación y el de las quemaduras estaban llevando a Remus a la inconciencia cuando Dolohov se colocó frente a él y le apunto directo al rostro con la varita.

  
\- Desmaius. (*Stupefy)

  
Y Remus cerró los ojos, en medio de la incertidumbre y los malos augurios. Su última visión antes de perderse fue un mortífago de blanca máscara frente a sus ojos, sabía que no le esperaba nada bueno.

  
Lo último que pasó por su mente fue el nombre de la única persona para la que daría su vida…

  
“Harry”.

 _Auuu!! Lobo hombre en París.  
El hombre lobo está en París. Auuu!!  
Lobo hombre en París._

  
\- ¿Quién es?  preguntó el mortífago con un gesto de asco.

\- Remus Lupin  respondió Bellatrix con una sonrisa maligna  el protector de Potter.

  
Dolohov le devolvió una sonrisa igualmente tétrica mientras tomaba entre sus brazos el cuerpo inconciente de Remus.

  
\- ¿Qué hago con él?  preguntó, una vez que tuvo el delgado cuerpo bien sujeto.

\- Lo que quieras  respondió Bellatrix encogiéndose de hombros despreocupada.

  
Blaise miró la escena apartado, dispuesto a consultarlo con Draco más tarde, no le agradaban en absoluto las intenciones de esos dos.

  
Analizó la situación y observó con detenimiento mientras Dolohov se alejaba del campo de batalla con el cuerpo en brazos, algo en su interior le gritaba que debía intervenir…

  
 _Teeth and hair are beauty  
They know it's their duty  
To be Countess in their hearts_

 _Dentadura y cabellos son bellos  
Saben que es su obligación  
ser las condesas en sus corazones_

  
El triunfo se avecinaba, el siguiente amanecer sería oficialmente la victoria de Lord Voldemort y sus ejércitos sobre los mediocres aurores enviados por los refuerzos europeos. Se comprobaría al fin que él era quien tenía todo el poder para conquistar lo que se le diera la gana. Comenzaría su imperio de oscuridad, el que tanto había deseado conquistar, en el que sólo viviría quien y como él quisiera, sin sangres sucias o muggles… todavía faltaba gran parte del camino por andar, pero la primera batalla estaría ganada.

  
Pero esa no era la única razón por la que Tom se encontraba especialmente de buen humor la noche antes de la quema de París. Sin embargo, la otra razón, a diferencia de la primera, tenía nombre y apellido: Draco Malfoy. Durante los últimos días había reprimido extrañas sensaciones que nunca, hasta este momento había sentido, se trataba de querer, no… más que eso: _desear_ , estar con Draco, tenerlo de nuevo, bajo él, estar de nuevo dentro de su cuerpo, evidenciar de nuevo que era suyo.

  
Abrió la puerta de la enorme habitación que se le había asignado al rubio en el castillo y entró en ella sabiéndose dueño del espacio y de su habitante. Draco estaba de pie a un lado de la cama, preparándose para entregarse al sueño, pero Tom estaba dispuesto a evitarlo.

  
\- No dormirás ésta noche  susurró Tom a su oído, provocándole un escalofrío, mientras retiraba de sus manos la ropa que Draco pretendía usar para dormir.

 _This is what they wanted  
Always to feel hunted_

 _Eso es lo que quieren  
Siempre sentirse cazados_

  
El chico cerró los ojos, intranquilo, temeroso, sabía que algún día tendría que ocurrir aquello, al aceptar unirse a Tom también había aceptado momentos como ese. Sólo esperaba que no resultara una experiencia más desagradable que su primera vez. Que ésta vez pudiera disfrutar, tal y como su cuerpo lo llamaba desde hacía días, sin saberlo, igual que el de su pareja.

  
Extrañamente Tom tenía ganas de disfrutar su hermoso premio de una manera diferente, deseaba verlo disfrutar tanto como él mismo estaba dispuesto a complacerse.

  
Tom tumbó lentamente a Draco en la cama, una mezcla extraña de sensaciones revoloteaban en su interior, sentía las ganas queriendo salir y explotar por completo y a la vez quería hacerlo con calma y disfrutar del cuerpo que sabía, estaba sólo a su disposición.

Tomó su boca y la saboreó lentamente con la lengua, dispuesto a deleitarse al máximo con la primera vez que hacía aquello realmente por deseo del cuerpo de Draco y no por deseo del poder que representaba. Sus manos vagaron desde la cintura hasta la nuca, atrapando el rubio cabello, se sentía tan suave al tacto, que Tom hundió sus dedos en él acercando a Draco más hacia su boca, profundizando el beso, conquistando un territorio _destinado_ sólo para él. Draco abrió la boca totalmente rendido ante el placer de una conexión perfecta.

  
Consideraría ésta como su primera vez, olvidaría la terrible experiencia vivida fruto de la violación, estaba dispuesto a disfrutar y a entregarse, gimió suavemente cuando las manos de Tom abandonaron su cabello para posarse en sus caderas, acariciándolas con deseo, besando lentamente el cuello sutilmente pálido que se le ofrecía libremente.

  
Mordía con fuerza, un poco el cuello, un poco los brazos, los hombros, deseando dejar marcas, anhelando que todos al ver a Draco supieran que tenía dueño. El delgado cuerpo se agitaba en la cama, dándose a apetecer, provocando lascivas caricias en cada rincón, cada una más intensa que la anterior.

  
Draco no tenía realmente una idea de lo que tenía que hacer, nunca había tenido un acercamiento sexual con otra persona, pero su deseo lo guiaba para ser el perfecto amante que Tom necesitaba, quizá no sabría hacer las cosas bien, pero era maravilloso a los ojos del Lord, estaba _destinado a ser_ su perdición. El rubio acarició levemente la espalda, de arriba para abajo mientras unas lujuriosas manos se introducían en sus pantalones, acariciando absolutamente toda la piel que encontraba a su paso.

  
Pronto la molestia que representaba esa prenda de vestir fue retirada, permitiendo así al Lord tener una mejor vista de lo que se le ofrecía. Draco estaba semi excitado, no por completo, quizá por que estaba nervioso. Nervioso de ser ésta la primera vez que se entregaba por voluntad propia, por deseo, necesitaba sentir que ésta vez sería diferente y olvidar…

  
Separó sus piernas él mismo, evitándole la molestia a Tom y levantó las caderas, al mismo tiempo que sus manos se agitaban inquietas entre las sábanas, expectantes a lo que sabrían vendría. Mientras observaba cómo Tom iba deslizando su ropa con rapidez, hasta terminar justo como lo deseaba, acomodándose de nuevo en aquella posición que sólo los dos conocían y disfrutaban.

  
Definitivamente Tom lo hizo con más cuidado que la primera vez, eso no había que negarlo y sin embargo todavía fue brusco, no lo preparó, no estaba acostumbrado a ello, después de todo Tom sólo había estado con mujeres antes, Draco era el primero en su vida. No sabía de ningún tipo de preparativo para la penetración, se guiaba sólo por su instinto.

  
A pesar de todo la unión esta vez fue placentera, los músculos de Draco recibían a su dueño con total disposición, abriéndose para él, acomodándose a su forma, atrapando en su calidez el sensible miembro de Tom, volviéndolo loco. Una vez que estuvo totalmente dentro supo lo que era la gloria, movió lentamente las caderas, disfrutando de la aún y a pesar de todo estrecha zona, maravillándose, como si fuera la primera vez… y sí, era la primera vez que disfrutaba de algo tan maravilloso y tan malditamente suyo.

  
Era extraño, pero Draco sentía la necesidad de más y más, quería más, lo quería absolutamente todo y encontró la manera de decirlo sin palabras, al empujar hacia Tom, sentirlo enterrarse, si esto era posible, todavía más en él. Gritó con emoción, se sentía completo, totalmente, como nunca en su vida lo había estado.

  
Las sensaciones que experimentaba Tom no distaban mucho de las del joven rubio, en toda su experiencia jamás había sentido tanto placer al enterrarse en alguien, comenzó a salir lentamente y luego arremetió contra la entrada, tocando contra la suave piel, una y otra vez mientras levantaba su espalda. Cerró los ojos y se aferró fuertemente a las caderas del joven, tan firmes, tan… placentero… movimientos veloces y cada vez más bruscos satisfacían el instinto y el deseo de Tom.

  
Los gemidos satisfechos del joven rubio llenaban la oscura habitación, como prueba de que él también lo estaba disfrutando.

Draco sintió una liberación increíblemente satisfactoria al mismo tiempo que por primera vez en su vida, latían en su mente y en su corazón sensaciones hasta entonces desconocidas, justo al tiempo que en un grito Tom terminó lo suyo. Volvió a sentir aquella calidez en su interior, prueba silenciosa de que había sido marcado como propiedad del Lord, sin embargo ésta vez no hubo ardor, no hubo dolor, sólo complacencia.

  
Se desparramó en la cama, exhausto, sintiéndose completo y recibiendo en sus brazos a Tom, robándole un último e igualmente posesivo beso, antes de cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por un merecido descanso.

  
 _Transylvanian Concubine  
You know what flows there like wine_

 _Concubina transilvana  
Sabes que fluye ahí como vino_

  
Draco despertó con los rayos del sol filtrándose por la ventana, abrió los ojos lentamente y parpadeó antes de recordar dónde estaba y por qué. La enorme habitación dejó la penumbra y se iluminó, al igual que su visión. Frente al enorme ventanal se encontraba un joven de cabellos castaños, mirándolo atentamente.

  
El chico lo miró fijamente y en silencio por varios segundos hasta que Draco comenzó a revolverse en la cama y se levantó a medias, cubierto con precaución por las mantas de la lujosa cama en que descansaba. El joven lo miró con cautela y Draco respondió con una mirada fría.

  
\- El desayuno está listo, el Lord ordenó que se le sirviera a ésta hora  declaró el chico, visiblemente turbado a causa del rubio.

No hubo respuesta, Draco miró a los pies de la cama y observó el apetitoso desayuno servido en la mesa específicamente colocada para tal tarea.

  
De mala gana se levantó, decepcionado de que Tom no se hubiese quedado con él hasta el amanecer, enfadado por sentirse vacío y solitario, nuevamente utilizado. Se cubrió con una de las tantas y hermosas batas con las que contaba su guardarropa y se sentó a la mesa que había sido meticulosamente preparada para él.

  
Removió un poco el desayuno antes de probar algunos bocados con desagrado, incomodándose por la presencia del joven que no paraba de mirarlo.

  
\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Su sirviente, señor respondió el chico nervioso, desviando la mirada.

  
Draco lo miró de pies a cabeza, era a penas un niño, no llegaría ni siquiera a los quince años, de cabello castaño y ojos brillantes, pero temerosos, delgado y tembloroso.

  
\- Tu nombre  pidió Draco sin la menor cortesía.

\- Giovanni  respondió el chico con rapidez, abriendo mucho los ojos.

\- Vete  ordenó Draco y el niño salió prácticamente corriendo de la habitación.

  
Draco se quedó todavía más tiempo encerrado en su habitación, antes de salir de ella y encontrarse con que el castillo estaba prácticamente desierto, extrañado por éste hecho, buscó alguien que le informara y se volvió a topar con el niño que le había atendido en su habitación.

  
\- Están en París  había dicho el pequeño con nerviosismo antes de salir corriendo.

  
Draco supo entonces el por qué de la desaparición de Tom y de todos los demás mortífagos que usualmente se encontraban en el castillo. Habían ido a París a terminar la batalla que debían haber terminado hacía días, pero nadie se había tomado la molestia de avisarle a él.

 _If you want to know how  
To fly then go now  
To the place where all the concubines  
Meet and converse with them_

 _Si quieres saber cómo  
volar entonces ve ahora  
al lugar donde todas las concubinas  
se conocen y conversa con ellas._

Enfadado Draco había buscado una habitación vacía en el castillo, cosa que no fue difícil dado el tamaño del lugar. Sus ojos brillaban especialmente, era extraño, pero sentía el poder en cada poro de su piel a punto de explotar en un arrebato. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y encontró varios hermosos artefactos acomodados en lugares específicos, no se detuvo a observar más antes de que sus manos se levantaran y todos aquellos objetos salieran disparados hacia las paredes.

Sonrió complacido, había descargado su ira y al mismo tiempo comprobaba el poder que llevaba dentro, un poder que si lo cuidaba bien, nadie, excepto él, sabría de su magnitud.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado de nuevo y se dirigió a la salida del castillo, dispuesto a investigar por qué no se le había informado de algo que también a él involucraba. Sin embargo, antes de poder salir se topó de nuevo con Giovanni, el pequeño niño se interpuso en su camino cargado de decisión.

  
\- El Lord ordenó que usted no podía salir de aquí  declaró el chiquillo con ímpetu.

Esto era más de lo que estaba dispuesto a permitir, hizo a un lado al niño y retomó su camino, para dos segundos después toparse con la fría mirada de Tom.

  
\- Si yo ordeno que no puedes salir, es que no puedes hacerlo  soltó, con una voz desesperantemente tranquila.

  
Draco sintió un nuevo escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo mientras miraba en los ojos de Tom el enfado por su desobediencia. Por un momento olvidó que él también tenía derecho a la libertad y se sumergió en su culpa, antes de ser halado por el brazo, de vuelta hacia el castillo.

  
Pasó la tarde en la solitaria habitación, se sabía vigilado, pero no entendía el por qué de la posesiva actitud de su consorte.

  
 _Minds that have to whisper  
Mentes que tienen que suspirar_

Tom sentía explotar la rabia en su interior, no sabía por qué se había sentido celoso del simple hecho de que Draco quisiera salir del castillo. Lo había dejado ahí por protección y deseaba tenerlo ahí para siempre, que no se moviera, que no hiciera nada sin su permiso.

  
Se llevó las manos a la nuca, debía regresar al autocontrol que tenía antes de que todo empezara, debía volver a ser el frío Lord que no necesitaba de nada ni de nadie.

  
Sin duda después de reflexionarlo volvió a la calma. Pero había algo que Tom no podría controlar, ni en ese momento ni nunca: ahora necesitaba de alguien, necesitaba de Draco, por que al unirse a él había entregado y recibido y ahora el joven rubio era la otra parte que le completaba.

  
 _They know what they do is wrong  
Stay here with us, it's just time  
Transylvanian Concubine_

 _Saben que lo que hacen está mal  
Permanece aquí con nosotros, es justo el tiempo  
Concubina Transilvana. _

  
La cena en el gran comedor del castillo nunca había sido tan fría para Draco como aquella noche en que el ambiente presagiaba oscuridad. No era sólo la actitud que Tom había tomado, algo había cambiado en él y su instinto le decía que ese algo estaba en peligro.

  
Trató de sumergirse en las sensaciones para descubrir qué era lo que le preocupaba y qué era lo que había cambiado pero no tuvo éxito, pues uno de los sirvientes interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

  
\- Están aquí.

  
Tom se levantó de la mesa inmediatamente y miró a Draco directamente a los ojos, el contacto visual le fue devuelto, el mensaje de tregua fue enviado. Necesitaban estar juntos y sin rencores para lo que vendría. La reunión con aquellos seres oscuros estaba por comenzar.

  
 _Candleabra's lighted  
Satan has been sighted_

 _Un candelabro encendido  
Satán ha sido vencido  
_

  
La sala de recepción se vio de nuevo ocupada por tres sombras de piel inhumanamente pálida. Aquellos que habían ofrecido sus beneficios al Lord y a su consorte a cambio de lo que ellos deseaban.

\- Deberán prepararse  declaró uno de los hombres  la transformación en ustedes no será completa, sólo recibirán lo que necesitan, sin embargo tendrá sus consecuencias.

\- Reacciones secundarias  continuó el otro  de las cuales no nos hacemos responsables.

\- Entonces esperaremos el día propicio  aseguró Tom sin prestar atención a las advertencias.

  
Estaba decidido, el trato estaba hecho y sólo esperarían el día que los vampiros estaban preparando para la ceremonia. Tom estaba seguro de que era la decisión acertada, en cambio, Draco sentía que algo no estaba bien en todo aquello…

  
El poder en la habitación excedía los límites hasta entonces conocidos. Los poderes de la oscuridad juntos superaban a la maldad de aquel al que los muggles llamaban Satán.

 _Morning has come now they've flown  
What have you learned from what has been shown_

 _La mañana ha venido, ahora han volado  
¿Qué has aprendido de lo que se ha mostrado?_

\- Se los dije  susurró Ron antes de soltar El Profeta y dejarlo caer al piso de la sala común.

  
El silencio invadió la estancia, varios alumnos tenían padres aurores que habían sido enviados a la misión en París, todos seguramente habían muerto, nadie se había salvado y ahora París, así como los abandonados alrededores habían sido tomados por el Ejército Oscuro.

Harry se dejó caer en el suelo de rodillas. El cabello algo crecido le cayó sobre el rostro mientras sus ojos se llenaban de dolor.

\- Remus  balbució entre las lágrimas que mojaban sus mejillas.

  
Estaba seguro de que algo malo le iba a ocurrir, se lo había advertido y aún así no había podido evitar la catástrofe. Se sentía inútil y desprotegido. La única persona que quería lo había abandonado… para siempre.

  
En el suelo yacía el ejemplar del periódico británico que había traído consigo las fatales noticias.

  


”MORTÍFAGOS INVADEN PARÍS  
No hay sobrevivientes”

\---------------  
\-----------------------------  
\--------------  
\---- Comentarios finales

  
Vale, vale, ¿Qué les pareció? Ya os digo, que desde el finde quería subir esto pero por peras y manzanas que no podía… al final decidí colgarlo y con esto celebro que he pasado mi examen de Competencias Computacionales!!!!! XD

Espero que les haya gustado. Y también saben… si ya perdieron valiosos minutos de su vida leyendo ¿Por qué no regalarme un minuto más comentando? Sus comentarios son muy valiosos para mí ¡Gracias!

Por cierto, Marbius me ha jalado las orejas por no decir de quién son las canciones que uso para que puedan usarlas, pues bien, he hecho los créditos de la historia, ahí encontrarán todos los temas que estaré usando y se actualizará junto con el fic. Lo encontrarán aquí:

[Créditos de "Fated"](http://www.livejournal.com/community/fdi_fics/319.html#cutid1)


	7. Fated Por Regan

  
_  
**Resumen del capítulo anterior:**   
_

_Los mortífagos incendian y destruyen París, Remus es capturado por Dolohov bajo las órdenes de Bellatrix. Draco y Tom sostienen relaciones pero al mismo tiempo tienen diferencias. Draco se siente atrapado y Tom celoso. Harry se entera de la quema de París y recae en la depresión total…_

 **Fated**   
_Por Regan_

 **C.VII: Adiós**   
_Forever_   


_  
Take these roses all from me  
Let me live, let me be  
For a little while  
Let my eyes,  
See everything and nothing in their time  
I do not mind_

 _Alejen todas estas rosas de mí  
Déjenme vivir, déjenme ser  
Por un instante  
Dejen a mis ojos,  
Ver todo y nada en su tiempo  
No entiendo _.

  
Fue durante el atardecer, cuando la oscuridad comía rápidamente la poca luz solar que quedaba, en el Cementerio de Hogwarts. Todo aquél día habían sido enterrados los cuerpos de varias de las personas que heroicamente habían muerto en batalla, los cuerpos que habían podido ser rescatados del destruido París antes de que los mortífagos lo evitaran. Toda la escuela se encontraba ahí, por lo menos los pocos alumnos que quedaban. En silencio, con trajes oscuros y las cabezas agachadas, miraban con ojos llorosos. Ahí terminaba la existencia de sus seres más queridos.

  
Entre ellos, se podía distinguir a un muchacho de cabello tan negro como el atuendo que había elegido para ese día.

  
Harry sostuvo fuertemente en sus brazos el ramo de rosas que llevaba, mientras su mirada fija, seguía el camino del ataúd que contenía los restos de Remus y que en aquél momento entraba en la fosa. Apretó las rosas hasta que sintió claramente las espinas a través de la ropa. En un último jalón el ataúd quedó completamente bajo tierra.

  
Todos los recuerdos dolorosos se arremolinaron en su cabeza. Estaban enterrando al último de los merodeadores, lo último que le quedaba y que podía llamar familia. Estaba cayendo en un agujero oscuro, igual que Harry, con la diferencia de que donde Harry estaba cayendo no tenía fin y él no podía escapar de ahí.

  
Sentía que algo dentro de él había muerto al mismo tiempo. Algo ya no estaba ahí… había desaparecido para darle paso a un nuevo sentimiento renovado. ¿Odio…? Quizá… algo que había comenzado a sentir como un cosquilleo y que se había extendido por todo su cuerpo y su alma.

  
Alguna vez de niño se había planteado la posibilidad de ser un héroe. De salvar al mundo. De ser _un_ héroe. No de ser _El Héroe_. Estaba harto, de que fuera o no por una estúpida profecía, no sólo su vida se estaba terminando. Que su vida terminara era una cosa, de la cuál, hasta se sentiría agradecido. Pero ya no se trataba de su vida, hacía mucho que no se trataba de su vida. Era sobre la vida de los demás que esta maldita guerra estaba cobrando impuesto.

  
Ya no lo soportaba, no más… quería liberarse de aquélla opresión.

  
La tierra fue echada sobre la tumba, cubriendo por completo el ataúd y con él, cualquier esperanza de Harry. No pudo contenerlo, simplemente empujó el ramo de rosas y lo soltó, dejándolo caer sobre la tierra recién removida de la tumba de Remus. Alguien se acercó a darle una palmada en el hombro. Lo último que necesitaba: que le tuvieran lástima, que le tuvieran compasión. Eso era lo que no quería. Estaba harto.

  
Que lo dejaran vivir, que lo dejaran ser… que lo dejaran saber la verdad que le correspondía saber, para evitar más muertes… para evitar el maldito suplicio de vivir cada día… quería terminar todo de una vez por todas. No valía la pena vivir en un mundo como este. Lleno de oscuridad. Lleno de maldad.

  
\- Atraparán al culpable y lo castigarán Harry, te lo prometemos.

  
Vagamente escuchó la voz de Hermione, pero su mente estaba demasiado lejos para entender las palabras de otra forma que no fuera en una ofensa.

  
¿Creían que lo que él quería es que atraparan al culpable? ¡No! No lo entendían, atrapar al culpable no le devolvería a Remus, no le devolvería a Sirius, no le devolvería a sus padres… no le devolvería la voluntad, la alegría, la esperanza… la vida que ya había perdido. Pero tal vez… tal vez calmaría un poco el fuego que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro…

  
Necesitaba un abrazo. Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo de soledad necesitaba que alguien le dijera que todo estaría bien, que estaba soñando y que cuando despertara se encontraría felizmente rodeado de la gente que quería. Necesitaba sentir cariño verdadero, no el temor que sentía en todas las demás personas que lo miraban, como esperando que dijera algo, que se soltara a llorar, que prometiera vengar la muerte de Remus.

  
Todos ellos esperaran que terminara de una vez por todas con el Lord y que evitara que el resto de sus familias se desmoronara. Qué irónico, ellos ponían toda su esperanza en él. ¿Y qué había con Harry Potter? ¿En quién podía poner su esperanza él? En nadie, por que su familia hacía tiempo que se había desmoronado y ya no tenía nada por lo que luchar, ni siquiera todos esos niños de grados inferiores que depositaban en él una mirada cargada de anhelo, de un mundo mejor, de confianza.

  
Pero no podía, no era eso lo que sentía. Ya no iba a llorar más, no enfrente de ellos, sus lágrimas serían estrictamente para sus seres queridos, no para aquellos que sólo veían en él una oportunidad para salvarse.

  
Quería odiar, quería detener todo, quería venganza… pero también quería paz, quería morir, quería liberarse…

  
Ellos no entendían nada. Él no entendía nada.

  
Nadie en el cementerio lo supo, nadie lo sintió, ni siquiera alguien hubiese sido capaz de adivinarlo, pero Harry Potter estaba librando en aquél momento la lucha final contra la oscuridad en su interior. Y estaba perdiendo.

  
Miró alrededor. A un lado de la tumba encontró, igualmente enlutados a Dumbledore, McGonnagall y Snape. Dumbledore miraba con cautela las expresiones de sus alumnos, Minerva reprimía sollozos, envolviéndolos en un pañuelo, Snape se limitaba a cruzarse de brazos y mirar a la nada, hasta que al sentir la mirada de Harry volteó.

  
Negro y verde se cruzaron en el aire. Y Harry encontró la respuesta a lo que necesitaba. Sabía que Snape no había sido enviado a París por órdenes estrictas de Dumbledore de no ir a menos que la situación fuera de vida o muerte. Necesitaban a Snape seguro y no podían arriesgar a que Voldemort lo asesinase por su traición.

  
Y había llegado el momento de vida o muerte que habían estado esperando… ya no quedaban aurores en el campo de batalla, estaba intentando enviarse una reserva con aurores más poderosos que la primera vez, ya no subestimarían a las fuerzas oscuras. Harry estaba seguro que esta ocasión sería la decisiva y que enviarían a Snape.

  
Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta. Remus también se encontraba en las reservas que serían utilizadas sólo si no quedaba otra opción, pero había insistido en ir de una vez al campo de batalla y nadie lo había podido detener, había desobedecido y ello le había costado la vida. Bajó la vista, medio empañada por unas lágrimas que no estaba dispuesto a dejar salir.

  
Snape había entrecerrado los ojos intentando saber qué pasaba por la mente de Harry y le sorprendió lo que encontró en ella, cuando Harry levantó la vista de nuevo, ésta vez con las pupilas cargadas de un sentimiento que el profesor de pociones jamás había visto en ellas.

  
Faltaban escasos días para que terminara el séptimo curso, todo estaba aclarándose para la mente y el corazón del Niño Que Vivió.

  
Harry quería ir a París, al campo de batalla.

  
 _Who've guess I'd learn  
To let the walls around me burn_

 _Quién adivinaría que podría aprender  
A dejar las paredes a mi alrededor quemarse  
_

  
Estaba a punto de oscurecer y Draco estaba nervioso, esa noche se llevaría a cabo la primera parte del ritual, estaba nervioso y tenía que aceptar que tenía miedo de que algo pudiera salir mal.

  
\- ¿Llegó la carta?

\- Sí mi señor.

  
El pequeño sirviente de Draco había aprendido a obedecer a su amo rubio por sobre todas las cosas. El propio Lord Voldemort le había advertido que las órdenes de Draco tenían que respetarse cualesquiera que fueran. Así que se podría decir que dentro del castillo la palabra de Draco era la ley.

El niño había enviado una carta al continente a nombre de Draco y al fin había llegado la tan esperada respuesta.

Draco se mordió el labio al leer la respuesta de Severus a su carta, en ella había explicado los planes de Voldemort y su desconfianza hacia los vampiros, pero Snape lo tranquilizaba, diciendo que los vampiros eran de los pocos seres que cumplían su palabra cuando se trataba de salir beneficiados y en el caso de que Voldemort lograra cubrir de oscuridad el mundo los vampiros se verían más que favorecidos.

Sin embargo había algo que le preocupaba al hombre, Draco releyó con cuidado. El plan de Tom era que los vampiros compartieran sus poderes con ellos, pero Snape no se fiaba por completo.

  
Las leyendas contaban que una persona sólo podría compartir los poderes de un vampiro si se transformaba en uno de ellos. Y para transformarse habría que morir.

  
Draco pasó saliva, estaba seguro de que Tom no arriesgaría su vida… y esperaba sinceramente que tampoco se atreviera a arriesgar la vida de su consorte.

  
La luna apenas brillaba en el cielo, cubierta por las oscuras nubes que anunciaban tormenta en París, fenómeno que se había repetido durante los últimos días más de lo habitual. Presagio de que algo muy oscuro estaba por ocurrir.

  
Fue casi a la media noche cuando Tom se asomó por la habitación de Draco. Estaba vestido totalmente de negro, desde las botas hasta la capa, a la antigua usanza de los magos oscuros, incluso sus manos se veían cubiertas por unos guantes de piel negros. Absolutamente todo negro, como su alma.

  
Draco lo recibió con igual vestimenta, una capa negra con algunos adornos de oro cubría una camisa y un pantalón igualmente teñidos, contrastando con una piel blanca e inmaculada, un cabello rubio y unos ojos grises que resaltaban por entre la austera ropa.

  
Todo estaba preparado, Tom tomó de nuevo de la mano a Draco, intentando transmitirle seguridad mientras caminaban por los pasillos del castillo hasta llegar al enorme jardín, que lucía en su centro un enorme altar especialmente preparado para la ocasión. Se trataba de una monumental mesa de piedra que lucía en relieve varios símbolos de los que Draco no reconoció más que algunos de los más comunes, el pentagrama y las representaciones de las legiones vampíricas. Alrededor de la mesa, un círculo de criaturas cubiertas con oscuras capuchas que ocultaban los horrores escondidos tras ellas.

  
Draco levantó la vista con pavor al sentir una energía oscura muy poderosa. Sus ojos temblaron al percibir entre las sombras y ocultos por la traicionera noche a todos aquellas criaturas que presenciarían la transformación que ayudaría sin duda al nuevo asenso del señor tenebroso.

  
Alrededor del altar, se encontraban ahí los tres Círculos de mortífagos, ocultando su identidad tras las características máscaras que siempre llevaban, además de estar totalmente vestidos de negro, como la ocasión lo ameritaba. Todo era oscuro aquella noche, tan oscuro como los tiempos que se acercaban.

  
Una profunda voz habló en su cabeza y antes de preguntarse de dónde provenía ésta simplemente desapareció.

\- Es la metamorfosis, la evolución de un simple mortal a un estado superior.

  
Draco sentía un asco terrible al mirar a su alrededor. Sabía que estaba seguro, que entre él y Tom podrían destruir todo aquello en un segundo, pero era necesario, aumentaría sus poderes y les regalaría en bandeja de oro la única forma de ser totalmente indestructibles. Vida eterna… era la principal ventaja que estaba a punto de recibir.

  
No eran lo que había imaginado, a su alrededor se encontraba un representante de cada especie de vampiro sobre la tierra, formando un primer círculo. Cada uno era más escalofriante que el anterior, los primeros que observó tenían forma humana, pero conforme su vista seguía con cautela la línea de vampiros se encontraba con criaturas de formas horribles e inimaginables. Cerró los ojos cuando fue incapaz de soportarlo.

  
Volteó la vista hacia Tom. No. En ese momento era Lord Voldemort, quien estaba de pie a la orilla del altar mirando con recelo a las criaturas a su alrededor. Draco fue dirigido hacia la mesa del altar y pidió su aprobación con la vista, el Lord asintió y Draco se tumbó sobre la mesa, intentando respirar con calma y olvidar los nervios que lo estaban consumiendo.

  
Tom miró de nuevo al frente, dándole la espalda a Draco, esperando.

  
Al fin ocurrió, el círculo de vampiros se agachó en señal de obediencia y respeto cuando el ambiente comenzó a hacerse cada vez más pesado y el viento meció peligrosamente el cabello de Lord Voldemort, quien simplemente esperaba… esperaba lo que inevitablemente tenía que ocurrir.

  
Podían llamarle como quisieran, pero había existido desde siempre y para siempre existiría, el más antiguo de todos los vampiros, el primero, el único.

  
Frente a Tom había aparecido el ser más hermoso que jamás se había visto. Sin embargo era una belleza fría, una belleza muerta. Una belleza inexistente.

  
 _Nospheratum_. Había sido el grito general de los vampiros mientras levantaban sus manos y sus rostros para luego volver a su posición original.

  
El espíritu que reunía la fuerza de los vampiros estaba presente. No era una persona… era simplemente energía. Poder.

  
Draco miraba atónito, con miedo, mientras era sujetado por uno de aquellos seres, que al principio había pensado hermoso, pero su belleza era nada con la del ser que parecía flotar en el aire, en una hermosura etérea que nunca había imaginado.

  
Se trataba de una única oportunidad que se les había brindado a ellos por ser sus iguales y Tom lo sabía, por ser los seres oscuros capaces de terminar con la bondad que aún residía en los corazones del mundo. Era un pacto mutuo, un intercambio que los beneficiaría a ambos y ésta era la única y última oportunidad.

  
Miró al frente, decidido, levantó la cabeza mientras el viento nocturno mecía su capa al contrario de la del ser frente a él, que se conservaba intacta, como si lo mortal y lo terreno no existiese.

  
La oferta de Tom ya estaba hecha y esperando a ser aceptada o rechazada.

  
 _My words, I ate them for so long and nothing changed  
It was just the same_

 _  
Mis palabras, las tragué por tanto tiempo y nada cambió  
Era sólo lo mismo._

  
\- Estoy preocupado  decía Snape mientras se sentaba frente al director.

\- Y con justa razón  suspiró Dumbledore  los vampiros no tienen un líder, jamás se han dejado dominar por nadie, pero sí hay algo que los une y si Tom es capaz de traer a éste mundo al Nospheratum…

\- No puede  murmuró Snape.

\- Sí puede, si ofrece su magia de por medio sería una oferta muy tentadora…

Snape abrió mucho los ojos. Estaba seguro que la magia de Tom no sería suficiente… pero… quizá junto con la de Draco.

No había dicho nada sobre la unión de Draco al lado oscuro y la relevancia que ésta tenía, no sabía por qué, pero había preservado el secreto, como si no supiera nada, que de hecho, teóricamente no debería saber absolutamente nada.

Guardó silencio antes de asentir y disponerse a retirarse a sus habitaciones. El siguiente sería un día difícil, como todos desde que el Lord había decidido despertar de su letargo. La marca oscura resaltaba dolorosamente en su brazo, recordándole que en pocos días estaría con Él y podría resolver todas sus dudas.

  
Dumbledore miró con pena al profesor. Sabía que le ocultaba algo, no exactamente qué era, pero sí lo presentía. Ahora tan sólo estaba esperando, no habría mucho que él  ni nadie  podría hacer una vez liberados los espíritus demoníacos sobre la tierra. Era en momentos como este que se sentía inútil, ni siquiera podía hacer algo por su propia escuela, donde gracias al ministerio sus decisiones no valían de nada.

  
Harry irrumpió en la oficina del con violencia, había corrido por todo Hogwarts, la ansiedad lo estaba destruyendo por dentro. Algo, algo tremendamente oscuro estaba surgiendo y él lo sabía, el vínculo con Lord Voldemort jamás se había mostrado más potente e inquieto.

  
Snape se alzó al mismo tiempo que Dumbledore y lo miró con duda y recelo.

  
\- ¿Qué quiere aquí Potter?

Harry estaba a punto de explotar, quería… no, necesitaba decir todo lo que lo había callado por tanto tiempo.

\- Iré a París con usted.

  
Snape no podía creer que fuera el Niño de Oro el que estaba frente a él, con los ojos desorbitados, el cabello mucho más revuelto y la respiración inconstante.

  
\- Harry… - intentó calmarlo Dumbledore, pero esto era más poderoso que Harry y tenía que explotar… tenía que hacerlo ahora.

  
\- Los odio… a todos  masculló entre dientes, apretando los puños, su cabello cayó por encima de sus ojos verdes, nublados por el rencor.

Lo que Dumbledore y Snape vieron en aquel momento fue el poder de Harry luchando por salir y destruir lo que le hacía daño. Un aura tan negra como los sentimientos que seguramente estaban invadiendo el corazón del joven comenzó a desprenderse de su cuerpo, llenando la habitación.

  
\- Nunca me dijeron la verdad, hubieran evitado muchas cosas…

\- Harry, estás alterado por la muerte de Lupin… - intentó calmarlo Snape, pero falló. Había dado justo en el punto.

\- No…  Harry hablaba pausadamente, como si le costase trabajo …metas a Remus en esto.

  
Mientras el ojiverde mantenía la vista agachada y los puños fuertemente cerrados los objetos de la habitación comenzaron a flotar algunos centímetros en el aire, mientras que los más pesados, como el escritorio y los pesados sillones se limitaron a temblar. La magia de Harry estaba fuera de control.

  
Dumbledore levantó la varita, preocupado por lo que pudiese ocurrir con Harry…

  
\- Harry… tienes que escucharnos, no dejes que la oscuridad sea más fuerte que tú…

\- Siempre lo ha sido  respondió Harry levantando la vista y sonriendo con arrogancia.

  
Dumbledore negó tristemente con la cabeza para evitar que Snape le arrojara un hechizo aturdidor a Harry. Intentaría por última vez hacerlo entrar en razón.

\- Harry, tú no perteneces ahí, tu corazón aún es muy puro…

\- No pertenezco ahí  respondió con voz ronca y entre cortada  como no pertenezco a ningún sitio.

  
La cristalería de la habitación explotó en un sonoro estruendo, justo al momento en que Dumbledore agitó su varita.

  
Harry cayó al piso inconciente.

  
El chico jamás recordaría lo que había ocurrido esa noche.

Pero Snape sí.

  
 _Call me close once again  
Call me teacher, call me friend  
Just like the first time  
Call my name, it echoes around me in this room  
Its all you_

 _Llámame cerca una vez más  
Llámame maestro, llámame amigo  
Simplemente, como la primera vez  
Di mi nombre, haciendo eco alrededor de mí en esta habitación  
Es todo tú_.

  
McGonnagall, Ron y Hermione miraban a Harry respirar acompasadamente en su cama. Sería la última vez que lo verían y el último recuerdo que podrían conservar de Harry Potter, aunque ellos no lo sabían…

  
Guardaban silencio, cada uno sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Snape no había dicho absolutamente nada después de llevarlo cargando a la habitación y dejarlo ahí. Ellos se habían dedicado a cuidarlo toda la noche, preocupados por su falta de reacción.

  
Hermione jugaba con el cabello enredado de Harry, sentada a su lado. Ron estaba sentado del otro lado, mirando fijamente el rostro de su mejor amigo. Minerva estaba justo al frente de la cama, intentando convencerse de que todo iría mejor.

  
Ellos hubiesen dado cualquier cosa por que el niño que habían conocido se levantara animoso de la cama y les dijera que estaba bien… que les llamase profesora y amigos de nuevo. Como cuando se habían conocido y él era sólo un chiquillo con ganas de explorar el nuevo mundo que se abría a sus ojos.

  
Pero nada, el único sonido en la habitación era la respiración de Harry haciendo eco en el vacío.

  
 _I don't know if you hear me there  
But it's dark so no one cares_

 _Y no sé si me escuchas ahí…  
Pero está oscuro, así que a nadie le importa_

  
Nospheratum era, al contrario de cómo la tradición  tanto muggle como mágica  le pintaba, un ser tremendamente hermoso. Se decía que era hermano en belleza del mismísimo Luzbel, el amo de los infiernos, sencillamente inigualable.

  
Miró al Lord con sus ojos profundamente rojos, inyectados de sangre que en lugar de causar miedo lo volvían más atractivo. Y sonrió… como los ángeles debían sonreír, pero era una mueca que no transmitía nada, tan muerta e inexistente como él mismo.

  
\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ofreces a cambio?

  
Tom sintió el mundo temblar a sus pies cuando escuchó la voz de ultratumba.

  
\- A mí.

  
Nospheratum sonrió.

  
Draco se estremeció de pies a cabeza. No le gustaba nada lo que ocurría, sentía que todo se estaba saliendo de control y su respiración comenzó a agitarse. Algo en su interior… había algo en su interior que lo llamaba a salir corriendo…

 _I wanted you to be everything to me  
Now I've got to learn to carry on  
I know I cannot hide this emptiness inside  
But nothing is the same since you've gone_

 _Te quise para ser todo para mí  
Ahora he tenido que aprender a seguir adelante  
Yo sé que no puedo ocultar éste vacío en mi interior  
Pero nada es lo mismo desde que te has ido._

  
Harry se sentó en la cama una vez que sintió que de nuevo se encontraba solo, cuando Hermione, Ron y la profesora McGonnagall se hubieron retirado, pudo suspirar con dificultad. Se sentía tranquilo… extrañamente tranquilo, quizá lo habían sedado. Sí... seguramente era eso.

Y pensó… pensó por largo rato en todos los seres que había perdido… aquellos que habían significado todo para él. Y llegó a la conclusión de que si se estaba alejando de todos era por temor… por temor a hacerles daño, a perderlos… igual que todo, lo había tenido y se había ido de sus manos, escurriéndose como agua.

  
Descorrió el dosel para mirar hacia la ventana. La noche era más terriblemente oscura de lo que recordaba.

  
Había tenido que aprender a vivir sin sus padres… también se había acostumbrado a la ausencia de Sirius… de Remus, aún no lo asimilaba. Se había acostumbrado, pero jamás lo había superado. Había seguido, pero jamás había perdonado.

  
Nada era lo mismo sin ellos… todo se había desmoronado.

  
Nada.

 _Send me letters from above  
Send me strength, send me love  
Such sweet love  
Sing me songs that echo in my head and in my heart  
That's where you are_

 _Envíame cartas desde arriba  
Envíame fuerza, envíame amor  
Tan dulce amor  
Cántame canciones que hagan eco en mi cabeza y en mi corazón  
Ahí es donde tú estás_

  
Se abrazó las piernas y hundió su cabeza en ellas, rogando por que sus lloriqueos no se escucharan más allá de su espacio personal. Necesitaba desahogarse.

  
\- ¿Mamá…? ¿Papá…?

Miró hacia arriba, se sentía desprotegido… solo.

  
Hubiese deseado más que nada en el mundo que sus seres queridos estuvieran con él, pero eso era imposible… ya había perdido la batalla y lo sabía, ahora sólo quedaba rendirse a las consecuencias.

  
\- Denme fuerza  sollozó mientras apretaba fuerte el abrazo a su propio cuerpo  denme la fuerza que necesito para seguir adelante… déjenme escucharlos…

  
 _And I don't know if you feel me there  
I can tell you one thing that's clear  
I will feel you... I will hear you… I will see you  
Forever._

 _Y no sé si me sientes ahí  
Puedo decirte una cosa que está clara  
Te sentiré…Te escucharé, te veré  
Por siempre_

  
\- Gracias por existir… alguna vez  susurró entre lágrimas  yo… yo no quería que se fueran por mi culpa, los voy a recordar… No. Los voy a escuchar, los voy a ver, los voy a sentir por siempre…

  
A esas alturas, las lágrimas de Harry se derramaron sobre sus mejillas.

  
Todo había terminado.

La guerra en su interior ya tenía ganador.

  
\- Lo siento mucho  fue lo último que dijo antes de cubrirse con las sábanas, escondiéndose de la realidad que intentaba someterlo.

  
 _Take these roses all from me  
Let me live, let me be_

 _Alejen estas rosas de mí  
Déjenme vivir, déjenme ser._

  
Draco curvó la espalda en un absoluto gesto de dolor.

Nospheratum se había acercado a Lord Voldemort y lo había tomado por el cabello. Lentamente había acomodado su cabeza de forma que el cuello quedara libre para él…

  
Y había mordido.

  
Pero Voldemort no había sido el único que había sentido la mordida. Draco se retorcía en la mesa a la que había sido destinado. Su cuello había sido penetrado lentamente por una fuerza invisible y sentía perder sus energías mientras luchaba por mantenerse conciente.

  
No pudo contenerlo más, sus labios se separaron a pesar de su voluntad.

  
Gritó.

  
Un grito de sufrimiento y desesperación.

\-----------------  
\--------------------------  
\-------------------

He cambiado un poco la historia de los orígenes y poderes vampiros… pero no mucho, realmente en los próximos capítulos me apegaré más a la historia real y tal ^^…

¿Qué más…? Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado y que haya valido la pena la espera ^^, no cuelguen, nada es tan grave como parece… sencillamente es que estamos a dos o tres capítulos del “Purgatorio” y tengo que hacerlos sufrir un ratito más… :P

Venga, muchas gracias por leer y cualquier comentario es aceptado… incluyendo aquellos que quieran enviarme ántrax o_O

¡Hasta la próxima!

  
_______  
Anexos:  
Nospheratum es un vampiro famoso, pero horrible físicamente, yo lo he transformado en una especie de “espíritu” que guarda la energía de los vampiros y además le he dado belleza.

Cualquier duda será respondida a la brevedad.


	8. Fated Por Regan

  
_  
**Resumen del capítulo anterior:**   
_

_El funeral de Remus, Harry decide ir a París y la única forma es acompañando a Snape, quien será enviado a fin de curso. Dumbledore se percata de que el chico ha sido consumido por una fuerza oscura y Harry se rinde en su lucha interna. Inicia el ritual pactado entre los vampiros y el Lord, pero Draco no está seguro…_

 **Fated**   
_Por Regan_

  
Advertencia: Mmmm…. Lemon, pero no entre quienes esperaban…

  
 **C.VIII: Advenimiento**   
_Evangelio de los vampiros_   


_Los hijos de la oscuridad alzaron su voz.  
Se escuchó por vez primera a las Criaturas de las Tinieblas.  
No existía el dolor ni las lagrimas; no existía la alegría ni el placer.  
Y las criaturas de las Tinieblas recorrían el Universo en libertad.  
No existían límites, no existía el principio ni el fin.  
_.

  
Draco percibía que la fuerza de su cuerpo se dispersaba y todo se veía entre nubes, entre sueños, se sintió alzado por una fuerza inexistente. Estaba siendo levitado.

  
Sus extremidades no respondían y para cuando lo notó, sintió cómo su magia era absorbida lentamente por algo que a sus ojos era invisible. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas permanecer despierto, tenía que permanecer despierto, tenía que soportarlo… tenía que terminar lo que fuera que estaba haciendo. Pero no pudo… hubo una punzada en su vientre que le anunció que había llegado a su límite, después su cabeza sufrió un espasmo y no sintió más.

  
Tom supo que Draco se desvanecía, por que parte de su energía lo hizo también, junto con el muchacho. Apretó fuertemente la mandíbula mientras sentía cómo, poco a poco su sangre iba abandonándolo, para alimentar la fuerza que él mismo había invocado. El espíritu de los vampiros.

  
Nospheratum se separó de él lentamente, con pereza, como no deseando dejar el manjar que se le ofrecía abiertamente. Al final miró a Voldemort directamente a los ojos y volvió a sonreír, todos los presentes sintieron un estremecimiento horrible recorrerlos. Los bríos renovados que le había otorgado el beber la sangre de un mago poderoso lo habían devuelto totalmente al mundo.

  
Los mortífagos se sentían indefensos, los vampiros se veían tranquilos. El ambiente estaba cargado de energías negativas, rondando en el ambiente, esperando para posarse sobre algún incauto.

  
El cuerpo de Draco fue retirado de la mesa por uno de los vampiros que presidían aquel ritual, lo cargó en sus brazos y lo mantuvo ahí mientras Nospheratum rodeaba a Voldemort, mirándolo detenidamente, de arriba hacia abajo. Definitivamente el convenio al que habían llegado le satisfacía del todo al espíritu, que pronto cubrió todo de la más infinita oscuridad, un manto espeso que cayó sobre el altar que había sido preparado para la ocasión.

  
Ni los mortífagos ni los vampiros reunidos pudieron ver más. Los únicos que presenciaron lo que seguía fueron el propio Voldemort y Nospheratum. Draco fue dejado en el piso y el vampiro que lo había sostenido en brazos se retiró ante una mirada del Espíritu Mayor. Tom miró al rubio sobre el frío piso, estaba inconciente y aún así se notaba que estaba sufriendo, se recriminó por ello, pero estaba decidido a seguir con el ritual, costase lo que costase. Llegaría al final.

  
Mientras Voldemort intentaba mantenerse en pie, falto de sangre y de energía mágica, Nospheratum lo tumbó contra la mesa, suavemente mirándolo a los ojos, complacido de causar interminables estremecimientos en el cuerpo del mago.

  
El vampiro se colocó suavemente sobre él, Voldemort prácticamente lo sentía tan liviano como una pluma, esperó a que lo mordiera de nuevo, eso era lo que esperaba y apretó los ojos, dispuesto a soportar el profundo dolor. Pero a cambio recibió algo que no se esperaba.

Lo besó.

  
Fue un beso extraño, frío… demandante. Inquietante.

  
Los labios del vampiro dominaban visiblemente sobre los suyos, lo estaba alterando, de todo lo que había esperado dar a cambio, no había dado cabida a esta reacción por parte de aquel extraño ser que seguía jugando entre sus labios y su boca entreabierta.

  
\- Bebe  ordenó separándose un momento de él.

  
Esa voz tan cerca, hipnótica y profunda no dejaba lugar a desobediencias.

  
Al momento siguiente el beso continuó, pero esta vez Tom sintió como un espeso líquido se transmitía desde la boca del otro vampiro hacia la suya, pasando entre el roce de los labios. Comenzó a beberla, para evitar ahogarse, cuando la sangre se acumuló en la boca.

  
Tenía un sabor metálico y estaba fría, no como la sangre que bajaba por la herida abierta de su cuello, que era cálida, era de humano. La sangre del vampiro estaba fría… muerta. Era insano.

  
Cuando todo el oscuro torrente hubo pasado por la garganta de Voldemort el vampiro se separó de él y miró hacia enfrente, sin levantarse. Y observó a Draco con detenimiento, aún en el piso, sudando en frío, seguramente el chico era demasiado joven aún… en el ambiente se notaba algo diferente en Draco que no estaba en Tom, ni tampoco en ningún vampiro, de eso estaba seguro, el rubio tenía algo especial. Quería saber qué era.

  
En un parpadeo Nospheratum había desaparecido de la mesa a una velocidad sorprendente y se encontraba a un lado del cuerpo de Draco. Tom se inquietó al instante.

  
\- No, a él no lo toques  ordenó, más que pedir y Nospheratum obedeció. Con solo acercarse al chico había sabido lo que era diferente en él…

  
Regresó hacia Voldemort y antes de que se diera cuenta el Lord estaba siendo violentamente mordido, de nuevo, mientras dos frías manos recorrían su cuerpo. Odió sentirse así, vulnerable ante aquella criatura que le ofrecía todo el poder y a la vez le quitaba toda su energía. Pero el trato estaba hecho. Y un trato con un vampiro jamás se quebrantaba.

  
Al vampiro le había gustado el cuerpo de Tom desde que lo vio por primera vez esa noche, totalmente enfundado en negro, en medio de la oscuridad. Sabía que el alma de aquel mago era oscura como la suya y eso lo sedujo aún más. Quería jugar con él un rato y sabía que podía tomar cualquier cosa como pago por la ayuda que estaba prestando, había elegido tomar lo que se le había ofrecido…

  
Y se le había ofrecido un mago con un cuerpo, magia y sangre totalmente apetitosos.

  
Se sintió complacido al retirar toda esa ropa oscura del cuerpo del mago. Se complació tocando todo su cuerpo y jugando con él, provocándole al morderle el cuello con los dientes una y otra vez, haciéndole saber que en cualquier momento podía clavar sus colmillos a su antojo directo en la yugular.

  
Aún bajo aquella tensión el hecho de tener sexo con un vampiro no dejaba de ser excitante…

  
Las frías manos sosteniendo su cintura, una lengua metálica introduciéndose libremente por su boca, su sexo despertando para chocar con la gélida pero aterciopelada piel… pálida… más pálida aún que la de Draco…

  
Volteó la cabeza hacia su amante oficial, Draco… inconciente, indefenso. Y él estaba disfrutando las atenciones del que había causado aquello. Se sintió sucio. Había manchado lo único puro que había tenido en sus manos por el poder. Cerró los ojos, apretando los párpados, de nuevo su conciencia quería mandar sobre él. No lo permitió.

  
Sin lograr saber cuándo lo había hecho, le había dado la vuelta, dejándolo bocabajo en un momento lo tenía sobre él, dentro de él y no se resistió. No tenía caso.

El vampiro se regocijó en medio de la lujuria provocada por entrar y salir de la calidez humana que desprendía el interior del cuerpo del mago. Podía sentir un inmenso placer recorriéndolo, un deleite que aumentó cuando él a su vez impuso un ritmo más rápido a la penetración.

  
Las caderas del mago colaboraron subiendo y bajando, acoplándose a los movimientos, presa de la excitación.

Bajó su cabeza y su torso, sin dejar de lado las embestidas y con su lengua recorrió la columna vertebral que tenía enfrente, en línea recta por toda la espalda de Voldemort, hasta llegar a su cuello, giró su cabeza un poco, se sostuvo de la mesa con las manos y comenzó a besar ávidamente el cuello, hasta que no pudo resistir la tentación.

  
La tercera y última mordida llegó con dolor para el maltratado cuello de Tom al mismo tiempo que un orgasmo inevitable lo llevaba a la cima.

  
Nospheratum bebió con ansiedad al mismo tiempo que su semilla se descargaba sobre el cuerpo del mago.

  
Definitivamente había sido una grata experiencia que estaba dispuesto a repetir… pero ahora tenía que dejar descansar a los magos… al que había poseído y al que se encontraba aún inconciente.

  
Se despegó del sudoroso cuerpo y prestó atención a cómo Tom hacía lo propio, se colocaba rápidamente la capa, tembloroso y agitado. La mirada del Lord se clavó en él, inexpresiva. Eso fascinó al vampiro, no había imaginado que hubiese humanos con la sangre tan cálida y el corazón capaz de poseer una frialdad calculadora como la del Lord.

  
\- Ya está sellado  refiriéndose al pacto mientras extendía su lívida mano hacia la mesa  esperaré pacientemente a que ustedes cumplan su parte del trato.

\- No falta mucho  respondió indiferente Tom  pronto el mundo estará totalmente sometido y vosotros podréis alimentaros de lo que os dé la gana  hizo un gesto para restarle importancia al asunto y se agachó para recoger a Draco entre sus brazos.

  
Dolía… maldita sea, el trasero le dolía terriblemente pero estaba soportando… recordó cómo Draco había soportado cada vez que él lo penetraba, la última vez sin mostrar dolor. Se preguntó cómo hacía el delgado cuerpo para soportar su brusquedad mientras caminaba hacia la entrada del castillo, con su consorte en brazos, pasando por en medio de los mortífagos que respiraron aliviados. Todo había salido bien…

Relativamente.

  
Los vampiros se retiraron, desapareciendo como la niebla ante los ojos de los presentes.

  
Esperarían, como estaba pactado. Regresarían para cobrar su parte.

 _Clama la oscuridad, mueren las estrellas.  
Espacios negros surgen en el Universo para las Criaturas de la Noche._

  
Tom era fuerte y había resistido terribles enfrentamientos a lo largo de su vida, por eso le fue más fácil recuperarse de aquella noche. Al siguiente día estaba de nuevo ordenando los ataques y las estrategias, él tenía que ser fuerte, que resistir, él…

  
Pero Draco era joven, inexperto y aún débil.

  
Hacía tres largas noches que Draco no despertaba. Cada noche era peor que la anterior, temblores sacudían el inconciente y afiebrado cuerpo.

  
Un sanador había sido llevado exclusivamente para cuidar la salud del rubio, pero no había avances, el sanador no sabía que hacer y lo intimidaba la presencia del Lord, quien no salía de la habitación mientras él examinaba el cuerpo del enfermo. No ayudaba en nada ver que el chico tenía una marca en el cuello, sin duda producto de la intervención de un vampiro.

  
Tom se sentó a su lado en la cama, al tiempo que el sanador salía de la habitación después de pronosticar que Draco no reaccionaría esa noche.

  
\- Despierta, maldita sea ¡despierta!  musitó con impotencia.

Alguien tocó a la puerta. Debía ser alguien importante o un asunto extremadamente urgente, nadie tenía derecho a llegar hasta las habitaciones del compañero del Lord. Una figura joven se introdujo en la habitación. Era Blaise.

  
\- Tenemos un informe de que ha sido activado un traslador para La Orden del Fénix para mañana temprano, señor  ante todo, lo primero era su deber como jefe del Círculo Áureo, la parte de inteligencia el aquella guerra.

\- Bien, di a Bellatrix que mantenga pendientes a sus mortífagos, que se encargue de ellos en cuanto aparezcan… también que vayan algunos mortífagos de Lucius.

Blaise asintió y bajó la mirada hacia el rostro de Draco, preguntando en silencio.

  
\- No despertará hoy… no saben lo que le ocurre.

\- Los vampiros…

\- No, ellos advirtieron de las consecuencias, no estaba en el acuerdo que nos ayudarían a sobrellevarlas.

\- Entiendo  susurró el chico.

\- Ahora vete y has lo que te ordené.

\- Señor  asintió Blaise caminando hacia la salida.

  
No lo obedecería, no esta vez… la vida de Draco estaba en juego y él sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

 _Y la oscuridad esta en Él desde el principio, y lo estará hasta el fin de los tiempos.  
Para los ángeles, en el principio fue la luz.  
Más ellos mismos descubrirían que también poseían oscuridad.  
Los seres poseían luz y oscuridad. La poseen, y la poseerán por siempre. _

  
Harry se levantó lentamente de su cama, estaba vestido, no se había quitado la ropa y había fingido dormir desde muy temprana hora. Se colocó su capa, el mapa y su varita, no necesitaba nada más.

Caminó lentamente, sin revisar el mapa, sin titubear ni una sola vez en cada una de las vueltas que dio y los pasajes que caminó. Estaba totalmente seguro de a dónde se dirigía y lo que iba a hacer ahí, podría haber caminado con los ojos cerrados y no se habría equivocado de camino.

Todo era silencio, excepto por las gotas de agua que esporádicamente caían sobre el frío piso, en un acompasado ritmo que añadía misterio a la noche.

La última noche que pasaba en Hogwarts.

\- Ábrete  susurró.

El ligero silbido que salió de su garganta no se escuchó más allá de aquella habitación y enseguida un pasaje se abrió ante él. Caminó con paso seguro, pero cuidadoso. Frente a él se encontraba la imagen de Salazar, enorme y espléndida. Estaba en la Cámara de los Secretos.

  
Levantó su varita e iluminó potentemente la Cámara. Parecía que todo estaba tal y como lo recordaba, pero no. Algo había cambiado y él lo sabía, alguien había entrado en busca de unos manuscritos.

  
Supuestamente los habían sacado de la Cámara de Salazar y les habían prendido fuego para destruirlos y dejarlos fuera del alcance del Lord, o eso había escuchado de los labios de algún miembro de La Orden. Torció los labios en una sonrisa extraña y calculadora.

  
No podían haber quemado esos documentos… por que nadie podría haberlos sacado de ahí. Nadie que no tuviera algún nexo con Salazar… como su heredero… o el mismo. Después de todo, él había podido abrir la cámara…

  
\- Ven a mí  siseó hacia la nada.

La Cámara se llenó de ligeros gimoteos, parecía el eco de la voz de alguien que había sufrido mucho.

  
\- Ven.

  
Un brisa helada pasó rozando su cabello y dando vueltas a su alrededor. Era lo que Harry había esperado.

Antes del amanecer Harry Potter salió de la Cámara de los Secretos con una sonrisa enigmática en la boca, unos manuscritos en sus manos y una decisión radical en su mente.

  
A la mañana siguiente todos los estudiantes fueron llevados en carruajes hasta la estación del tren, donde partieron, los pocos que quedaban, con la cabeza gacha y las esperanzas perdidas, en silencio, cual si acabaran de salir de un funeral. Todos, menos uno. Sus amigos lo buscaban, los maestros informaban al director de su desaparición, pero no estaba por ninguna parte. Harry Potter.

 _Este es el fundamento de toda magia: encontrar sin buscar._

  
Después de que la capital francesa y aledaños territorios fueran invadidos por el Lord, la entrada al país era imposible. Se levantaban barreras, había mortífagos vigilando las fronteras y el inmenso poder de Voldemort se sentía a kilómetros, haciendo que cualquiera que siquiera lo pensase desistiera de entrar a la Región Oscura, incluso el cielo parecía estar siempre nublado.

  
La única manera de llegar a acercarse desde la Isla Británica era por medio de trasladores. Era así como planeaban llegar los miembros de La Orden del Fénix ese día, los miembros que aún estaban con vida… Dumbledore los alcanzaría al día siguiente, después de asegurarse que los alumnos hubieran llegado con bien a su destino.

  
Se reunieron en una callejuela de Hogsmeade, Snape llevaba consigo el traslador, que se activaría en algunos minutos, todos estaban expectantes y silenciosos.

  
\- Me temo que tendré más compañía de la que había supuesto.

  
Siete desconcertadas cabezas habían volteado hacia el sitio de donde provenía la voz.

  
Un chico delgado de diecisiete años estaba recargado en una de las paredes, con los brazos cruzados, la varita en la mano izquierda y sus ojos de esmeralda mirando directamente a la nada. Sus cabeza se viró ligeramente hacia el grupo y sus ojos destellaron al tiempo que levantó ligeramente la varita.

\- _Imperius._

Fue sólo una palabra, un segundo, pero un despliegue de magia que sólo él podía lograr. Una sonrisa extraña se había instaurado en sus labios, el sentimiento de omnipotencia le proporcionaba placer, nunca se había imaginado haciendo lo que acababa de hacer. Nunca lo había intentado, pero sabía que podía hacerlo.

  
Caminó ligero, pero seguro hacia las siete personas reunidas, la famosa Orden del Fénix… una lástima que no hubiesen aceptado miembros por ser jóvenes, estaba seguro de que ellos no podrían hacer nada contra las enormes fuerzas de Voldemort.

  
Miró el traslador y lo arrebató de las manos de su dueño original. Lo revisó, percibía que no tardaría mucho en activarse.

  
\- ¿Qué esperan? Tómenlo  ordenó y al instante siete manos se posaron sobre el objeto.

Segundos después sintió un tirón y cerró los ojos para evitar las molestias. Parpadeó ligeramente antes de abrir los ojos por completo y, a pesar de que se esperaba un escenario así, no dejó de sorprenderlo.

  
Parecía que en aquel rincón del mundo todo era gris. Los que había sido una ciudad no eran más que restos calcinados, el ambiente apagado y sobrio acompañado de un cielo permanentemente poblado de nubes tormentosas. Ligeros soplos de un áspero viento cruzaban de vez en cuando por los alrededores. Era la imagen misma de la devastación.

  
Miró al grupo, todos parecían hipnotizados, esperando su siguiente orden para seguirla sin chistar bajo los efectos del hechizo. Se encogió de hombros y soltó el traslador al tiempo que deshacía el hechizo y comenzaba a avanzar hacia las ruinas.

  
No hizo caso a los gritos que lo llamaban, conciente de que una vez que había retirado el hechizo ellos sabrían lo que ocurría e intentarían evitarlo. Supo, sin verlo, que levantaban sus varitas y de algunas salían hechizos aturdidores, pero no les tomó importancia, eso era fácil de evitar.

Dio la vuelta con rapidez y elevó su varita.

  
\- Protego.

  
Los hechizos rebotaron, se dispuso a lanzar también ataques de su parte cuando el sonido de suaves “plop” anunció la aparición de diez mortífagos, uno después de otro.

  
Harry parpadeó sorprendido, lo esperaba, pero no tan pronto.

  
Los hechizos comenzaron a salir de las varitas, pero uno de los mortífagos llevaba otra misión, una que él mismo se había impuesto y que estaba dispuesto a cumplir. Blaise se había arriesgado, había desobedecido, eran sus hombres en la mayoría los que se encontraban ahí, algunos de Bellatrix y solamente un conocido suyo de las filas de Lucius.

  
Se apresuró en lo que tenía que hacer, evitó los hechizos con una agilidad impropia de un simple chico, pero él estaba entrenado y encontró a quien buscaba, dándole la espalda y repeliendo ataques.

  
\- Lo siento  susurró a su oído en el momento en que lo abrazó.

Plop… y Severus Snape había desaparecido de la escena.

  
Harry veía todo a distancia, entrecerró los ojos con duda, había visto la desaparición del profesor. Sonrió al imaginar lo que ocurría… tal vez Snape sí era un traidor, tal como lo había imaginado. Aunque esa no era su principal preocupación en ese momento.

  
Suspiró… sabía lo que tenía que hacer, tenía un plan cuidadosamente trazado y era hora de dar un segundo gran paso.

  
Lanzó un hechizo al aire sólo para atraer la atención de alguno de los mortífagos, no realmente para herirlos, aunque sabía que podía haberlos eliminado a todos. Pronto tres mortífagos olvidaron a los miembros de la orden y los tuvo frente a él. No evitó los hechizos que le lanzaron, cerró los ojos cuando la tortura comenzó, para dominarlo, qué ironía… eso ya no era una tortura para él, ni se le acercaba.

  
Lo desmayaron y un mortífago desapareció con él. El resto tenía problemas con La Orden, que había reaccionado al ver como el Niño Que Vivió era sometido.

 _Lo visitó por la noche, y la lujuria fue.  
Y fue concebido el primer Heredero de las Tinieblas. _

  
Blaise no dio muchas explicaciones, simplemente jaló a su ex profesor hasta la habitación de Draco, el Lord no estaba dentro, eso lo tranquilizó, sus nervios estaban a punto de explotar por que pensó que le tendría que dar explicaciones inmediatamente, para su fortuna, el momento se había pospuesto. Empujó a Snape hacia la habitación y le señaló en silencio la cama de Draco.

  
El sorprendido hombre miró a Draco sobre la cama y preocupado encontró la marca en su cuello. Reconocería una mordida de vampiro donde fuera, sabía sobre ellos… quizá sabía demasiado sobre ellos.

  
Pero lo más importante en ese momento era Draco, el Señor Oscuro lo había arriesgado, eso lo puso furioso.

  
Siguió revisando el cuerpo, el pulso estaba débil, tenía fiebre y al revisarle los ojos los encontró dilatados.

  
Pasó su varita por encima de Draco y su hasta entonces impasible rostro se turbó. Blaise se levantó de la silla asustado.

\- ¿Qué…?

\- ¿Mantiene sexo con el Lord?

\- Yo…

\- ¿Ha tenido o no ha tenido sexo con él? ¡¡Responde!!

\- Sí… - respondió Blaise asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- Oh, Merlín…

El Lord abrió la puerta y se encontró con la escena, entrecerró los ojos dispuesto a atacar.

  
Snape volteó la vista hacia él, desafiante… no importaba que lo asesinara pero tenía que saber aquello.

  
\- Esta vez sí que lo ha hecho señor… - dijo con la voz extrañamente quebrada, en un tono mordaz.

  
Voldemort levantó la mano, no necesitaba varita para lo que haría.

  
\- No sólo ha arriesgado a Draco en esto  continuó sin asomo de temor.

  
Blaise miró al profesor atónito… no podía ser lo que estaba pensando… Draco…

  
No habló, simplemente dejó que Voldemort entrara en su mente, lo que el Lord encontró ahí logró desubicarlo totalmente.

  
Draco llevaba una criatura en su interior… una criatura engendrada por él…

  


____________ ___________  
__________ __________  
____________ ___________

  
Pues sí, tardé un rato, pero ya estoy de vacaciones y escribiendo como nunca… tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para abordar la historia y eso ha hecho que hasta me guste éste capítulo… cosa que no sé si a vosotros os gustará, pero espero de todo corazón que sí.

Las frases en cursivas durante el capítulo pertenecen a el “Evangelio de los vampiros”, que se puede encontrar en cualquier lugar a partir de un buscador.  
El capítulo se llama “Advenimiento” lo que quiere decir venida, llegada… aparición ^_^…

¡Gracias a Marbius por echarle un ojito a esto!

  
Cualquier comentario, para bien o para mal es bien recibido y apreciado por su servidora ^-^

¡Hasta la próxima!

  


  



	9. Fated Por Regan

  
_  
**Resumen del capítulo anterior:**   
_

_El espíritu del vampiro Nospheratum vuelve a este mundo gracias al ritual de Voldemort, pero Draco queda inconciente y no reacciona. Harry entra en la Cámara de los Secretos y saca unos manuscritos para después someter a La Orden bajo un Imperius y llegar a París, donde es raptado por mortífagos. Blaise desobedece al Lord para ayudar a Draco y lleva a Snape hasta él, Tom se entera, gracias al ex profesor que ha engendrado un hijo en Draco._

 **Fated**   
_Por Regan_

  
Advertencia: El suspenso está subiendo a temperaturas inusitadas. Ah… y embarradita de lemmon…

  
 **C.IX: Lo Oculto y lo Revelado**   
_Total Devastation_

 _  
Para Jaen y Anny, que hacen del escribir este fic un verdadero placer._   


_You get on my nerves  
You better start running_

Aumentas mis nervios,  
mejor empieza a correr.

Sin proponérselo el Lord había explotado. Su magia se liberó del control bajo el que solía llevarla y una energía invisible golpeó a Severus y a Blaise hasta tirarlos sobre el piso.

  
\- ¡Fuera!  gritó el Lord.

  
Los dos hombres se levantaron del piso y Blaise jaló rápidamente a Snape hasta la puerta. El chico estaba muy asustado en verdad, los ojos del Lord, usualmente normales habían vuelto al tono rojizo que no presagiaba nada bueno y brillaban como si en su interior viviera el infierno.

  
Una vez que la puerta se hubo cerrado la magia del Lord volvió considerablemente a su letargo y Tom se acercó hacia la cama, donde Draco no se movía y respiraba con movimientos irregulares. Lo miró atentamente por unos momentos, intentando asimilar que dentro del cuerpo que en ese momento yacía en la cama, estaba creciendo una parte de él… una continuación a su propia vida. Un heredero… un hijo.

  
Y entonces como si lo hubiese sabido toda la vida, se sentó sobre la cama y se dispuso a despertar a Draco.

  
\- Despierta  siseo en pársel y corrigió  despierten… regresen a mí, vuelvan a mí…

  
Se llevó su muñeca hasta la boca y la mordió. Él había sentido una necesidad imperiosa por alimentarse, pero la comida no era lo que buscaba, su cuerpo le reclamaba alimentarlo con sangre, así que había estado utilizando para ese propósito la sangre de magos que habían sido capturados y se encontraban en las mazmorras de su castillo. Tal vez lo que Draco necesitaba para despertar era alimento y él le iba a dar el alimento más poderoso del que disponía: su propia sangre.

  
Mordió con fuerza su muñeca, extrañándose de la familiaridad con la que lo hacía, como si toda la vida lo hubiera hecho. Como si estuviese _destinado_ a hacerlo. La sangre comenzó a brotar rápidamente y acercó su muñeca hacia los pálidos y resecos labios de Draco, con su otra mano abrió un poco la boca del rubio y la sangre se coló por ella, tiñendo de carmesí desde la mandíbula hasta el cuello, derramando sangre por las sábanas donde estaba acostado.

  
\- Regresen a mí… - repitió en un tranquilo siseo  vuelvan a mí…

Derramó un hilo de sangre más sobre la ya manchada boca y terminó.

  
\- Despierten.

 _I found my pain  
I feel it coming_

Encontré mi dolor  
Lo siento venir.

  
Lo que sintió se podría comparar con el tirón por el ombligo cuando se usa un traslador. Pero más intenso. Algo en el exterior le llamaba y deseaba ir con él, realmente lo deseaba. La llamada entraba en su mente y lo seducía lentamente para el despertar, lo llamaba a acompañarlo y lo invitaba a compartir la sangre con él. Una bocanada de aire le llegó hasta los pulmones y fue como si en lugar de aire hubiese sido fuego el que entraba, comenzó a toser y abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Frente a él, Tom estaba a dos centímetros de su boca.

\- Despierten  susurró Tom y Draco intentó responder, pero fue inútil, su garganta estaba reseca y un viscoso líquido ocupaba su boca.

  
Tom comenzó a besarlo, los labios de Draco seguían rasposos, pero comenzaban a humectarse extrañamente, tomando un tinte rojizo como la sangre que había sido derramada sobre ellos. Tom probó su propia sangre en labios ajenos, saboreando al mismo tiempo la esencia de Draco contenida en sus labios.

  
Con los ojos cerrados se colocó sobre él y continuó besándolo, poco a poco Draco comenzaba a reaccionar y pudo mover los labios hasta corresponder el beso con agitación, como si para respirar tuviera que seguir besándolo, como si para sobrevivir tuviera que sentir a Tom más y más cerca de él.

  
Dieron una vuelta en la cama y Draco quedó arriba, soltó un gemido que no salió a la superficie por que la boca de Tom lo reclamaba y sintió unas ganas terribles de ser poseído por su pareja. No se tomó el tiempo de quitarle toda la ropa, sencillamente sacó los pantalones y bajó los que él llevaba puestos, sin separarse de la boca de Tom. Era la primera vez que él llevaba la iniciativa y sentía el poder correr por sus venas.

  
Sintió el miembro de Tom entre sus piernas y sin pensarlo se clavó en él, gritando de satisfacción, sintiéndose completo, lleno de vitalidad. Comenzó a subir y bajar, las manos de Tom se colocaron en su cintura y cadera respectivamente, ayudándolo en la labor, con movimientos acompasados y gritos que se escuchaban por todo el pasillo.

  


……………………………………….

  
 _Bring me my pride  
Lay it on me_

Devuélveme mi orgullo  
Recuéstalo sobre mí.

Mientras tanto, los mortífagos habían llegado con Harry hasta el castillo. El Niño Que Vivió al fin estaba en sus garras y sería destruido. Pero algo había salido mal.

  
La cicatriz en su frente había comenzado a arder, como había ardido la noche de tres días atrás… cuando Harry había visto el ritual para traer a este mundo a los vampiros. Ardía terriblemente, y vagas imágenes llegaban a su cabeza, de pronto sintió un ataque de furia de Tom y cómo la magia de éste se desbordaba y no pudo hacer nada para reprimir la suya, que salió disparada por acción de la conexión con la otra.

  
Los mortífagos a su alrededor soltaron un grito cuando fueron lanzados y dispersados hacia las paredes del calabozo. En el centro, Harry respiraba con dificultad, la cicatriz no paraba de punzar y las imágenes llegaban a su mente. Hubo sangre en su visión, sangre que era bebida y Harry perdió el conocimiento por el choque de emociones justo cuando las escenas comenzaban a subir de tono…

  
\- ¿Quién… O qué diablos es este niño?  preguntó un mortífago al cargar el cuerpo de Harry y encerrarlo en una de las celdas.

La respuesta fueron varias miradas asustadas y hombros encogidos.

\- Llamen al jefe… que le informe al Lord que el chico Potter ha sido capturado.

……………………………………….

 _Left in my cage_  
Deja mi jaula.

Blaise se mordía los labios y miraba con nerviosismo hacia la ventana. Había llevado a su ex profesor hacia la zona de sus habitaciones, que ocupaban una gran parte en el castillo y en las que no entraba nadie a excepción de sus más fieles sirvientes. Él mismo se había encargado de rodear su pequeña estancia con hechizos letales… el que entrara sin su consentimiento moriría.

  
\- ¿Ahora me explicarás?  preguntó el hombre.

\- Creo que usted tiene más cosas que explicarme  negó tristemente Blaise con los ojos apagados y obvias señales de que su nerviosismo no bajaría.

\- No Blaise, si alguien tiene muchos secretos en esta habitación que contar, eres tú.

  
Blaise le sonrió al hombre, y entonces Snape pudo notar los estragos que esta guerra estaba causando en el, hasta hacía unos meses hermoso y vivaz adolescente.

  
Su cabello caía impecable a sus hombros, como siempre, pero no brillaba como antaño. Sus ojos no parecían los de un joven sino los de un viejo con demasiada experiencia, ojeras de varias semanas empañaban su rostro y su sonrisa cansada le recordaba a la de Lupin después de sus transformaciones.

  
\- Oh, Blaise… - se levantó y caminó hacia él.

\- Estaré bien  esquivó el chico, mirando fijamente hacia la ventana.

\- ¿Qué has hecho?

\- Te contaré todo  sonrió enigmáticamente  si comienzas tú.

  
Y señaló un cómodo sillón en el que el profesor procedió a sentarse.

  
\- He vuelto.

Con los ojos muy abiertos Blaise lo miró sorprendido - ¿Para… para quedarte?

\- Para regresar a donde pertenezco  afirmó.

\- Oh… - Blaise soltó un suspiro y volvió a su usual sonrisa  la vida es dura aquí… intento ayudarlos, lo intento… pero no es suficiente yo… no puedo.

\- Pensé que alguien como tú lo podía todo, eres un Slytherin, no te rendirías hasta alcanzar tus objetivos.

\- Lo sé… pero esta vez mis objetivos están demasiado lejos.

Y su mirada se perdió de nuevo en la ventana.

  


……………………………………….

  
La mano de Tom vagaba por la espalda desnuda de Draco, quien yacía cómodamente recostado sobre él, escondiendo su rostro entre el cuello y el hombro de su amante.

  
\- Te amo  susurró bajito el rubio, acariciando con sus manos los puntos en que el vampiro había dejado marcas sobre el cuello de Tom.

\- Draco… tenemos que hablar  ante un asentimiento de la cabeza rubia prosiguió  hay algo que debes saber… algo que pasó… algo que pasó por nosotros y que tú… estas cargando en tu interior.

\- Lo sé  respondió muy bajito  lo supe desde el primer momento, pero no fue hasta el ritual que comprendí lo que me ocurría, algo había cambiado.

\- Draco  le levantó el rostro y lo miró directamente a los ojos.

  
Tenía demasiadas dudas, demasiadas dudas sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Nunca había pensado en tener un hijo, por que no lo necesitaba, no necesitaba alguien que fuera su debilidad. Había terminado aceptando a Draco por que el chico le complementaba y le proporcionaba el poder que tanto había anhelado. Pero un hijo era otra cosa… algo totalmente impensable.

  
\- Tú decide qué haremos, Tom.

  
Y con esas sencillas palabras Draco se abrazó al cálido cuerpo de su amante, entregándole en ellas la oportunidad de decidir no sólo su destino, sino el destino también, de la criatura que había comenzado a crecer en su interior.

  
Mientras el rubio se reconfortaba en sus brazos, el Lord tenía en su mente una enorme carga. Por una parte estaba el hecho de que el jamás había deseado un hijo o un heredero, no lo deseaba aún, no cuando sus planes apenas estaban floreciendo y no tenía tiempo para reflexionar lo que hacer con ese hijo. Por otra parte estaba que no habría podido encontrar mejor persona para llevarlo que Draco, la conjunción de sus poderes crearía una criatura tremendamente poderosa… quizá indestructible.

  
Escuchó un quejido y miró a Draco, que estaba conteniéndose en un rictus de dolor.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Sangre  susurró el chico mirándolo fijamente.

  
Tendría que decidir el futuro que quería y rápido, ahora Draco estaba alimentándose por dos personas y no sabía qué efectos podría haber causado el ritual vampírico en el bebé. Draco soltó otro gemido lastímero y lo miró a los ojos suplicando, necesitaba, necesitaba alimentarse, lo necesitaba con todas sus fuerzas. Tom le ofreció de nuevo su muñeca, y vio sorprendido como Draco mordía con fiereza y succionaba dolorosamente, recordándole la mordida de Nospheratum.

  
El rubio bebió con impaciencia al principio y lentamente al final, mirando fijamente a los ojos a Tom, con los profundos irises grises dilatados y perdidos en la inmensidad de los rojizos. Succionando del brazo aún, besándolo y lamiéndolo con sensualidad, para luego subir por su pecho acariciándolo y dejando un rastro de sangre hasta la hermosa boca que lo recibió.

  
Y volvieron a unirse una y otra vez toda la tarde, cada vez más adictos al cuerpo del otro, como nunca habían hecho, hasta que la noche cayó sobre el castillo y una extraña neblina comenzó a cubrirlo.

 _Feel me growing stronger  
Tell me what you see_

Siénteme volverme más fuerte  
Dime qué es lo que ves.

En el mismo castillo, Severus Snape miraba por la ventana de la torre donde se encontraba, aún en las habitaciones de Blaise en el ala sur. El chico lo había mantenido ahí contra su voluntad, advirtiéndole que de salir antes de que se aclarase su situación se encontraría con las Guardias Nocturnas del Lord, por lo menos 30 mortífagos rondando por el piso donde se encontraba. El chico de ojos azules había salido de la torre apenas la niebla comenzó a tragar el castillo y a sumirlo en una ola de misterio de la que Snape no podía dejar de quedar intrigado.

  
En la oscuridad del cielo surgieron varias luces de color rojizo que le llamaron la atención, se iban acercando al castillo en un lento e hipnótico danzar, hasta que al fin llegaron a la torre principal, donde Snape ya había estado: las habitaciones de Draco.

  
Corrió hacia la salida de la torre y abrió la enorme puerta, pero una figura le impidió el paso inmediatamente.

  
\- Te dije que había peligro en el castillo, ¡te dije que no podías salir!

\- ¡Blaise!  intentó quitar al joven del camino, pero Blaise lo miró seriamente.

\- No entiendes  su voz sonaba desesperada y extrañamente también, algo asustada  no entiendes lo que pasa en el castillo.

\- No sé por qué esa desconfianza, creo que sabes bastante bien que sé cuidarme solo.

  
Los gritos de la discusión habían llenado el pasillo y uno de los hombres de la Guardia Nocturna apuntó con su varita hacia el desconocido que le gritaba a uno de los jefes, a Zabini.

\- Pedí que te callaras, pedí que entendieras, pedí que fueras prudente ¡no entiendes nada!

Hubo un disparo y Snape volteó y lanzó un protego. El guardia se disponía a disparar de nuevo pero Blaise alzó su varita contra él y lo desmayó.

  
 _I'd love to be left alone_  
Amaría ser dejado solo.

  
\- Me alegra que te sepas cuidar tú solo, en verdad  su voz era sombría y carente de emotividad  sólo mantente alejado de mí y evita inmiscuirte en lo que hago.

\- ¡Zabini…!

\- Déjame en paz.

Sin previo aviso Blaise se volteó y cerró su puño, estrellándolo contra la mandíbula del mayor. Rápidamente dio la vuelta y caminó a pasos apresurados por el pasillo hasta perderse de vista. Snape había intentado seguirlo, pero una barrera invisible se lo impidió. “¿Qué diablos le pasa a ese chico?”.

  


……………………………………….

 _I'd love to get in your prison_  
Amaría entrar en tú prisión

  
Bellatrix reía como desquiciada mientras su varita soltaba una y otra vez el poder del cruciatus sobre el cuerpo del chico que yacía en el piso, pegado a la pared sin poder defenderse, bastante cansado. Lucius caminó tras ella, aburrido, por la celda, mirando las paredes salpicadas de sangre de los anteriores inquilinos que habían sufrido la tortura de los mortífagos del círculo de Bella. Él no gustaba de las torturas, prefería ir directamente al asesinato. Rápido, frío y conciso.

  
\- Bella… Bella… basta, o lo matarás demasiado rápido.

\- Es lo que deseo  respondió con la voz envenenada por el odio.

\- Sí, pero no creo que al Señor Oscuro le agrade encontrárselo muerto mañana cuando no está aún enterado de que tiene un nuevo… inquilino.

\- Oh, seguro que le agradará  refutó la vieja bruja elevando la potencia de su hechizo.

  
Cuando los mortífagos habían ido a avisar al Lord de la captura del Niño que Vivió se encontraron con el obstáculo de que se encontraba en las habitaciones de su consorte, a las que ningún mortífago podía entrar excepto el Lord y el mismo Draco. Así que habían recurrido a avisarle a los mandos inmediatos inferiores: Lucius y Bellatrix.

  
Harry respiraba con dificultad, al principio había podido procurarse una barrera contra el hechizo, pero su energía se había visto considerablemente degradada con el paso de los minutos o quizás horas desde que Bellatrix Lestrange había hecho acto de presencia.

  
Dolor. Era dolor lo único que ocupada sus sentidos, obligándolo a cerrar los ojos y haciéndolo desear la muerte, antes de que ese dolor aumentara, como lo iba haciendo gradualmente, para luego volver a empezar. Era la diversión de Bellatrix y la tortura infinita para Harry. Sus músculos se contraían y sentía tanta presión que juraría que sus huesos llevaban bastante tiempo rotos. Su cabeza era un horrible estorbo donde sentía clavarse el dolor penetrante entre sus pensamientos, imposibilitándolo para recordar quién era o qué hacía ahí, sólo podía pensar en el dolor, en el dolor que lo estaba lapidando.

  
De la nada, el hechizo se detuvo y se escucharon pasos rápidos desde la entrada a las mazmorras y las voces de los guardias discutiendo con una voz bastante joven que Harry estaba seguro de haber escuchado algún día. Levantó la vista, Bellatrix y Lucius miraban hacia la puerta, expectantes.

 _Uncontrolled rage_  
Ira incontrolada.

  
\- Lucius, Bellatrix  saludó con cortesía Blaise  buenas noches.

\- Buenas noches  respondió Lucius, como si se encontrasen en una reunión de negocios. Bella sólo le dirigió una mirada de odio al chico.

\- ¿Me queréis… explicar, qué es lo que hacíais?  su voz, soltada en un tono perturbadoramente tranquilo hizo temblar el frío cuerpo de Harry, que veía todo desde el rincón, sin moverse.

\- No te debemos ninguna explicación, _niño inútil_  chilló Bellatrix levantando su varita contra Blaise.

  
Lucius sonrió y bajó el brazo de Bellatrix con su propio bastón, pretendiendo que intentaba controlar una pelea inminente, sabiendo en el fondo que sólo lo hacía por conservar las apariencias.

  
Aunque Blaise le había salvado del tormento y ahora miraba amenazadoramente a sus verdugos, Harry no sentía ninguna paz, ni mucho menos esperanza viniendo de un chico que seguramente tendría su edad, si no es que era menor, aunque sólo eran deducciones suyas, pues lo único que alcanzaba a distinguir desde su posición era la estatura de Blaise, y era algo más bajo que él.

  
\- Pensé que mis órdenes habían sido bastante claras, nadie toca al chico… hasta que llegue el Lord.

\- ¿Y desde cuando debemos nosotros obedecer tus órdenes? - ladró Bellatrix, siendo apenas detenida por el bastón de Lucius que se interponía en su camino.

\- Oh… no Bella, nunca has obedecido mis órdenes, a pesar de que sabes que yo no ordeno nada sin permiso del Lord.

\- Él estará complacido de que mate al chico  retó ella.

\- Debo suponer entonces… - Blaise se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja con un gesto cansado  que tú piensas que lo que tú hagas, por muy estúpido que sea, complacerá al Lord…

  
Blaise se dio la vuelta, caminando hacia la puerta y cuando todo el mundo pensaba que iba a salir Blaise simplemente cerró la puerta, sumiendo la mazmorra en la más profunda penumbra.

\- ¿Qué jodidos haces?  reclamó inmediatamente Bellatrix.

\- Cerré la puerta  respondió con sorna.

\- Niño estúpido.

Esta vez Lucius no pudo detener la varita de Bellatrix, pero Blaise fue bastante más rápido y con un movimiento mandó a la bruja a estrellarse con la pared. Respirando con agitación miró a Lucius entre las sombras.

\- Llévatela de aquí.

Con una media sonrisa Lucius levitó el cuerpo de la bruja hasta la salida y miró a Blaise.

\- Nunca te he entendido  dijo el hombre con un gesto casual  pero no hace falta hacerlo para saber que cuando estás enfadado eres un ángel bastante diabólico.

  
Sólo el eco le respondió. Salió de las mazmorras y encargó el cuerpo inconsciente de la bruja a los guardias, él se fue a dormir.

 _I'd love to get in your disguise_  
Amaría entrar en tu disfraz.

Blaise miró al chico que desde la esquina seguía mirándolo fijamente en la oscuridad. Se acercó a él con pasos cansados y se sentó a su lado.

  
\- Dado que has caído aquí por sorpresa… - comenzó a explicar  me temo que no encajabas con nuestros planes… - Harry creyó ver una sonrisa en el chico, pero inmediatamente se borró  esto está resultando demasiado difícil… - Blaise sacudió la cabeza en la oscuridad y esta vez, Harry pudo ver como algo brillante caía por sus mejillas… ¿lágrimas?

Aunque el moreno intentó hablar, no pudo, su garganta escocía como efecto del hechizo y sólo respondió con una mirada, dando a entender que ya estaba consiente de lo que ocurría y que lo estaba escuchando.

\- Oh lo siento… - continuó Blaise con su monólogo  sé que esto te sonará bastante extraño… pero hay cosas que a veces ni yo entiendo  hablaba en voz baja, casi en un susurro  ahora estamos en problemas, Draco lleva un hijo en su interior, Snape ha vuelto para quedarse y tú te has dejado atrapar… hasta hace tres días todo parecía ir bien ¿Por qué, maldición, por qué teníais que cambiar todo?

Harry abrió la boca y tosió, sangre, salió de su boca y no las palabras que esperaba.

\- Quieto  la mano de Blaise se posó en su estómago unos momentos y luego se retiró de ahí  no sé, en verdad no sé qué pasará contigo y no puedo hacer mucho por ti… sólo espero que tengas una buena razón para estar aquí.

  
Cuando Blaise salió de la celda, dejándolo sólo con sus reflexiones Harry notó que no quedaba nada del dolor causado por la tortura y que podía ordenar sus pensamientos bastante bien y acomodarlos a una situación a la que no planeaba enfrentarse. Todo era bastante extraño, sin duda.

  


……………………………………….

 _I'd love to be someone like god_  
Amaría ser alguien como dios.

Draco respiraba con tranquilidad y Tom velaba su sueño, con la vista fija en el delgado cuerpo desnudo y apenas cubierto por las sábanas, su mano se enredaba sin proponérselo entre los cabellos plateados. Él definitivamente también se sentía relajado después de pasar toda la tarde entre sexo y sangre, pero ahora se enfrentaba nuevamente a un problema de dimensiones catastróficas… un hijo.

  
Miró hacia la ventana y frunció el ceño ante la neblina que envolvía el ambiente. Una vez que invitabas a los vampiros a un lugar, entraban y salían libremente por él y eso comenzaba a molestarle. Tres luces rojas se posaron en el balcón y el ventanal se abrió dejando pasar al interior de la habitación la niebla y el frío nocturno. Aparecieron entonces tres figuras que había tenido el ‘placer’ de conocer mejor días atrás.

  
Nospheratum al frente y tras él, los que parecían sus sombras pues le seguían a todas partes, no los conocía y tampoco deseaba hacerlo: Kain, un vampiro bastante joven de cabello y ojos igualmente negros, con una profundidad aterradora y una mujer, Elizabeth de voluptuosa figura, ojos ambarinos y cabello oscuro, desde la primera vez que la vio Tom supo que le daría problemas. Los vampiros poseían una belleza desconcertante y poderes tan enigmáticos que a veces no se sabía cuándo los ocupaban. Pero el Lord estaba aprendiendo a tratar con ellos.

  
Cubrió a Draco con las mantas cuidadosamente y mirando hacia la ventana ésta se cerró, los tres personajes lo miraban atentamente, como si no hubiesen violado su más profunda intimidad. Se levantó de la cama y mientras se colocaba una bata sintió la escrutadora mirada de Nospheratum sobre su cuerpo, se obligó a ignorarla y se sujetó la bata por la cintura para encarar a sus invitados inesperados.

  
\- Buenas noches Voldemort.

\- Buenas noches  respondió secamente - Creo que tienes bastantes cosas que explicarme.

  
Los doseles de la cama de Draco se cerraron, dejándolo al fin descansar después de un largo día. Tom ya no necesitaba de una varita para hacer aquello, así que se dirigió a la pequeña sala que se encontraba en la misma habitación y tomó asiento, invitando a Nospheratum a seguirlo.

 _Burn my believes_  
Quema mis creencias.

  
El vampiro de cabello extremadamente rubio, casi blanco se sentó y le cedió la palabra al Lord, mientras Kain y Elizabeth se quedaban de pie frente a la ventana. Kain tenía la vista fija en las cortinas de la cama y Elizabeth en un punto fijo en el espacio.

  
\- Habla  ordenó Tom con molestia.

\- Oh… ¿Pero qué quieres saber?

\- No nos hagamos estúpidos, sabes perfectamente de lo que hablo y sospecho que lo sabías antes que yo mismo lo hiciera.

\- Ah… - el rostro del vampiro mostró una mueca de fastidio  eso.

>> Te habíamos informado ya sobre los “efectos secundarios”, dijiste que sólo querías escucharlos tú y te complacimos, sólo tú los supiste, creí que mis hombres habían sido lo bastante explícitos y tú sabías perfectamente lo que hacías, no puedes culparnos por algo en lo que tanto nosotros como tú somos responsables.

>> Además veo que por algunos de esos efectos no te quejas, en aquella cama descansa uno de los efectos secundarios ¿Nunca había sido tan placentero tomarlo, no? Es por que la sangre que entró a tus venas desde mi boca está contaminada, es un afrodisíaco muy potente. Aumenta los instintos sexuales por lo menos cinco veces, la necesidad de tener sexo es casi tan potente como la de beber sangre.

>> Además, nos debes el que Draco sea tan sumiso a ti ¿no crees? No creo que vuestra relación fuera lo bastante fuerte, el lazo que hiciste con él los ató, pero no los unió como lo hizo la magia y el poder milenario de los vampiros. Tomé su magia y tu sangre para volver a la vida, con ello os uní en mí existencia, un vínculo que reforzó el vínculo natural que teníais.

>> Creo que también te dijimos claramente que a vosotros dos no os afectaría la mordida en una transformación total, en unos días os podréis exponer al sol libremente y no os pasará nada porque la sangre mágica ya corría en vuestras venas aún antes de nosotros tocarlos, yo sólo os di poder, no os transmití la maldición que recae sobre mí especie. Y no os transmití la maldición por que sois magos extremadamente poderosos con todo un legado protegiéndoos y sois más fuertes de lo que aparentáis…

  
\- Habla del bebé  pidió Tom en un tono neutral, mirando fijamente al vampiro mientras hablaba.

  
\- … Pero jamás os hicimos ninguna advertencia sobre un bebé  continuó como si no hubiese sido interrumpido -, eso es otra cosa totalmente fuera de nuestro alcance, nosotros traficamos con la muerte, no con la vida. Un bebé es un ser demasiado frágil para soportar el ritual y la maldición de un vampiro. Es lógico que siendo vuestro heredero continuó con vida a pesar de todo… pero…

  
 _Like it's a disease_  
Como una enfermedad.

El vampiro apartó la mirada, en realidad no deseaba ver la expresión de Tom con lo que diría.

  
\- Es lógico que el niño no es lo bastante fuerte para eludir la maldición como vosotros dos… mientras Draco lo lleve dentro de sí tendrá la inmensa necesidad de beber sangre… incluso cuando los efectos hayan pasado en él, para alimentar al niño. Por que… por que el niño llevará nuestra maldición, será como nosotros.

  
Un brillo extraño pasó por los ojos de Tom, pero su rostro no dejó entrever ninguna emoción ante la revelación.

  
Las cortinas se abrieron y Draco bajó de la cama con una ligera bata negra. Caminó descalzo hasta donde estaba Tom y se sentó sobre sus piernas, dejando caer todo su peso sobre su pareja. Ni siquiera se detuvo a mirar a los vampiros cuando comenzó a besarlo y Tom le correspondió, ignorando a sus visitas. Cuando Draco bajó su mano hasta las cintas que abrochaban la bata y comenzó a desatarlas, mientras succionaba con avidez los labios de Tom, el vampiro se levantó del sillón.

  
Enfadado y ofendido fue hasta la ventana y dirigió una mirada furibunda hacia el Lord. Al mismo tiempo, sin que él lo notara Kain repasaba con lujuria el cuerpo de Draco y Elizabeth miraba la escena con irritación. Al salir el ventanal quedó abierto y las cortinas ondeando.

  
Dentro de la habitación Draco continuaba con su tarea, llevando a Tom hacia la cama.

  
\- No pienses en nada… no pienses en _eso_.

Y jalando a su amante, entre jadeos y gemidos cayeron ambos sobre la cama, intentando olvidar el mundo al que tarde o temprano tendrían que enfrentar.

\-----------------------------

Ups… es la primera vez que me pasa, el capítulo quedaba demasiado grande así que lo dividiré en dos, eso nos retrasa un poco de nuestra llegada al purgatorio, creo que tengo que aprender a calcular mejor… coff…

Veo que no os cayó muy bien la noticia del bebé… es una lástima :(, yo lo hubiese querido por el simple hecho de ser de Draco ^^, pero ni modo…

Vale, os tendré el siguiente capítulo lo más pronto que pueda. Os mando saludos y espero que os haya gustado el capítulo… y que no me asesinéis hasta no leer el final de esto.

Recuerden que todo tiene una razón, pero nada es lo que parece ;)

¡¡Comentarios, por favor, que de eso alimento mi ego y mi ego es el que escribe, si está hambriento (falto de comentarios), se desmotiva y sus dedos no escriben…!!

Hasta la próxima.

Nota: Ea, que este cap no tenía frases en cursivas hasta dos minutos antes de subirse, cuando le puse en un buscador “Devastation” y resultó que le piqué a la primera canción y quedó perfecta con el capítulo =| ¿Cosas curiosas, no?


	10. Fated Por Regan

  
**Resumen del capítulo anterior:**

 _Voldemort al fin logra despertar a Draco utilizando su propia sangre. Harry ha sido encerrado en las mazmorras del castillo y la conexión con Voldemort parece haber crecido. Mientras tanto Severus tiene una fuerte discusión con Blaise. Bellatrix tortura a Harry cuando se entera que ha sido hecho prisionero, pero misteriosamente Blaise lo salva, enfrentando a Bellatrix. Los vampiros le revelan a Tom que su hijo será un vampiro._

  
 **Fated**   
_Por Regan_

 _  
I stand at the gate of admission  
Where I've come I can not tell  
Visions of heaven before me, I cross the threshold  
And it's hell_

 _Permanezco en la puerta de admisión  
De dónde he venido, no puedo decir  
Visiones del paraíso antes de mí, cruzo el umbral  
Y estoy en el infierno._

  
 **C.X: El umbral**  
Between Heaven and Hell

  
 **Para Marbius, como agradecimiento por todo este tiempo.**   


  
_No rest from the demon within  
I'm always fighting to be free  
Battling the forces of evil  
Now fate has chose my destiny_

 _No hay descanso para el demonio dentro  
Siempre estoy peleando para ser libre  
Enfrentando a las fuerzas del mal  
Ahora el sino ha elegido mi destino_

 __

 _Era un castillo, pero no en el que vivía actualmente, era otro… más grande, más imponente. Y sin duda alguna mejor protegido, pero ¿por qué? Si él había colocado las mejores posibles, no había manera de mejorarlas, hasta dónde él sabía…_

 _Caminó por entre los pasillos, estaba oscuro, era un nuevo mundo, un mundo de sombras._

 _Draco… podía sentir la presencia de Draco en el castillo y una presencia igual de poderosa a su lado. Lo buscó, pero las sombras se hicieron aún más espesas y poco a poco fue perdiendo visión._

 _Y de pronto un niño, un niño que tendría no más de diez años se plantó frente a él. Sus ojos brillaban en medio de la oscuridad y su cabello era rubio… no cualquier rubio, rubio platinado. Como Draco._

 _\- Voldemort  susurró el niño, en una voz que a Tom se le hacía conocida, muy conocida, una voz infantil… - este será tu fin._

 _Y ante un movimiento de las manos del chiquillo a su alrededor surgieron ardientes flamas que pronto lo alcanzaron y comenzaron a destruirlo. Lento y doloroso, peor que un cruciatus, peor que cualquier maldición, peor aún… que fuego. Era fuego mágico, el más poderoso que jamás había sentido, intentó huir, pero no pudo desaparecer._

 _  
Y la voz del niño… la voz… la voz…_

 _  
\- Voldemort, éste será tu fin._

 _\- Fuego mágico  alcanzó a decir, en medio de la agonía._

 _\- No, algo mucho peor._

  


****

Draco miraba atentamente a Tom mientras dormía. Pasó su vista ligeramente por todo su cuerpo, era la primera vez que Tom amanecía con él, siempre se iba por la noche, siempre lo dejaba. Pero esta vez no.

Se sintió orgulloso de poder mantenerlo a su lado, nadie hasta ese momento podría alardear de ello, pero ahora él era su pareja y estaban unidos… más unidos de lo que Tom imaginaba siquiera, y la prueba crecía lentamente en su vientre.

Llevándose las manos al abdomen tocó de vuelta la realidad, de llevar en sus entrañas al que podría ser catalogado como el hijo del demonio… y quizá lo era. Sonrió, no le importaba realmente, además de ser hijo de Tom era suyo, él lo llevaba. Era una parte de él, después de todo.

Y lo protegería. A pesar de haber entregado el destino del niño a Tom, en su interior se había hecho la promesa de protegerlo, y lo haría.

Acarició con cuidado los cabellos de Tom… castaño terriblemente oscuro, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que notara que algo estaba pasando. La respiración de Tom se hizo errática y ligeros quejidos salían de su boca, pudo sentir un incremento en la actividad mágica de la habitación y de repente un grito…

\- Fue una pesadilla  se apresuró a decir Draco  sólo una pesadilla… tranquilo.

Pero no había sido sólo una pesadilla. Y Voldemort lo sabía.

  


****

  
El niño no estaba en sus planes. Le traería problemas, tropiezos, y fallas en sus propósitos. Y eso lo había sabido desde el momento en que había notado que Draco llevaba una vida en su interior.

Pero en ese momento no había podido hacer nada, por que ni Draco ni Voldemort estaban aún en su poder… pero después de la ceremonia lo estaban y él los tenía a su merced, para satisfacer sus necesidades y las de su raza. Sólo que con un hijo de por medio no estaba muy seguro de la efectividad de sus métodos…

Era irónico que su mayor problema consistiera en una criatura que apenas daba señales de vida y que no llevaría más de un mes creciendo en el interior de un mago casi adolescente…

Si por él hubiera sido… las cosas serían muy diferentes en ese momento. Era cuestión de simple práctica en las artes oscuras. Tal vez Voldemort llevara toda su vida practicándolas, pero él… era un espíritu, un vampiro inmortal ahora totalmente renovado, que tenía en su poder la más honda de las oscuridades, una que quizá ni el mismo Voldemort conocía. Y a diferencia del mago, llevaba practicándola por siglos.

Cuando una piedra se encontraba en su camino, estaba acostumbrada a quitarla.

\- Elizabeth  llamó a su fiel acompañante.

\- Dígame mi señor… - acudió presta.

\- Necesitamos deshacernos de un problema.

  


****

Tom había mandado llamar a Severus, aún no amanecía, pero la conversación no requería de los rayos de sol para llevarse a cabo. Permanecían sentados en la sala de la habitación de Draco, justo como el día anterior, en la plática con los vampiros. Sólo que esta vez el contexto era totalmente diferente, pero el asunto era el mismo: el bebé.

Y Severus no podía negar que ahora sentía cierto temor y recelo por el ser en el que se había convertido Voldemort… y en el que había convertido a Draco, sin poder creer que algún día había conocido al rubio como un niño, ambicioso y tremendamente irritable, pero un niño al fin. Y por otra parte estaba Potter… el chico que había llegado con ellos hasta París ¿Y si al Señor Oscuro se le ocurría preguntar sobre él? No podría decir nada, principalmente por que no sabía qué había ocurrido con él y con La Orden del Fénix.

No dudaba que los miembros de La Orden pudieran haber salido con bien y quizá hasta regresado a Hogwarts y con un poco de suerte, tal vez hasta le habrían contado a Dumbledore de lo ocurrido.

Pero él ahora estaba ahí y lo primero era salvar su vida, ordenar los sucesos ocurridos y al final, decidir qué hacer. Por ahora ya le había dicho a Blaise que había vuelto y no había manera de retractarse.

Pero para su sorpresa, Voldemort no preguntaría nada de lo que él esperaba.

  
\- Por alguna extraña y desconcertante razón Blaise me ha dicho que puedo confiar en ti y creo, que en estos momentos me conviene hacerlo  comenzó -. Ahora responderás sólo lo que yo te pregunte, una palabra más de las necesarias y no vivirás para decir otra. ¿Nos entendemos?

\- Sí… - asintió Snape, mirando como Draco contenía el dolor en el sillón frente a él, soportando las inmensas ganas de golpear al Lord por haberle hecho eso al niño que algún día había sido Draco, del que no quedaba nada. Pero lo sabía… en ese momento no era únicamente su vida la que estaba en juego, sino todas las vidas de las personas que estaban en el castillo… tal vez, las vidas de todas las personas del mundo.

\- ¿Por qué engendramos a un hijo?

\- ¿Aún no le explican de dónde vienen los bebés, mi señor?  respondió con un dejo de burla muy superficial.

\- Sé de donde vienen los bebés, gracias  susurró con una voz desesperadamente tranquila  pero quiero saber, por qué él y por qué ahora.

\- Oh, no tengo idea… acaso por que existe un Dios y es bastante estúpido como para permitir esto.

\- ¡Basta!  gritó Draco, levantándose del sillón donde intentaba serenar las terribles molestias que lo aquejaban . Tú  señaló a Severus  vas a responder todo lo que preguntemos, por que necesitamos saberlo y de alguna manera sabes las respuestas. Y tú  señaló a Tom  vas a callarte, a escucharlo y ¡a bajar tu maldito nivel de magia, que me estás alterando!

Tom puso bajo control su magia de nuevo, se estaba descontrolando y quizá nadie lo notara, pero Draco parecía estar especialmente sensible a los ligeros cambios de magia, como consecuencia del embarazo.

\- No tengo muchas respuestas, sigo preguntándome, por ejemplo, por qué el _señor oscuro_ ha elegido a un adolescente como consorte  respondió relativamente tranquilo, aunque impresionado por la forma en que Draco enfrentaba al Lord. “Como iguales”, pensó.

\- Eso  respondió fríamente Voldemort  no te importa.

\- De acuerdo  suspiró Snape - No sé mucho más que vosotros, más que lo que he leído y lo que he visto… pero esto lo he visto antes y si un embarazo masculino no es lo suficientemente peligroso, con el nivel de magia que puedo percibir en Draco en este momento y la mordida del vampiro yo no sé qué…

\- Será uno de ellos  susurró Draco mirando a Tom  será uno de ellos, por que es aún débil y no pudo resistir la fuerza de la mordida…

\- Oh…- fue la única respuesta.

\- ¿Qué puedes hacer por él?

\- Tampoco es que pueda hacer mucho, ni siquiera sé a lo que me estoy enfrentando, por qué está aquí, por qué se dejó morder… - se llevó las manos al cabello con desesperación, intentando poner en orden toda la información nueva que había recibido en pocos minutos. Esperaba una respuesta fría y cortante del Lord, pero en su lugar, la recibió de Draco.

\- ¿Puedes, o no puedes hacer algo útil por nosotros?

\- Sí, supongo… - suspiró rendido  puedo mantenerte estable, hasta el término… por que… terminarás el embarazo ¿no es cierto?

Draco lo miró de soslayo, y luego devolvió su vista hacia Tom.

****

La obsesión de Bellatrix había crecido hasta extremos inimaginables. Su deseo de poder la carcomía por dentro, la envidia, el odio y la desesperación la hacían presa de extraños pensamientos, visiones… alucinaciones. Quería venganza.

Y tenía venganza.

Cada tarde las celdas de los calabozos presenciaban su visita, las cuencas de sus ojos completamente perdidas y su sonrisa terrible. Su varita lanzando hechizos, sin preocuparse a quién le caían. Asesinando gente después de torturarlos por horas, cosa que nunca había hecho; casi siempre torturaba gente hasta la saciedad, para luego, al borde de la muerte, parar y dejarlos recuperarse, y volver después de algunos días a seguir con el juego.

Pero esta vez era diferente, necesitaba algo más… necesitaba venganza y no lograba saciar su sed en la sangre de los prisioneros del castillo, su mente pedía a gritos castigar a aquel que la había humillado tantas veces en tan poco tiempo y que la había prohibido del mayor de los placeres. Jamás olvidaría la intervención de Blaise ese día, en la celda de Potter.

En ese momento, en especial, no estaba dispuesta a soportar más en su interior ese sentimiento que estallaría tarde o temprano.

Un siseo a su lado le recordó la única compañía que había tenido en semanas y la única que necesitaba y apreciaba, una enorme serpiente, que dibujaba círculos en el piso, acercándose hacia ella.

\- Nagini, querida… ¿tienes hambre ya?

Como si la serpiente le entendiera, respondió con un suave siseo.

\- Sí, lo sé querida… tú y yo somos iguales ¿ya te lo he dicho, no? Tú y yo fuimos algún día muy cercanas al Señor Oscuro… hasta que… hasta que llegó mi estúpido sobrino. La familia primero ¿no?  rió con ausencia  lo mataría con gusto al muy inútil…

La serpiente descansó su cuerpo cerca de los pies de Bellatrix y se enredó en ellos.

\- …y las dos terminamos igual, solas y abandonadas… mi querida Nagini, ¿no crees que merecemos venganza?

Un nuevo siseo por respuesta y las desorbitadas pupilas de la bruja brillando, contrario a su mente, ya casi totalmente apagada de toda cordura.

\- ¿Tú también odias a Zabini, preciosa? Sí… es un maldito que no debió haber llegado nunca hasta aquí y mucho menos tomar un liderazgo que no le pertenece. No, nena… no voy a dejarlo así como así. ¿Qué dices?

Aunque la serpiente no se movía, ni emitía ningún sonido, la bruja hablaba como si en realidad estuviese hablando con una persona y ésta le respondiera.

\- Tienes razón  declaró de pronto, con decisión  merece morir, ¿lo mataremos? Sí… será lo mejor… lo mataremos.

  
 _Walking through the fires of the land of the dead  
I'm between heaven and hell  
The righteous path is hidden from the wicked and the damned  
I'm between heaven and hell_

Caminando a través de los fuegos de la tierra de los muertos  
Estoy en medio del cielo y del infierno  
El camino correcto está oculto  
Estoy en medio del paraíso y del infierno.

  
Del otro lado del castillo, ajeno a las perfidias que Bella levantaba en su contra, Blaise se encontraba en una de las habitaciones de su ala, sumergido en la confusión, pidiendo consejo con quien se había acostumbrado a hacerlo desde algunos meses atrás.

Se encontraba sentado a un lado de la cama, donde descansaba el delgado y cansado hombre que, por sobre todas las cosas, aún por sobre su propio dolor, siempre estaba para él.

\- No podrás ocultarle al Lord la presencia de Harry en el castillo durante mucho más tiempo Blaise  habló pausadamente el hombre dentro de la cama.

\- Lo sé  respondió el joven con amargura arrodillándose a su lado  pero entre más lo retrase… en cuanto el Lord lo vea lo…

\- Lo asesinará  completó el hombre - ¿crees que no lo sé? Desde que me dijiste la locura que había cometido Harry no he parado de pensar el por qué y el cómo… pero no hallo respuestas, _todo está en el destino_. Si el suyo es morir de esta manera… ni tu ni yo podemos hacer nada y lo sabes.

\- Que lo sepa no quiere decir que lo acepte  dijo por último el joven, mirándolo fijamente, con ojos tristes, apagados.

Sólo intercambiaron una última sonrisa, como era su costumbre, en una despedida silenciosa. Sabían que si algo fallaba podría ser el adiós definitivo. Pero sin palabras, siempre sin palabras.

\- El Lord nos ha convocado a una reunión esta noche…

\- Cuídate.

  


****

La oscuridad y los sonidos nocturnos serían aterradores para todo aquel que no estuviera acostumbrado, pero todos los presentes, estaban ya habituados a la terrible penumbra de aquella tierra muerta que ahora era París, en la que ya nunca, jamás… saldría el sol.

Se aproximaba la media noche cuando se hizo el silencio absoluto, nadie se atrevía a respirar, por que ante ellos había llegado la presencia del Lord, por primera vez después de aquel ritual extraño con los vampiros. Ahora sabrían hasta qué grado habría llegado su poder, y todos temían… en el fondo, temían, a pesar de haberle jurado fidelidad, porque lo habían hecho cuando aún lo consideraban un humano y ahora… todo parecía tan diferente.

Lord Voldemort apareció, en el centro del círculo que los mortífagos habían formado alrededor de él, estaban todos… había encargado que no faltase nadie, quería que todos, absolutamente todos escucharan lo que tenía que decir, por que sólo lo diría una vez y esta sería más que suficiente para que todos entendieran.

  
\- Os he reunido aquí para daros información importante, que como mis súbditos deberéis conocer y obedecer al pie de la letra.

Ni un alma se atrevió a responder ni con la más mínima exhalación.

  
\- Para algunos no será una gran sorpresa, para otros, definitivamente lo será… pero no os estoy pidiendo aprobación  sonrió con sorna  sólo os estoy informando la situación. Saben que es simple, si no les gusta, mueren.

El medio del silencio, se escucharon pasos que se adelantaban hacia el centro del círculo con elegancia y lentitud. La multitud volteó la vista hacia el sujeto que vestido en negro y gris se acercaba al Lord.

Draco no tuvo ningún reparo en empujar a aquellos que le estorbaran el paso hacia el centro, y soltó una risa, rompiendo el silencio instaurado, burlándose de él. Por que el silencio era por su causa, por que él estaba sobre todos ellos y tenía el poder… y esa era la única meta en su vida. Había sido educado por y para el poder.

  
\- ¡Draco! - soltó una garganta con sorpresa contenida, Theodore Nott, su ex compañero de Slytherin.

\- Lord Malfoy, para ustedes… - respondió Draco en voz alta  para todos ustedes  aclaró, mirando con insignificancia a todos los ahí reunidos, que esperaban una aclaración de lo que ocurría.

\- Desde ahora, Lord Malfoy está oficialmente por sobre todos ustedes  declaró Voldemort  de todos… incluyendo a los jefes  echó un vistazo a Bellatrix y a Lucius, visiblemente afectados  lo que él quiera, será una orden para ustedes, si lo desobedecen o si simplemente, hacen algo que no le guste…

\- …Mueren  Draco esbozó una sonrisa despectiva, cruzando los brazos y levantando la ceja.

Y esta vez, después de la tranquilidad que se percibía al principio, miles de exclamaciones entrecortadas y dudas exteriorizadas poblaron el aire, con duda ante lo que veían.

\- Es todo  silenció Voldemort, ignorando deliberadamente las reacciones de sus mortífagos-, las próximas misiones serán discutidas con los jefes en los siguientes días… si todo sale bien y ninguno comete alguna estupidez, antes de tres meses caerán Alemania, Italia y España.

Lo último que los súbditos vieron del Lord, fue la capa ondeando en el aire segundos antes de desaparecer entre la niebla, al lado de Draco.

De nuevo el silencio se apoderó de los presentes, algunos temerosos, otros incrédulos. Minutos después, una serie de ‘plops’ se escucharon en la plaza y ésta quedó de nuevo vacía.

****

  
¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

  
La celda oscura, fría y húmeda era todo lo que Harry había visto por varias semanas. No importaba, realmente no le importaba, prefería morir ahí mismo que presenciar lo que ocurría en el mundo fuera de esas cuatro paredes.

No importaba nada, después de todo, el ya no era “El-Niño-Que-Vivió”, rió recordar el mundo mágico en el que había vivido, lo que provocó un ataque de tos y que el dolor aumentara. Más que “El-Niño-Que-Vivió”, ahora era “El-Chico-Que-No-Quería-Seguir-Viviendo”, y el maldito dolor lo consumía lentamente. En todo el tiempo que había deseado morir jamás había imaginado que sería una muerte tan lenta y dolorosa como la que estaba viviendo.

Estaba sentado, había permanecido en esa posición durante los últimos días por que había comprobado que así le dolía menos le herida que marcaba su estómago, ya se había infectado seguramente, por las condiciones del lugar y ahora la posición no lo consolaba tanto como lo había hecho al principio. Trató de acurrucarse aún más, pero sólo provocó que el dolor se intensificara, abrazó sus rodillas y agachó la cabeza para dormitar un rato.

Había perdido la noción de cuándo era día y cuándo era noche, de cuántos días, o semanas, llevaba encerrado ahí, sin comida y sin más agua que la que caía del techo por la humedad, con la única compañía de toda clase de alimañas que se alimentaban de los cadáveres de las celdas aledañas. El olor a muerte y putrefacción eran insoportables.

Después de un tiempo el chico había olvidado todo, desde por qué se encontraba ahí, hasta su vida antes de pisar la celda, su mente había quedado vacía, en un intento por proteger lo que alguna vez había amado.

  
Y de pronto se hizo la luz, la poca luz que se podía colar por la puerta que se abría lentamente hacia él, mostrándole una figura que su mente apenas podía recordar.

  
\- Resiste Harry, Él aún no sabe que estas aquí, pero pronto lo sabrá… y tendrás que estar fuerte para entonces, tienes que resistir, por nosotros…

  
“No puedo”, intentó decir Harry, pero la voz no salió de sus labios, murió al intentar salir por su garganta destrozada.

\- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?

Harry bajó la vista, apesadumbrado al notar que ya no comprendía mucho de las palabras que el hombre le dirigía. ¿Quién lo había hecho? ¿Quién lo había lastimado? No sabía… no recordaba, todo parecía tan confuso…

\- Tranquilo Harry… todo estará bien.

Afuera Harry escuchó voces que discutían, una más joven parecía dar órdenes, y otras voces se oían molestas y contrariadas. Pero ese hombre a su lado… lo hacía sentir que en verdad todo estaría bien.

  
\- Cuidaremos de ti hasta el final, pase lo que pase ¿lo entiendes? Siempre estaremos ahí.

Harry asintió levemente, no entendía, pero podía leer en los ojos apenas iluminados del hombre que le estaba ofreciendo algo bueno, más allá de esa celda.

  
\- Prometo que pronto terminará, de alguna manera lograremos sacarte de aquí, lo juro Harry.

  
Un anillo. El hombre llevaba un anillo en el dedo anular, con una piedra negra y ovalada coronando el centro, el resto estaba hecho de plata. Y eso fue lo último que Harry pudo ver, antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Blaise entró a toda prisa a la celda y cerró la puerta. Miró a Harry en el piso y al hombre que se encontraba a su lado.

\- Debemos irnos, los guardias están en su límite, he podido contener que Lucius y Bellatrix se acerquen al Lord y le digan de Harry, pero las cosas están empeorando, los guardias ya no me creen… en unos días el Lord aparecerá por aquí, lo sé… Y yo…

\- Y tú tienes que jugar tus cartas correctamente o sino también morirás  respondió el hombre, con serenidad y entendimiento.

\- Sí  Blaise bajó la cabeza  sabes que lo siento, pero esta vez no puedo curarlo…

\- Por lo menos… puedes… ¿puedes ayudar a su mente? Él… está perdiendo esta batalla.

Blaise negó con la cabeza, pero aún así se acercó a Harry y con cuidado removió los cabellos azabaches, endurecidos con sangre seca.

\- Estará bien… es hora de irnos, pronto será de noche y tenemos que estar afuera antes de eso.

Mientras el muchacho se acercaba a la puerta de la celda, se escuchó un ‘plop’ a sus espaldas, el hombre había desaparecido. Y Blaise se preparaba para enfrentar lo peor.

  
Aunque… quizá… si violaba algunas reglas, aún podría retener el torrente de verdades y maldad por un tiempo más…

****

Era una noche de agosto, oscura, aunque eso no tenía nada de especial. Todas las noches eran oscuras. Pero a Tom le agradaba eso, tenía tiempo para pensar.

  
Había decidido que el niño podía vivir, sí. Pero todavía tenía sus dudas… las pesadillas que tenía, que bien podrían ser coincidencias, pero él sabía que no lo eran. No podían serlo.

  
Y también estaba constantemente en su mente el plan de conquista que había ideado y llevaba a cabo con tantos esfuerzos… pronto, muchísimas ciudades importantes estarían bajo control. Europa no había sido la gran resistencia que esperaba y más pronto de lo que planeaba, podría regresar a Inglaterra y fácilmente destruir lo que quedaba de La Orden…

  
Pasadas las dos de la madrugada Voldemort esperaba todavía a los vampiros, como los esperaba hacía semanas, desde que habían dejado de aparecer cada noche en el castillo. Encontrándose en el balcón de la habitación de Draco, había una suave brisa que mecía los árboles en derredor, el ambiente estaba tenso. La noche de luna llena presagiaba eventos desafortunados. Los lobos aullaban en la lejanía, como ambientación para lo que el destino tenía preparado.

  
Draco estaba dormido, de nuevo… eran pocas las horas que podía permanecer despierto y necesitaba alimentarse continuamente, cada día Voldemort le encontraba peor, más débil… más pálido.

  
Se había vuelto fotofóbico, no tan sólo le molestaba la casi inexistente iluminación que llegaba al castillo durante el día. No soportaba ni siquiera la luz que emitían las varitas con un ligero ‘lumus’, tampoco resistía la luz de las velas por mucho tiempo.

  
Llevaba semanas sin aceptar la comida, si acaso lograba probar algo inmediatamente lo vomitaba y constantemente tenía desmayos, Severus sospechaba que más allá de los síntomas del embarazo. Probablemente algo que ocurría con el bebé y que a la vez estaba debilitando a Draco…

Y Tom debía admitir que había llegado a un punto en el que estaba preocupado y también debía admitir que no sólo era por el poder… era por Draco, y era por su hijo.

Hacía varios días que él había dejado de tener los síntomas del vampirismo. Habían cesado lentamente, ahora podía exponerse a la luz sin ningún problema, la palidez sepulcral y la fascinación por la sangre se habían ido, dejando sólo la sensación de un inmenso poder.

  
Pero con Draco pasaba lo contrario, cada día parecía volverse menos humano.

  
Una brillante luz roja, bastante conocida por él se abrió paso entre los rayos de la luna llena y Voldemort vio aparecer al vampiro mayor en el patio del castillo.

  
\- Ven  fue el llamado del vampiro, que no llegó a sus oídos, pero sí a su mente.

  
Y desapareció para encontrarse con él.

  


****

 _Voldemort había sido derrotado._

 _\- Voldemort fue destruido… pero hay una manera de regresarlo a la vida  sugirió tentativamente Bellatrix._

 _\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  preguntó Draco esperanzado._

 _\- Necesitamos el diario, en el que aún se conserva una mínima parte de su alma y de su esencia y… lo traeremos de vuelta._

 _\- ¿Qué necesitan?  urgió Draco, llevándose las manos al vientre… ni él ni su hijo podían quedar desamparados, no podían… lo traería de vuelta._

 _\- Tu vida  respondió Bellatrix con una sonrisa siniestra._

 _Al momento siguiente el rayo del avada había llenado de luz verde la habitación._

  
Draco despertó y tomó una bocanada de aire, estaba a punto de ahogarse y sentía una imperiosa necesidad de llorar… y vomitar, se incorporó en un segundo y no supo qué fue lo que empezó primero, si el insistente llanto o los espasmos causados por las náuseas.

El dolor en su vientre era terrible, le costaba trabajo respirar y se retorcía entre las sábanas de su cama, esperando el momento en que terminara la agonía, como siempre, cuando caía inconciente presa del excesivo dolor.

La delgada figura de Blaise entró a la enorme habitación y cruzó con pasos rápidos por ella, sentándose con prisa sobre la cama y mirándolo fijamente.

Había sentido peligro en el castillo y había dejado su tarea en el bosque por unos momentos, sólo para verificar que Draco estuviera bien. Pero no lo estaba… hacía mucho tiempo que no lo estaba.

Se acercó a él, observando con tristeza que, los antes hermosos ojos grises del rubio, habían perdido su color, estaban volviéndose aterradoramente blanquecinos. Y eso le dolió, sentía que estaba perdiendo a su amigo. Pero podía ayudarlo…

  
\- No… - se adelantó Draco antes del ofrecimiento.

\- Es lo mejor… para ambos  refiriéndose al vientre del chico.

\- No… Blaise… es peligroso… para ti… - logró pronunciar con palabras entrecortadas y gritos lastimeros.

  
Pero el chico negó con la cabeza y le ofreció su antebrazo, donde relucía la marca de los mortífagos, brillante sobre la piel morena. Draco volteó el rostro, evitando la tentación.

  
\- Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo…

\- No…

Pero era demasiado tarde para evitarlo, Blaise había cortado su carne con un cuchillo y le ofrecía borbotones de sangre para calmar su dolor. Fue demasiada tentación para él y bebió toda, succionando con fiereza y seguramente lastimando al chico, hasta que con cuidado Blaise lo separó.

  
\- ¿Está mejor?

Draco negó suavemente con la cabeza, en sus ojos se reflejaba el absoluto dolor que estaba sufriendo.

  
\- No puedo, trato de mantenerlo con vida… pero está muriendo… lo siento morir, no quiero que muera…

\- No está muriendo, Draco. Te está matando.

  
Pasó su mano suavemente por la cabellera rubia y Draco cayó en la cama, lentamente fue cerrando los ojos. Y Blaise salió de la habitación. Dejando a Draco durmiendo, de nuevo, para volver al bosque, esa noche era importante que estuviera allá…

  
Pero si hubiera sabido lo que ocurriría, jamás se habría movido de ahí.

  
Las palabras de Blaise taladraban la mente de Draco aún en sus más profundos sueños.

  
 _No está muriendo, Draco. Te está matando_

_____________________________________

  
¡Hola! Les he traído nuevo capítulo y espero que les guste, sus comentarios me hicieron muy, muy feliz y espero que la historia les siga gustando.

Si tienen alguna duda, con gusto la responderé ^^

Y por si lo estaban pensando... el hombre que entra a la celda de Harry no es Severus ;)

Agradezco comentarios si les gustó, si no les gustó... si prefieren que mejor me dedique a leer y no a escribir... xD

  
Saludos.

  
PD: Después de este capítulo, mi beta reader me ha pedido la renuncia, por así decirlo =( estoy muy triste por que Marbius me ha dejado, era una excelente beta y linda, si lees esto, eres una gran amiga y compañera. En serio. =(


	11. Fated Por Regan

Gracias **Marbius** , ya estoy preparando tu regalito de cumpleaños ;)  
Gracias **Anna Lylian** por hacer esto algo más entendible y sin tanta coma xDD

  
Y gracias a **Jaen Snape** podréis, desde ahora, disfrutar de los capítulos al tiempo que **escucháis las canciones**.

Las instrucciones son rápidas: Entrad a [Gmail](http://gmail.com)  
El nombre de usuario es: fatedlyrics  
La contraseña es: destinado

De ahí podréis descargar en las canciones dando clic en el mensaje y una vez que se abra el mail, hasta abajo viene “Descarga”, también incluí la letra de las canciones por si la requiriesen ;). Podéis entrar libremente, lo único que os pido, por amor del cielo, es que no hagan nada además de descargar (esto incluye que no pueden cambiar la contraseña bajo ninguna circunstancia, ni borrar mails ¬.¬… y lo digo por _ti_ criatura del mal, que sé que me estás leyendo!!!).

 _ **Resumen del capítulo anterior:**_

 _Voldemort tiene extraños sueños con su futuro hijo. Draco se siente complacido por poder retenerlo a su lado. Sin embargo, Nospheratum no está de acuerdo en que nazca el niño y buscará una manera de eliminarlo. Severus acepta cuidar del embarazo de Draco después de una conversación con la pareja. Bellatrix pierde la razón lentamente y busca en su mente la manera de vengarse de Draco y de Blaise. Éste último le oculta al Lord la presencia de Harry en el castillo y lo ayuda silenciosamente con la ayuda de un misterioso acompañante ;), pero Harry está más lastimado de lo que esperaban… sólo es cuestión de esperar…  
Lord Voldemort acepta públicamente a Draco, ahora Lord Malfoy, como su pareja, para sorpresa de todos.  
Blaise se ocupa de tareas desconocidas en el bosque, pero presiente el peligro en el castillo y regresa con Draco, quien se encuentra debilitado. El bebé no está muriendo, lo está matando._

  


  
 **Fated**  
 _Por Regan_

 _  
“Entrad; más debo advertiros que quien mira hacia atrás, vuelve a salir.”  
Dante Alighieri. ‘La Divina Comedia’, Entrada al purgatorio._

  
Y después de tanto preámbulo, comenzamos…

 **C.XI: Interludio en el Purgatorio**  
 _Bittersweet (1) / Funeral Song (2)_  


(1) _I'm giving up the ghost of love // Sucumbo al fantasma del amor  
And the shadows cast on devotion // y las sombras arrojadas de la devoción_

  
Voldemort encontró a Draco en la habitación y se quedó observando lo que ocurría con él. La vida se le estaba escapando, el bebé se alimentaba de su energía y de su sangre, y lo estaba perdiendo…

  
\- Draco  susurró, alejando del rostro pálido las hebras rubias que caían descuidadamente.

  
No hubo respuesta, nunca la había, excepto un pequeño suspiro que escapó entre sueños. Draco dormía de nuevo, siempre dormía… y cuando despertaba por las noches, sólo permanecía bien un par de horas, hasta que su energía se consumía y volvía a dormir.

  
Por eso Tom casi no pasaba tiempo con Draco, no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que habían hablado. El tiempo que Draco estaba consciente había acordado con Severus para que le atendiera y hablase con él, para que fungiera como su medimago y profesor al mismo tiempo, mientras Voldemort se ocupaba de los asuntos de la guerra que comenzaba a abrirse paso hacia el mediterráneo.

  
Pero por las tardes y en la habitación en penumbras Tom tomaba unos minutos para observar el sueño, en apariencia tranquilo, en esencia perturbador de Draco. Sin darse cuenta, se fue adormilando hasta perderse entre sueños al lado del delgado y pálido cuerpo de su consorte.

  
(2) I dumped you again // Me deshice de ti de nuevo,  
I don't understand // No entiendo  
It's happened befote // Ha pasado antes…  
Can't take it no more // Y no quiero que vuelva a pasar.

  
Harry Potter despertó en la celda que ocupaba desde hacía algún tiempo y escuchó discusiones, su cerebro adormilado pronto estuvo totalmente consciente de dónde se encontraba y se extraño de sentirse completamente recuperado, aunque, al mirar sus manos, y encontrarlas llenas de sangre supo que no estaba sano ni mucho menos, sólo estaba ese extraño sentimiento de que todo iría bien… había algo que le llamaba afuera.

  
Por la rendija de debajo de la puerta se coló algo parecido a luz, proveniente de una varita de algún vigilante. En el momento en que pudo ver más allá de su nariz aprovechó para acercarse a la puerta y así poder escuchar con claridad lo que ocurría afuera.

  
Discutían… los guardias estaban discutiendo nerviosos sobre algo, que a primera impresión Harry no pudo entender, y se sorprendió al pegar el oído a la puerta y darse cuenta que, ahora entendía las palabras. Era como si de un momento a otro _algo_ hubiese cambiado… o más bien, le hubiese cambiado.

  
\- Está en camino el mensajero, si el Lord se entera, estaremos en problemas…

\- No seas estúpido, nosotros sólo obedecemos órdenes del joven Blaise… y él… está siguiendo órdenes del Lord ¿no es así?

\- Yo digo que estamos jodidos, en cuanto el Lord se entere podemos ir diciendo adiós a este mundo…

  
Harry acomodó su posición y soltó un quejido apenas audible cuando se dio cuenta de que la herida en su estómago estaba abierta. No recordaba quién le había lastimado, pero realmente no le importaba, todos los que estaban dentro de ese castillo tenían algo contra él. Lo sabía, si seguía vivo era un milagro.

  
Pero era la única manera de lograr lo que se proponía.

  
Recargó la cabeza en la pared de su celda y comenzó a pensar, ahora que podía hacerlo claramente. No tenía muchas opciones para hacer allí dentro, pero por lo que había podido escuchar ya había pasado un tiempo razonable y el Lord pronto acudiría y lo más probable, sería que intentara asesinarle… de nuevo.

  
Aspiró profundamente y puso a su cerebro a trabajar. Había una historia que se estaba repitiendo… y una persona que él estaba dispuesto a encontrar. Aunque ello le llevara a traicionar todo lo que conocía no estaba dispuesto a que volviera a pasar.

(1) _…Is the one that I adore // Es lo que yo adoro  
Queen of my silent suffocation // Reina de mi silenciosa sofocación._

Bellatrix tenía todo estrictamente preparado para esa noche. Esa noche era especial para ella porque iba a deshacerse de Blaise Zabini… y si se deshacía de él, podría llegar hasta Draco y matarle…

  
Ese era el plan al principio, cuando lo hubo ideado unos días antes. Sin embargo, al verlo a punto de consumarse, estaba olvidando cuáles eran sus verdaderas intenciones. Lo único que le importaba, lo único que realmente le pedía su ser con todas sus fuerzas era que corriera sangre, en venganza de todo lo que ella había sufrido. No sabía por qué, ni para qué. No había razones, no había sentimientos. Simplemente había deseos de venganza.

  
\- ¿Nagini?  llamó la bruja  mi nena  rió - ¿estás lista?

  
La serpiente siseó, sin entender media palabra de lo que decía la bruja. Nunca le había entendido, pero ese día, en especial, la mujer fea y extraña que la había estado alimentando todo ese tiempo, parecía muy feliz. Y por experiencia, la serpiente había aprendido que cuando la mujer estaba feliz, la alimentaba mejor.

  
\- ¿Te cuento un secreto?  río la mujer, para luego ponerse seria de nuevo - _ellos_ … ¡No sienten a los animales!

  
Parecía haber contado un chiste con mucha gracia, porque la serpiente vio a la bruja comenzar a carcajearse al punto de perder la respiración. Esa mujer era bastante extraña.

  
Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Bellatrix había parado de reír y luego se había sentado en el piso a mirar a la serpiente fijamente, como si esperara que algo muy interesante ocurriera con ella. Pero nada ocurrió, simplemente la miró, por perder el tiempo y al final, se levantó volviendo a reír.

  
\- Vamos a matarlo nena  sugirió la bruja, con acento ligeramente meloso.

  
Nagini no entendió absolutamente nada, pero siguió los pasos de la bruja atentamente, esperando el ansiado alimento que siempre se le proporcionaba. Ambas serpientes salieron de la habitación, con pasos lentos, dirigiéndose al ala Sur del castillo.

  
(2) I'll take you back // Te traeré de vuelta  
Just to leave you once again // Solo para dejarte una vez más.

  
Severus se encontró a Blaise de camino a la habitación de Draco. Ahora le estaba permitido llegar ahí, iba sólo por las tardes, o cuando se daba alguna emergencia. Últimamente se daban muchas emergencias, afortunadamente, en esa ocasión era sólo una visita de rutina.

  
Blaise le miró a los ojos, aún se podía leer un poco de resentimiento en ellos.

  
\- Buenas tardes, Zabini  saludó Severus, demasiado formalmente.

\- Buenas tardes  susurró Blaise - ¿vas donde Draco?  añadió inseguro.

\- Sí.

\- Cuídale  pidió Blaise, de repente  se acercan tiempos muy difíciles.

\- ¿Lo has sentido?  preguntó Snape, más interesado.

\- Y no soy el único  sonrió Blaise, tristemente. Esa sonrisa que a Severus sólo podía recordarle a la sonrisa pacifista de Remus Lupin.

\- … y además está la marca… - dijo Snape, como si hubiese recordado de pronto.

\- La próxima vez que arda, será porque Él se habrá enterado de que Harry está en el castillo y ni tú, ni yo, ni nadie podrá hacer nada.

\- Potter se lo tiene bien merecido  gruñó el hombre  no tenía por qué haber intervenido de esa manera en la guerra.

  
Blaise soltó de nuevo esa sonrisa y se encogió de hombros. Ya lo había dicho y no tenía caso repetirlo. Ni él, ni Severus, ni nadie, podría cambiar nada después de que el sol se ocultara tras el horizonte. Miró por uno de los ventanales del pasillo y se estremeció cuando pudo observar, que el astro rey estaba a menos de una hora de terminar con otro día.

  
\- Sólo cuídale, porque yo tengo las manos atadas, a partir de ahora…

  
(1) _Break this bittersweet spell on me // Rompe este agridulce hechizo sobre mí  
Lost in the arms of destiny // Perdido en los brazos del destino._

  
Draco abrió los ojos y se encontró atrapado en un cálido abrazo. Tom se había quedado dormido a su lado e, inconscientemente le había abrazado entre sueños. Sonrió. En momentos como ese sentía un calor especial emanando de Tom, algo que le reconfortaba tanto a él como al bebé.

Podía sentirlo descansando en ese momento porque, aunque era muy pequeño, su magia le invadía en los momentos en que estaba despierto. Draco no le había dicho a nadie. Porque él no sabía… que eso no era normal.

  
Se acomodó en los brazos de su pareja, sintiéndose más cómodo que nunca, cuando su interior se revolvió de nuevo. Se quedó quieto, esperando que el dolor pasara, pero no lo hizo, comenzó a sudar en frío y mordió su labio para evitar gritar, su respiración se aceleró.

  
En su mente se dibujaron imágenes inconexas.

  
\- _Un hechizo sobre ti._

\- _¿Quién eres?_

\- _Soy alguien que no existe._

  
Los sonidos de aquellas voces se agolparon en su mente, hasta que no pudo contenerse y soltó un grito. Tom despertó y apretó el abrazo sobre él.

  
Su boca se abrió para recibir una poción que le mantenía tranquilo cuando decidía despertar, pero el efecto no duraba mucho, el dolor… las voces… todo volvía. Siempre volvía. Pero el calor de esos brazos se sentía tan bien…

(2) _I died in my dreams // Morí en mis sueños  
What's that supposed to mean? // ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?  
Got lost in the fire // Me perdí en el fuego  
I died in my dreams // Morí en mis sueños  
Reaching out for your hand // Extendiéndote mi mano  
My fatal desire // Mi deseo fatal._

Aunque Tom acariciaba ausentemente los cabellos rubios de Draco, en su interior, estaba pensando en algo muy distinto, aunque todo lo que pensaba desde hacía tiempo siempre le llevaba a Draco y al hijo que esperaba.

  
Había vuelto a pasar.

  
De nuevo el maldito sueño.

  
Levantó un momento las cortinas oscuras que cubrían la cama y descubrió que en el horizonte se vislumbraban los últimos rayos del sol. No quedaba mucho para que la noche llegara. Y él había tomado una decisión, ya tenía una respuesta para la reunión que tendría con Nospheratum.

  
Cerró los ojos, y las imágenes del sueño más recurrente de sus últimos meses volvieron.

  
 _Era un castillo, pero no en el que vivía actualmente, era otro… más grande, más imponente._

  
\- ¿Por qué?  se preguntó desesperado, en voz alta.

  
 _Draco…Voldemort pudo sentir la presencia de Draco en el castillo._

  
\- Draco…

  
 _Y de pronto un niño, un niño que tendría no más de diez años se plantó frente a él…  
…a su alrededor surgieron ardientes flamas que pronto lo alcanzaron y comenzaron a destruirlo…_

  
Ese maldito fuego… ese maldito niño… ese maldito sueño.

(1) _I won't give up // No me rendiré  
I'm possessed…// Estoy poseído…_

  
El tratar de que Draco pusiera atención en algo esa noche era imposible. Apenas el Lord se había retirado de la habitación, luego de dejar a Draco en ella con Severus, todo había ido mal. El chico no tenía la mínima intención de quedarse a perder el tiempo escuchando al maestro cuando podía pasar el tiempo, como él lo deseaba, al lado de Tom.

  
Y sin embargo, tenía que escuchar aquel sermón sobre algo que a él se le antojaba imposible y fantasioso.

  
\- Los Ángeles del Destino son personas que nacen en tiempos de crisis para ayudar a la humanidad a cumplir el destino que se tiene previsto para ella. Se introducen en la sociedad como cualquier otro humano y conocen de su don llegada la edad adulta, salvo excepciones, cuando necesitan cumplir su tarea en el mundo antes de la madurez.

  
>>Se distinguen del resto de los humanos cuando comienzan a realizar su misión. Su poder reside en los sentimientos y aumenta conforme la profundidad de éstos. Cuando su conversión es completa, dejan de recibir impulsos de los cinco sentidos humanos y se rigen por las percepciones de empatía a través de la energía desprendida de objetos, personas y lugares.

  
>>El sentimiento reconfortante que un Ángel del Destino puede otorgar es apenas comparable con la inmensidad. Dado que se alimentan de energía, su alma tranquiliza cualquier otra desprendiendo, con el calor de la verdad que poseen en su interior.

  
>>Cuando dos Ángeles del Destino se encuentran en un mismo tiempo en el mismo espacio ocurrirá una Síntesis (suma) del destino, en la que la tarea asignada a cada uno de ellos deberá cumplirse en cooperación mutua. Si por el contrario, Ángeles con Destinos encontrados se hallasen en la misma situación, se provocará una Lisis (desdoblamiento, destrucción) del destino.

  
(1) _Break this bittersweet spell on me // Rompe este agridulce hechizo en mí  
Lost in the arms of destiny // Perdido en los brazos del destino._

  
Mientras Severus hablaba, Draco se encogió en su silla con ojeras remarcadas y el rostro terriblemente pálido. El hecho de poner un gesto del más puro fastidio no ayudaba en nada a mejorar su macabra apariencia.

  
\- ¡El destino no está escrito!  reclamó furioso Draco.

\- En eso te equivocas.

  
Severus le dio la espalda y caminó lentamente, hasta llegar a un punto de la habitación lo suficientemente alejado de Draco y continuar.

  
\- El destino sí está escrito y nadie lo puede cambiar.

\- ¡Mentira!  explotó Draco, rompiendo en mil pedazos la pequeña jarra en que le habían traído agua.

  
Pero Severus sabía que era verdad. Y esa tarde se encargaría de explicarle a Draco por qué era inútil pelear contra el destino.

  
Existe. Es algo que ningún humano jamás podrá ver, escuchar o siquiera oír. Pero lo siente, está ahí… está escrito y cada acción, cada detalle, ya estaba previsto, así como todas sus consecuencias.

Todos estamos destinados por nuestro pasado. El futuro está previsto.

  
La gente gusta de creer que puede escribir su propio destino, pero eso es imposible. Cada cambio que ellos hacen es sólo uno más que estaba anunciado, nadie controla el tiempo y el espacio que conforman el destino. Ni el Lord, ni Potter… ni Draco.

  
Todos estamos destinados.

  
\- Yo todavía creo… - musitó Draco en voz muy baja  que puedo cambiar el destino.

\- Imposible.

\- ¡Posible!, aún creo… que debe haber alguien en el mundo… que sea el dueño de su destino.

  
Severus se dejó caer de nuevo en el asiento, queriendo creer lo que Draco decía, sabiendo de antemano que era mentira.

  
\- El destino está para saltárnoslo  afirmó el rubio, mientras abría la puerta de la habitación y salía.

\- Y cuando lo haces, te das cuenta de que ese salto, estaba en el destino.

  
Draco le miró disgustado y guardó silencio hasta que la pregunta por la que aún no había huido de esa habitación volvió a su mente y estuvo dispuesto a preguntarla.

  
\- ¿Por qué estoy soñando con mi bebé?  Preguntó falto de toda seguridad, mientras las imágenes venían a su mente - ¿por qué todo este tiempo de mi embarazo he estado soñando a mi bebé?  le miró a los ojos  está en mis brazos… y luego… todo desaparece y está muerto.

\- Un bebé significa muchas cosas  respondió el hombre, tranquilizándose después del episodio de rebeldía de Draco - Soñar con un bebé representa inocencia, calor y nuevos inicios. Los bebés simbolizan algo en su ser interior que representa algo vulnerable, puro y no corrompido.

Draco rió - ¿Qué puede haber dentro de éste castillo, o peor aún, dentro de mí, que no esté corrompido?

\- Soñar con un bebé muerto, sin embargo  añadió, pese a la interrupción  significa que algo ha terminado.

  
Draco guardó silencio, pensativo. Y luego de un rato, se levantó y se encaminó a su habitación.

****

  
(2) _I've failed you again // Te fallé de nuevo  
'Cause I let you stay // Por que te dejé quedarte  
I used to pretend // Solía pretender  
That I felt ok // Que me sentía bien…_

  
Voldemort tamborileó sus dedos en el escritorio mientras, con mirada escrutadora, se dirigía al mensajero que había sido enviado para advertirle.

  
\- El viaje está planeado para dentro de tres días, señor  anunció el hombre  nuestras fuentes han escuchado, que la única razón del viaje es… señor… ellos dicen que usted tiene a Harry Potter en su poder…

\- Ya veo  respondió fríamente, sus manos tamborilearon a más velocidad.

\- Estarán aquí el próximo miércoles. Parece que el Ministerio esta vez enviará aurores como refuerzos para ellos. No estamos seguros de sus planes, pero… sabemos que intentarán entrar al castillo por Potter.

\- Vete  ordenó después de unos segundos Tom, y el mensajero corrió rápidamente a la salida  llama a Zabini, dile que si no está aquí en tres segundos se considere mago muerto.

\- ¡Sí, señor!  chilló el joven antes de salir corriendo en busca de Zabini.

  
Cuando Blaise recibió el recado en su habitación palideció. Sabía que llegaría el momento de enfrentar al Lord y se descubriría que había estado protegiendo a Potter. Había tenido varios días para pensar qué iba a ser de él y para ese momento ya había elaborado un plan ‘A’ y un plan ‘B’, en caso de emergencia.

  
Tocó la puerta del Lord con sumo cuidado y cuando recibió la orden de entrar sintió un nudo apretando su garganta hasta casi hacerle perder la voz.

  
\- Potter está en el castillo  afirmó el Lord  y yo no había sido notificado de ello.

  
La mirada fría y llena de odio que le era dirigida lo estaba martirizando. Sabía que había cometido un error que podría costarle la vida, o una tortura muy larga, dependiendo del humor del Lord, que por lo que sabía, con el embarazo de Draco sólo había empeorado.

  
\- Sí, señor  respondió Blaise con firmeza  está.

\- Y no me habían informado de nada… - siseó, con odio.

\- No, señor. Me he encargado de él, estaba intentando hablar con usted antes de hacer cualquier movimiento pero con la… _situación_ de Draco, me ha sido muy difícil, señor.

\- Zabini, te estás jugando la vida en esto  amenazó el Lord - sabes que tienes una especial ventaja sobre nosotros, y que tienes la amistad de Draco en todo caso, pero no me gusta que te aproveches de ello… si estás aquí, es para nuestro beneficio, no para el de otros…

\- Señor… - asintió Blaise.

\- ¿Qué pretendías al ocultar a Potter de mí?

\- Nada, señor  respondió quedamente.

\- No mientas  la voz esta vez fue un grito que estremeció a Blaise de pies a cabeza  sé lo que eres y sé que muchas de las razones por las que estás aquí no son a mi favor, pero mientras estés bajo mi techo recibirás órdenes mías y me dirás ¡¿Qué pretendes?!

  
Los ojos de Blaise se ensancharon asustados, movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, con la boca abierta pero sin saber que decir, sus sentidos se estaban llenando de la ira del otro hombre.

  
\- Sólo pretendía retrasar un poco lo inevitable, señor  susurró Blaise  pero nada de lo que yo pueda hacer irá en contra suya, es imposible para mí hacer algo así.

\- ¡Fuera!  ordenó Voldemort  mañana, apenas amanezca, Potter se irá para siempre de éste mundo ¿Entendido?

\- Señor  asintió Blaise, su corazón latía desbocadamente y su boca estaba reseca.

\- ¡He dicho fuera!

  
Prácticamente corrió hasta la puerta y una vez afuera comenzó a temblar como no lo había hecho en presencia del Lord, con todo el miedo y el odio que había sentido.

  
Voldemort miró hacia fuera. Estaba oscureciendo y esa noche presagiaba una mañana terrible y aún más oscura que las anteriores. El niño que vivió, moriría…

****

  
(1) _I'm bearing her cross // Estoy soportando su cruz  
she's turned into my curse // Se ha convertido en mi maldición._

  
\- Señor  se presentó Elizabeth ante Nospheratum  estoy lista.

\- Muy bien Elizabeth, esta noche ocurrirán cosas muy importantes para nuestro mundo.

\- Un hijo así de poderoso  intervino Kain, quien estaba en una esquina de la habitación  deberíamos dejarlo vivo, después de todo, es uno de los nuestros  argumentó.

\- No lo creo  respondió Nospheratum  hay que eliminarlo ahora que todavía no es una amenaza mayor, cuando nazca, será una fuerza oscura tan grande y poderosa que nadie lo podrá contener…

\- Ni siquiera Voldemort… - susurró Elizabeth.

\- ¿Ni siquiera Draco?  preguntó Kain.

\- ¿Tú crees que un niño como lo es él, podría controlar un poder que supera con creces el suyo propio?  rió Nospheratum con suavidad  Draco moriría de todas formas, cuando el bebé naciera. Tiene en sus manos, o mejor dicho… en su vientre, más de lo que puede imaginar. Sólo piensa esto… esa… _criatura_ aún no nace y ya tiene conciencia… sabe hasta dónde puede absorber la energía de Draco sin matarlo, lo está manteniendo vivo hasta que nazca.

\- Eso es imposible  murmuró atónito Kain.

\- ¿En verdad lo crees?  cuestionó Nospheratum antes de levantarse con un elegante movimiento y caminar hacia la ventana - Iremos esta noche, como lo acordamos.

****

  
(2) _I died in my dreams // Morí en mis sueños  
What's that supposed to mean? // ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?  
Got lost in the fire // Me perdí en el fuego._

  
No había podido llegar hasta su habitación, porque, conforme a lo previsto, Bellatrix le estaba esperando, con la enorme serpiente a sus pies. Llegado el momento, se había retirado y la serpiente se había encargado del resto, hasta que la mujer se había aburrido y había entrado en la habitación destinada a ser la tumba de Blaise Zabini.

  
Blaise cayó al piso y cogió aire con desesperación, notando como era imposible que entrara en sus contraídos pulmones, pero luchando con toda la fuerza que le quedaba por su vida. No podía morir, no ahora… no así. No, ese no era su _destino_. No a manos de Bellatrix…

  
\- Bella…

  
La mujer respondió al llamado con un hechizo, crucio… Blaise ni siquiera escuchó las palabras, su mente estaba perdiendo la conciencia y él hacía intentos desesperados por pensar con claridad para evitar lo que sin duda le llevaría a la muerte…

  
\- Auxilio… - susurró con sus últimas fuerzas. Sabiendo que nadie lo escucharía en el volumen tan bajo que había pronunciado la frase.

  
No, nadie lo escucharía, por que el mensaje no estaba hecho para ser escuchado, sino para ser sentido por una mente que no se encontraba muy lejana.

  
 _Auxilio._

  
Bella río. Y le señaló a Nagini su bocadillo.

****

  
(2) _Just one big lie // Sólo una gran mentira  
Such a perfect illusion // Como una perfecta ilusión._

  
Draco entró a su habitación hecho una furia. De pronto todo le parecía mal… de pronto surgía algo que le reclamaba salir de ahí, correr y ocultarse, pero no lo hacía, porque otra parte de él buscaba sólo refugiarse entre los brazos de Tom y llorar la desesperación que lo estaba llenando.

  
Algo estaba mal.

  
Miró hacia el ventanal. Las cortinas se mecían por el viento… eso no era normal. Draco no permitía que abriesen las cortinas ni las ventanas, estaba prohibido. Miró hacia un lado y tembló, con un poco de miedo, que no era suyo, sino que le estaba contagiando el pequeño ser dentro de él.

  
\- Hola Draco  sonrió Elizabeth, el vampiro que había visto al lado de Nospheratum  no te asustes, soy sólo yo… - y esa sonrisa, terminó por convencerle de que algo no estaba bien.

\- Tom  susurró temeroso.

  
Todo se volvió oscuridad.

  
(1) _I want you / Y te quiero  
[I wanted you] // Y te quise…  
And I need you // Y te necesito  
[I needed you] // Y te necesité._

  


****

  
(2) _I made you mine // Te hice mío  
Just to hurt you once again // Sólo para lastimarte una vez más._

Tom miró a Nospheratum y una mirada vacía le fue devuelta. Los labios fríos del vampiro se posaron sobre los suyos, porque aquel le había pedido quedarse y él había aceptado.

Hubo un presentimiento que le indicó que era mejor retirarse, pero no hizo caso. Nunca hacía caso a su conciencia, ya que eso sólo significaba debilidad.

****

  
(2) _I died in my dreams // Morí en mis sueños  
Reaching out for your hand…// Extendiéndote mi mano._

  
(1) _Break this bittersweet spell on me // Rompe este agridulce hechizo en mí  
Lost in the arms of destiny // Perdido en los brazos del destino…_

La maldita fuerza que estaba dentro de él era la más grande y terrible que jamás había sentido y por un momento Draco sintió que perdía el conocimiento, para después sentir como si estuviese renaciendo.

  
Era ver el mundo de otra forma, sólo por un segundo, todo se veía claro y luego oscuro, su vida pasó frente a él en milésimas de segundo. Apretó los párpados, de su garganta no salió ni medio sonido.

  
El vientre ligeramente hinchado le pesaba como si cargase dentro lo equivalente a mil veces su peso, hasta que se rindió y decidió que no podía más, estaba dispuesto a dejarse ir en medio de la oscuridad.

  
\- No lo hagas, por favor  susurró la voz de Blaise dentro de su cabeza.

\- No te rindas, Draco  pidió entonces Severus.

\- Vuelve, Draco, eres más fuerte que él  agregó una última voz que no pudo reconocer.

  
Soltó un suspiro cargado de todas las sensaciones que se apretujaban en su cuerpo y abrió los ojos. No sabía porqué, pero de repente entendía muchas cosas, y quería luchar contra lo que fuese que le estuviese quitando la vida.

  
…Aun cuando aquello era su propio hijo.

  
Entonces se dio cuenta de que la lucha ya no era por recuperar su cuerpo, sino por recuperar su alma, y supo que el ser que había estado protegiendo en su interior se había encargado de absorberla silenciosamente todo ese tiempo.

  
Ni toda su fuerza podría con el engendro en el que su hijo había sido transformado a causa de la maldición de los vampiros.

  
\- No Draco, no te rindas ahora.

\- Tienes que seguir.

\- Él ya no es tu hijo, tienes que terminar con él…

  
No tuvo el valor.

  
Pero otra fuerza poderosa llegó de un lugar desconocido. Eso fue lo último que Draco pudo sentir, porque aquel poder, aquel calor tan conocido, terminó con todo.

  
No había dolor, no había calidez… no había frío, no había nada.

  
Nada…

  
… nada.

_______________________

  
Lamento subirlo hasta ahora, pero entre los problemas con la página y mi salud tan estropeada, tiempo no es precisamente lo que me sobra.

Quería que éste capítulo fuera especial, no sé si lo habré logrado, para mí lo es por el sencillo hecho de encontrarse en el medio de la historia y marcar un cambio en la vida de todos los personajes… Sí, dije de todos *-*

  
Y antes de que suelten cualquier cantidad de maldiciones, os tengo buenas noticias… ¡¡A partir de aquí se acabó el suspenso y comienzan a darse las ansiadas respuestas!!

¡¡Hasta la próxima!!  
Que será muy pronto, porque el capítulo siguiente está casi listo ;)


	12. Fated Por Regan

  
Gracias Marbius, Jaen y Anna por revisarme…

  
Resumen del capítulo anterior:

Draco se encuentra mal y Tom le acompaña. Harry se encuentra en su celda recuperándose y ordenando sus ideas para continuar con su plan. Bellatrix planea usar a Nagini contra Blaise y después contra Draco. Blaise le encarga el cuidado de Draco a Severus, cuando se siente imposibilitado para continuar. Draco recibe en su mente extrañas visiones e imágenes inconexas, teniendo que beber pociones para sobrevivir al dolor que causa el bebé. Severus explica a Draco la existencia del Destino y de los Ángeles que ayudan a cumplirlo. Voldemort descubre que Harry está en el castillo y reclama a Blaise el haberlo ocultado. Los vampiros planean deshacerse del bebé de Draco. Bellatrix ataca a Blaise. Draco se encuentra a Elizabeth en su habitación y algo extraño ocurre…

  
 **C.XII: Todavía respirando**  
 _Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

  
Y gracias a Jaen Snape podréis, desde ahora, disfrutar de los capítulos al tiempo que escucháis las canciones.

Las instrucciones son rápidas: Entrad a [Gmail ](http://www.gmail.com)  
El nombre de usuario es: fatedlyrics  
La contraseña es: destinado

De ahí podréis descargar en las canciones dando clic en el mensaje y una vez que se abra el mail, hasta abajo viene “Descarga”, también incluí la letra de las canciones por si la requiriesen ;). Podéis entrar libremente, lo único que os pido, por amor del cielo, es que no hagan nada además de descargar (esto incluye que no pueden cambiar la contraseña bajo ninguna circunstancia, ni borrar mails ¬.¬… y lo digo por ti criatura del mal, que sé que me estás leyendo!!!).

  


****

  
I walk a lonely road // Recorro un solitario camino  
The only one that I have ever known // El único que he conocido en mi vida  
Don't know where it goes // No sé a dónde va  
But it's home to me and I walk alone // Pero es un hogar para mí, y camino solo.

  
La pesadez de sus párpados. El vacío en su interior. La soledad.

  
Abrió los ojos, en medio de la oscuridad.

  
El único momento en el que podía recorrer ese camino solitario y temido por otros: la vereda llevaba del bosque al castillo del Lord. Justo en medio de la madrugada.

  
Pero no sólo era ese camino el que estaba recorriendo, lenta y pausadamente. Su cuerpo estaba ahí en ese momento, mas no su alma. Su alma se encontraba aún más solitaria en un camino todavía más oscuro que aquella simple vía terrenal.

  
Desde que había nacido se le había enseñado que el mejor camino y de hecho el único, era aquel en el que los magos reinaran sobre el mundo de los muggles… esos seres sin magia y sin otra ocupación que joder al mundo. Había nacido por una causa y crecido escuchando sólo palabras a favor de ella. Nunca había escuchado un solo comentario en contra, hasta que había crecido y entrado a Hogwarts, donde parecía que la gente estaba en contra de su forma de pensar.

  
Sin embargo, para Draco no había más camino que ese. Era el único que había aprendido a respetar y él nunca había pensado una sola palabra en su contra. Nunca… hasta el momento de tocar fondo.

  
E incluso en ese momento, en que el Lord le había obligado a dejar atrás su inocencia y su dignidad, se había negado a pensar y ver más allá. Se había negado a ver todo el daño que había causado, la oscuridad en la que se había metido, cegado por la necesidad de salvar la propia vida y seguir adelante, con más poder del que hubiese soñado.

  
Quizá ese era el problema del mundo. El poder, que corroía a las personas por dentro y las obligaba a seguir a ciegas un camino oscuro… y al final el camino resultaba estar lleno de espinas que se enterraban en cada pedazo de piel. Pero eso no se veía a simple vista, perdidos en otros pensamientos banales, sino que se tenía que esperar a que una chispa de luz iluminara por un momento y entonces era cuando se podía ver toda la destrucción que habían dejado a su paso.

  
Nunca se había puesto a reflexionar sobre todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Y después de esa noche no lo volvería a hacer.

  
No lo volvería a cuestionar. Porque ese camino, oscuro y terrible era su hogar, donde había crecido y a donde había elegido pertenecer a pesar de todo. Se había entregado a ese destino y aún si hubiese sido un error, no podía remediarlo. Tal vez ni siquiera quería remediarlo. No sabía nada con certeza, todo en el mundo es tan confuso…

  
Recargó su cabeza en el tronco de un árbol y dejó caer pesadamente su cuerpo entre la hierba mojada por la suave llovizna de la madrugada.

  
Estaba solo y lo sabía, no quería compañía en ese momento ya no quería más dolor.

  
Y sin embargo, en el fondo de su corazón, anhelaba algo… anhelaba a _alguien_.

  


****

  
I walk this empty street // Camino por esta calle vacía  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams // En el Boulevard de los Sueños Rotos.  
Where the city sleeps // Donde la ciudad duerme  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone // Y soy el único… y camino solo.

  
Cuando el sol estuvo dispuesto a despuntar en el horizonte fue el momento que Draco eligió para regresar al castillo tan silenciosamente como había salido de él.

  
Sus pasos eran cansados, dolidos, y hasta cierto punto llenos de la tristeza que le había invadido todos y cada uno de los días después de aquella noche.

  
No podía recordar lo que había ocurrido, su último recuerdo era el haber dejado de sentirlo todo, sentirse perdido. Y se sentía tan bien… estar alejado del mundo material y sonreírle a un lugar en donde no había dolor ni oscuridad, pero tampoco alegrías o felicidad.

  
\- Draco  lo recibió como siempre Tom, al llegar al castillo. Simple civilidad, ningún sentimiento en sus voces.

\- Tom  respondió agachando la cabeza.

  
Pero ese día fue diferente a los anteriores, en los que Voldemort simplemente había dejado pasar. Hubo un abrazo, pero Draco lo sintió tan frío que su cuerpo tembló al contacto.

  
\- Estoy cansado.

\- Lo sé, ve a dormir.

  
Era a finales de octubre, aunque el tiempo para él había terminado el día en que había entrado en ese círculo vicioso, y desde entonces en adelante sólo existía la eternidad…

  
Aunque Tom estaba a su lado, aquel vacío no cedía, no se iba… no dejaba de atormentarlo. Todo era oscuro aquella madrugada, pero no era especial, era una más, entre muchísimas otras, todas igualmente oscuras, vacías, aterradoras…

  
¿Por qué tenía miedo ahora? ¿Por qué justo ahora?

My shadow's the only one that walks beside me // Mi sombra es la única que camina a mi lado  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating. // Mi corazón superficial es lo único que late  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me. // A veces deseo que alguien de afuera me encuentre  
Till then I walk alone.// …Hasta entonces… camino solo.

El sol comenzó a salir y por primera vez en mucho tiempo Draco lo miró atentamente desde el balcón de su habitación. Las ojeras por semanas de infernal martirio ahora se remarcaban por apenas dos noches del infierno en pleno, del dolor y de la soledad.

  
Ahora podía ver el sol…

  
Bajó las manos a su vientre y lo tocó tranquilamente. Estaba vacío. Tan vacío como él mismo.

  
Las sombras apenas delineadas por el amanecer comenzaron a abrirse paso en el paisaje y Draco observó atento todos y cada uno de los movimientos matutinos, los animales salvajes se escuchaban como sinfonía de fondo en el bosque cercano, al mismo tiempo que el olor a guerra se percibía en el viento, trayendo noticias de desolación desde el campo de batalla.

  
Algo había escuchado sobre el Ejército de Dumbledore, o algo así, que se acercaba en busca del Niño de Oro. Si, también se había enterado, entre el murmurar de los sirvientes que Harry Potter se encontraba en el castillo, no por mucho tiempo, aunque su ejecución se había aplazado unos días más, a la mañana siguiente sería cuando definitivamente enfrentase su destino. Pero nada de eso le importaba realmente…

  
Jamás llegarían al castillo con toda la protección que Tom había colocado. Por eso no temía, se sentía seguro del mundo exterior…

  
Demasiado seguro…

  
A veces, sólo en ocasiones como esa, en las que el amanecer le recordaba la luz que no llegaría a su vida, el corazón de Draco tenía un deseo oculto en lo más profundo de él. Deseaba ser rescatado y llevado lejos de allí. A veces se preguntaba qué ocurriría si aquel Ejército del director de su antigua escuela llegase… y lo sacase de ahí.

  
Pero no. Nadie podía rescatarlo, porque el infierno en el que estaba entrando no era un infierno físico delimitado por las paredes del castillo. Era un infierno interior, delimitado por el infinito.

  
Nadie lo rescataría, estaba condenado. Si alguien llegase al castillo no se molestaría en averiguar qué ocurría con él, lo asesinarían. Y ante todo Draco no quería morir… no todavía. No así.

  
Tom lo miraba atento, Draco podía sentir su mirada. Podía incluso sentir la poderosa mente del mago intentando infiltrarse en la suya sin lograr gran éxito. Draco no permitiría que nadie entrara en su mente, no si dentro de ella podía descubrir oculto el terror que de pronto había despertado en él.

  
Preferiría seguir dormido…

  
…como todos los demás.

I'm walking down the line // Estoy caminando por la línea  
That divides me somewhere in my mind // que me divide en alguna parte de mi mente  
On the border line // al límite  
Of the edge and where I walk alone // del borde y donde yo camino solo

Había amanecido por completo. No era un amanecer como el que uno desearía ver luego de pasar semanas sometido a una oscuridad obligatoria. No había pájaros ni sonidos alegres, los árboles no estaban en su esplendor, pues el otoño estaba en su apogeo. No había risas infantiles que alegraran el lugar, ni las había ahora ni probablemente las habría nunca…

  
Su mente estaba jugando con él. Le decía que estaba mal y que supuestamente estaría bien, su conciencia le orillaba a un extremo al tiempo que su cordura le llevaba al otro en un eterno vaivén que le estaba atormentando y volviéndole loco.

  
\- Draco, mírame  ordenó Tom, levantándole la barbilla.

\- Ha amanecido  fue la única respuesta, Draco se negó a mirarle a los ojos. Nunca había evadido la mirada de alguien hasta ese momento.

\- Ambos hemos perdido algo importante Draco, los dos  remarcó-. Pero estoy aquí y tú estás conmigo y ante todo, aún tenemos el poder de nuestra parte…

\- Lo sé  respondió él, con la voz ronca, esforzándose por abrir su garganta.

\- Tenemos todo a nuestro favor Draco, después podremos pensar en lo que ha ocurrido, pero no ahora, tenemos a Potter en nuestras manos y la Orden del Fénix está retrocediendo, ¿entiendes? Seremos nosotros los que ganemos la batalla.

\- Sí, ganaremos la batalla contra ellos  “pero nunca ganaremos la batalla contra nosotros mismos”, completó en su pensamiento.

  
Draco nunca supo qué había sido lo que lo había hecho actuar de aquella manera ese día, mientras Tom le explicaba ligeramente algunos de los movimientos de la guerra. A Draco no le interesaba la guerra, y sabía que Tom sólo le contaba aquello para distraerlo.

  
Pero entre los planes que Voldemort le estaba contando, se encontraban los de asesinar a Harry Potter para aquel atardecer, para no correr ningún peligro en que pudiese huir o ser rescatado con alguno de los artilugios extraños que estaban utilizándose en la guerra.

  
Fue aquella, la primera vez, que Draco pronunció esas palabras.

  
\- No lo mates.

****

  
Read between the lines of what's // Lee entre las líneas que se ha  
Fucked up and everything's alright // jodido y todo está muy bien

Estaban desesperados. No entendían el por qué de la desaparición repentina de Harry semanas atrás por más que intentaban entenderlo menos llegaban a ningún lado, así que su principal propósito era simplemente rescatarlo del castillo donde sabían que se encontraba vivo… Al principio lo sabían, pero había llegado un momento en que comenzaban a dudar que el Lord lo hubiese mantenido vivo tanto tiempo… pero era la única esperanza que tenían, ahora que a todos los miembros de La Orden del Fénix se les había comunicado el contenido de la profecía, sabían que más que nunca debían liberar a Harry del castillo.

  
Las maldiciones volaban de un bando hacia otro, la defensa de los mortífagos era demasiado sólida como para ser penetrada por tan pocas personas. Se emprendía retirada al atardecer, pero apenas amanecía intentaban burlar las barreras de nuevo. Era una eterna lucha por el Salvador.

  
Ron Weasley apuntó con su varita al mortífago más cercano y lo tiró al piso desmayado.

  
Por el momento, La Orden llevaba ventaja con la ayuda de los aurores que habían accedido a ayudar en los planes de Dumbledore para salvar al chico que, hasta donde se sabía, todavía seguía vivo en el castillo.

  
Los mortífagos se relegaron al notar que sus fuerzas de defensa estaban fallando, momento aprovechado por Ron para hacer lo que había planeado por días.

  
Tomó por un brazo al hombre que había logrado derrotar en el duelo, le quitó la máscara y la pateó lejos de él antes de desaparecer. Aquel mortífago tenía muy mala suerte, porque ese día en especial Ron se encontraba absolutamente cabreado.

  
Quería encontrar a su amigo. Y quería encontrarlo en ese preciso momento.

  
\- Enervate  susurró, el mortífago frente a él despertó desorientado.  Quiero saber dónde está Harry Potter, AHORA.

****

  
Tom se encontraba en la biblioteca de su castillo, pensativo. Había dejado a Draco dormido gracias a una poción que lo tranquilizaba. Las últimas semanas Draco había estado ingiriendo un exceso de pociones alarmante y aunque él lo sabía, le preocupaba aún más ahora que Snape había hablado con él sobre el estado en que se encontraba el rubio.

  
Pero sobre esas cosas, no era lo que le preocupaba más en su consorte. Sino la extraña petición que había recibido de sus labios.

  
Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por suaves toques en la puerta. Ordenó que entrasen y enseguida la puerta se abrió y reveló a uno de los escasos elfos del castillo, quien traía consigo a un mensajero desde los terrenos donde se libraba la guerra.

  
\- Señor  se arrodilló el mensajero -, me temo que tenemos graves problemas.

\- Habla  ordenó entonces, con el presentimiento de que algo no andaba nada bien.

  
La historia que relató el mensajero hizo comprender a Tom, que cuando el destino se ensañaba para que todo fuera mal, todo se jodía irremediablemente.

  
Lucius era el único líder que quedaba en el campo de batalla, y mientras que el equipo de Bellatrix se negaba a seguir sus órdenes y actuaba independientemente, el equipo de Blaise se mantenía al margen de la situación. Esta escasa actividad de mortífagos había provocado que, aunque se tratase del círculo más letal, no pudieran hacer mucho contra La Orden entre la desorganización que reinaba.

  
\- ¿Dónde están Lestrange y Zabini?  preguntó fríamente el Lord.

\- No… no lo sabemos con exactitud, Señor  respondió el tembloroso mensajero.

\- Búsquenlos  casi gritó, totalmente enfadado.

\- Ya lo hicimos  dijo el otro en voz baja -. La última vez que vimos a la Señora Lestrange en el campo de batalla fue hace unas semanas, después desapareció… si me lo permite  pidió el hombre, con miedo  la última vez que la vi, personalmente, parecía algo… turbada…

\- ¿Turbada?  rió Voldemort.

\- Sí, ella… no parecía la misma…

  
Los ojos del Lord se volvieron dos peligrosas ranuras, aunque la sonrisa continuaba en su boca, lo cual no presagiaba nada bueno, ni para el mensajero ni para nadie. Llamó al elfo y el pequeño y arrugado ser apareció frente a él, temblando.

  
\- Quiero que busquen a Lestrange y a Zabini por el castillo, si no están aquí, emprendan la búsqueda por el bosque, el río y las zonas cercanas, los quiero aquí para antes del amanecer ¿entendido?

  
El elfo asintió enérgicamente, con sus ojos muy abiertos antes de desaparecer. El mensajero también se fue, salió prácticamente corriendo de la biblioteca en cuanto el Lord le dio la señal.

  
Voldemort casi rió por lo que ocurría.

  
No todo estaba saliendo como lo planeaba. Muchos de sus planes se habían ido literalmente a la mierda. Pero estaría arreglando las cosas…

Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive // Revisa mis signos vitales para saber que sigo vivo  
And I walk alone // Y camino solo

Severus pasó la mano por el cabello de Draco. Estaba reseco por el descuido que había tenido las últimas semanas, en las que había estado cargando un hijo que lo consumía poco a poco. Todavía no entendía lo que había ocurrido aquella noche y aunque no se convencía de la “versión oficial” de los hechos, no le estaba permitido preguntar más allá. Sobre todo no ahora que no contaba con la protección de Draco. El chico estaba demasiado débil como para ayudarle en caso de que el Lord decidiese deshacerse de él.

  
Miró las pociones que se encontraban sobre la mesa y comprobó que Draco había tomado todas las necesarias, antes de volver a los pensamientos que le rondaban la cabeza.

  
Primero, estaba el hecho de que él no creía absolutamente nada de lo que se le había dicho hacía tres días, cuando había ido a atender de emergencia a un Draco que estaba en el borde entre la vida y la muerte

  
La presencia de magia en la habitación hubiera sido obvia hasta para el mago más inexperto. Magia oscura, para ser más específicos.

  
El Lord había encontrado a Draco inconciente en el piso de su habitación, inmediatamente Snape había sido requerido para atenderle. La primera impresión que había tenido y la que le había dicho al Lord era que Draco había perdido el bebé, si se arrepentía de haberlo dicho era tarde, porque eso era lo que el Señor Oscuro había aceptado como respuesta a sus preguntas.

  
Lo que Severus pensaba en ese momento era en la presencia de magia, en la manera que el bebé había _desaparecido_ del vientre de Draco y en la ausencia de la sangre que usualmente se presentaba en los casos de aborto.

  
Nada encajaba… todo era demasiado extraño. Si tan sólo pudiese consultar con Blaise sus sospechas…

  
Y ese era el otro punto que lo estaba volviendo loco. Blaise había elegido precisamente esos días cruciales para desaparecer en algún lugar del mundo…

  
Draco despertó de su sueño en ligeros movimientos y se le quedó mirando.

  
\- ¿Cómo te sientes?  preguntó preocupado.

\- Mejor… - sonrió el chico.

  
Y en verdad se veía mejor, para agrado de Severus, cuyos cuidados habían sido la principal causa de la mejora en la salud del chico, aunque no así en su estado anímico.

  
Lo importante, sin embargo, era que Draco se encontrara vivo, lo demás vendría por añadidura con el paso del tiempo, en cuanto se recuperara de la pérdida que, aunque el rubio jamás lo diría, le había causado tanto daño.

****

  
Estaba totalmente oscuro cuando Ron decidió darse un descanso en el interrogatorio con el mortífago, del que no había sacado mucha información y la escasa que había obtenido no era ni remotamente relevante.

  
Se dirigió a su casa de campaña desmoralizado, hambriento y con el sentimiento de culpa que cargaba desde que Harry había desaparecido. “Yo pude haber hecho algo por él, yo pude haberme acercado, pude haber intentado algo…”.

  
\- Hola  saludó tentativamente Luna Lovegood, una de las pocas compañeras de Hogwarts que había decidido ir con ellos, mientras se encontraban en vacaciones de verano  supuse que estarías hambriento, preparé algo de comer.

  
Luna respetó el silencio de Ron mientras comían y el chico aceptó que tal vez la rubia no estaba tan loca como él creía, pues en el tiempo en que había estado ahí, se había comportado a la altura, silenciosamente ayudando en lo que podía durante la guerra, sin mencionar ni una sola vez algún comentario que pudiese molestar o herir a alguien. Y en tiempos oscuros eso era más que valorado por todos.

  
\- Lo encontraremos  afirmó con seguridad la chica -, lo haremos, ya verás.

\- Gracias  sonrió débilmente Ron  aunque esos mortífagos no saben nada…

\- La gente a veces sabe cosas que no _puede_ decir, ¿sabes?  dijo ella a la ligera y se levantó para recoger los restos de la comida.

  
La mente de Ron empezó a trabajar rápidamente y a unir piezas. El mortífago no hablaba, el castillo no estaba por ninguna parte… nadie parecía poder llegar a él, nadie parecía _poder_ decir dónde estaba…

  
\- ¡Merlín!  gritó el chico antes de salir corriendo en busca de alguien.

  
Una sonrisa entusiasta adornó el rostro de Luna.

  
\- ¡Hermione!  pidió Ron afuera de la tienda de campaña de la chica - ¡Hermione! ¡Es importante, vamos!

  
Una muy despeinada castaña salió de la tienda y miró a Ron con extrañeza.

  
\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- ¿Sabes si hay manera de romper el encantamiento Fidelius?

  
La chica pareció sorprendida, aunque no tardó mucho en deducir lo que ocurría. No podían llegar hasta Harry porque el castillo estaba bajo el Fidelius…

  
\- ¿Lo entiendes?  Preguntó entusiasmado Ron  ¡Es como en Grimmauld Place!

  
El resto de la noche ni Hermione ni Ron durmieron. En la madrugada se aparecieron en Hogwarts y con permiso de Dumbledore pasaron las horas buscando en la biblioteca privada de éste último algún indicio de que el encantamiento Fidelius se pudiese burlar.

  


****

  
Tal como el Lord había pedido, antes del amanecer, fue llevada hasta su presencia la figura de una mujer que a primera vista no reconoció. Tuvo que acercarse a ella y quitarle el cabello del rostro, para poder observar a la mujer que durante años le había servido.

  
Totalmente loca.

  
No paraba de reír y de convulsionarse, estaba empapada de sangre y aseguraba que era sangre de la reina serpiente. No había que ser un genio para saber que la mujer había asesinado a Nagini. El Lord pudo reconocer la esencia de su serpiente impregnada en la ropa de la bruja.

  
Voldemort le exigió una explicación a su comportamiento, pero la mujer no pudo más que reír más y balbucear que ella lo había matado.

  
\- ¿A quién mataste Bellatrix?

\- ¡A Zabini!  Respondió entre risas e hipidos  y luego mataré a Draco ¡y luego te mataré a ti!  carcajeó.

  
El Lord se alejó de ella totalmente asqueado, comprendiendo que lo que había estado esperando que ocurriera al fin había pasado. La bruja estaba totalmente demente.

\- ¡Llévensela!  ordenó a los sirvientes, quienes no hicieron mucho esfuerzo, pues la mujer ya no llevaba varita, la había perdido por algún lugar del bosque donde la habían encontrado y tampoco opuso resistencia…

  
\- ¿Qué le pasaría?  preguntó el mortífago de guardia mientras arrojaba a la desaliñada bruja a una de las celdas.

  
\- No sé qué le pasó  respondió el otro mortífago en turno  pero te puedo decir que lo que le pasará no será nada agradable.

  
Ambos cerraron la puerta de la celda, dejando dentro a un remedo de ser humano.

****

Harry en su propia mazmorra escuchó ruidos, pero no les prestó la menor atención. Estaba muy ocupado y totalmente concentrado en su mente.

  
Sostuvo su cicatriz con una mano, sus ojos estaban cerrados y respiraba acompasadamente, esperando cualquier reacción de Lord Voldemort que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para llegar a él. Ahora que se encontraban en el mismo sitio, era mucho más fácil que Harry pudiese captar mensajes no intencionales, aunque se cuidaba bastante bien de no enviarlas.

  
En los últimos días había recibido señales de los sentimientos desnivelados de Voldemort, quien parecía estar pasando por un periodo especialmente malo.

  
Harry no podía saber lo que ocurría en el mundo exterior, pero se guiaba por las imágenes que recibía de la mente del Lord.

  
Y hasta ese momento le habían servido de mucho…

_______

Espero que les haya gustado.

  
Seguro se deben estar preguntando porqué tardé tanto si prometí que no lo haría. Bien, esta vez no fue mi culpa, yo tenía preparado esto para el cumple de Marbius ¡lo siento mucho linda! =( prometo que te compensaré de algún modo…

Lamentablemente, me temo que con esto me doy cuenta que el publicar los capítulos tan rápido como yo quisiera no está en mis manos, así que se acabaron las promesas de “esta vez no tardaré mucho”, porque no sé lo que pasará.

Les agradezco mucho, porque gracias a ustedes (y ustedas? O.o) he llegado a 100 y tantos comentarios ^^, lo cual me hace más ilusión que cualquier cosa en este momento. ¡Muchas gracias! Me levantan el ánimo en momentos de depre x.x

Sé que no merezco su perdón, pero espero por lo menos merecer un comentario…

Graxi,  
Regan con la cola entre las patas y las orejas caídas, cual perro arrepentido.

  


  



	13. Fated Por Regan

Resumen del capítulo anterior: Draco se encuentra en depresión después de la pérdida de su hijo, y se replantea las situaciones que está viviendo. Voldemort, por su parte, planea asesinar a Harry al atardecer, pero Draco le pide que no lo haga. Ron está obsesionado con encontrar a Harry y con ayuda de Luna y al interrogar a un mortífago deduce que el castillo del Lord, donde se encuentra Harry, está bajo el Fidelius. El Lord es informado sobre la desaparición de Blaise y Bellatrix, ésta última es encontrada, aclamando que ha matado a Blaise y a Nagini. Severus tiene ciertas sospechas sobre la muerte del bebé de Draco…además, supimos que Harry sigue vivo en las mazmorras y recavando información gracias a su conexión con Voldemort.

  


  
 **C.XIII: El asesino**  
 _Disarm_  


  
En todos los años que llevo siendo fan de Harry Potter, no he encontrado una canción como esta para describir la batalla que sostienen Harry y Voldemort a través de los años y, por lo menos en ésta historia, no hay mejor manera de llevarla a “stop” que a través de la canción que podéis descargar aquí: [Gmail ](http://www.gmail.com)

User: fatedlyrics  
Pasword: destinado

(La canción es Disarm de los Smashing pumpkins)

Para ver las canciones vayan a **Mensajes destacados**

 **  
Espero que os guste... ^^**

****

Disarm you with a smile // Te desarmo con una sonrisa  
And cut you like you want me to // Y te lastimo como quieres que lo haga  
Cut that little child // acabar con aquel niño pequeño  
Inside of me and such a part of you // Que está dentro de mí y es también gran parte de ti  
Ooh, the years burn // Ooh… los años lastiman

****

  
La mañana de Halloween el ambiente en los terrenos oscuros no fue diferente a los demás. El castillo estaba prácticamente abandonado, la mayoría de mortífagos había sido enviado al campo de batalla para contener las nuevas fuerzas que intentaban abrirse paso hacia París. Por otro lado, los mortífagos restantes mantenían custodiados los puntos estratégicos que ya habían sido ganados a los muggles en batallas para evitar cualquier eventualidad.

  
Los medios muggles esperaban con ansiedad cualquier nueva noticia, como buitres a la caza de cualquier pedazo sangriento que les pudiera dar ventas.

  
Los más escépticos se negaban a creer aún en la existencia de aquellos seres tan superiores y la vida era un caos. La gente seguía huyendo hacia América con la esperanza de que la oscuridad que cubría el cielo no llegase hasta allí. La vida, sencillamente, ya no era la misma.

  
Aquellos que creían en la magia estaban aún peor. Esa mañana la mayoría había optado por esconderse y cargarse de cuanto amuleto se encontró.

  
Es bien sabido que el día de Halloween los espíritus tienen permiso para volver del otro mundo y colarse entre los humanos para cometer fechorías. La gente temía que ese día fuera utilizado por aquellos despiadados hombres de máscaras blancas, que se hacían llamar mortífagos, para tomar en sus manos las vidas de más personas inocentes.

  
En el mundo mágico las cosas no estaban mejor. Las familias no estaban celebrando ese Halloween como todos los años. Se mantuvieron en sus casas, como lo había sugerido el Ministerio de Magia. Se evacuaron las zonas de alto riesgo de ataques y miles se resguardaron con los hechizos de protección más potentes que conocían.

  
Dumbledore presentía que algo en nada favorable para la luz sobrevendría. Desde Hogwarts, se mantenía al tanto de las noticias que puntualmente le enviaba La Orden desde el continente. Siempre a su lado, McGonagall conservaba un semblante sombrío y desesperanzado, la viva imagen de lo que todo el mundo mágico pensaba.

  
En campamentos alrededor de una Francia totalmente devastada, arrasada por los ataques mortífagos y los desesperados intentos de defensa muggles, se ubicaban en puntos vitales los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y aurores británicos, a la expectativa de lo que pudiese ocurrir aquel día cabalístico.

Pero Lord tenía para ese día planes muy diferentes que en nada tenían que ver con atacar ninguna zona en específico…

  


****

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez y Draco volvió a sentir dolor, pero eso no detuvo a Tom, jamás lo había detenido y no lo haría ahora. Apenas había amanecido, le había impedido levantarse y caminar por los alrededores del castillo como solía hacer, lo había retenido a la cama, arrancándole prácticamente la ropa de dormir.

Abrió las piernas del chico y pasó con ansiedad sus manos por los muslos, subiendo hasta llegar al pecho, donde se detuvo, colocó una de sus manos sobre la cama y se apoyó para entrar en él, mientras que con la otra le levantaba la cadera, introduciéndose tan rápidamente como la estrecha cavidad se lo permitió.

Empujó su cadera en poderosos embates, hasta que llegado un momento Draco lo comenzó a disfrutar, sintiendo el placer oculto al que había olvidado que conllevaba el sexo. Se amoldó al ritmo y movió su cuerpo al compás que se le imponía. Buscó los labios de Tom y en un último esfuerzo los besó, antes de que todo el movimiento cesara y éste se viniera en cálidas descargas. Todo había sido tan rápido…

Draco sintió un extraño vacío cuando Tom salió de él… sobre todo al recordar que Severus les había dado una poción para evitar ‘accidentes’ de embarazos nuevamente. El Lord no sabía por qué Draco tenía la capacidad de concebir una vida en su interior, pero sí estaba dispuesto a evitar que ocurriera de nuevo.

  
Después de unos minutos Draco se acomodó en la cama y se cubrió con las sábanas, pero Tom se levantó casi de inmediato y salió, tras una rápida despedida, a vigilar la guerra que se libraba afuera de toda la protección del castillo.

****

  
Había una reunión en uno de los salones del castillo a la que habían asistido diez representantes de los mortífagos que había convocado el Lord aquella mañana. Aunque el tema a discutir que había impuesto el Lord había sido la manera en eliminar por completo a los aurores y miembros de La Orden del Fénix que aún se mantenían en su territorio, pasado un tiempo la discusión se centró en el problema causado por la presencia de Harry Potter dentro del castillo.

\- Debería haber muerto hace tiempo  argumentó Lucius, sin mirar directamente al Lord para evitar que se pensase que era un ataque hacia el Señor Oscuro.

\- Sí, debería  respondió fríamente el Lord. No estaba dispuesto a mencionar las extrañas circunstancias, de las que sólo unos pocos eran conocedores, por las cuales la muerte de Potter se había retrasado tanto tiempo.

\- Propongo que se haga cuanto antes, así podríamos ofrecerles su cadáver a la orden como incentivo para que se larguen, están jodiendo nuestros planes de llegar a Asia  dijo otro mortífago con acento francés.

\- Mis planes  aclaró fríamente el Lord y se levantó lentamente de la silla -. Bien, entonces nos desharemos del problema Potter hoy mismo y ya está hecho, ustedes encárguense de mantener a esos estúpidos lejos de aquí, no quiero que por alguna extraña casualidad profanen el suelo que yo he conquistado  amenazó.

  
Interrumpiendo el silencio causado por las palabras del Lord, se escucharon pasos fuera de la habitación. Pasos firmes del dueño de unas manos que abrieron la puerta del lugar de reunión y lo introdujeron hasta colocarse al lado del Lord, reclamando su lugar. Draco estaba enfadado porque Tom no le había avisado de aquella reunión y él había tenido que enterarse por boca de un asustado sirviente, quien había confesado todo. Miró a todos los presentes sin detenerse en ninguno, pasando de largo la silenciosa mirada interrogativa del que todavía se hacía llamar su padre.

Se prolongó el incómodo silencio hasta que Draco lo rompió con ironía.

  
\- No se detengan por mí, pueden hacer lo que fuera que iban a hacer  con un gesto de su mano expresó a todos el sentido oculto de sus palabras. Quería que salieran de inmediato.

Hubo movimientos rápidos y hasta nerviosos y pronto la sala estuvo vacía.

\- ¿A qué viniste?  inquirió molesto el Lord.

\- Oh, sólo a divertirme  retó Draco con sarcasmo  pensé que tenía el mismo derecho que tú a saber las decisiones importantes que se toman en éste castillo  hubo un brillo peligroso en sus ojos que no pasó desapercibido para el Lord.

\- Estábamos hablando de la próxima muerte de Potter, eso era todo, no ha habido ninguna decisión especialmente importante el día de hoy.

\- Bien  Draco se acercó a él y le miró directamente a los ojos  pero creo recordar… que ya te había pedido que no lo mataras.

\- Pensé que había sido…

\- ¿Un efecto secundario de las pociones que me hizo alucinar? No realmente, hablaba en serio  reveló al mismo tiempo que su mirada se tornaba seria  lo quiero vivo.

\- No nos sirve vivo un chico que tiene el poder de destruirme según su profecía  siseó amenazante el Lord  y no sirve vivo un estúpido enemigo nuestro como él.

\- Nunca dije que mantuvieras vivo a un enemigo, estoy diciendo que dejaremos vivir a un posible aliado que con el tiempo será de utilidad  susurró Draco en igual tono.

\- No lo haré  declaró el Lord en el límite de su paciencia  pensé que lo odiabas y que serías feliz al verlo muerto, pero no sabía de tu extraña fascinación por el indulto…

\- Tú no sabes muchas cosas  sonrió Draco, y lo desarmó.  Pero estoy seguro que sabes que no quieres tener un enfrentamiento conmigo.

El chico abrazó a Tom por el cuello y mantuvo su mirada fija en los ojos verdes con destellos rojizos del Lord. Sabía que estaba en el borde de provocar que perdiera el control, así que utilizó su último recurso. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y comenzaron a humedecerse por el esfuerzo, pero no parpadeó, dejó fluir una parte de su magia a través de cada poro de su cuerpo para envolver con ella al Lord y demostrarle así que ambos eran uno y que una pelea entre ellos sólo traería desgracias para ambos.

\- Quiero demostrarte lo que descubrí al encontrar la oscuridad  susurró Draco muy cerca de sus labios  descubrí que Potter se parece tanto a ti y a mi… que realmente te sorprendería a qué grado podría llegar a ser como nosotros… - y en un leve suspiro continuó  me enseñaste a matar lo que hay dentro de las personas, déjame mostrarte lo que aprendí…

Los labios del rubio atraparon los de Tom y su boca se abrió para abrirle paso y cederle el control, como sabía que lo estaba necesitando en esos momentos. Pasó un largo tiempo antes de que sus bocas dejaran de jugar.

\- Si lograses convencer a Harry Potter que se uniera a nosotros… - murmuró muy cerca de su oído  estaría por escribirse una historia muy interesante  le dijo el Lord acariciándole la mejilla y luego alejándose de su cuerpo.

-Lo haré  respondió Draco con toda seguridad y caminando con paso rápido pero elegante, salió de la sala para dirigirse hacia las mazmorras donde tenían encerrado a Potter.

Tom le miró alejarse, Draco volvió por un segundo, le devolvió una mirada y una sonrisa. Y lo desarmó de nuevo, por completo. Voldemort había asesinado al niño Malfoy que había llegado hasta sus brazos siendo apenas un bebé, había asesinado al adolescente que estaba dispuesto a unirse a él. Y había creado un alma tan oscura como la suya…

  
Eso era lo que quería, al final de cuentas… ¿o no?

****

  


I used to be a little boy // Solía ser un niño pequeño  
So old in my shoes // Demasiado viejo para mis zapatos  
And what I choose is my choice // Y lo que yo elijo es mi decisión  
What’s a boy supposed to do? // ¿Qué se supone que un niño debe hacer?

  
La puerta de la celda se abrió por primera vez en mucho tiempo y con ella, los demonios escondidos por la oscuridad hicieron su aparición. Resplandeciendo entre todos ellos, un demonio de cabellos rubios y ojos grises como el cielo tormentoso que hizo su aparición.

Harry miró a Draco con curiosidad mal disimulada. Se veía muy cambiado, no se parecía al niño del que había dejado el recuerdo en Hogwarts. Daba la impresión de mayor madurez, a pesar de su rostro ligeramente demacrado. Era la viva imagen de cuánto daño podía hacer el lado oscuro hasta a sus propios seguidores.

  
En la semipenumbra de la celda donde se encontraba, su mirada no pudo analizar mucho más allá del rostro del chico de cabello rubio platinado.

\- Harry Potter  pronunció Draco, su voz retumbando por las paredes del lugar, haciendo eco no sólo en ellas, sino también en la mente de Harry.

Había en el ambiente la esencia de la incertidumbre y aunque al principio el chico que yacía herido en la celda pensó que había llegado su momento final, algo en los ojos de Malfoy cambió su forma de ver las cosas. Esperaba todo en aquel momento, pero no la proposición que se abriría camino para él. Una que a su mismo dueño le había costado días de reflexión.

¿Estarían ambos dispuestos a aceptarlo? ¿O tal vez el destino sólo quisiera mantenerlos separados por la eternidad que dura el tiempo…?

\- Has llegado a éste castillo como un prisionero.  comenzó Draco, aunque falta no hacía aclararlo  y estoy aquí para proponerte salir de esta celda como un aliado para mí.

La lentitud de las palabras pronunciadas en un tono totalmente impersonal le impidió a Harry confirmar que se le estuviese hablando a él y no a cualquier otro ser escondido quizá en la profundidad del calabozo. Intentó hallar una explicación para tan descabellado acto por parte de uno de los que había considerado sus enemigos y una sonrisa burlona se instauró en su rostro antes de voltearlo y evitar enfrentar la mirada de Draco.

Hubo un largo silencio, roto apenas por la caída de algunas goteras por el techo de las celdas y los pasos de las ratas por el frío piso del sótano.

\- Estás tan solo como yo  dijo al fin Draco y Harry no tuvo manera de saber si mentía, así como Draco no tenía forma de saber si le creería , eres el mismo niño muerto que soy yo  aunque en aquel momento no entendió sus palabras, años después sabría el secreto que le ocultaban - y has visto la realidad también como yo. No te estoy pidiendo tu vida, Potter, como debería hacerlo, ni tampoco te estoy pidiendo que cambies cualquier extraño plan de vida que tuvieras, sólo te estoy pidiendo un aliado conveniente para mí y te estoy regalando la ayuda más grande que tendrás en este nuevo mundo de oscuridad.

\- Que el mundo sea oscuro no garantiza su triunfo  habló Harry, con voz ronca  y en verdad creo, basado en poderosos indicios que eres mi enemigo…* que no tengo porqué aceptar la mano que me tiende un enemigo.

\- Yo no lo creo  reclamó Draco, con el mismo tono impersonal  los enemigos intentan destruirse a toda costa antes de darse una oportunidad para detener los ataques y analizar las ventajas que podría tener una alianza  sugirió.

\- No entiendo cuál es tu propósito a todo esto Malfoy  murmuró Harry  y dudo que lo logres porque, a final de cuentas, el Lord es quizá el único que está ganando en esta guerra y no tú.

\- Sabes más de lo que aparentas ¿eh?  Draco formó una sonrisa despectiva e hizo una larga pausa antes de continuar -. Tómalo de ésta manera…. **Conoce la Oscuridad… entiéndela, ámala… y al final hazla tuya.****

\- Sabia frase  gruñó Harry.

\- Una frase nunca es sabia si a quien está _destinada_ no la escucha.

\- Ya la oí  Harry se encogió de hombros.

\- Te pedí que la _escucharas_ , Potter. Sigue el camino de la frase, da el segundo paso.

Los minutos siguientes parecieron eternos mientras los hilos del destino se entretejían lenta y cuidadosamente hasta formar la telaraña de la que los actores no podrían escapar.

Harry se levantó trabajosamente del sitio donde hasta entonces había permanecido quieto y dio un paso hacia Draco. Se miraron a los ojos, ninguna verdad fue dicha, ningún pensamiento expresado, mas hubo allí un acuerdo tácito.

Draco sonrió casi con triunfo, pero no hubo ninguna expresión más, dio la vuelta y su capa onduló mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la celda.

  


****

  
Lucius fue interceptado a la salida del castillo por una figura oscura que le esperaba hacía rato.

  
\- Snape  saludó rápidamente Lucius, como a cualquier compañero mortífago y se dispuso a salir, pero el otro hombre le impidió el paso. - ¿Qué diablos te ocurre?

\- Sólo me preguntaba si podría hablar con el _señor Malfoy_  ironizó Snape  quiero hablar desde alguien que se preocupa por Draco hacia alguien que lo ha dejado morir solo.

\- Quítate de mi camino  espetó amenazante Lucius.

\- ¿Hace cuánto que no sabes de tu hijo, Malfoy?

\- No te metas en nuestros asuntos, Snape.

\- Así que no sabes nada  sonrió Snape con burla marcada  pues te voy a informar un par de cosas de las que estarías enterado si fueras un padre verdadero para Draco.

\- No sé de qué me hablas, pero no te permito que te dirijas a un superior en ese…

\- ¿Sabías que ibas a ser abuelo?  Snape levantó una ceja y cruzó los brazos - ¿no es fabuloso?, ibas a tener un nietecito hijo del mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos y tú ni por enterado.

  
La reacción de Lucius no podría describirse, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y abrió la boca para reclamar que aquella locura no era posible.

\- Pero  continuó Severus  tu hijo perdió al bebé, hace unos días, estuvo a punto de morir junto con tu nieto y luego, los siguientes días los pasó como alma en pena ¿Sabías eso?  No hubo reacción en el rubio  ah, genial, me lo imaginaba. Eso era todo, sólo quería ponerte al tanto de las últimas nuevas, para que cuando veas cómo el mundo cae encima de ti, no te molestes en preguntarte porqué. Fuiste tú el que entregó a su hijo como regalo para el Señor Oscuro.

Lucius apretó los puños con fuerza.

\- ¿Y qué se supone que debía haber hecho?  Preguntó apretando los dientes  ¿Dejar que nos matara a ambos por no ayudarle en sus planes? ¿O sólo dejar que me matara a mí para después violar a Draco de cualquier manera y dejarlo sin protección alguna?  gruñó.

\- No estás siendo muy protector que digamos, Malfoy  contraatacó Snape.

\- Pero tú no tienes idea… - el hombre estaba a punto de sacar su varita.

\- Tengo más idea de la que te puedes imaginar.

  
La capa negra de Severus pasó por su lado al segundo siguiente y Lucius tuvo un día bastante largo para reflexionar sobre las noticias de las que había sido informado.

  


****

  


The killer in me is the killer in you // El asesino en mí, es el asesino en ti  
My love // Mi amor  
I send this smile over to you // Envío esta sonrisa hacia ti  


  
Soltó unos suaves quejidos y abrió los ojos. Estaba mirando hacia un lado de un algo en lo que estaba recostado… no podía identificar qué. Parpadeó una y otra vez hasta acostumbrarse a la luz y reconoció la entrada de una cueva y a lo lejos divisó un árbol.

Giró su cabeza hasta mirar al frente y se encontró con la sonrisa que le podía transmitir más tranquilidad que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. Se levantó tan rápido como pudo y pasó sus manos por el cuello de la delgada figura, siendo atrapado a su vez en unos cálidos brazos que le daban la bienvenida.

\- Te extrañé, pensé que esa maldita te había hecho mucho daño.

\- No pudo… pero si no hubieses llegado…

\- Sabías que llegaría, no podía dejarte morir, no después de que tú arriesgaste tanto por mí…

\- Pensé que habría otra razón  bajó la vista, avergonzado.

\- La hay pero es muy peligroso Blaise. Ambos hemos roto demasiadas reglas… tú y yo deberíamos estar muertos hace mucho tiempo y el destino debió haber sido dejado en manos de los otros ángeles…

\- Pero… - Blaise apretó sus labios, temeroso de descubrir sus sentimientos ante el hombre que estaba frente a él  yo me he enamorado de ti…

\- Lo sé, mi niño  sonrió comprensivamente y lo abrazó de nuevo, más fuerte, acariciando su cabello  y lo sé porque yo también me he enamorado de ti.

\- ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer cuando esto pasa? No hay reglas que digan que no nos podemos enamorar  susurró Blaise.

\- Y si las hubiera, terminaríamos desobedeciéndolas, como todo lo que hemos hecho… Merlín, Blaise… me asusté tanto cuando vi lo que Bellatrix te había hecho… pensé que te perdía.

\- Nunca me perderás  sonrió, aunque por la posición, su sonrisa no fue vista.

\- Tengo miedo de qué pasará ahora que el destino fue cambiado por nuestra irresponsabilidad. Tú debiste haberme dejado morir a manos de Dolohov en aquella ocasión… y nada de esto habría ocurrido… Draco no hubiese perdido a su hijo, no sé…

\- Draco iba a perder a su hijo de todas formas  confesó Blaise  estaba en su destino. Pero tal vez, si me hubieses dejado morir tú, Harry no estaría a punto de ser asesinado…

\- No será asesinado. Está en su destino… está en su destino irrumpir en la vida del Lord.

\- Draco le ofrecerá una alianza, pero, no sé… si él acepta…

\- Nunca me lo dijiste  señaló con voz preocupada.  Tal vez sea a partir de ahí que hemos jodido el destino porque no había nada sobre una alianza hasta donde yo supe. Debiste haberme advertido ¿Porqué no lo hiciste?

\- Porque… yo… - confesó avergonzado  pensé que me dejarías morir a manos de Bellatrix como era mi destino… para salvar el futuro de los tuyos.

\- No podría haberlo hecho.

  
Y Blaise confió todo su ser en manos de alguien que era como él en todos y cada uno de los aspectos de la vida. Suspiró y dejó pasar sus recuerdos, sus emociones, sus memorias y sobre todo, dejó pasar el destino ya marcado de su protegido.

  
\- Ahora tienes absolutamente todo de mí… Remus  bajó su cabeza y la escondió en el cuello del hombre  todo lo que un estúpido ángel del destino, sin destino propio, puede darte  sonrió amargamente.

\- ¿Acaso no has notado ángel tontito que tú has tenido todo lo mío incluyendo mi destino desde que nos conocimos?

Su rostro se levantó y sus labios se encontraron por primera vez, para dar paso a una clase de amor que existía más allá de lo terrenal y que los seres humanos tal vez jamás conocerían. Y siendo, sin embargo, un amor prohibido por las leyes de lo que debía ser…

El amor entre dos ángeles del destino.

  


****

  
Severus esperaba atentamente en la habitación de Blaise. Esperaba que volviera porque algo le decía que estaba por hacerlo y no se equivocó. Apenas minutos después de que él entrara, se escucharon sonidos de aparición y frente a él se encontraron dos figuras bastante conocidas.

  
\- ¡No puedo creerlo!  Exclamó atónito - ¡Lo hicieron! ¡Rompieron el destino! ¡Fueron ustedes los que han jodido todo esto!

  
Blaise se abrazó temeroso a Remus quien miraba tranquilamente la situación. Hubo silencio, roto solamente por la agitada respiración de Severus, quien todavía no concebía aquello.

\- ¿Qué han hecho? ¿Qué han hecho si se supone que ustedes deberían estar muertos?

\- Lo sabías  susurró Blaise apesadumbrado  te lo dijeron… y a nosotros no.

\- Es justo como debe ser, porque cuando un ángel se entera del destino de muerte de otro ¡No debe interferir! ¡Ustedes se han salvado entre sí! ¿O me equivoco? ¿O no han sido ustedes los que han estropeado todo el maldito destino con sus estúpidos errores?

\- No, no te equivocas  respondió pacíficamente Remus  hemos sido nosotros quienes hemos intervenido en el destino que debíamos cumplir, pero será Él mismo quien se encargue de darnos justo castigo, no tú.

\- Vaya, por lo menos reconocen que serán castigados  Severus hizo una mueca  pensé que en algún rincón de su vacía cabeza encontrarían la cordura para no llegar a este extremo.

\- ¿Reportarás esto?  preguntó Blaise, asustado, abrazado totalmente a Remus.

\- No, el Lord no sabrá nada de esto  contestó Severus fríamente.

\- No me refería al Lord, y lo sabes  aclaró Blaise  me refería a los otros ángeles del destino... a _él_ … ¿Le dirás lo que hemos hecho?

\- No lo haré  sonrió Severus cansadamente  pero no será necesario, como tú has dicho será el mismo destino quien se encargue de todo esto  y añadió en un suspiro  y por Merlín, espero que ese arreglo no nos fastidie también a nosotros…

  


Disarm you with a smile // Te desarmo con una sonrisa  
And leave you like they left me here // Y te dejo como ellos me dejaron aquí  
To wither in denial // Para marchitarme en negación  
The bitterness of one who’s left alone // La amargura de alguien que ha sido abandonado  
Ooh, the years burn // Ooh, los años lastiman  


  
Harry no dio un solo paso en falso mientras caminaba por aquella larga sala a la que no le veía fin. Escuchaba otros pasos seguros tras él y adivinaba una presencia poderosa adelante, pero no tenía miedo. No. Por más que rebuscó en su interior y recapituló los últimos días, así como los últimos años de su vida, se dio cuenta que no había allí miedo a enfrentar su destino. Sólo había amargura… amargura por todos esos años que había pasado en duelo permanente.

Duelo en ambos sentidos. Duelo contra Voldemort, luchando siempre contra él. Duelo por la muerte de sus seres queridos.

Amargura por haber quedado, poco a poco, en la más profunda y terrible de las soledades. Aquella en la que tu alma está vacía mientras toda la gente te rodea.

  
Los pasos tras él se detuvieron y él lo hizo también frente a una estructura a escala de la Cámara de los Secretos. Y lo único después fue un deja vú al observar adelantarse hacia él a la misma figura que había visto en su segundo año en Hogwarts. No se extrañó de ver nuevamente a Tom Marvolo Riddle darle la ‘bienvenida’ en lugar de a Voldemort, hacía tiempo que gracias a su conexión lo sabía. Y a pesar de todo, un sobresalto recorrió su cuerpo cuando escuchó aquella voz

\- Hola Harry Potter, mi nombre es Tom Riddle.

Era como aquella vez en que había leído su nombre en el diario. Era como la primera vez. Era como si empezara de nuevo y recién conociera a su interlocutor.

Tom caminó pausadamente hacia él, tomó su varita y le apuntó directamente al rostro. Harry cerró los ojos con turbación y por un momento creyó que aquel hombre usaría la varita para lanzarle el último hechizo que vería en su vida, y sin embargo, la certeza de saber que no se le haría daño le hizo conservar la calma. Pero al cerrar los ojos, imágenes vívidas de muchos años atrás volaron a su mente, recordándole los gritos de su madre, la oscuridad de la noche, la luz verde… el ambiente fatal… la muerte de Cedric, Sirius… Remus…

La presencia que había detenido sus pasos tras él también avanzó y supo, sin verlo, que una conversación era sostenida en silencio. Desde entonces se dio cuenta de que entre Voldemort… no… Tom Riddle y Draco Malfoy había mucho más de lo que cualquiera podría adivinar por primeras impresiones. De nuevo un movimiento de varita, alejando los cabellos que caían sobre su rostro y dejando libre su cicatriz.

Abrió los ojos y miró retador tanto a la varita como su dueño, el entrecejo fruncido y sin apartar la vista de Tom, encontrando sus ojos de destellos rojizos y desafiándolos con sus esmeraldas.

\- Hola Tom Riddle  respondió firmemente, decidido.

  


I used to be a little boy // Solía ser un niño pequeño  
So old in my shoes // Demasiado viejo para mis zapatos  
And what I choose is my voice // y lo que elijo es mi voz  
What’s a boy supposed to do? // ¿Qué se supone que un niño debe hacer?  


  
Ron estaba demasiado preocupado y ocupado. Llevaban días buscando alguna manera de romper el hechizo fidelius, y no encontraban otra alternativa que capturar al guardián del secreto. Pero… ¿Quién era el guardián del secreto? Lo más probable para ellos, era que fuese nadie más que el mismo Lord Voldemort, lo cual inmediatamente descartaría toda posibilidad de llegar hasta el castillo.

Pasó sus manos desesperadamente por el cabello pelirrojo, casi haciéndose daño. Los últimos días, Ron había pensado en Harry más que en cualquier otro momento en los siete años que llevaba conociéndole.

Harry era un niño, o por lo menos lo había sido, siempre había estado el niño dentro de él, que se maravillaba cada vez que descubría una nueva y extraña realidad en el mundo mágico. Aquel niño cuya mayor cualidad era la inocencia y la bondad. Un niño que había soportado por años los maltratos de sus tíos muggles para luego soportar por siete años una persecución encarnizada hacia todo lo que había amado.

Un niño… demasiado viejo que había tenido que cargar sobre sus hombros la responsabilidad que el mundo mágico le había colocado en silencio junto con sus esperanzas. Que Harry venciera al Lord era el destino con el que había nacido…

\- ¿Ron?

\- Hola Luna ¿Qué hay?  suspiró con cansancio.

\- Sólo me preguntaba… si quisieses una mano en lo que están buscando.

\- Una mano más siempre es de ayuda  sonrió el pelirrojo  pero ya hemos recorrido de pies a cabeza la biblioteca de Dumbledore y la de Hogwarts, y no hemos encontrado absolutamente nada.

\- No dije que buscaría donde ya han buscado  aclaró Luna, arreglándose los lentes - ¿Han pensado en buscar en un lugar un poco más… amplio… secreto… fructífero?

\- ¿Qué otro lugar puede ser mejor que la biblioteca de Dumbledore?

\- Déjame pensarlo  pidió Luna  pensé que esa visita en quinto año al _Departamento de Ministerios_ te había abierto el mundo, Ron.

  


****

  
Draco empuñó su varita por primera vez en mucho tiempo, porque sabía que ya no le era necesaria desde su unión con Voldemort, pero esa ocasión era especial y lo ameritaba. Apuntó a Harry justo por la espalda, al mismo tiempo que el Lord lo hacía por el frente.

\- No hay vuelta atrás  explicó Voldemort.

\- Lo sé  replicó Harry con seguridad. Sintiendo el toque de ambas varitas en su cuerpo.

\- Una vez dentro, nunca podrás salir  confirmó Draco.

\- ¿Estás listo para asesinar a Harry Potter?  preguntó el Lord, con voz firme

\- Lo estoy. Es mi decisión.

\- Te cedo el honor, Draco  Voldemort intercambió su varita con él y Draco apuntó con su varita hacia la cicatriz de Harry.

\- _Abducere_ (*)  pronunció Draco y un rayo de luz verde iluminó la sala.

The killer in me is the killer in you// El asesino en mí, es el asesino en ti  


****

  
Remus y Blaise soltaron una exclamación y un grito se confundió entre los sonidos de la noche.

\- ¿Lo sientes?  preguntó asustado Blaise  es…

\- Sí, es el destino…

\- ¿Será posible que…?  intentó preguntar Remus.

\- Draco no lo haría, no podría… no puede  miró esperanzado a Remus.

\- No lo sé, no puedo ver el destino de Harry en este momento, todo es demasiado confuso…

  
Blaise tembló y se aferró a Remus, mientras el frío se apoderaba no sólo de la habitación, sino del castillo completo.

\- Escucha… Está hablando… - susurró Blaise, el vaho saliendo por su boca mientras lo hacía.

 _El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor de las Tinieblas no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes…_

  


****

  
La cicatriz de Harry ardió al rojo vivo como nunca y él pensó que tal vez querían hacer precisamente eso, que la cicatriz ardiera para siempre en una tortura eterna. Cerró los ojos deslumbrado ante la luz y apretó la mandíbula para soportar el dolor.

\- Abre  ordenó el Lord y Harry dejó ver sus ojos de nuevo. La luz continuaba emanando de la varita de Draco y él sentía como si todo se estuviera desmoronando.

  
Hubo un último jalón de energía en su cicatriz y él parpadeó confundido por un momento antes de notar que la luz había desaparecido.

  
Draco acercó aún más su varita y retiró el cabello que nuevamente había caído por su rostro, dejando ver la frente de Harry en su totalidad.

  
La cicatriz no estaba.

  
Ni estaría, nunca más.

  
Porque la cicatriz pertenecía a Harry Potter y para el mundo, a partir de ese día, estaría muerto. Para el bando de oscuridad a la vez, había nacido un nuevo y poderoso aliado.

  
Harry podría jurar que lo siguiente que le dijo Draco jamás salió de los labios del rubio, sino que llegó a su mente sin necesidad del sonido.

\- Déjame mostrarte lo que significa la oscuridad.

  
 _El Señor de las Tinieblas… lo señalará como su igual…_

_______

* I do believe induced by potent circumstances that you are my enemy. Shakespeare.  
** Y esta es copyright Regan, 2005 ^^  
(*) Abducere, en latín, retirar. En este caso, Draco retira la cicatriz.

  
Supongo que he perdido la atención de muchos lectores… lo digo porque tanto los comentarios como las lecturas bajaron drásticamente del capítulo 9 al anterior, me gustaría saber qué es lo que ya no les está gustando… ^^ o qué está pasando. Aunque realmente, eso no hará mucha diferencia, porque… no sé si lo habré mencionado pero esta historia está escrita para mí, como parte de una extraña complacencia que quería hacerme xD…

De cualquier manera, este capítulo ha sido para todas aquellas (no conozco a un hombre que lea la historia, si hay alguien ahí que diga presente O.O) que siguen fieles a la historia, soportando todas las advertencias que hice desde el principio.

Chauchas,  
Regan.


	14. Fated Por Regan

  
En el capítulo anterior: Mientras el mundo muggle y el mágico se sacuden por la Guerra, el Lord intenta recobrar terreno con Draco en lo sexual, más no en lo afectivo. Junto con sus mortífagos, Voldemort decide sacrificar a Harry, pero Draco le recuerda su petición “No lo mates”. Ese día, Harry recibe la visita de Draco en su celda, quien, con enigmáticas palabras lo invita a unirse a su causa.

Lucius Malfoy es interceptado por Severus, quien le hace ver la clase de padre que ha sido y los enormes errores que ha cometido con su hijo.

Descubrimos que “ya-saben-quienes” :P son ángeles del destino y mantienen una relación ;). (Esta parte es especial para mí, así que quien no ha leído la historia y sólo se chuta los resúmenes tendrá que leerlo todo para entender de lo que hablo ¬.¬ ). Severus les reclama por haber intervenido con el destino.

Ron está muy preocupado por Harry y no encuentra una manera de rescatarlo del castillo. Luna le “sugiere” buscar un “algo” en el Departamento de Misterios.

Harry, Tom Riddle y Draco tienen su primer escena juntos (la cual, por cierto, me gusta mucho...), en ka que se cumple una parte de la profecía que ya conocíamos en los libros. ^^

  


 **C.XIV: Conoce la Oscuridad**  
 _Gollum’s song_  


  
Lamento no poder proporcionar la canción, sólo la tengo en un video y está algo pesado, y nop, no funcionó "zippearlo", porque quedaba casi con el mismo peso, si aún así alguien lo quiere, lo paso por msn (mirse_453[@]hotmail.com )

  


****  
Where once was Light // Donde una vez hubo luz  
Now darkness falls // Ahora cae la oscuridad  
****

La guardia de mortífagos se turnaba por horas la vigilancia de las orillas de París, protegiendo celosamente la ubicación de un castillo que nadie más que ellos podía ver, debidamente resguardado por la magia del Lord.

  
Hacía frío, como todos los años en Noviembre. Los mortífagos lucían abrigadoras capas mientras daban vueltas cerca de la barrera mágica que impedía el paso de sus enemigos.

  
Se podían adivinar temerosos, hasta cierto punto, pues habían corrido fuertes rumores de que su líder, Zabini, había sido fuertemente reprendido por el Lord y como si aquello fuera poco, también se decía que Lestrange había sido encerrada en una celda en las mazmorras. La valentía era lo último que corría por las venas de todos aquellos jóvenes que intentaban sobrevivir en un mundo cada día más oscuro. Y como cereza en el pastel, los mensajeros comenzaban a dar la señal de alarma, la Orden del Fénix avanzaba hacia ellos a pasos agigantados.

  
A varios kilómetros de allí si bien el ambiente era más hostil, los mortífagos no mostraban el más mínimo temor, pues se trataba de los más letales y experimentados. Lucius vigilaba el avance de las tropas del Lord que ganaban terreno hacia Italia, país en donde la gente no oponía demasiada resistencia, luego de ver atónitos los enormes destrozos y pérdidas humanas en París. Tenían la esperanza de que si respetaban y obedecían a aquellos hombres enmascarados pudieran sobrevivir. Pero estaban muy equivocados… el Lord no tenía ninguna intención de dejar con vida a una cantidad tan grande de muggles.

  
El cabello de un rubio se meció al compás de una ráfaga de viento. Los pensamientos de Lucius no estaban en ese lugar, sino en la suerte que corría su hijo y por un momento creyó sentir cómo de cierto modo la culpabilidad lo invadía ante las palabras dichas por Snape días antes. Pero sólo fue un momento, antes de volver a su trabajo.

  
Las personas eran desalojadas de sus hogares y llevadas a edificios especiales donde eran hacinadas hasta que se recibiera la orden de qué hacer con ellas directamente del Lord. Los aurores italianos hacía horas que habían presentado su rendición, para regocijo de las tropas mortífagas, quienes querían terminar cuanto antes con su trabajo.

  
\- Se terminaron los muggles en la ciudad  informó uno de los mortífagos al mando de Lucius.

\- Viajaré a París mañana, quiero que te encargues de que no escape ninguno. Están a tu cargo y recuerda que el precio de un error es la vida.

\- Señor  asintió el mortífago.

  
Lucius clavó su mirada en el horizonte. El motivo de su viaje a París no era solamente el de hablar con el Lord y pedir sus órdenes. Quería hablar con Draco y lo iba a hacer.

****

Harry despertó a media noche y soltó un gruñido. Había pasado varios días en el castillo, pero aún no se acostumbraba a los sonidos que cada noche el viejo edificio soltaba. Había algo allí que le incomodaba y que no le dejaba concebir el sueño, algo que rondaba en las sombras de aquel lugar…

  
La ventana se abrió sorpresivamente y las cortinas ondearon. Harry entrecerró los ojos con sospecha y se preparó para levantarse de entre las sábanas tomando discretamente su varita. Hubo un ruido sordo y en un segundo se encontró levantado y apuntando a la nada, donde juraría que hacía unos segundos había estado alguien.

  
\- ¿Buscabas algo?  preguntó una voz a su espalda y Harry volteó dispuesto a atacar.

\- ¿Qué diablos?  Harry palideció, al encontrarse frente a frente con un ser de fría beldad que le miraba atentamente.

\- ¿Quién eres?  preguntó con curiosidad el hombre de cabello y ojos tan negros como la noche.

\- ¿Quién, por todos los demonios eres tú?  retó Harry - ¿Y por qué estás en mi habitación?

\- Soy Kain  dijo él por presentación  uno de los acompañantes de Nospheratum.

  
Ante la cara de estupefacción de Harry, el vampiro rió y explicó brevemente quién era Nospheratum y cómo eran los vampiros aliados a Voldemort.

  
\- Y supongo que tú debes ser alguien importante aquí, si tu habitación está al lado de la de Draco  preguntó con cierta cordialidad.

\- Sí, digamos que soy alguien importante  respondió Harry  digamos que soy un aliado importante, al igual que ustedes. Pero eso no explica qué haces en mi habitación.

\- Estaba buscando a alguien, pero parece que me equivoqué de lugar  la sonrisa del vampiro desapareció.

\- ¿A Voldemort? No está aquí, supongo que está…

\- No, no a él… - envió una mirada escrutadora a Harry y fijó los ojos en la mirada esmeralda  ¿Podría confiar en ti?  Harry sintió el efecto del poder del vampiro seduciendo su mente y extrañamente, no se incomodó.

\- Puedes  afirmó Harry.

\- Estoy buscando a Blaise Zabini.

\- ¿Zabini está aquí?  preguntó sorprendido Harry, y de pronto recordó que le había parecido ver a Zabini el día de la batalla en la que le habían capturado. Aún así, reconoció que había muchas cosas, quizá demasiadas que no conocía del nuevo mundo en el que había llegado a caer.

\- Está  respondió el vampiro - ¿Potter, cierto?  Harry asintió - ¿Qué tan cercano eres a Lord Voldemort?

  
Harry sonrió. Hablarle al vampiro sobre la conexión que Voldemort había dejado en él cuando era un bebé sería una pérdida de tiempo, porque tendría que pasar horas explicando el porqué aún después de haber sido agredido por el Lord toda su vida ahora se encontraba conviviendo con él como un aliado más.

  
\- No muy cercano y a la vez soy casi uno con él  rió Harry.

\- ¿Eres más cercano a Draco que a Voldemort? Lo digo por la habitación… no sé…

  
El chico lo pensó unos momentos. No sabía a qué se refería con ‘cercanía’, pero si tuviera que elegir la persona con la que había pasado más tiempo en ese castillo era definitivamente Draco, quien se había encargado de introducirlo lenta y fríamente al mundo que se abría ante sus ojos. En cambio, el Lord lo evadía premeditadamente y poco hablaba con él.

  
\- Supongo que a Draco, ¿por qué la pregunta?  Harry comenzó a tener frío y tomó la bata de dormir de la cama para vestírsela, ante la atenta mirada de Kain.

\- Verás… - comenzó el vampiro  necesito hablar con Zabini porque… yo… - no encontraba la manera exacta de explicarlo  digamos que he descubierto algo que le puede parecer bastante interesante. Estuve investigando entre las criaturas oscuras y me hablaron sobre él y los de su clase, y creo que al hablarlo con él haré lo correcto.

  
La mente del menor estaba dando vueltas sin control, tenía demasiadas preguntas ¿Zabini ahí? ¿Los de su clase? ¿Hablar qué cosa con él?

  
\- No te entiendo  confesó Harry  pero puedo mostrarte el lugar donde viven los mortífagos, Zabini debe vivir allí. Siempre y cuando  continuó - ¿esto será útil para nuestro lado?

\- No tienes idea de cuánto.

\- Está bien  Harry abrochó la bata y se calzó rápidamente, se colocó una capa encima y salió por la puerta. De todas formas, no podría dormir esa noche y si guiaba al vampiro estaba seguro de que podría vigilar sus actividades, lo cual era más seguro que dejarlo vagar por el castillo.

\- Es un líder, debe tener un lugar solo para él  sugirió Kain - ¿Me llevarás hasta ahí? ¿Confiarás en mí, entonces?  preguntó dudoso.

\- No confío en ti  sonrió Harry  no confío en nadie, pero puedo destruirte si intentas algo en mi contra  la fría sonrisa del joven tomó por sorpresa al vampiro.  Sígueme, los líderes tienen un espacio especial en el ala sur.

  
Mientras caminaban por la oscuridad del castillo Harry interrogó a discreción al vampiro para lograr sacarle la mayor información posible. El saber es poder, poder sobre la persona de la que sabes.

  
\- ¿De qué quieres hablar con Zabini, entonces?  preguntó luego de un rato mientras lo guiaba a través de un pasadizo.

\- No es algo que pueda contarte  reclamó Kain.

\- Te puedo dejar aquí, en medio del pasadizo, que por cierto, tiene hechizos antidesaparición y muchas trampas… ¿qué opinas de ello?

\- Que serías capaz de hacerlo  suspiró el vampiro  Quiero hablar con Zabini sobre una desaparición que ocurrió hace unos días.

\- Ajá  tomó nota mental Harry, mientras caminaba  continúa.

\- Creo que los vampiros han tomado algo que le pertenece a Voldemort, y quiero que Zabini lo sepa…

\- ¿Qué han tomado y por qué lo tiene que saber él?

\- No puedo decirlo, en verdad  Harry miró a los ojos al vampiro y sonrió, decidiendo que había sido suficiente, que lo dejaría descansar y después seguiría el interrogatorio.

\- Es aquí, no sé con exactitud dónde  confesó Harry, quien nunca había sido informado de cuál era la habitación de Zabini.

\- No es necesario, puedo sentirlo  envió una mirada que pedía silenciosamente dejarlo solo.

\- No pienso dejarte aquí, si por alguna razón te lo estabas planteando  fue la respuesta cortante.

\- No haré nada malo bajo los territorios de un aliado.

  
Harry lo pensó por un momento y de nuevo se instaló una sonrisa en su rostro.

  
\- _Sepensortia_.

  
 _“Síguelo”_ , le ordenó en pársel a la serpiente _“si hace alguna estupidez, estaré en mi habitación”_.

  
La serpiente asintió suavemente con la cabeza. El vampiro no podía oír más allá de silbidos ininteligibles.

  
 _“Quiero un reporte completo de lo que haga o diga ¿Entendido?”_. La serpiente asintió de nuevo.

  
Harry se dio la media vuelta y regresó por donde había venido.

  
\- Si yo fuera tú, Kain, no haría ninguna tontería.

****

Where once was love // Donde una vez hubo amor  
Love is no more // El amor ya no está 

La habitación se encontraba totalmente a oscuras y en silencio apenas interrumpido por los suaves sonidos de labios chocando.

  
Tom tomó a Draco por la cabeza y lo acercó aún más a él mientras recargaba su peso sobre el cuerpo del rubio, quien respondió al contacto ondulando las caderas. La mano de Tom llegó hasta su trasero, donde empezó a bajar la ropa que quedaba sobre su amante. Cuando terminó de desvestirlo bajó también su ropa y lo colocó de lado en la cama. Mordió su cuello con deleite al tiempo que lo hacía suyo, entrando en la estrecha cavidad que tantas veces había probado.

  
La posición era incómoda y Draco sintió, como ahora era costumbre, el dolor apoderándose de sus sentidos, pero Tom comenzó a moverse rápidamente y de nuevo se rindió, como siempre le pasaba. Draco podía sentir aquel miembro llenándolo y llegando a zonas que debían ser prohibidas…

  
Tomó la iniciativa y movió sus caderas hacia atrás en busca de mayor satisfacción, aún sintiendo que algo faltaba, que no lo tenía todo. Sacó de su mente los recuerdos del embarazo, obligándose a convencerse que eso no era lo que le faltaba, sino más de aquel hombre que tenía a sus espaldas.

  
Para sorpresa de Tom, el chico se volteó rápidamente y abrió las piernas para él. Sin darle tiempo a reflexionar lo que ocurría, se encontró atrapado entre el trasero y las piernas de Draco, que se aferraban a su cintura pidiendo más y más profundo.

  
Fue duro y profundo. El cuerpo de Draco no pudo resistir demasiado, antes de convulsionarse y dejarse ir. Su rostro giró, su boca en busca de la de Tom, quien le correspondió mientras seguía embistiendo hasta saciarse de la calidez que lo envolvía y apretaba. Tampoco tardó mucho en terminar y sin salir de Draco se tumbó sobre él.

  
\- Amo cuando te mueves así  susurró Tom a su oído mientras pasaba lánguidamente un dedo por la clavícula del chico.

\- ¿Cómo?  sonrió Draco - ¿así?  empujó su trasero contra Tom, jugando - ¿o así?  onduló su cuerpo, sintiendo el estremecimiento que provocó en su amante.

  
Hubo una risa corta pero perturbadora dentro de la habitación y tanto Tom como Draco notaron entonces que la ventana estaba abierta, lo que delataba la presencia de un ser en aquella habitación que ambos conocían muy bien. Tom salió inmediatamente del interior de Draco y se colocó los pantalones y la camisa tan rápido como pudo.

  
Draco se quedó en la cama, mirando fijamente a Nospheratum. Ahora que no tenía ningún bebé dentro podía ponerle más atención. Y notó, desde luego, la tremenda aversión que sentía por el ser de cabellos aún más rubios que los suyos.

  
El vampiro fue interrogado silenciosamente por Tom sobre su presencia y una sonrisa enigmática y lujuriosa fue su respuesta. Entonces Tom dirigió un vistazo a Draco y eso fue suficiente para que el interior de Draco estallara en alarmas y en un sentimiento que no sabía que podría llegar a conocer: celos. Se levantó de la cama rabiando, sin importarle cubrir o no su cuerpo, tomó su bata, la ató por la cintura bruscamente y se dispuso a salir de la habitación con premura.

  
\- Draco  lo detuvo de repente el Lord y Draco no pudo evitar voltear con cierta esperanza de ser retenido.

\- ¿Tom?

\- Lleva la poción que tienes que tomar, no la olvides.

  
Con toda la furia que embargaba su interior Draco tomó uno de los tantos frascos que descansaban sobre la mesa, sintiendo la humillación subir por su rostro. Aún después de semanas de haber terminado el embarazo su salud no se encontraba totalmente restablecida y prueba de ello eran las pociones que bebía día y noche. No fue detenido nuevamente, y tampoco lo esperaba después de azotar la puerta con violencia. Ni tampoco fue llamado de vuelta cuando caminó por los pasillos en medio de la oscuridad.

****

Don't say  goodbye // No digas adiós  
Don't say - I didn't try...// No digas que no lo intenté

Harry encontró a Draco deambulando por los pasillos del castillo cuando volvía a su habitación. Ambos se miraron un segundo. Si bien había un pacto de civilidad entre los tres magos más poderosos del castillo, ello no implicaba que sus conversaciones se enfocaran hacia asuntos personales.

  
\- ¿Qué haces aquí?  preguntó Harry, sin mucho interés.

\- Cierra la boca  cortó Draco con un gesto airado.

  
Draco estaba descalzo y la túnica de dormir lo cubría, pero no evitaba que su cuerpo temblara ligeramente por el frío. Harry abrió la puerta de su habitación y lo invitó a pasar. Draco levantó una ceja y rió un poco antes de entrar, seguido por el otro mago.

  
\- Tenemos que hablar  pidió Harry, cerrando las cortinas que ondeaban y colocando un hechizo para calentar la habitación.

\- ¿Sobre qué?  refunfuñó Draco, tumbándose sobre un sillón.

\- Kain estuvo aquí.

\- ¿Kain?

\- ¿Un vampiro? ¿Alto, de cabello y ojos negros? ¿Te suena? Pues estuvo en mi habitación.

\- Sé quién es Kain  fulminó a Harry con la mirada  pero qué se supone que hacía aquí… es decir, seguro vino con Nospheratum  su gesto se volvió aún más agrio  pero… ¿Qué tenía que hacer en tu habitación?

\- Buscar a Zabini.

\- ¿A Blaise?  se sorprendió Draco - ¿Y para qué a él?

\- Todavía no lo sé  confesó Harry  pero estoy a punto de averiguarlo…

  
Una serpiente de regular tamaño se coló por la puerta que no había sido cerrada por completo y se arrastró hasta encontrarse frente a Harry.

  
 _“Ellos han hablado sobre un niño”_ , informó la serpiente, deslizándose entre los pies de Harry con velocidad. _“Un niño que fue robado de este castillo y ha sido tomado por los vampiros, sin que en el destino estuviese considerado…”_

  
Harry miraba a un punto fijo en el aire, intentando poner en orden las ideas que la serpiente le transmitía entremezclándolas con las que el vampiro había proporcionado. Se sorprendió ante un movimiento ágil de Draco, quién se levantó del sillón y lo encaró.

  
\- ¿De qué diablos está hablando?  el rubio parecía muy molesto.

\- Es lo que yo estaba tratando de… un momento ¿Qué has dicho?

\- He dicho  gruñó Draco  que me expliques todo eso del bebé y los vampiros.

  
Harry brincó ligeramente en su lugar, sorprendido por algo que acababa de notar y que esperaba fuera el primero.

  
\- Estaba espiando a Zabini y al vampiro  respondió Harry  eso es lo que escuchó.

\- Son unos… - Draco guardó silencio, Harry podría jurar que estaba a punto de romper en llanto, pero no podía estar más equivocado  Potter  llamó de repente, causando un nuevo sobresalto en Harry  necesito tu ayuda.

\- ¿Para qué?  Harry desapareció a la serpiente con un movimiento de su varita. Había preguntado como reacción natural, más su mente estaba ocupada en otras reflexiones.

\- Para ganar… - sonrió  porque la victoria siempre la he merecido yo.

  
El rostro de Draco se iluminó y en sus ojos se pudo observar un brillo que Harry no supo entender. Y sin embargo, a pesar de no saber la razón, sintió un repentino miedo por los planes que el rubio estaba urdiendo, fueren lo que fueren…

These tears we cry // Estas lágrimas que lloramos  
Are falling rain // Son lluvia que cae  
For all the lies // Por todas las mentiras  
You told us // que tú nos dijiste  
The hurt, the blame // El daño, la culpa

A principios de Diciembre algunos miembros de la Orden regresaron a la Isla Británica para reunirse con Dumbledore. Muchos de ellos regresarían a París apenas terminase la junta. Estaban peleando por mantener el territorio que habían recobrado con mucho esfuerzo, pero temían que un nuevo ataque mortífago lo destruyera todo.

  
El ambiente en la reunión de La Orden del Fénix era demasiado tenso. Hacía meses que no había sonrisas ni palabras de aliento, solamente la desesperanza reinaba en los rostros de aquellos que todavía intentaban retener el inminente triunfo del Señor Tenebroso.

  
\- Hemos perdido a nuestros miembros más valiosos Albus  mencionó McGonagall con un obvio aire de nostalgia  ni Remus, ni Severus han regresado y Harry…

\- Es posible que Harry ni siquiera siga vivo  terminó Dumbledore, jugando con su barba con nerviosismo  sé lo que piensan. Pero aún está vivo, se los aseguro.

  
Hubo absoluto silencio. Los pocos miembros que quedaban se miraron entre sí, todos sabiendo en su interior que la batalla hacía tiempo estaba perdida.

  
\- Señor  interrumpió Ron, ganándose las miradas de todos  si me permite…

\- Claro, claro hijo  sonrió amablemente Dumbledore y Ron se puso en pie, seguido por Hermione.

\- Recibimos una sugerencia anónima  intentó no dirigir su mirada inevitablemente hacia Luna  y buscamos en el departamento de misterios y… bien, Hermione, por favor…

\- Neville, Luna, Ron y yo nos adentramos de nuevo en la novena planta, esta vez sabiendo a lo que nos enfrentaríamos… y con un permiso explícito del Ministerio  aclaró ante la mirada horrorizada de varios  buscamos en varias de las salas. Lamentablemente el descuido que se ha tenido para con ellas en estos tiempos de guerra hizo mella en nuestras investigaciones, sin embargo, logramos encontrar lo que buscábamos…

\- ¿Y qué buscaban?  preguntó alarmada una voz.

\- Paradojas.

\- ¡Paradojas!  murmuró atemorizada McGonagall - ¿pero… para qué…?

\- El estudio de las Paradojas  intervino súbitamente Luna, con aire ausente, desde su silla  que se hace en la Sala del Tiempo, del Departamento de Misterios, es bastante complicado, pero una vez que se estudia el acontecimiento ocurrido, es fácil detectar los cambios. Aunque… también se pueden estudiar los cambios y llegar hasta el hecho que los provocó…

\- Y eso es justo lo que hicieron, ¿no es así?  preguntó Dumbledore con aparente calma.

\- Exactamente  interrumpió Hermione, ligeramente enfadada por la intervención de Luna  los últimos acontecimientos han sido… bueno, _inquietantes_ por decir lo menos. Tuvimos que partir de ellos para llegar al momento que lo cambió todo y partir a la vez de allí para llegar a los otros cambios que se han efectuado…

\- ¿Y?  preguntó inquieta Ginny, quien recientemente había sido autorizada para asistir como oyente a las juntas de la Orden.

\- Y creemos que ha valido la pena  sonrió Neville  hemos puesto nuestro mejor esfuerzo y hemos encontrado el guardián del secreto que Quien-Ustedes-Saben ha utilizado… - la sala se encontró en el más absoluto silencio de nuevo, esperando una continuación.

\- Entonces  pidió Dumbledore  debo pensar que han pensado también en la forma de romper el hechizo…

\- Sigue sin haber otra forma  lamentó Ron  que obligar al guardián del secreto a hablar…

\- Pero el punto  interrumpió de nuevo Hermione  no es ese. La gran noticia no es el que hayamos encontrado al guardián del secreto… - murmullos llenaron la sala  lo que realmente ha sido perturbador, es saber a quién ha entregado Vol… Voldemort  temblor general  su protección.

  
La sala guardó silencio expectante, pero nadie se atrevió a preguntar, cuando una lista de nombres por demás escabrosos les venía a la mente. Desde traidores hasta mortífagos de alto nivel a los que sería imposible sacarles la verdad…

  
\- Draco Malfoy…

  
El caos total reinó en la sala.

****

Minutos después, la sala se vació cuando los últimos miembros de la Orden del Fénix se retiraron, dejando solo a Dumbledore, en compañía de Ron quien se había quedado rezagado. Dumbledore se levantó trabajosamente de la silla y llegó hasta él, la mirada del joven se cruzó con la suya.

  
\- Buen trabajo joven Weasley  le felicitó Dumbledore.

\- Gracias señor, hacemos lo mejor… haría cualquier cosa por rescatar a Harry.

\- Lo sé, lo sé  Dumbledore se dirigió hacia la ventana de su despacho y miró a través de ella.

\- ¿Señor?

\- ¿Si hijo?

\- ¿En verdad cree que Harry sigue vivo? ¿Qué… Usted-Sabe-Quién no ha intentado matarlo?

\- Estoy muy seguro  sonrió con tranquilidad Dumbledore.

\- Entonces lo encontraré  afirmó con determinación el pelirrojo.

\- Cuídate hijo  Dumbledore volteó y lo miró directamente. Caminó hacia él y colocó una mano en su hombro, antes de caminar hacia la puerta . Tiempos mucho más difíciles se acercan…

  
Ron se quedó mirando la anciana figura salir de la habitación. Un ligero temblor envolvió su cuerpo al pensar que en esos tiempos, nunca se sabía cuándo sería la última vez que verías a una persona.

  


****

And we will weep // Y nosotros lamentaremos  
To be so alone // estar tan solos  
We are lost // estamos perdidos  
We can never go home // Nunca podremos ir a casa

\- El momento ha llegado  advirtió Voldemort, mirando directamente los dos rostros más jóvenes que le miraban con atención  Dumbledore nos ha mantenido cercados con su ejército de inútiles y a pesar del trabajo de los mortífagos el avance hacia otros países se ha visto interrumpido por la presencia de esos bastardos.

  
Harry le miró indiferente. Sabía que ante el Lord no le estaba permitido dar su opinión, aunque tenía una noción bastante clara de lo que pensaba de los planes de éste…

  
Draco, en cambio, había amanecido con más ganas de opinar que cualquier otro día.

  
\- Ya era hora, incluso me parece bastante tarde de tu parte  reclamó  han retrasado los planes que teníamos por varias semanas, me parece injusto que todavía los dejes con vida.

  
“Justicia”, pensó Harry irónicamente, “Aquí hay todo menos justicia”. Se removió en su asiento con una sonrisa, evitando con toda intención la mirada acusadora del Lord.

  
\- Justamente estaba pensando… - la voz, con un deje de misterio del Señor Oscuro atrajo de vuelta la mirada de Harry  que ustedes dos irán a enfrentarse a su primera batalla. Y quiero resultados.

  
Harry miró dubitativo a Draco, quien se veía bastante decidido a participar en la batalla. Se encogió de hombros, era su manera de decir que aceptaba.

  
\- Será mañana, por la madrugada  informó Voldemort, finalmente  tropas que regresan del extranjero se unirán con las nuestras en cuanto la señal sea liberada. Tú  movió la cabeza hacia Harry  serás encargado de enviar la marca tenebrosa para que ellos se acerquen. Los nuestros saldrán de las barreras y les impediremos avanzar o retroceder…

\- Siempre queda la opción de desaparecerse  habló por fin Harry, al notar el punto débil en todo aquel plan que a simple vista parecía perfecto.

\- ¿Planeas colocar barreras, como en la quema de París?  preguntó Draco, dirigiéndose a Tom.

  
La quema de París le trajo a Harry amargos recuerdos, de nuevo rehusó la mirada del Lord, arrugando la nariz con asco.

  
\- No, hay una ley muy simple. Nunca uses la misma estrategia dos veces.

  
Harry sonrió mentalmente y tomó nota de cada palabra pronunciada por el Lord aquella tarde. Sin duda tenía mucho que aprender de su otrora enemigo.

  
\- ¿Entonces?

\- Sencillo  Tom parecía demasiado confiado  es la madrugada, supongo que sabrán lo que hace la gente usualmente en la madrugada… si pensaron dormir, están en lo correcto. Los hemos vigilado, tienen un guardia nocturno. Nuestros hombres tienen órdenes de aparecerse lo más cerca posible del campamento de esos estúpidos y disparar a matar al vigilante, después de eso, será un silencioso y rápido final para los demás…

  
Los últimos detalles se acordaron con cierto tono impersonal. Draco sonreía ligeramente al notar la impaciencia de Tom hacia Harry y la frontera que éste ponía para que Voldemort no se acercara demasiado a él.

  
Minutos más tarde Harry y Draco se levantaron y se encaminaron hacia la puerta. Cuando Harry dio el primer paso afuera, Voldemort llamó a Draco.

  
\- ¿Sí?

\- Necesito hablar contigo en privado  fue más bien una orden, como siempre.

\- Como quieras  cerró la puerta con un último vistazo a Harry.

  
El chico se quedó afuera de la habitación un momento, sopesando las probabilidades de ser castigado de algún modo si se le encontraba espiando. Hasta ese momento no había recibido ningún castigo ni había sido tratado de otra forma que como un invitado, pero no quiso arriesgarse a probar suerte, y mucho menos en ese momento. Miró la puerta de reojo mientras doblaba la esquina para dirigirse a su habitación.

****

Por un momento la bruma en su mente le recordó el ambiente fúnebre de la guerra con Grindelwald. Sin embargo, pronto las tinieblas se aclararon y recordó que en ese momento estaba viviéndose otra guerra, muchísimos años después. También miró con cierta desconfianza a su alrededor. Sabía que eso no era normal y se preparó para lo peor que su mente pudo procesar.

  
\- Buenas noches profesor  saludó la voz juvenil, llena de sarcasmo y obvia burla.

  
Dumbledore volvió la vista hacia Draco, más confuso que asustado. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que no era parte de ningún sueño, porque hacía meses que tomaba la poción para dormir sin sueños como medida de prevención y sin embargo…

  
\- Esa poción no tiene efecto sobre nosotros  otra voz, más adulta corroboró su teoría  podemos entrar aquí cuando queramos y hurgar en tus pensamientos, Albus. Pero claro, eso es demasiado aburrido, porque tus pensamientos de salvar al mundo son simples fantasías.

  
Hubo dos risas, una más suave que la otra. Entonces, entre la oscuridad surgió otra figura conocida.

  
\- Tom.

\- Lord Voldemort, para ti, de preferencia  sonrió Riddle con sorna.

\- Me estaba preguntando dónde habías estado todo este tiempo.

\- En ninguna parte, Dumbledore  esta vez el tono era más impersonal  créeme, no fue por descortesía que no te escribiera, pero prefería mantenerte sin noticias mías para darte la… sorpresa.

\- Ya veo que es una sorpresa, te haces acompañar del joven Malfoy…

  
Draco se acercó a Tom y tomó su mano. Era un sencillo gesto para demostrar que él no estaba allí como un simple acompañante. Había elegido la ropa justa que dejaba su antebrazo al descubierto, quería que el viejo notara la ausencia de cualquier marca en su mano y dedujera lo que quisiera… mientras pudiera.

  
La mente de Dumbledore estaba trabajando rápidamente. Sabía del peligro y podía sentir que no tenía muchas alternativas, pero siempre le quedaba la última opción, que siempre había estado dispuesto a utilizar.

  
\- Yo ya no soy útil en esta batalla, Tom, sabes que no ganas nada con hacerme a un lado.

\- Gano más de lo que te imaginas  siseó, con media sonrisa  gano a alguien que tú perdiste hace mucho.

\- Harry - la mirada del director se tornó demasiado seria - ¿Qué le has hecho?

\- Nada que desee que tú sepas, ni como última voluntad  con altanería.

\- Él nunca…

\- No, nunca, mientras tú estés vivo, pero tal vez, si yo…

  
Esperaba una varita, algún ataque planeado, pero no esperaba que fuera el propio Draco quien levantase su mano contra él y le arrasara con el poder y la devastación que habitaban en su joven cuerpo. Apenas tuvo tiempo para utilizar su último recurso y entonces todo se volvió oscuridad eterna para él.

So in the end // Así, al final  
I will be what I will be // Yo seré lo que seré  
No loyal friend // Ningún fiel amigo  
Was ever there for me // Estuvo alguna vez aquí para mí

Ron saltó de su cama sudoroso y asustado. Sintió las lágrimas caer por su rostro y su pecho contraerse y expandirse dolorosamente. Tuvo deseos de gritar, de patear y de destruir lo primero que se le pusiera enfrente.

  
Aún llegaban a su mente imágenes inconexas, sonidos escalofriantes… risas y vestigios de magia que para ese momento ya se habría extinguido sin remedio, dejándolo solo. Pero aún sabiendo que ese era su final, el mago que había criado a él y a sus amigos desde niños había tenido como último objetivo buscar la salvación de la bondad por la que había luchado toda su vida.

  
Ron sabía que Dumbledore podría haber intentado defenderse. Pero había preferido utilizar su magia para enviar el mensaje a quien sabría que lo escucharía, interpretaría y utilizaría de manera adecuada. Lamentablemente, Ron todavía no reaccionaba por completo y pasaba por la fase de negación que procede después de una impresión de tal magnitud como ver al hombre más poderoso que conocía, morir a manos de una persona tan inesperada como Malfoy…

  
Por un momento la única idea que le pasó por la mente fue correr, huir de regreso a Inglaterra, alejarse de Francia y de la guerra para refugiarse en los brazos de su madre y pedir el cariño y auxilio que tanto le hacían falta. Pero entonces tomó conciencia de la magnitud de lo que ocurría: Ahora la responsabilidad de dirigir a los suyos en aquella guerra estaba en sus manos. Dumbledore había confiado en él…

  
Con dificultad y tropezándose caminó entre la oscuridad hasta llegar a la primera casa de campaña que encontró.

  
\- Luna, por favor, ven  no se dio cuenta cuándo había parado de llorar, su voz sonaba más segura de lo que estaba en ese momento.

  
Luna fue la primera en salir, después Hermione y el resto de los aurores y aliados que escucharon los gritos de Ron.

  
Esa noche se prendió una fogata en el centro del campamento y Ron se colocó en el centro para explicar la situación. O por lo menos la mayor parte de ella…

  
Aquella noche también, se ganó el respeto silencioso de todos con su valor y entereza para enfrentar la realidad que se erguía poderosa sobre ellos.

****

Now we say  goodbye // Ahora nosotros decimos adiós  
We say - you didn't try... // Nosotros decimos que tú no lo intentaste

Ron ordenó apagar la fogata en cuanto unos extraños ruidos comenzaron a escucharse a lo lejos. La oscuridad lo cubrió todo y entre susurros repartió órdenes entre los aurores, quienes obedecieron sin chistar, olvidando por un momento que era un joven recién regresado de Hogwarts quien les dirigía.

  
Guardaron silencio, Ron llevó a Luna y a Hermione a un lugar apartado.

  
\- Manténganse aquí  ordenó en susurros  por favor, no es momento de hacer locuras  rogó.

  
Apenas había terminado de hablar cuando los gritos de la gente que se encontraba en el campamento se empezaron a escuchar, a pesar de que la mayoría eran aurores experimentados, nada los preparaba para el horror que estaban viendo. La marca tenebrosa se alzó imponente en el cielo de la madrugada, invocada por un joven mago que observaba todo desde las ruinas del que antaño había sido un edificio.

  
La batalla fue más cruenta de lo que ninguno de los dos bandos había esperado. El Señor Oscuro había fallado, porque el campamento se hallaba despierto y no fue tomado de improvisto como había planeado. El bando de la luz también fallaba, debido a la ausencia de un plan de contraataque.

  
Los mortífagos llevaban la orden directa de matar, así que se abrieron paso entre las tiendas del campamento, repartiendo hechizos mortales como si de dulces se trataran. Muchos aurores fueron tomados por sorpresa y murieron en el campo de batalla, algunos lograban esconderse entre el desconcierto general y salvaban sus vidas por segundos de suerte.

  
Ron se encontró usando todo lo que sabía y hasta lo que no para defenderse. Los demás podrían hacer lo que quisiesen, pero él aprovecharía el momento para encontrar a Harry y sabía que la única manera, era llegar de alguna manera hasta Draco Malfoy, quien custodiaba el secreto del castillo donde mantenían a su amigo preso…

  
Fue derribado por un hechizo aturdidor que había lanzado un auror, maldijo mentalmente al estúpido por su mala puntería, pero siguió caminando, cuidando su vida, con su objetivo fijo. Un grito a sus espaldas interrumpió su camino y volteó el rostro para observar la escena de desolación más terrible de su joven vida.

  
\- ¡Hermione, Luna!  gritaba Neville, intentando retener a las chicas que habían corrido a ayudar a repeler el ataque.

\- ¡Atrás!  gritó Ron, pero su voz se perdió entre el ruido de la batalla.

  
Un mortífago se acercó peligrosamente a los tres chicos. Luna, Hermione y Neville corrían peligro. Ron empuñó la varita y se dispuso a correr hacia ellos. Si bien su primera misión era el rescate de Harry, haría hasta lo imposible para salvar a sus amigos…

  
\- _Everte Statum_  gritó una voz y en un segundo se vio impulsado en el aire, cayendo estrepitosamente. Miró a su enemigo en combate y descubrió un rostro familiar.

\- Harry  su voz se quebró.

\- Buen día  respondió el moreno, por decir algo  Weasley.

\- Harry, tienes que venir, ellos… - reparó en su rostro, a pesar de la oscuridad, notó la ausencia de la cicatriz  ellos… Dumbledore…

\- No quiero escuchar, gracias  sonrió con amabilidad fingida, apuntando directamente al chico en el piso  necesito resolver algunos problemas contigo.

  
Ron nunca supo porque había tenido la reacción que tuvo, pero en el momento, el instinto de autoprotección pudo más que el raciocinio que le decía que Harry no podía estarlo atacando. En un movimiento de varita, hizo algo que jamás había imaginado que podía hacer.

  
\- _Depulso_.

  
Harry recibió el ataque de lleno y cayó de espaldas, mientras Ron corría a auxiliar a sus amigos. El chico sacudió el polvo de sus ropas con enfado y se dirigió hacia donde un Draco muy aburrido observaba la batalla.

  
Ron observó anonadado como Harry hablaba con Malfoy con total normalidad y después lo alejaba de la batalla.

  
Entre los cuatro jóvenes  Hermione, Neville, Ron y Luna -, uniendo fuerzas, lograron hacer caer a los mortífagos que encontraban en el camino. Una vez que el pelirrojo logró concentrar sus sentidos se dio cuenta de lo inútiles que eran los esfuerzos de los aurores, buscó a los líderes de las divisiones con la mirada, no encontrando absolutamente nada más que caos alrededor. Gritó la retirada con todas sus fuerzas, y los que aún quedaban de pie en su bando comenzaron a desaparecer, con destino al lugar previsto como punto de reunión, en las costas de Francia.

These tears you cry // Estas lágrimas que tú lloras  
Have come too late// Han venido demasiado tarde  
Take back the lies // Regresa las mentiras  
The hurt, the blame // El daño, la culpa

Horas más tarde, el amanecer sorprendió a los sobrevivientes. No había más que silencio, interrumpido de vez en cuando por el suave chocar de las olas contra la arena. Mientras la gente intentaba curar las heridas sufridas en combate, alguien se aisló de la gente, buscando soledad.

  
A través de su vista nublada por el llanto, Ron pudo observar una figura desaliñada de cabello rubio que se dirigía hacia él. Luna se dejó caer a su lado y le abrazó con fuerza, al mismo tiempo que el pelirrojo se aferró al delgado cuerpo entre espasmos.

  
Ron estaba atónito, perplejo. Apretó la túnica rasgada de Luna con tanta fuerza que la chica soltó un ligero gemido de dolor.

  
\- Lo hemos perdido  sollozó Ron con abatimiento.

\- Lo sé  afirmó la chica en un suspiro  pero aún no perdemos la guerra…

\- No hay guerra  gruñó Ron  no hay más guerra, porque no hay porqué pelear, no tiene caso.

\- No te rindas ahora, por favor  suplicó Luna mirándole a los ojos  él no hizo el intento por seguir luchando, Ron.

\- Él era la esperanza, él era… él era todo, él era mi mejor amigo, yo no lo intenté yo…

\- Dile adiós  pidió ella, con amargura, tomándole el rostro y haciendo que la mirara a los ojos  ve allá, Ron  señaló el desolado paisaje - ¿quieres que todo el mundo se sumerja en esta oscuridad? ¿quieres dejarlo todo ahora?

  
Negó suavemente con la cabeza, pero no dejó de abrazar a la rubia hasta muchos minutos después, cuando intentó recobrar la compostura y salir a enfrentar al mundo, sin una causa lo suficientemente definida.

And you will weep // Y te lamentarás  
When you face the end alone // Cuando te enfrentes solo al final  
You are lost // Estás perdido  
You can never go home // Nunca podrás ir a casa

El cabello de Harry se revolvió con el viento que soplaba fuertemente entre los escombros. Su túnica también ondulaba, formando tétricas figuras en el aire. Una figura igualmente vestida de gala negra se acercó hacia él con pasos lentos pero seguros y se colocó a su lado. Ahora el viento jugaba a unir las telas de las túnicas que ondeaban con ligereza.

  
\- ¿Dónde está Voldemort?  preguntó Harry, por decir algo.

\- No está aquí  respondió Draco  es todo lo que sé.

\- Pensé que ustedes dos estaban siempre juntos.

\- ¿Qué te hizo pensar eso?

\- La unión, es como la que tenemos él y yo  soltó una risa  excepto que él no intentó matarte desde que naciste.

  
“¿Apostarías?”, fue el pensamiento de Draco  Sabes de la unión  afirmó, no preguntó.

  
\- Algunas cosas.

\- Genial.

  
Entre el viento Harry escuchó a Draco llamándolo a entrar al castillo y se obligó a dejar de rebuscar con la mirada entre los escombros viendo si podía encontrar alguna señal de vida.

  
\- Quería confirmar tu colaboración en mis planes…  soltó como si nada Draco, al entrar al castillo

\- No hay necesidad de preguntar cosas que son obvias.

  
Los dos chicos entraron, dejando atrás un nuevo paisaje de devastación.

_______

  
Creo que es uno de los capítulos más largos que he escrito en mi vida, pero no me pareció buena idea cortarlo, porque perdía la esencia. Si después de esto alguien quiere asesinarme, les diré que doy mi palabra de un nuevo capítulo antes del próximo año :P

  
Ocupo este pequeño espacio para mencionar que ayer cumplí mi primer año como miembro de slasheaven ^^, parece que fue hace tan poco cuando llegué aquí y comencé a leer historias… *suspiro*

No me queda más que agradecer a todas por sus comentarios, y por decirme qué es lo que les gusta de la historia y qué no, supongo que no puedo complacer a todo el mundo, no me queda más que resignarme a que no soy monedita de oro y seguir con mi historia, que después de todo, a mí me gusta :P (sí, sí, tengo malos gustos xD)

Con mis agradecimientos, mis saludos y toda la felicidad que me da este primer aniversario. Planeaba subir este cap junto con otras cosas ayer, pero hubo un fallo con la energía eléctrica y otro con mi computadora ¬.¬, así que aplazaré un poco la celebración x.x, hasta que cumpla un año de publicar mi primera historia xD juju.

Regan.

  


  



	15. Fated Por Regan

  
Tengo una vieja superstición. Como se acabe el año, es de la forma en la que se vivirá todo el nuevo año. Así que qué mejor, que pasarme el siguiente año escribiendo para ustedes ^^u

  
 **C.XIV: Entiende la Oscuridad**  
 _Awaking the centuries_

  
 **Para Ery, por todo el apoyo ^^. A que te sorprendí, a que sí xD**

 **Y a todas ustedes con un abrazo del oso ¡Felices fiestas!**  


  
La canción esta vez es una recomendación que hace un tiempo me hizo Ery, busqué la canción, la letra y me gustó. Es de Haggard y se llama “Awaking the centuries” (El despertar de los siglos), más un bonus al principio de otra canción del mismo grupo que se llama “Prophecy fullfilled” (Profecía cumplida). La canción principal, pueden encontrarla como (casi) siempre aquí:

User: fatedlyrics  
Pasword: destinado

  


****  
PROPHECY FULFILLED

Out beneath the nightly sky // Afuera bajo el cielo nocturno  
Squat down on the ground // sentado sobre el piso  
His breath warms up the wintry air // su aliento calienta el aire invernal  
The truth hurts, that he found // La verdad lastima, que encontró  
-  
He might be the chosen one // Él tal vez sea el elegido  
The one, allowed to see // Aquel al que se le permitió ver  
God's eye for the human race // la visión de Dios para la raza humana  
That ends in misery // que termina en miseria  
-  
Nobody knows... // Nadie sabe  
That it is real, nobody knows... that it is real! // que es real, nadie sabe… que es real  
****

  
El invierno golpeaba de lleno contra los Terrenos Oscuros que ahora se expandían desde París hasta Roma. Los mortífagos también habían ganado un amplio campo en Portugal y si los planes salían como debían, habría una campaña de expansión hacia España y otra hacia Alemania.

  
Pero eso en nada le preocupaba realmente en aquel momento al joven de cabello negro que estaba sentado sobre la nieve aquella oscura noche. La oscuridad no se debía sólo a la época del año o a la hora del día. Entre las actividades que había realizado Voldemort para congraciarse con los vampiros, se encontraba aquel regalo… un poderoso encantamiento surcaba los cielos franceses, como parte de un experimento que había funcionado con creces. El sol jamás se volvía a ver en los terrenos hechizados por el Lord, la oscuridad sería todo lo que día y noche se observaría. Era sólo una más de las consecuencias desastrosas de la guerra.

  
En realidad, Harry no estaba pensando en la guerra, a pesar de que ahora formaba parte activa en ella. Sus pensamientos estaban ocupados por algo que le había inquietado desde que había tenido conocimiento de ello: La profecía que marcaba su futuro. Aquella de la que Dumbledore le había hablado en su quinto año, aquella que había dado vuelta a su cabeza últimamente más que cualquier día, incluso aquel en que propiamente la había escuchado. Y es que de ser cierta, lo ubicaba precisamente en la boca del lobo.

  
Sabía que Voldemort no tenía conocimiento de la profecía completamente. Sólo sabía que Harry tenía el poder de vencerlo, pero no sabía cómo y tampoco sabía la segunda parte de la profecía. La que le preocupaba más a Harry: _“…Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida...”._

  
Frunció el entrecejo y abrazó su cuerpo, sabía que se estaba helando, pero le gustaba estar allí y pensar. Simplemente pensar, no. Pensar y tomar decisiones. No tenía tiempo para “sólo pensar”, no en medio de una guerra y no justamente afuera del castillo ocupado por el Señor Oscuro y sus seguidores…

  
Por ahora estaba a salvo, la gente conocía la profecía popularmente, pero pocos tenían conocimiento de la última parte. Sólo él y Dumbledore. A pesar de su traición al lado de la luz, de la cual estaba seguro, Ron ya habría dado parte, tenía confianza en que Dumbledore no abriría la boca sobre la profecía. Si lo hacía, la vida de Harry correría peligro.

  
Estaría a salvo mientras el Lord pensara que si bien tenía el poder para derrotarlo, estaba de su lado y no lo haría. Si la segunda parte de la profecía fuese sabida por él, estaba seguro de que su vida se extinguiría inmediatamente, no sólo a manos del Lord, sino después de una tortura en manos de su consorte.

  
Harry apretó la nieve entre sus entumecidas manos. Necesitaba aferrarse a algo para permanecer ahí, encontrar algo que lo mantuviera allí para terminar lo que había empezado. Para encontrar lo que había ido a buscar…

  
Necesitaba con desesperación algo que le recordara constantemente que estaba allí y la razón por la que estaba. Que le impidiera cualquier posible traición a las decisiones que había tomado con tanta dificultad.

  
Y hasta ese momento, no había encontrado ese algo.

In the books of what will be // En los libros de lo que será  
Written by the demon lord? // ¿Escritos por el Lord Demoniaco?  
Never lift your head up to the east // Nuca eleves tu cabeza hacia el oriente  
'cause darkness wakes the best! // ¡Porque la Oscuridad se levanta como la mejor!  


 _Isla de Creta, Grecia. Mediados de Diciembre. 1998._

  
Se escuchaban sonidos de “plop” continuamente aquella madrugada. La isla estaba sumida en la más profunda neblina que parecía traer las nubes del cielo a la tierra misma. El mar estaba en calma por lo que el sonido de la naturaleza se podía apreciar con total tranquilidad.

  
Un hombre viejo se encontraba parado cerca de una enorme roca, esperando que todos los citados llegasen. Al fin, el último “plop” sonó y todos se acercaron hacia aquel hombre, quien era uno de los líderes y maestros del Concilio. Eran pocas las veces en que alguno de esos miembros tan superiores bajaba a la tierra para presidir una reunión. Sólo lo hacían cuando había un grave peligro o el destino se hubiere alterado de una forma peligrosa. En esta ocasión, los Ángeles del Destino estaban totalmente desconcertados, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta lo que había ocurrido para que una reunión de tal magnitud se llevase a cabo.

  
\- Veo que ya han llegado todos  inició el maestro  no tenemos mucho tiempo antes del amanecer, así que seré breve. El motivo que nos trae a esta reunión es, me temo, muy poco agradable. Hace meses, hemos notado extraños cambios en el Destino que se suponía inamovible… cambios que tienen que ver tanto con desobediencias como con un poder oscuro nunca antes visto… Estamos preocupados  continuó - porque esta vez no encontramos causas para estos cambios y el futuro de la humanidad completa se ha borrado, quizá para siempre.

  
Nadie habló, pero muchos tragaron en seco. Aquellas palabras debían tomarse muy en serio.

  
\- Varios acontecimientos inquietantes nos han llevado a tomar una decisión irrevocable. Como deben saber, decenas de Ángeles del Destino han sido asesinados debido a la guerra y sus protegidos han perdido el sino que llevaban marcado  hubo ligeros asentimientos -. También es mi deber informarles la terrible noticia del deceso de uno de los líderes más entrañables de este concilio… Albus Dumbledore.

  
Hubo exclamaciones de incredulidad, gritos de sorpresa o negación y caos general, antes de que el viejo ángel volviera a hacer el silencio con un movimiento de manos.

  
\- Lo lamento de verdad, sabemos que en los últimos tiempos él había sido una ayuda irremplazable para el Concilio, incluso descuidando sus labores en el mundo mágico. Su pérdida ha sido una de las razones que nos ha llevado a decidir…

\- ¿Quién se ha atrevido?  gritó una voz quebrada - ¿Quién le ha asesinado?

  
El líder del Concilio bajó la cabeza con cierta amargura y respondió sin dirigirse a nadie.

  
\- Como recordaréis, hace ya bastantes años, a Albus se le dio la que se supondría, sería su última misión en la vida… el destino de un joven llamado Tom Riddle, quien, según las profecías, sería aquel que traería la herencia de Salazar Slytherin a la vida… aunque también sería causa de muchas desgracias… Albus hizo su mejor trabajo, pero cuando fue elegido para proteger a Harry Potter, de quien cuidó apropiadamente hasta hace cuatro años, el destino de Tom quedó en manos de otro ángel quien, bueno…

\- Fue asesinada  dijo un ángel de cabello rubio  durante la primera guerra. Creo que todos aquí saben la historia de la muerte de mi madre.

\- Así es  asintió el ángel anciano  entonces, supongo que podrán deducir quién ha sido el responsable de esta muerte tan terrible para nuestras filas…

  
Nadie dijo nada, porque todos sabían la clase de monstruo que era Voldemort, y todos los esfuerzos que había hecho en vida para deshacerse del amarre del destino, para forjarse uno propio, a cualquier precio. Necesitaba el poder pero hasta ese momento no había tenido el suficiente como para romper el destino. No hasta la llegada de Draco…

  
\- Sé que habíamos culpado de esto al Ángel del Destino que permitió la caída de Draco Malfoy en la vida del Lord, por todo el poder que la unión desencadenó, pero los líderes hemos encontrado que no es esa la causa única… hay una en la que hasta ahora, ninguno de nosotros había reparado.  aclaró su garganta  La presencia de Seres Sin Destino cerca de Voldemort… seres que le ofrecieron parte de su inmunidad y su poder de evitar los designios del Destino, a cambio de la libertad que no tienen para actuar en este mundo. Ellos necesitaban un mundo de oscuridad para sobrevivir, Voldemort necesitaba el poder para evadir el Destino…

\- ¿Vampiros?  preguntó de nuevo el ángel rubio.

  
El anciano asintió y los ángeles no pudieron ocultar su nerviosismo. Siempre habían tenido problemas con los vampiros, debido al extraño don que poseían. Al haber nacido de la oscuridad y para la oscuridad vivirían eternamente, ellos no tenían un destino fijado, ellos no tenían una vida que cumplir.

  
\- El Concilio, así pues, ha decidido… - terminó el viejo líder, después de guardar una pausa  que los ángeles serán retirados de la tierra mientras pasa la alarma máxima. Solamente quedarán, aquellos que lleven en sus manos el destino de las personas realmente importantes para esta guerra… los demás, tendremos que resguardarnos y dejar todo en manos de aquellos que pueden hacer algo de relevancia por que el Destino vuelva a su cauce habitual.

  
La mayoría de ángeles se quedaron petrificados, atados al piso donde estaban, esperando que aquello fuera una broma. Los pocos ángeles que se quedarían en la tierra no tuvieron una reacción muy diferente, la mayoría de ellos sintió el peso que aquella responsabilidad conllevaba casi inmediatamente. Sólo los líderes del Concilio sabían porqué llevaban a práctica aquella medida nunca antes vista.

  
\- Estoy seguro que dejamos el Destino en buenas manos  aseguró el anciano para tranquilizarlos -, porque dejamos en la tierra a aquellos ángeles que poseen la inteligencia, la tranquilidad y la astucia necesarias. Además, dejamos a cargo también a dos Ángeles que saben el terreno que están tocando pues han aprendido, como ningún otro, la manera de quebrantar el destino  la mirada cansada, pero alegre, se dirigió a dos hombres que se habían tomado de la mano y que le miraban también: Remus y Blaise.

  
Había miedo, sí. Pero entre los Ángeles del Destino, que habían visto pasar el destino a través de los milenios, con sus altos y sus bajos, con su vida y alegría, pero también con su muerte y su destrucción, todavía existía la esperanza.

  
\- Démosle toda nuestra confianza a aquellos que tomarán en sus manos el destino de todos. Porque serán ellos quienes lo tendrán a partir de ahora…

\- ¿Qué pasará entonces?  inquirió por último un ángel - ¿Será posible que se cumpla aquel viejo mito de la llegada del Heredero de las Tinieblas?

\- No podemos saberlo en este momento  negó con tristeza el anciano  sólo sabemos que hasta este instante no ha nacido. Sin embargo, el futuro es incierto…

****

  


So feed the spark // Entonces, alimenta la chispa  
Welcome to the land of dark // Bienvenido a la tierra de oscuridad  
Death in all the centuries is what I left behind // Muerte en todos los siglos es lo que dejo atrás…  
Take my hand // Toma mi mano  
Forgotten in the Promised Land // Olvidada en la Tierra Prometida  
Death in all the centuries is what I left behind // Muerte en todos los siglos es lo que dejo atrás  


  
Severus había sido encargado por Voldemort para entrenar tanto a Draco como a Harry. Se trataba de clases de tres horas por las tardes, en las que les ayudaba a mejorar en sus puntos débiles. Al principio la relación entre los tres había sido fría y distante, hasta la tarde en que Draco llegó al entrenamiento furioso por otra discusión con Tom. Desde el principio la clase de duelo se había visto tensa, pero todo se complicó…

  
Snape dio la señal y ambos jóvenes caminaron exactamente diez pasos para colocarse en posición de duelo. A la cuenta de tres sus varitas lanzaron el primer hechizo que vino a su mente para derribar al enemigo. En un momento de descuido, Draco salió disparado hacia el extremo de la plataforma por un movimiento rápido de varita por parte de Harry.

  
\- Estúpido  escupió enojado, mientras se levantaba, arrojando al piso la varita que llevaba en su mano.

\- Draco… - intervino Snape, previniendo lo que ocurriría después, pero sin poder evitarlo.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces?  gritó Draco sin control.

\- ¿Pelear? Se supone que eso es lo que se hace en un duelo… - sarcásticamente  no es mi culpa que estés distraído.

\- No estoy distraído, es simplemente que no estoy acostumbrado a…

\- ¿A los duelos? No creo Draco, en plena guerra eso es imposible…

\- Cállate estúpido, tú no tienes idea…

  
Draco había llegado a su punto límite y no pudo impedir su reacción, cuando su mano se alzó el en aire y se cerró, al mismo tiempo que Harry era alzado del piso, para quedar suspendido en el aire, mientras sentía cómo el aire se escapaba poco a poco de sus pulmones.

  
\- Draco, suéltalo  ordenó Snape intentando mantener la calma  ¡Ahora!

  
Harry cayó en el piso y comenzó a aspirar todo el aire que pudo hasta que fue doloroso para sus pulmones. Miró a Draco secamente y se levantó con la poca dignidad que le quedaba, para luego hacer una reverencia, como parte final del duelo y salir de aquel salón.

  
Snape miraba las reacciones de Draco, pero parecía no haber ninguna, el chico simplemente había obedecido a sus impulsos, algo poco común en él ¿Qué estaba pasando?

  
\- ¿Draco?

\- Nada  cortó él y también salió del salón.

****

\- Potter  gritó furioso Draco, desde el exterior de la habitación de Harry  ¡Abre ya! Esto no es una sugerencia, es una orden directa.

  
Harry esperó todavía unos segundos para quitar los hechizos de la puerta y dejar pasar a Draco, quien le miró fríamente hasta descubrir lo que pasaba. La nariz de Harry estaba escurriendo sangre sin parar y el chico mantenía un pañuelo en ella, pero parecía no ser de mucha ayuda.

  
\- ¿Qué pasó?

\- Sólo un efecto secundario de tu hechizo, supongo  respondió Harry en un tono neutral. Draco pudo observar como el pañuelo se iba tiñendo poco a poco de rojo.

\- ¿Por qué no lo paras con un hechizo?

\- ¿Crees que no lo he intentado?  ironizó Harry casi sonriendo  no sé qué habrás hecho, pero esto - señaló su nariz  no es magia normal.

\- Por supuesto que no lo es  escupió Draco y dio unos pasos hacia Harry.

\- No es magia _oscura_ normal tampoco  aclaró Harry.

\- No, no lo es.

  
Draco le alzó la barbilla a Harry para evitar que saliera más sangre y luego quitó el pañuelo, retirando los efectos de la maldición. La nariz de Harry dejó de sangrar.

  
\- ¿Qué es entonces?  preguntó Harry, sin detenerse a agradecer por algo que, en principio, había provocado el mismo Draco.

\- Es la magia más oscura que existe  una sonrisa enigmática se estableció en el rostro de Draco  algo que está más allá de lo que tú puedas conocer.

  
Harry miró receloso a Draco durante unos momentos. De pronto, no supo qué responder, ni qué respondió, porque las palabras salieron de su boca sin que lo notara.

  
\- Yo conozco muchas cosas de las que tú no tienes ni idea. Ahora estoy en la parte de entenderlas…

  
La ceja izquierda de Draco se levantó casi por inercia, pero la sonrisa enigmática no desapareció. Por dentro, se estaba preguntando qué tanto de lo que sabría Harry sería de utilidad para sus planes. Luego, simplemente, se dio la vuelta y salió.

  
Dentro de la habitación, Harry se llevó una mano a su nariz, en donde todavía podía sentir la corriente mágica que Draco había desencadenado con un solo movimiento y _sin varita_.

  
\- Tú no necesitas usar una varita  afirmó en voz alta. Procesando la información.

The knowledge, brought to the world // El conocimiento traído al mundo  
Is growing with a bitter taste // Está creciendo con un sabor amargo  
In a dream I saw things that will be // En un sueño, vi cosas que serán  
Centuries away // Dentro de muchos siglos  


Los pasos apresurados de Luna cruzaron el Departamento de Misterios. La última vez que había estado allí, acompañada por Hermione, Ron y Neville, había comprobado su teoría y esta vez había ido sola para cumplir con la misión que se había quedado en sus manos.

  
Con cierto nerviosismo, pero a la vez seguridad en lo que hacía, llegó a la sala de las profecías. Sabía que nadie la observaba, pero tomar precauciones no estaba de más. Llegó al fondo de la sala hasta el último estante que contenía no más de veinte esferas de cristal, organizadas cuidadosamente. No estaban rotuladas para su identificación, pues el estante en el que se encontraban lo decía todo. Eran profecías que se habían hecho para toda la humanidad por distintos videntes muggles a través de los tiempos.

  
Luna las tomó todas y las colocó en una bolsa con cuidado. Sus manos temblaban al comprender que en ellas se hallaban algunos de los secretos jamás develados a la humanidad que la marcarían para siempre. Estaba sudando, pero tenía que controlarse, sólo le faltaba una esfera… La tomó, se escuchó el ruido de una puerta lejana al abrirse. Soltó la esfera sin querer y se quedó petrificada cuando esta cayó al piso y se hizo añicos, revelando el secreto que escondía.

  
 _"La horrible guerra que se prepara en occidente, el año siguiente traerá una pestilencia tan terrible, que ni jóvenes, ni viejos, ni animales sobrevivirán, a la sangre, fuego, mercurio, Marte, Júpiter en Francia"_.(*)

  
Cuando el sonido de aquella voz se dejó de escuchar, Luna tomó el saco con las profecías y corrió tan rápido como sus fuerzas le permitieron. No se detuvo hasta haber salido del edificio. Caminando entre las calles muggles, solitarias por el aire de guerra, se tranquilizó al fin.

  
Estuvo vagando un rato por Londres, repitiendo en su mente las palabras de aquella profecía para no olvidarlas.

****

Remus releyó el mismo párrafo por décimo tercera vez, intentando sacar de él algo más que lo que a simple vista se veía. Blaise le miraba con ojos cansados.

  
\- Necesitas descansar, no has parado desde que nos dieron la orden en Grecia…

\- Quedamos muy pocos, Blaise- Remus apenas levantó la vista  el destino y el futuro están en nuestras manos y no podemos arruinarlo.

\- Lo entiendo, pero el estar en vigilia y no descansar ni un segundo durante el día no ayudará en nada… descansa un poco- sugirió.

\- ¡No hay tiempo!  se quejó Remus  tenemos que encontrar la manera de arreglar todo lo que hemos destruido y…

\- Y te sientes culpable  Remus bajó la cabeza  yo también. Pero sólo podemos hacer lo que está en nuestras manos, es decir, el futuro de nuestros protegidos…

\- ¿Y qué debemos hacer si no tenemos ni idea de lo que afectará a toda la humanidad o no?

\- Tenemos que arriesgarnos.

\- No podemos arriesgar tanto.

\- Ya lo hemos hecho antes.

\- ¿Entonces qué sugieres?

\- Escuchar lo que nos dijo Kain… y enfocarnos en ese problema. Es lo principal y después… - Remus asintió  pienso que deberíamos hacer una Síntesis del Destino… - confesó en voz baja.

\- ¿Sugieres que mezclemos tu destino con el mío?- Remus abrió los ojos desmesuradamente  no podemos hacer eso en medio de este caos, es peligroso, podría…

\- No podría pasar nada más de lo que ya hemos causado, Remus  Blaise se acercó a él, retiró el libro de su regazo y lo abrazo con suavidad  Sé que es difícil de creer, pero hay algo que me dice que no estoy equivocado, que es lo correcto.

The night when evil steps out of the dark // La noche cuando la maldad sale de la oscuridad  
And the cross is rising again // y la cruz está creciendo de nuevo  
And fires are keeping the light // y el fuego está manteniendo la luz  
Burn, my friend... // Quema, mi amigo  


\- Pensé que los de tu clase sólo podían salir de noche  la voz de Draco hizo eco en uno de los pasillos de castillo. El chico se acercó caminando lentamente hasta el ser que parecía observar el panorama.

\- La maldad ya no pertenece sólo a la oscuridad  sonrió Kain  gracias al Lord la oscuridad se extiende al día en toda Francia.

\- Y si todo va bien, pronto será en el mundo entero  asintió Draco  pero detrás de aquella nube  aclaró  todavía se esconde el sol ¿Sabes? Uno tan abrasador que podría destruirlos…

\- Pero ese sol no se asomará mientras vosotros estéis con vida  reverenció el vampiro.

  
Draco sonrió y dio vuelta, mirando hacia los jardines del castillo, donde la vista del vampiro se había mantenido minutos antes, hasta que se vio interrumpido por las palabras de Kain, quien se había acercado sin que Draco lo notase.

  
\- Eres muy bello Draco  pronunció tomándolo por el mentón  pero Tom no deja que te toquen, es muy posesivo, de no ser por él… hace mucho que hubieras sido mío… tienes belleza, elegancia… poder… todo lo que uno de nosotros buscaría, lo que yo buscaría.

  
Draco sonrió irónico antes de voltear la vista con enfado.

  
\- ¿A qué viene todo eso?  Preguntó con cierta molestia, para después continuar  Tú no podrías tocarme ni aunque por alguna razón Tom te lo permitiese. Simplemente no podrías tenerme.

  
El vampiro enarcó una ceja al no entender las palabras de Draco.

  
\- Estamos unidos, Tom y yo, para siempre, es una unión muy poderosa. Desde la primera vez que él entró en mí, nadie más puede hacerlo.

\- Pero eso no quiere decir que tú y yo podamos divertirnos de otras formas… - insistió.

  
Draco fue tomado por la cintura con una mano y su rostro fue acercado por la otra. Kain le besó, no era un beso posesivo, como los que recibía de Tom, sino más bien ansioso. Draco no dijo nada, se quedó quieto hasta que Kain se separó de él. Jamás había sido besado por ninguna otra persona y su interior se revolvió al pensar que era la primera vez que alguien que no era Tom lo miraba de aquella forma.

  
\- No  fue la primera palabra que salió de sus labios.

\- ¿Por qué no?  lo retó el vampiro  Después de todo… Voldemort ha estado con otros, tú también tienes el derecho.

  
Desvió la vista, enfadado. Era cierto que Voldemort había estado con otros, pero no le gustaba pensar en ello y mucho menos que otras personas se lo recordaran.

  
\- He dicho no  reiteró  no por lo menos con uno de los tuyos, porque puedo sentir su odio hacia mí.

\- Yo no te odio como los demás, Draco  era una aceptación fingida de que los otros vampiros odiaban a Draco  yo te deseo.

\- Pero yo no.

  
Se deshizo de la presencia del vampiro y caminó por el corredor hasta alejarse de él.

  
\- Sólo piensa en esto  dijo Kain antes de que Draco se perdiera entre los pasillos  soy el único de… “los míos” en el que puedes confiar, al que pudieras pedirle lo que quisieras, porque me gustas. Eso es todo.

  
Draco lo escuchó y se detuvo por un momento, dándole la espalda.

  
\- Quisiera comprobar que al pedirte lo que yo quiero, te sigas manteniendo en tu posición…

\- Pruébame.

  
Draco sonrió, aun de espaldas. Luego siguió su camino.

  
Cuando se encontró con Tom y éste le preguntó qué le ocurría no dijo nada. Jamás le confesaría sobre su encuentro de aquella tarde con el vampiro. Sin embargo, en su mente se estaba desarrollando un plan…

And the sign of humanity is burning tonight // Y el símbolo de la humanidad se está quemando esta noche  
I can't escape from this ritual silence // No puedo escapar de este silencio ritual  
Humanity's burning tonight // La humanidad se está quemando esta noche  


La noticia del robo de las profecías en el Departamento de Misterios no cobró gran relevancia, opacada por los titulares que hablaban sobre la guerra. A Francia, la noticia ni siquiera había llegado. Allí era donde se encontraba Luna, en su campamento, con los escritos que había recopilado después de romper las profecías.

  
\- ¿Luna?

\- Aquí  respondió la chica, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Analizando las profecías de Nostradamus  indicó, restando importancia - ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Estoy preocupado  confesó Ron, sentándose al lado de la chica  cuando Dumbledore murió… bueno, Hogwarts cerró sus puertas.

\- Lo sé  dijo Luna  así que de todas formas dará igual que yo me haya salido de la escuela un año antes…  divagó.

\- Sí, pero lo que me preocupa es que Ginny se ha quedado sin escuela y aunque mamá trató de impedirlo ella… ella viene hacia acá.

\- ¿A Francia?  Luna se sorprendió  Me imagino que quiere ayudar, pero la pobre no se espera lo que hay aquí… - negó con la cabeza.

\- No quiero que vea esto… - confesó Ron, Luna dejó los papeles a un lado y lo abrazó  no quiero que sepa lo de Harry…ella lo quiere y… no es justo.

\- Sólo, tranquilízate  Luna apretó el abrazo y Ron suspiró- lo que tenga que ocurrir, simplemente pasará.

  
Ron se aferró a la chica, era la única con la que podía llorar. Desde la visión de Harry compartiendo el campo de batalla con los mortífagos  que se había repetido constantemente  ya no confiaba en nadie. Algunas veces en Hermione, quien le ayudaba constantemente en la batalla y le daba todo su apoyo. Alguna vez en Neville, quien se había refugiado en un pequeño e improvisado hospital, junto con otros chicos. Pero nunca en nadie más que en Luna.

  
La rubia levantó el mentón de Ron y lo miró atentamente. En medio de esa guerra, el corazón del chico se había conservado dispuesto a proteger a los seres que amaba de la oscuridad que consumía al mundo. Estaba dispuesto a ofrecer su vida para que Voldemort no concretara sus planes destructivos. Peleaba incluso por personas que no conocía, que además no lo conocían a él, pero que noche a noche oraban porque alguien las salvara de la crueldad de los seres de máscaras blancas que aumentaban en número cada día.

****

Harry guardaba silencio. Draco había cerrado con llave la puerta y ahora se encontraba frente a él, pero no lo miraba. El rubio miraba hacia la ventana esperando algo… alguien. Harry tamborileó los dedos, con cierto nerviosismo. No sabía que es lo que estaba pensando Draco en aquel momento, pero el ambiente nocturno pintaba para lo peor.

  
\- ¿Alguna vez has pensado, Potter… que pueda haber en el mundo alguien capaz de destruir a tu máximo enemigo?

  
El chico de ojos verdes no supo que responder, porque no sabía a qué venía todo aquello. Sí, había pensado alguna vez en ello, cuando se dio cuenta que era él mismo _el único con el poder de vencer al Lord_.

  
\- Tal vez, pero no ahora  fue su respuesta, al final.

\- Bien.  Hubo un largo silencio hasta que Draco habló de nuevo - ¿Y te has preguntado alguna vez cuánto poder poseemos Tom y yo?

  
Harry sonrió de medio lado.

  
\- No hay día en que no me haga esa pregunta, para ser sincero.

\- Bien.  tanto “Bien” lo estaba poniendo nervioso  entonces prepárate, porque lo vas a conocer…

  
La vista de Harry enfocó a Draco rápidamente, abrió la boca para preguntar pero un terrible aire frío se coló por la ventana que él había creído cerrada. No pudo decir nada porque Draco miró sobre su hombro al vampiro que había aparecido.

  
\- Kain

\- Mi señor  respondió el hombre arrodillándose ante el rubio exageradamente.

\- Levántate Kain  ordenó el rubio para continuar  y dime… ¿Cuántas personas en el mundo son inmunes al poder de los tuyos?

\- Dos mi señor, el Lord y usted… ¿Por qué…?  preguntó el hombre mirando de reojo al moreno con el que estaba Draco.

\- Por que a partir de ahora seremos tres  declaró firmemente Draco  tenemos un nuevo aliado y líder Kain, creo que no es necesario que te diga quién es…

\- Harry… Potter… - afirmó lentamente el hombre.

\- Así es  respondió Draco  quiero que lo hagas inmune al poder de los tuyos.

\- Mi Señor… - asintió.

  
Y dicho esto el hombre se acercó lenta y elegantemente a Harry, le acarició una mejilla casi dulcemente  de no ser por su rostro frío e inexpresivo  y acto seguido empujó un poco su cabeza. Lo siguiente que sintió Harry fue puro y absoluto dolor y una succión pausada. El vampiro lo estaba mordiendo. Harry cerró los ojos y dejó que terminara, sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero también sabía que sería por su bien, o mejor dicho, esperaba que fuera por su bien. Después de todo, según le había sido explicado brevemente, Voldemort y Draco también habían sido mordidos y seguían vivos y en perfectas condiciones ¿no?

  
Segundos después el hombre se retiró de su cuello y dio unos pasos atrás mirando alternativamente a Draco y a Harry, quien seguía en la misma posición en que lo había dejado: Con el cuello de lado y la sangre goteando.

  
\- Pronto Kain, pronto Harry será inmune a las demás criaturas, cuando se una a nosotros para siempre.

\- Me alegra, mi Señor.

\- Termínalo Kain  ordenó Draco y el vampiro se acercó de nuevo a un casi imperceptiblemente asustado Harry Potter.

\- Esto no te dolerá, descuida  susurró Kain mientras miraba fijamente los ojos esmeraldas y mordía ligeramente su labio, hasta que unas gotas de sangre comenzaron a brotar.

\- Hazlo de una vez  urgió Draco y Kain obedeció.

  
Harry no sentía nada después de la mordida, pero lo que vino lo sorprendió tanto que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad, sintió un contacto con sus labios y un brusco jalón que le hizo abrir la boca inconscientemente, acto aprovechado por el vampiro para introducir su lengua en la cavidad y profundizar el contacto. Pero Harry en realidad no sentía nada en su boca… no sentía tacto, sólo sabores. Un sabor metálico, nunca antes probado por él, no en esta presentación por lo menos. El contacto terminó tan rápido como había empezado y Harry fue liberado, sólo para notar que estaba aturdido y no tenía reflejos. Estaba fuera de la realidad.

  
\- Terminado, mi Señor.

\- Puedes irte…

When I open my eyes // Cuando abro mis ojos  
I see soldiers in the fields // veo soldados en los campos  
Dead bodies on the ground // cuerpos muertos en el piso  
There are children in-between // hay niños enmedio  


Ginny, junto con otros ex alumnos de Hogwarts, llegó al campamento de aurores aquella semana, dispuestos a ayudar en lo que se pudiera. El panorama que encontró era de lo más desalentador, aún más de lo que se esperaban.

  
Habían llegado justo después de una de las usuales escaramuzas que ocurrían entre mortífagos y aurores. Los cuerpos que habían podido ser rescatados del combate eran llevados al campamento por voluntarios para no tener un final más digno que el de ser incinerados en el crematorio improvisado que se había creado para ese fin. Era doloroso, pero era real.

  
Así se vivía la guerra en el bando de la luz. Con pequeñas esperanzas, pero grandes pérdidas. En medio de la oscuridad interminable, no había cabida para nada más que la lucha constante por la supervivencia.

  
También se encontró con un Ron totalmente diferente a lo que conocía. Dando órdenes y planeando la manera en la que menos soldados perecieran y a la vez fuese más eficaz. Se le veía concentrado y abstraído, aunque también ligeramente fuera de sí.

  
A pesar de la mala impresión inicial, con el paso de los días el grupo recién llegado se fue acostumbrando a la organización del grupo.

  
No se atacaba, a menos que hubiera peligro. Los avances se hacían de noche con total sigilo para no ser descubiertos. El plan principal era secreto y pocos lo conocían, sólo sabían que tenían que recuperar el terreno perdido la noche en que Dumbledore había muerto.

  
Ginny intentó preguntar a su hermano qué era lo que se planeaba, pero sólo recibió evasivas. Cuando a su vez le preguntó a Luna, de quien sabía era cercana a su hermano, la chica respondió con una sonrisa.

  
Desde su punto de vista, aquello era un caos.

****

Lucius llegó a París para toparse con muchas noticias impactantes. Dado que era uno de los líderes, tuvo el derecho de saber de la anexión de Harry Potter a su causa, además de la locura de Bellatrix, las continuas desapariciones y torpezas de Zabini y algunas otras nuevas menos impactantes que las anteriores.

  
El nombre de Potter, aunado a la frase “de nuestro lado” había hecho mella en su salud mental. Definitivamente, aquello parecía sacado de una historia muy fantasiosa o de una mente muy macabra. Apretando con más fuerza de la debida su bastón, soportó con estoicismo la charla con el Lord, en la que pidió nuevas órdenes y se decidieron los días en que se llevarían a cabo los avances en otros países.

  
El Lord también coincidió con él en la necesidad de nuevos líderes que corrigieran los destrozos dejados por Lestrange y Zabini, además de la creación de un grupo especial de mortífagos que se encargara de deshacerse de los aurores y miembros de La Orden del Fénix que permanecían en Francia, al pie del cañón.

  
\- Creo que es todo  Voldemort se levantó del sillón que ocupaba y abrió la puerta para permitirle la salida a Lucius.

\- Señor  dijo éste antes de retirarse  estaba pensando en visitar a Draco aprovechando mi viaje. Regresaré a Italia en dos días y después podrían pasar meses antes de mi próximo traslado a Francia.

\- No te recomendaría hacerlo hoy la mirada sombría de Voldemort le impidió preguntar más  no está muy dispuesto…

  
Draco y Voldemort habían tenido una discusión días antes debido a la actitud de éste hacia el vampiro que visitaba el castillo más seguido que cualquier seguidor del Señor Oscuro, lo cual, por decir lo menos, ponía a Draco de un humor insoportable.

  
Desde ese día, Voldemort había decidido ponerle límites a Nospheratum para sus visitas. Efectivamente, el vampiro se había retirado, al principio de manera casi imperceptible, pero después desapareciendo completamente.

  
Al Lord, esto lo tomaba por sorpresa. Las visitas del vampiro no las tomaba solamente como una manera de obtener placer, a pesar de que lo hacía, sus mejores momentos sin duda eran con Draco. Las visitas del vampiro eran, entonces, una manera de mantenerlo bajo control. Durante esas noches, Nospheratum solía platicarle algunos de sus planes, lo cual no era para nada despreciado por él.

  
Pero Draco, no era el único que estaba de mal humor. Voldemort estaba intranquilo, ahora que el vampiro líder había decidido hacerse el desaparecido, las noticias que esperaba no llegaban. No había otro medio para saber lo que ocurría con el plan que habían ideado ambos…

  
Debía admitir que por un momento había temido. Pero con la ayuda del vampiro sus temores se habían esfumado. Era, entonces, cuando sus temores volvían, acompañando a la incertidumbre de no saber lo que había ocurrido con…

Explosions shock the land // Explosiones simbran la tierra  
And the evil shows its face // y la maldad muestra su rostro  
The one called Hister rises // Aquel llamado “Hister” se eleva  
This is the fall of grace... // Esta es la caída de la gracia  


Draco entró en la habitación de Harry, donde las cortinas estaban cuidadosamente cerradas y todo estaba en penumbras. No había ningún sitio por donde se pudiera colar la luz, los elfos que llevaban la comida entraban de día con velas y la dejaban en el buró, donde al siguiente día la recogían intacta. Pero nadie hacía preguntas.

  
Se acercó a la cama, la rodeó sin apartar la vista del cuerpo tendido en ella.

  
Harry, quien respiraba pausadamente, parecía descansar con tranquilidad. Pero Draco sabía que sólo era una fachada, porque los síntomas los había vivido él en carne propia. Estaba esperando el momento justo y el momento llegó, el cuerpo comenzó a revolverse entre las sábanas.

  
\- Buenos días, Harry  con ironía, cuando los ojos esmeralda se abrieron desorientados.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- Unos cuantos efectos secundarios… - Draco sonrió y se acercó al buró donde descansaban los platos de comida que los elfos habían llevado ese día  veo que no tienes apetito…

\- En realidad  negó Harry  estoy hambriento.

  
Draco le extendió una manzana, Harry la tomó entre sus manos y le dio una mordida para acto seguido escupir lo que había probado.

  
\- ¿Qué ocurre?  Draco se mostraba burlón.

\- Asqueroso  Harry levantó la vista hacia él - ¿Qué diablos me hiciste?

\- Te hice más poderoso Harry  Draco bajó el rostro, hasta colocar su frente contra la de Harry.

\- ¿Más poderoso? ¿A hacerme alérgico a la comida le llamas hacerme más poderoso?

  
Draco retiró la manzana de las manos de Harry sin dejar de sonreír.

  
\- El poder tiene su precio  fue la respuesta  todos los que tenemos el poder lo hemos sufrido antes.

\- ¿Jamás podré volver a ver la luz o a comer o a nada?

\- Hay muchas cosas que puedes hacer, no seas dramático  alzó las cejas  pero si tanto te preocupa, esta clase de efectos se esfumarán en unas semanas.

\- Como un resfriado  bufó Harry.

\- Algo por el estilo.

\- ¿Entonces porqué tengo hambre si no puedo comer?  Harry volvió al inicio.

\- Porque tienes otra clase de apetitos…

  
El cabello rubio onduló un poco cuando el chico ladeó su cabeza, fue un simple movimiento que dejó embelesado a Harry, quien fijó su mirada en el cuello.

  
\- ¿Qué clase de apetitos?

\- ¿Tengo que responder a eso con palabras?

  
Harry se acercó, al principio temeroso, pero la mano de Draco se coló por su cabello y lo acercó, hasta que la boca de Harry se encontró a unos centímetros de su cuello.

  
\- Yo…

\- Hazlo  ordenó Draco, empujándolo a hacerlo.

  
Hundió sus dientes en la suave piel, Draco soltó un chillido de molestia, pero no se movió y dejó que Harry se alimentara de su sangre tanto como quisiera. Él, y sólo él, sabía de la necesidad, a veces hasta un punto cruel, de beber sangre… y que sólo aquella tremendamente poderosa, como la del Lord, calmaba su ansiedad.

  
Pero aquel cambio no era lo que estaba en los planes de Draco en un principio…

  
Se sorprendió cuando Harry lo atrapó y en un movimiento lo dejó bajo él, hundido sobre la cama. Nunca paró de succionar de su cuello, pero ahora lo mantenía atrapado y de sorbo en sorbo también movía su cuerpo contra el suyo.

  
\- ¿Qué…?  intentó quejarse Draco.

  
No hubo respuesta, aunque el cerebro de Draco no tardó mucho en hacer conexiones. No podía olvidarse tan fácilmente de la necesidad sexual que también se despertaba con la sangre de los vampiros…

  
Sonrió cuando Harry dejó de beber de él y lo miró atentamente a los ojos. La respiración del moreno era agitada, excitada…

  
Draco se encogió de hombros. Al diablo con el mundo. Harry se había vuelto un monstruo, pero él lo había creado y por lo tanto era suyo. Y como su creación, tenía derecho a exigir lo que a otros no estaba dispuesto a darles…

  
\- Hazlo, si lo deseas…

__

  
(*) Esta es la primera de varias profecías que estaré utilizando. Son reales, no las inventé yo y fueron escritas por Miche de Nostre Dame, mejor conocido como “Nostradamus” en el siglo XV. Se sorprenderían de ver que estaban destinadas a esta historia ;)

  
Anna me preguntó si iba a pasar lo que ella pensaba que iba a pasar. La respuesta es sí, pasará eso que todas están pensando ;) pero me gustaría preguntaros si gustan que sea explícito o implícito xD.

  
Gracias Analí por darme el banderazo de salida, tu opinión fue importante para mí ^^. Gracias Anna, por revisarlo, creo que me voy a dar un balazo por las comas xDD. Gracias Marbius, que aún no te veo, pero o publicaba esto ahora o no lo hacía nunca x.x.

¡¡QUE TODAS(OS) TENGAN UN EXCELENTE AÑO, LLENO DE LOGROS (Y SLASH), FELICIDAD (SLASH…), AMOR (SLASH) Y PROSPERIDAD (AHH… Y CASI ME OLVIDO DEL SLASH)!!

Regan.

  


  



	16. Fated Por Regan

  
º Capítulo sin letra de canción ni resumen, si alguien en verdad lo requiere lo seguiré poniendo, de lo contrario, no pienso gastar mi casi inexistente tiempo libre en cosas que nadie lee xD º

  


  
 **C.XIV: Armas**  
 _Weapon_  


  
La canción es muy sensual y es recomendable leer el lemmon con ella. Aquí: http://mail.google.com/mail

User: fatedlyrics  
Pasword: destinado

(Canción: Weapon)

Advertencia: Se resuelven varios misterios ;)

****  
Here by my side, an angel // Aquí a mi lado, un ángel  
Here by my side, the devil// Aquí a mi lado, el demonio  
****

  
 _Se sorprendió cuando Harry lo atrapó y en un movimiento lo dejó bajo él, hundido sobre la cama. Nunca paró de succionar de su cuello, pero ahora lo mantenía atrapado y de sorbo en sorbo también movía su cuerpo contra el suyo._

 _  
Draco se encogió de hombros. Al diablo con el mundo. Harry se había vuelto un monstruo, pero él lo había creado y por lo tanto era suyo. Y como su creación, tenía derecho a exigir lo que a otros no estaba dispuesto a darles…_

 _  
\- Hazlo, si lo deseas…_

Harry se separó súbitamente de Draco, alejándose de él desesperadamente hasta que llegó a una esquina de la cama y no pudo escapar más. Su respiración era agitada, su cuerpo tembloroso se aferró con desesperación de las sábanas, como intentando retener sus impulsos.

  
Draco sonrió, volteando su rostro. Por dentro estaba disfrutando de ese espectáculo, porque sabía que aunque Harry intentase retener sus instintos, al final cedería. Gateó lentamente hacia él. Debía aceptar que le gustaba hacer aquello, obligar a alguien a disfrutar algo que deseaba con desesperación… y qué mejor si ese alguien era Potter.

  
\- Sé que lo deseas… sé que te mueres por acabar con el calor que estás sintiendo por dentro, te consume… ardes en ganas de tirarte encima mío y tomar el control de mi cuerpo y beber mi sangre y poseerme… - para ese punto, ya había llegado hasta el tembloroso cuerpo de Harry. Demasiada tentación. Al momento siguiente Harry estaba de nuevo sobre él.

  
El cuerpo del rubio no opuso resistencia, pero tampoco colaboró en los desesperados esfuerzos de Harry para arrancarle cada trozo de tela. En lo que sí colaboró fue en la parte que tenía que ver con dejar al moreno  ahora dueño de una palidez vampírica  totalmente libre de cualquier cubierta.

  
Los cuerpos se enredaron, las erecciones se rozaron y el cabello negro jamás dejó de ser apresado por los delgados y pálidos dedos de Draco. Los movimientos eran rápidos, alterados por la adrenalina, por la sangre de los vampiros, por el placer de saberse cometiendo un acto prohibido, para ambos.

  
Sin saber en qué momento lo había hecho, Draco notó que sus piernas se habían enredado alrededor de la cintura de Harry, presionándolo contra su cuerpo en un acto reflejo. De repente, no supo si era Harry el que tenía la necesidad de satisfacer su lujuria o era él mismo quien deseaba con todas sus fuerzas sentir aquella liberación.

  
La sangre de vampiro hervía en el cuerpo de Harry, incitándolo a saciar sus instintos de una manera que para él era desconocida, así que simplemente se limitó a sentir y a dejarse guiar hasta donde aquella locura  porque sabía que era una locura  lo llevase. No iba a detenerse ahora que se sentía en el paraíso, tocando el cuerpo desnudo de un ángel, que al mismo tiempo lo hundía en un infierno del que ya no saldría jamás…

  
Con los sentidos nublados, Harry bajó sus dedos hasta un lugar en Draco donde fueron introducidos, causando que el cuerpo del rubio se arqueara y gimiera, rendido. Sin embargo, cuando su miembro se acercó a esa entrada una corriente de magia recorrió ambos cuerpos, repeliéndolos.

  
\- No puedes… - susurró Draco sin aire, Harry le miró desconcertado, con intenciones de retirarse  pero eso no quiere decir que no podamos divertirnos de otras formas  citó las palabras de Kain, y se tiró sobre Harry, dejándolo sobre la cama, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

  
Jamás se le habría ocurrido que aquello pudiera hacerse, jamás lo había hecho, pero en aquel momento no estaba pensando. Bajó su cabeza hasta los muslos de Harry y mientras subía se le ocurrió que podía hacer algo divertido allí, así que no sin cierta inseguridad por ser algo que jamás había experimentado lo metió en su boca y lo sacó, lo lamió unas cuantas veces antes de subir hasta Harry, quien jadeaba extasiado.

  
Harry se movía bajo él, arriba y abajo, al ritmo de una respiración acelerada y Draco al mirarlo así, bajo él y a su merced sintió cómo despertaba en él la necesidad de ser él quien lo poseyera. Quiso abrirle las piernas y meterse a lo más profundo de sus entrañas, ya que la posibilidad contraria no existía.

  
Por un momento, Draco estuvo a punto de perder totalmente el control y cometer un error que no estaba en sus planes, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Al contrario de lo que sus necesidades le reclamaban, simplemente subió a la boca de Harry y unió su boca a ella.

  
Fue la primera vez que se besaron, en medio del acto más peligroso y descabellado de sus vidas. La mano blanca bajó hasta la erección de Harry y la recorrió de arriba hacia abajo una y otra vez. A pesar del placer y la posición, el otro decidió devolver el favor y repitió el gesto que había notado que gustaba al rubio, metió un dedo en él y luego dos y presionó hasta que sintió que tocó un ‘algo’ que hizo gritar a Draco.

  
Los movimientos duraron algunos segundos más, antes de terminar, en un momento de tremenda satisfacción para ambos. Aunque cada uno por razones diferentes. Harry porque el efecto de la sangre del vampiro se había tranquilizado con aquel método poco ortodoxo. Draco, porque era la primera vez que se sentía tan libre del vínculo de Voldemort, aunque jamás lo podría olvidar, porque ese ‘pequeño’ accidente cuando Harry lo había intentado penetrar no le había pasado desapercibido.

  
Draco río al darse cuenta de que había disfrutado. Se había metido en la cama de Harry, lo había tentando sabiendo las consecuencias y, maldición, había disfrutado como un loco. Guardó el recuerdo para su morbo personal, era la primera vez que deliberadamente buscaba a alguien para ‘sustituir’ a su amante oficial.

  
\- Tenemos que repetir esto  suspiró con satisfacción.

  
Harry estaba en su sitio, intentando normalizar su pulso y su respiración, demasiado avasallado como para dar una respuesta coherente, hasta que se dio por vencido, sabiendo que si se presentaba la oportunidad de volver a tener de esa manera al “consorte” de Voldemort, no podría rechazarla.

****

Hacía años que Tom no encontraba en su mente preocupación alguna a causa del destino. Cuando joven había logrado burlarlo, al descubrir lo que él definía como una extraña conspiración de ángeles que intentaban controlar el futuro de las personas. Al principio de la Primera Guerra, había buscado con afán el nombre del ángel que estaba “encargado” de él. El maldito ángel se ocultó durante años, Voldemort fue reducido a nada por Harry Potter y se escondió para recuperar fuerzas. Y después de un largo tiempo en el que pensó que no tenía la suerte de su lado, resultó todo lo contrario. La encontró.

  
Resultó una mujer, de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Ojos que se habían apagado ante la luz verde de la varita de Quirrel, a quien en aquel tiempo empezaba a manejar. Había sido simple, demasiado simple para su gusto, muy poca lucha. Lovegood, era el apellido del dichoso ángel que había pasado a mejor vida aquella noche, no importándole a Voldemort que la familia de la mujer presenciara aquel acto de venganza en contra del destino que no deseaba.

  
Después de eso jamás había vuelto a preocuparse por lo que ocurriera en su destino, sabía que los ‘jefes’ de aquella asociación no le volverían a retar intentando controlarlo. Y si lo hacían, estaba decidido a librarse de las ataduras cuantas veces fuera necesario.

  
Lo que fuera para liberarse del destino que desde niño le había tocado. El ser huérfano, estar rodeado de muggles y no tener el añorado poder no eran puntos que estuviesen en su plan de vida.

  
Él quería controlar su destino y lo había logrado. Con un poco de ayuda de la magia de Draco quizá… Está bien, lo admitía, en realidad con mucha colaboración de Draco, aunque éste no lo sabía.

  
Con el poder de Draco su herencia estaba completa, se sentía más poderoso que nunca, como si hubiera renacido. De hecho, así era.

  
Sin embargo, encontró un ligero pero complicado error en sus elaborados planes. No contaba con que los olvidados ángeles del destino se interpondrían nuevamente en sus planes. Esta vez, con el nombre de Blaise Zabini… ese niño había llegado hasta él, demostrándole que los ángeles estaban más preparados que años atrás, cuando había logrado burlarlos. Este chico le había ofrecido su apoyo, asegurando que el destino le favorecía y que por lo tanto, su labor era, como ángel del destino, ayudarle. Draco había evitado cualquier intento del Lord por deshacerse de aquel mocoso, así que aplicando su filosofía, se decidió por mantener al enemigo cerca y vigilado.

  
Al final, el soportar a Zabini tan cerca de él había rendido sus frutos. Había descubierto como éste intentaba proteger al Niño-Que-Vivió… no, el Lord no era estúpido y sabía lo que Zabini había estado haciendo para evitar que él se enterase de que Potter estaba en el castillo. Había puesto a Blaise a prueba y le había fallado, así que su decisión había sido tomada, se iba a deshacer de Zabini.

  
El plan había ido bien: utilizar a Nagini, quien ya no tenía mayor utilidad para él y manipular a Bellatrix hasta que se decidiera a asesinar a Zabini. Así se deshacía de dos molestias, Bellatrix, que cada día estaba más loca y no respetaba a Draco por un lado, y Zabini por el otro. Pensó que sería lo ideal para evitar que Draco supiera que él había tenido algo que ver, sabía del tremendo afecto del rubio por ese ángel. Sin embargo, el plan no había salido del todo bien. Las cosas estaban así: él tenía los elementos suficientes para deshacerse de Blaise de su ejército por ineptitud, pero Draco intervenía una y otra vez. El plan no sólo había fallado, sino que la intervención del poder de Nagini también había llevado a Lestrange a la locura total. Un asqueroso final.

  
\- Maldición  Voldemort empujó los pergaminos que permanecían en su escritorio. Eran planes de batalla, pero él no estaba en un momento de concentración como el que se requería.

  
Con Zabini libre por su castillo se veía de nuevo expuesto al maldito destino. Aunque esperaba que el pacto que había realizado con los vampiros hubiese valido la pena… y que no tuviera que preocuparse demasiado.

  
Su mirada se perdió en la nada. Los vampiros, era el otro tema que le preocupaba. Nospheratum seguía sin aparecerse y sin traerle noticias de lo que había ocurrido con Elizabeth. Su intuición le decía que las próximas noticias que recibiera del vampiro no serían agradables.

****

Aquella mañana, a la vista de Lucius, Draco parecía sencillamente radiante. Jamás había visto a su hijo así desde el primer día en que había puesto un pie en ese castillo. Se le veía lleno de energía… lleno de vida. Pensó que tal vez así sería más fácil hablar las cosas con él. Estaba muy lejos de la realidad.

  
Draco hizo un gesto y Lucius se sentó frente a él. Estaban en el jardín del castillo, lugar donde el señor se había decidido a recibir a su padre. Hubo un silencio incómodo antes de que la conversación empezara.

  
\- Draco…

\- Padre.

\- ¿Cómo te encuentras?

\- Bien.

  
Las palabras fueron frías, la conversación se dirigió a todas partes menos a la vida personal de los afectados. Más que padre e hijo hablando, aquello parecía una conversación entre dos personas que compartían el mismo empleo, tecnicismos usándose en lugar de palabras de cariño.

  
\- Hablé con Severus el otro día  dijo Lucius tras decidirse ir al punto  mencionó algunas noticias de las que yo no tenía conocimiento, me preguntaba qué tan ciertas serían…

\- ¿Qué dijo?  cuestionó tajante Draco.

\- Parece ser que estabas esperando un hijo pero debido a un incidente…

  
El cuerpo de Draco se tensó. De todas las personas que habían conocido su desventura, ahora venía su padre a sacarle el tema. Había pensado que su padre intentaría mantenerse al tanto de lo que le ocurría en aquel castillo. Después de todo… después de todo, Draco había llegado hasta las manos del Lord con el único objetivo de sacar a su padre de Azkaban. Al padre que había admirado y seguido como ejemplo durante quince años y que ahora le demostraba que no sabía lo más mínimo sobre él…

  
\- ¿Y el punto es?  cortó con enfado.

\- Draco, tal vez me he mantenido alejado de ti, pero es necesario que si el Señor Oscuro te ha hecho algo o…

\- Me ha hecho muchas cosas padre, gracias por preguntar  interrumpió de nuevo, con ironía. Se levantó de la mesa y se dispuso a irse.

\- Draco, escúchame  ordenó, tomándolo por el brazo, quizá con demasiada fuerza.

\- No, escúchame tú a mí  su voz soltó el veneno guardado durante un año o más de abandono de su padre  hace mucho tiempo que dejé de pensar en ti y en ‘la familia’ como prioridad. Si en verdad quieres saber de mi vida te puedo decir que tu ‘Señor Oscuro’ me ha utilizado como su ‘satisfactor’ durante todo este tiempo. Ahora que te lo he dicho ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cambia algo?  Draco había explotado.

  
Ni bien había contestado, una fuerza desconocida por Lucius lo empujó lejos de Draco, junto con la mesa y las tazas que estaban sobre ella.

  
Lucius se sorprendió principalmente por dos cosas. La primera, el tremendo poder que su hijo había adquirido al lado del Señor Oscuro. La segunda, la descubrió al levantar la vista y observar en los ojos de su hijo decepción, tristeza y dolor. Descubrió que ya no contaba con el apoyo de Draco.

  
\- Hijo… - el susurro se escapó de sus labios antes de que pudiera controlarlo.

\- Padre  sonrió Draco con malicia, había explotado, pero de nuevo sentía la seguridad que le proporcionaba su poder.

  
Draco se fue, dejando a Lucius con un extraño sentimiento con el que jamás había vivido, pero que a partir de ese momento pudo sentir claramente: culpa. Cerró los ojos, recordando las palabras del Lord aquella noche en la que había entregado la libertad de su hijo a cambio de la propia. Y por primera vez, el significado de estas le llegó al alma.

  
 _“Entregas a tu hijo, la sangre de tu sangre, la carne de tu carne, la magia de tu magia, en esta noche de luna llena y magia pura, lo entregas totalmente a mí.”_

  


****

\- Harry  gritó Draco y su voz hizo eco. Harry estaba concentrado en medio del bosque, enfrente del chico había una pequeña fogata que iba incrementando su tamaño considerablemente. Volteó inmediatamente.

\- ¿Draco? ¿Qué ocurre?

  
Draco lo levantó con cierta violencia y lo estampó en un árbol, una vez asegurado lo besó con cierto grado de violencia, Harry no dijo nada, simplemente se dejó hacer, acercando al rubio con las manos. Pasaron varios minutos antes de que dejaran aquella posición, con un Draco más calmado. Venía de hablar con su padre y toda su frustración encontraba en Harry un buen lugar para desquitarse.

  
\- Ven  lo jaló de nuevo, esta vez desapareciendo en el acto.

  
Aparecieron en la habitación de Harry, lugar que utilizaban desde la primera vez para sus encuentros, cada vez menos esporádicos. Draco estaba demasiado concentrado en desnudar a Harry, quien a su vez estaba sorprendido de lo que había ocurrido. Se habían aparecido. Se habían aparecido en un lugar con barreras antidesaparición…

  
\- ¿Cómo?

\- Luego te explico, ahora cállate.

  
Con la misma desesperación que Harry había quitado su ropa anteriormente, fue esta vez Draco quien dominó la situación, retirando solamente lo que le era más necesario y desabrochando lo que no era necesario quitar.

  
Con la camisa todavía sobre sus hombros, pero totalmente desabrochada Harry sintió los labios de Draco recorrer su pecho y morder sus pezones. Él solamente soltaba ligeros y tranquilos gemidos, Draco nunca se había puesto de aquella manera que por momentos se mostraba tan agresiva.

  
Pronto los papeles cambiaron, Harry quedó sobre Draco, pero sólo porque el chico buscaba su placer personal. Empujó con las manos la cabeza de Harry hasta sus ingles.

  
\- Hazlo  ordenó. Harry se estaba acostumbrando a esa palabra saliendo de los labios de su reciente amante.

  
También fue la primera vez que Harry hizo aquello, metiendo en su boca el miembro de Draco, con cierto miedo, no comprendía cómo podía hacerlo sin lastimarlo con los dientes, así que al principio lo hizo con cuidado, hasta que después de un rato Draco empezó a empujar contra él, lastimando su garganta.

  
Draco al fin se vino, dando a Harry apenas el justo tiempo para quitarse. Acto seguido los brazos del rubio lo jalaron con suavidad y pereza para acostarlo sobre él, atrajo su rostro y lo besó con aparente calma. Ambos estaban todavía agitados por las recientes actividades, pero a Draco ese le pareció el mejor momento.

  
\- Te puedo dar más poder Harry, mucho más poder…

  
Harry le miró a los ojos. Sabía que todo dentro de la organización de la oscuridad estaba regido por poder y comprendía que aquella propuesta, en boca de Draco era algo demasiado preciado.

  
\- Suena como si me fueras a usar como un arma  respondió  tal como hicieron antes.

\- ¿Quién lo hizo?

\- Dumbledore  Harry se encogió de hombros  a veces pienso que Snape está aquí por órdenes de él, para vigilarme  suspiró  para que nunca olvide que a final de cuentas soy un arma- esto último lo dijo en voz casi imperceptible.

\- ¿Enviado por Dumbledore?  entrecerró los ojos  en todo caso, tal vez no sea a ti al que vigila  Draco se sentía, en aquel momento, doblemente traicionado.  Jamás lo habría imaginado… - fue su pensamiento en voz alta.

\- Puedo decirte cosas que jamás imaginarías poder escuchar… - murmuró Harry al oído de Draco.

\- ¿A sí?  río Draco con curiosidad - ¿Como qué?

\- Como esto…

  
Harry empezó a soltar un silbido que llenó la habitación, Draco por un momento no comprendió lo que intentaba hacer, hasta que Harry colocó sus rostros frente a frente y Draco observó que en sus labios no se estaban dibujando palabras ordinarias.

  
\- Parsel  comprendió asombrado Draco.

\- Nada menos  respondió Harry con una sonrisa, para luego continuar silbando, mientras movía su cuerpo acompasadamente sobre Draco  respóndeme  pidió.

  
Al principio abrió los labios sin saber qué hacer, igualmente no supo cómo hizo para lograr que un sonido silbante saliese de su garganta y respondiera a Harry.

****

 _“No será de España sino de la vieja Francia, que será elegido para la temblorosa barca, el hará un pacto con el enemigo que será una peste cruel para su reino”_

  
Luna terminó de anotar en el pergamino, mordió la pluma con nerviosismo, intentando desenterrar todos los secretos de aquella profecía. Pensó que se encontraba sola, pero se equivocaba, dos pares de ojos la observaron atentamente unos minutos antes de decidirse a interrumpirla.

  
\- Lovegood  llamó Blaise, haciendo eco en la cueva.

  
Luna levantó la vista y observó a los dos hombres. Su mirada parecía perdida, pero se distinguía claramente que los estaba analizando seriamente.

  
\- Zabini, Lupin, buen día  respondió al fin.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces?

\- Descifrando profecías  respondió la chica.

\- Se suponía que ese era trabajo de nosotros  reclamó Blaise  tu trabajo era sólo sacar las profecías del Departamento de Misterios.

\- Y lo hice, pero también tengo derecho a juzgarlas

\- No, no lo tienes  atacó Blaise  puedes usarlo a favor de tu protegido y…

\- ¿Y ustedes no?  contraatacó la chica  sus protegidos están en el mismo bando, después de todo… no dudo que quieran usar las profecías para darles ventaja y que el destino se resuelva a su favor.

  
Remus, quien hasta ese momento se había mantenido silencioso en medio de la discusión se decidió a intervenir.

  
\- Luna, ni Blaise ni yo tenemos la idea de resolver el destino a nuestro favor…

\- Eso dicen, pero sus acciones son muy diferentes  su voz se volvió peligrosa  ustedes dos han utilizado el poder que se les dio para hacer una síntesis entre los destinos de sus dos protegidos y eso sólo significa peligro para mi causa.

\- Nosotros lo único que hicimos respondió tranquilamente Remus  fue jugar las cartas que necesitábamos en contra de los Seres sin Destino, y a mi punto de vista todo va saliendo muy bien.

\- A su punto de vista  ironizó Luna - ¿Y qué hay del mío? Yo también estoy en todo esto y no me preguntaron mi opinión antes de hacer lo que hicieron.

\- Al final lo agradecerás  rugió Blaise y Luna le dirigió una mirada de fuego.

  
La rubia se levantó y entregó los pergaminos que tenía en las manos a Remus, quien los tomó y los leyó superficialmente, mientras Luna se disponía a explicarles.

  
\- Son las profecías que el ministerio guardaba en un anaquel especial, todas ellas están dirigidas a la humanidad en general y no a personas involucradas en específico, todo mundo podría tomarlas, por eso me ordenaron a mí recogerlas y yo las he destruido. Las memoricé, y ustedes tendrán que hacer lo mismo y después desaparecer esos pergaminos, en manos de _cualquiera_ sea del bando que sea, serían armas mortales  Remus asintió y la chica continuó con su monólogo.

>> No las he traducido todas, sólo tengo las respuestas a algunas, del resto se encargarán ustedes. Por ahora he logrado desentrañar estas  señaló el pergamino que sostenía Remus.

  
 _"La horrible guerra que se prepara en occidente, el año siguiente traerá una pestilencia tan terrible, que ni jóvenes, ni viejos, ni animales sobrevivirán, a la sangre, fuego, mercurio, Marte, Júpiter en Francia"_

  
\- Creo que es más que obvio  explicó Luna  este nuevo año traerá consigo un encrudecimiento de la guerra en Francia, más terrible de lo que nos pudiésemos imaginar…

\- Pero dice que nadie sobrevivirá, ¿Cómo será posible esto?  preguntó Blaise asustado

\- A mi parecer eso no es muy literal, más bien es para enfatizar… _sangre_ derramada, _fuego_ en incendios como el de la quema de París, _mercurio_ … es el planeta del agua, _Marte_ que significa guerra y _Júpiter_ , el trueno, la fuerza…

\- Entendemos eso  asintió Remus - ¿qué otra profecía tienes…?

\- Esa  señaló nuevamente.

  
 _"La tierra temblará durante varias noches: En la primavera dos alzamientos, uno después del otro, la guerra estallará"_

  
\- ¿Significa que esperaremos nuevos ejércitos para la primavera?

\- Sí, pero no sabemos de qué bando  Luna pareció mirar al infinito  uno después del otro y en la primavera, es ambiguo, pueden ser tanto alzamientos planeados por Voldemort como por aurores o muggles  negó con la cabeza  En fin… hay una última que he analizado  Luna dirigió su mirada hacia Remus  Y creo que tiene que ver contigo.

  
 _“La luna oscurecida en grandes tinieblas como su hermano tomando el color de la sangre, el grande escondido durante mucho tiempo en la oscuridad lanzará su hoja de acero hacia la herida ensangrentada"_

  
\- ¿Por qué tendría que ver conmigo?

\- Remus, Remus  repuso Luna  me quieres decir por qué te transformas cada mes, por favor.

\- Por la luna…

\- Merlín  casi gritó Blaise  pero no hay luna en Francia… - Remus le miró y comprendió  no te puedes transformar más, no hay noche en Francia, todo está oscurecido totalmente por la magia del Lord…

\- Luna colocó su dedo índice en el pecho de Remus  el grande escondido durante mucho tiempo en la oscuridad… lanzará su hoja de acero, la luna oscurecida por las tinieblas… - alzó las cejas  apostaría a mi protegido, esa profecía habla de ti.

****

\- No sabía que podía hacer eso.

\- Yo lo noté hace poco tiempo, supuse que algo de ayuda no te vendría mal

\- No sabes cuánta ayuda ha sido esto  respondió Draco, colocando su brazo flexionado detrás de su nuca  es una manera de comunicación bastante eficiente.

\- Única  afirmó Harry.

\- Será indispensable para cuando salgamos de acá y…

\- Pensé que dijiste que todos los trasladores estaban controlados  interrumpió Harry - ¿Cómo saldremos? ¿De la misma forma que me trajiste aquí?  aquellas preguntas llevaban una implícita: ‘¿cómo lo hiciste?’

\- Y lo están  respondió Draco, sus ojos brillaron al mostrarle a Harry algo  Lestrange, Zabini, mi propio padre, y tal vez  su mirada se ensombreció  algunos vampiros tienen el permiso para aparecer y desaparecer por el castillo, son los únicos que pueden… ¿sabes por qué es eso?  Harry negó con la cabeza  por esto.

  
La fina mano de Draco se elevó mostrando un anillo finamente trabajado descansando en su dedo anular.

  
\- Convencí a Tom que quería uno… y me lo dio. Con él es posible aparecer en cualquier lugar del castillo, siendo detectados por el Lord todos los anillos. Todos… menos el que llevo yo  una sonrisa de satisfacción llenó su rostro.

\- Así es como llegaron hasta mi celda…  murmuró Harry.

\- ¿Quién llegó a tu celda?  Draco entrecerró los ojos.

\- No tengo idea  Harry negó con la cabeza  pero llevaba un anillo parecido a ese y se apareció en ella…

\- Debió ser alguien importante entonces, nadie tiene un anillo sin el permiso de Tom.

\- Sí, supongo… que alguien importante usó el anillo.

****

Draco esperaba pacientemente la entrada de Severus al aula. Al fin, el hombre mayor entró a ella, sorprendiéndose de ver al chico sentado sobre el escritorio mirándolo fijamente.

  
\- Tarde, profesor  chasqueó Draco.

\- Pensé que tampoco asistirían a esta clase y veo que con Potter no me equivoqué, ustedes dos piensan que tienen el suficiente conocimiento para enfrentar la guerra de allá afuera…

\- Yo tengo el poder Severus, la guerra de allí afuera no me preocupa en lo más mínimo, pronto se terminará y nosotros ganaremos. Aunque… - bajó del escritorio  tú sabes perfectamente que no vine para tomar una clase, sino para preguntar dónde has estado los últimos días…

\- En el castillo, obviamente  respondió con seguridad el profesor.

\- Desapareciste por varios días, no creas que soy idiota  sonrió Draco y Severus tembló ligeramente  y creo sospechar que usaste un traslador para ir hasta Hogsmeade, al funeral de tu querido director, ¿me equivoco?

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Todos los trasladores están perfectamente controlados  respondió con tranquilidad  absolutamente todos, nadie puede poner un pie dentro o fuera de este territorio sin ser notado.

\- Está bien  aceptó  fui, pero si lo que te preocupa es que los haya delatado, despreocúpate, no lo hice. Sin embargo, sería bueno que me explicaras cómo sabes de la muerte de Dumbledore si tú…

\- Yo lo maté  confesó Draco sin la menor preocupación, ante la sorpresa de Snape  no convenía para mis planes, estorbaba. Justo como tú estás empezando a estorbarme… Mandaste a mi padre para que hablara conmigo  Draco soltó una carcajada - ¿Qué esperabas que me dijera? Tal vez… ‘Te amo Draco, jamás quise hacerte daño…’  volvió a reír  sé que no lo siente, en este lado todo es sobre poder.

\- Draco, tú no eras así, tú te estás perdiendo y por mucho que Lucius sea un estúpido que cayó también bajo las redes del poder, sigue siendo tu padre y puede…

\- No, no puede hacer nada  dirigió su mirada al techo del a aula  ni él ni nadie, tal vez… - miró a Snape  tal vez sí haya alguien.

\- Draco… sé que no eres estúpido…

\- A veces dudo que te des por enterado… - bufó.

\- Sé que no eres estúpido  continuó  Sé que sabes que lo que está ocurriendo en esta guerra está mucho más allá del poder del Lord, el tuyo o el de los vampiros  Draco sintió escalofríos  esto se está saliendo de control y sé que si hay una manera de detenerlo es con tu ayuda, ya que por ti se ha iniciado todo esto…

\- Así que de eso se trata  Draco sonrió, “Harry tenía razón”  déjame adivinar… este tipo… Dumbledore, te envió hasta aquí para intentar digamos… ¿manejarme?  la sonrisa se volvió más grande  para acabar con esta guerra, buscar la paz y todo eso…

\- Draco…

\- Tú siempre quisiste ser un ángel del destino, ¿no? Mucho poder sobre otras personas… Y cuando se presentó uno real y te pidió que fueses su lamebotas aceptaste inmediatamente… ya lo dije, todo es sobre poder en esta vida

\- Tú no puedes juzgarme Draco, te entregaste a la oscuridad a cambio de poder.

\- Era la primera vez que sentía el poder  admitió Draco  un niño puede cometer muchos errores, pero el adulto que vendrá después tendrá el deber de corregirlos.

\- ¿Entonces piensas corregir tus errores, Draco?

\- Lo que yo piense hacer o no, no te importa Snape… y yo que tú me cuidaría, porque ni tú ni los ángeles del destino fastidiarán mis planes esta vez.

****

Tres figuras caminaron lentamente entre el escarpado terreno  cubierto de nieve por la época  de Charmonix, en la provincia francesa, muy cerca de la frontera con Italia. Terrenos de mortífagos, por lo que las tres figuras se sintieron seguras de que el punto de reunión elegido hubiera sido ese.

  
Entre la nieve de la montaña se distinguía una persona que los esperaba, cubierta con una capa para la nieve y con su varita bien aferrada por debajo de ésta. Tampoco se sentía tan inseguro, sólo por el hecho de encontrarse en terrenos enemigos. A su alrededor, en diferentes puntos, se encontraban escondidos una decena de aurores con excelente puntería y algunos de sus amigos como Hermione, Neville y Ginny.

  
Las tres figuras se detuvieron justo frente a él y tras su orden, dejaron las varitas en el piso. La persona se quitó la capa y dejó al descubierto su cabello rojo fuego, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos inspeccionaban con interés a los tres mortífagos que habían ido a parar a su presencia.

  
\- Weasley  saludó el líder de aquellos tres.

\- Nott  devolvió el saludo.

  
Ron miró detrás de Theodore Nott, mortífago y ex estudiante de slytherin de su misma generación. Dos enormes cuerpos se situaban allí, nada más y nada menos que Crabbe y Goyle hijos, los que antaño hubiesen sido reconocidos por ser guardaespaldas de Draco Malfoy y ahora más bien lo parecían de Theodore.

  
\- Me preguntaba para qué pidieron esta reunión… - sarcásticamente, mencionó Ron.

\- Tú sabes porqué estamos aquí, Weasley  escupió Theodore, con cierto nerviosismo. No era estúpido, podía sentir la presencia de los aurores en aquel sitio y quería retirarse lo más pronto posible.

\- Adelante.

\- Podemos entregarte al guardián del secreto  Ron alzó las cejas, incrédulo  a Draco Malfoy, me refiero…

\- Sé quién es el guardián del secreto  esta declaración sorprendió a Nott  pero ¿Cómo podría un simple peón como tú entregarme a la “reina” de este juego?

  
Ron rió interiormente por la comparación. Nunca antes había aplicado mejor una analogía con ayuda del ajedrez.

  
\- Este simple peón tiene entrada y salida del castillo a libertad  Ron se puso serio nuevamente  y sabe cuándo la “reina” sale de la protección de su “rey” y pueda ser interceptada…

\- Cómo podría yo creer que eso llegaría a ocurrir, y cómo podría confiar en ti, si después de todo, juegas con las negras… - cuestionó Ron, esta vez genuinamente interesado.

\- Confía en mí  Theodore soltó una sonrisa.

\- No confío en nadie  respondió Ron cortante  pruebas  exigió, cruzándose de brazos.

  
Theodore dirigió una mirada nerviosa hacia su espalda, para comprobar que Crabbe y Goyle estaban atentos a cualquier movimiento peligroso.

  
\- Malfoy tiene un asunto pendiente con nosotros  jugó con la manga de su túnica con nerviosismo  nosotros no buscamos beneficiar a tu bando, sinceramente, sólo buscamos venganza.

  
Ron asintió, esa versión era mucho más creíble que la que esperaba, la cual incluía disculpas y peticiones para unirse a la luz entre lágrimas de arrepentimiento. Esto definitivamente era conveniente para su causa, no perdía nada por confiar en ellos, si por alguna razón era una trampa, siempre habría una manera de contraatacar.

  
\- Está bien  aceptó Ron, extendiendo la mano. Theodore selló el pacto apretando con fuerza.

\- Estaremos en contacto a través de Crabbe o Goyle, arriesgarse a la comunicación vía lechuza sería estúpido… - intentó finalizar, bajando su mano hasta el piso, donde descansaban las tres varitas.

\- Espera, espera  reclamó Ron  necesito que me avises con anticipación de las salidas de Malfoy.

\- Es imposible, casi nunca sale de la zona protegida, no tiene permiso del Lord, cuando lo hace no hay previo aviso.

\- ¿Entonces, cómo lo harás?

\- En el momento en que lo haga, recibirás la señal.

\- ¿Cómo sabré si aún estoy a tiempo?

\- Créeme, la recibirás justo a tiempo.

________

Cof… Poco tiempo. Intentando ponerme al día. MUCHOS AGRADECIMIENTOS. Por su tiempo para dejarme COMENTARIOS. (Reviews, revisiones, mensajitos o como se les conozca).

Próximos capítulos irán develando todos los misterios faltantes.

Preguntas, igualmente en comentarios.

Atte: ReG!

Lo olvidaba!!! Hice esto, por si no lo habían visto:  
Fotomontaje Fated: [Harry/Draco-Voldy](http://i2.photobucket.com/albums/y6/arbm/fated-infierno.jpg)

Y... estaré soltando alguno que otro spoiler de esta y mis próximos proyectos en mi página: [Imagine](http://true-enough.org/imagine)

  


  



	17. Fated Por Regan

  
Gracias Anna, por darme una (o las dos) mano (s).

  
 **C.XVII: Victoria**  
 _Into the Fire_  


  
La canción acá: http://mail.google.com/mail

User: fatedlyrics  
Pasword: destinado

(Canción: Into the Fire)

Advertencia: Mmm… esto tiende a ser un non-con con bastante consentimiento o.o (léanlo y verán xD)

****  
Come on, come on // Vamos, vamos  
Put your hands into the fire // Pon tus manos en el fuego  
Explain, explain // Explica, explica  
As I turn and meet the power // Como yo doy vuelta y reúno el poder  
****

 _La noche de Walpurgis. 31 de Abril de 1999._

  
Se cumplían exactamente siete meses desde que el Anticristo había dado su semilla en la tierra, fruto de una relación imposible que sería la encarnación de la maldad, de la oscuridad, de la crueldad más allá de lo inhumano. La representación en vida de la eterna muerte del alma.

Una mujer de cabello oscuro y vientre abultado bailaba, abriendo de cuanto en cuando sus ojos ambarinos, que brillaban enrojecidos por el reflejo de las llamas que formaban un circulo a su alrededor.

  
Externo al círculo de fuego, una decena de personas bailaban desenfrenadamente al ritmo de sus propios gritos y del sonido de tambores que venían de alguna parte desconocida. Todos vestían túnicas negras, que les cubrían desde el rostro hasta los tobillos, e iban descalzos. Giraban alrededor de la mujer embarazada mientras unos y otros soltaban blasfemias.

  
El ritmo de los tambores aumentó, la mujer dejó caer la túnica que llevaba, dejando al descubierto su desnudez. Los demás la imitaron, quedando en igual estado y comenzaron con la siguiente etapa del ritual, que constaba de una orgía en la que todos debían participar, dejando ver el espectáculo a la mujer del centro, pero en especial, a lo que ésta llevaba dentro.

  
Le ofrecieron su sudor, su sangre y su sexo al hijo venidero de ésta.

  
Hubo gritos, esta vez de pánico, cuando una mujer virgen fue llevada hasta el círculo de fuego para ser asesinada y ofrecida al hijo de su Señor…

  
Ya casi había terminado todo cuando una imponente figura se presentó en el lugar, abriéndose paso entre los asistentes para llegar al centro, donde aquella mujer recibía todas las atenciones.

  
\- Elizabeth  rugió.

\- Dime  respondió ella, con cierto desdén.

\- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

\- Divirtiéndome  sus ojos brillaron, mientras les ordenó a los que la atendían que se retirasen  son muggles, después de todo  le susurró  ellos creen que llevo al hijo del ser que adoran en el vientre, todo esto es para este estúpido bastardo.

\- No te vuelvas a exponer a esto  ordenó  suficiente tengo con soportarte a ti normalmente, ahora que te sabes madre del “anticristo” te vuelves insufrible.

\- No, no lo hago  se levantó de la especie de trono en la que estaba sentada  simplemente aprovecho, la criatura tiene ocho meses, en un mes más saldrá a conocer al mundo y probablemente a destruirlo y entonces, dudo que pueda aprovecharme de él como lo estoy haciendo en este momento.

\- Yo  Nospheratum se acercó a ella  dudo incluso que te deje a ti en este mundo una vez que lo hayas parido  le susurró al oído y luego se separó  vamos  ordenó con total imposición.

  
Elizabeth se colocó la capa nuevamente y lo siguió.

  
\- No entiendo porqué me niegas la poca diversión que tengo.

\- Porque el que manda aquí soy yo, sencillo - fue la cortante respuesta - Ese mocoso significa poder  explicó, colocando una mano sobre el cuello de la vampiresa  poder del cual tú no tienes ni remota idea que estás cargando, pensé que lo harías, pero me equivoqué, ahora… en cuanto nazca, necesitamos tenerlo con nosotros y ganarnos su confianza. Entiende de una vez, tu trabajo es cargarlo hasta que salga de ahí  golpeó el vientre  no usarlo a tu conveniencia ¿Entendido?

****

 _En el mismo tiempo, pero en diferente lugar…_

  
\- Sólo déjate llevar, tiene que ser con sangre o no funciona, no haré ningún daño que no se pueda reparar mañana…

\- Lo… entiendo… - susurró Harry apretando los dientes con fuerza. Sabía que debía doler. Sabía que Draco lo comprendía.

  
Draco había pasado por la misma situación que él.

  
No. No por la misma situación, había pasado por una aún peor. Draco tenía dieciséis años y había sido brutalmente violado por el Lord Oscuro y la criatura más despreciable de todos los tiempos. No sólo había sido una violación. Había lacerado, mancillado y destrozado a ese niño rubio sólo por darse el placer de hacerlo.

  
Harry era afortunado en ese aspecto. Él estaba ahí por su voluntad. Una voluntad quebrantada en parte, pero al fin y al cabo su voluntad. E iba a ser tomado por aquél muchacho rubio que conocía perfectamente el dolor que provocaría y trataría de hacerlo lo menos intenso posible. Por que a pesar de todo Draco no buscaba venganza… no contra él, por lo menos.

  
Ambos estaban destinados a ese momento y era hora, de una vez por todas, de deshacerse de las profecías…

  
\- Voy a empezar, recuerda que no puedes bloquear tu mente debes… debes sentir el dolor  musitó Draco al tiempo que tragaba con dificultad  vas a sangrar por la penetración y dolerá mucho… tus… tus músculos internos se desgarrarán y… tendré que tomar tu sangre…

\- Entiendo  respondió Harry mirándolo fijamente. Y claro que entendía. Ambos entendían y sabían perfectamente lo que ocurriría, pero hubiera preferido que el rubio no diera más explicaciones.

\- Si tú… cuando tú…. Sólo no grites ¿quieres? O no podré hacerlo tú… sabes.  Draco estaba recordando su primera vez, Harry lo sabía y no quería ahondar más en esa marca tan profunda.

\- Está bien Draco, empecemos.

  
Harry fue el primero en reaccionar, desató la capa que llevaba y ésta cayó al piso, mostrando su cuerpo desnudo, limpio y tan frágil como el de todo joven que no llegaba siquiera a los veinte años. Draco dejó caer la capa negra que llevaba puesta también y se encontró desnudo frente a Harry. Era el momento que ambos, de maneras diferentes, habían temido.

  
Draco tomó a Harry por los hombros y lo tumbó en la cama para empezar con la tortura.

  
\- No puedo  Draco hizo el ademán de levantarse de la cama pero unas manos en sus brazos se lo impidieron.

\- Sólo hazlo ¿De acuerdo? Yo… yo lo quiero así, hazlo, quiero que lo hagas.

\- Yo no…

\- Hazlo, tómalo como tu venganza personal al que él te lo hizo ¿quieres?, sólo, no pienses… hazlo.

  
Y diciendo esto Harry aferró más fuerte a Draco. Después de pensarlo un poco el rubio se decidió a comenzar. Estaba haciendo lo correcto, era cuestión de poner en Harry el poder suficiente… y olvidar lo que había ocurrido el día en que habían hecho lo mismo con él.

  
\- Sólo comprende una cosa, no es fácil estar atado a alguien. Nada será igual desde aquí…

  
Antes de que Harry pudiera responder esas palabras el rubio había atacado su boca.

  
Lo había besado antes, sí. Pero este no era un beso común, éste era un beso de Draco Malfoy. La persona que tendría el ‘honor’ de robarle lo único que era pureza en su cuerpo.

  
Draco se abrió paso bruscamente con su lengua por la boca de Harry y empezó a morder los labios y todo lo que tenía a su alcance. Cuando se separó no dio tregua, se colocó sobre él apoyándose en una mano mientras con la otra jalaba nuevamente el cabello, esta vez sin mayor arrepentimiento causando que el moreno soltara un pequeño gemido de dolor.

  
\- Dije que no gritaras  masculló Draco mientras jalaba aún con más fuerza el cabello azabache. Harry mordía sus labios con fuerza, evitando gemir y gritar por el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

  
Draco arrojó con fuerza la cabeza a un lado. Realmente no sabía cómo seguir, él nunca había querido hacer eso, ser tan brutal.

  
Empezó a morder la piel del cuello, apretando con fuerza los dientes para dejar marca y con suerte hacer brotar un poco de sangre, bajó hasta el pecho y se detuvo para morder con fuerza las partes más sensibles, dejando marcados en la piel morena unos finos y delicados dientes.

  
Tomó con las dos manos el rostro del moreno, que lo miraba aún con seguridad, pero también tenía los ojos nublados. Hacía un esfuerzo heroico por contener los gritos y uno aún más heroico por contener las lágrimas.

  
Lo besó de nuevo, esta vez no fue con tanta fuerza. Fue un beso de agradecimiento por comprender que este ritual le estaba doliendo tanto como a él.

  
En seguida lo soltó, comenzó a bajar por las costillas enterrando lo más posible sus uñas, dejando marcas rojas, rasguños y sangre por aquí y por allá… Draco tampoco tenía resistencia en su mente y Harry aprovechó un instante para entrar ahí… lo que vio lo dejó impactado…

  
La imaginación no era nada comparada con la realidad. Harry sabía que Draco había sido ultrajado, lo había llegado a observar desde la perspectiva de Voldemort, pero la imagen que vio en su mente, era un Draco totalmente destrozado, sangrante, deshecho… un Draco Malfoy rendido.

  
\- Draco, debe haber más dolor, lo sabes  reprendió Harry con la voz temblorosa.

\- Lo sé  respiró Draco y de inmediato se incorporó.

\- Toma lo que te pertenece Draco.

  
Draco tomó a Harry y lo empujó por la cama, lo incorporó por los hombros y lo estrelló contra la cama de nuevo, tan bruscamente como pudo, lo volteó, dejándolo boca abajo y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

  
\- Tómame ya  se esforzó por hablar Harry y Draco lo calló empujando su cabeza contra el colchón, provocando que el moreno se ahogara y dejara de respirar hasta que Draco lo liberó.

  
Esto era tortura, él era el torturado y no Harry, no quería hacerlo, no podía hacerlo. No quería recordar, dolía… dolía… Pero debía hacerlo, ahora o nunca.

  
Jaló de nuevo la cabeza por los cabellos de los que empezaban a salir gotas de sangre que bajaban a los ojos de Harry nublándole la vista. A riesgo de causar una agresión mayor Draco torció el cuello de Harry para que, aún dándole la espalda las bocas quedaran frente a frente y Draco pudiera seguir mordiendo los ya destrozados labios.

  
Draco no era el débil muchacho que se hubiera imaginado, había sido tomado a la fuerza, sabía de tortura más que cualquier mortífago, por más experimentado que éste fuera. Y eso era por que Draco había sufrido la tortura.

  
Mordió salvajemente el pecho de Harry, cerrando los ojos. Justo en medio, tomó la piel entre los dientes y jaló como si de alimento se tratara, hasta que la piel se quebró y el músculo firme, con una pequeña capa de sangre empezó a salir a la luz.

  
\- Ahhh  no pudo contener más aquél grito que pugnaba por salir de su garganta.

\- ¡Te dije que no gritaras!  Draco estaba furioso, lo veía en sus ojos, esos gritos le recordaban a los suyos, hacía tiempo atrás  ¡¡Te dije que no gritaras!!  arrastró sus palabras con un dejo de amargura, librándose del peso sentimental que cargaba encima en ese momento.

  
Harry hizo un gran esfuerzo por no gritar mientras sentía los dientes de Draco jalando y desgarrando la piel de su pecho dejando al descubierto el músculo desprotegido ya. De repente sintió algo frío y luego ardor… demasiado ardor para soportarlo, dejó salir las primeras lágrimas que le nublaron la vista por completo: Draco había pasado su lengua sobre el músculo recién liberado.

  
Intentó pensar en otra cosa sin bloquear su mente, sentir el dolor era obligatorio, pero no por eso podía dejar de buscar una distracción.

  
Draco sufría al mismo tiempo que él, de manera diferente. Harry podía sentir el apoyo que le estaba dando Draco y en su interior, si es que cabía un sentimiento así, se alegraba de no estar solo en el peor momento de su vida.

  
Apretó los ojos cuando sintió que le abrían las piernas y Draco colocaba su miembro en él. No se notaba que Draco estuviera excitado, debía haber tomado una poción para la ocasión. Draco siempre preparaba pociones extrañas en su tiempo libre…

  
Harry simplemente abrió las piernas y le atrajo con los brazos forzándolo a penetrarle.

  
\- No… hagas… eso  habló entrecortadamente Draco.

\- ¿Hacer… qué?  Reclamó Harry sintiendo su interior ser roto rápidamente.

  
Pero la única respuesta que recibió fue una embestida y otra y otra más mientras él se revolvía en el lecho apaciguando el dolor al enterrar sus uñas en la espalda de Draco, no recibió queja alguna. Draco estaba pensando, pensaba que él no había recibido ni ese alivio, el de poderse aferrar a algo…

  
Todo terminó tan rápido como había comenzado, Draco terminó lo que tenía que hacer en el interior de Harry y salió rápidamente notando horrorizado su miembro cubierto de sangre. Evitó mirar hacia abajo, sabía lo que había.

  
Pero Harry si quería mirar, se incorporó con dificultad y miró. Miró a Draco ensangrentado, miró hacia abajo y vio la prueba de que estaba totalmente corrompido y no quedaba pureza en él. Vio la sangre derramada, una tremenda hemorragia que salía de su trasero y teñía el lecho de rojo.

  
Se permitió sonreír, levantó la mirada y se topó con los ojos de Draco llenos de un vacío abrumador… no había nada. Nada. Y Harry se acercó a él, aún sintiendo los labios arderle por las múltiples mordidas y lo besó fugazmente en los labios.

  
\- Todo tuyo, Draco.

  
Éste negó con la cabeza.

  
\- Todo tuyo, Harry…

  
Uno hablaba de su cuerpo. El otro, hablaba de poder.

****  
From the summer to the spring // Del verano a la primavera  
From the mountain to the air// De la montaña al aire  
From Samaritan to sin // Del Samaritano al pecado  
And it's waiting on the end // Y está esperando en el final  
****

Aquella noche Tom estaba solo en su despacho, había adquirido la costumbre de pasar en el balcón horas y horas simplemente organizando sus pensamientos y planeando el siguiente paso antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Ya habían pasado cuatro meses desde la última visita del vampiro a su territorio, de eso solamente se podía deducir que las cosas no habían ido como debían, o eso era lo que él pensaba.

  
Hasta aquella noche, en la que por fin, el espíritu que había esperado durante todo ese tiempo, llegó.

  
\- Ya era tiempo - murmuró Tom en cuanto sintió el frío característico de los vampiros ondulando en el ventanal del lugar que hacía las veces de su oficina.

\- Me estaba encargando de que todo saliera como deseábamos - fue la 'disculpa' del vampiro.

\- ¿Y bien? - estaba impaciente, no podía esperar a recibir las noticias que el vampiro le había ocultado por meses.

\- Están a punto de cumplirse los nueve meses, es hora… de que tu heredero venga al mundo.

\- ¿Cuándo?  tamborileó los dedos.

\- Cuando esta noche se convierta en madrugada

****

Sus oídos zumbaban, su corazón agitado no daba tregua, su respiración se entrecortaba conforme corría por el pasillo, hasta llegar a una esquina. El anillo que llevaba resplandeció, desapareciéndolo y apareciéndolo en el acto.

  
\- Está aquí - informó Draco empujando la puerta de la habitación donde Harry intentaba dormir.

\- Maldición, ¿No podrías esperar a mañana para entrar a gritar? - refunfuñó Harry sin levantarse de la cama.

\- Está aquí - repitió el rubio, esta vez Harry pudo notar que su respiración estaba agitada.

\- ¿Quién demonios está aquí?

\- Él, el vampiro.

  
Harry no esperó más, inmediatamente se puso en pie, se colocó la ropa rápidamente y siguió a Draco de cerca. Corrieron hacia donde ejecutarían la primera parte de su plan.

****

Blaise esperaba por Draco. Lo había mandado llamar de urgencia y él se encontraba en una de las habitaciones abandonadas del castillo, esperando con nerviosismo para saber qué era lo que tanto apremiaba a Draco. Remus se había quedado en la habitación, analizando las profecías, como todos los días desde que Luna las había dejado en sus manos y él encontraba urgente la necesidad de regresar con él.

Sin embargo, esperó pacientemente. Después de todo… Draco además de ser su protegido, era su amigo… el que lo había defendido tanto tiempo para que se pudiera quedar en el castillo, a su lado.

  
\- Zabini, un gusto saludarte… - esa no era la voz de Draco, lo que lo puso en guardia inmediatamente, sujetando su varita por debajo de la túnica.

\- No intentes nada, por favor  esta vez sí era Draco  no es necesario que opongas resistencia, sólo queremos un favor de tu parte…

\- Petrificus totallus  la suave y fluida voz de Harry pronunció el hechizo contra él, dejándolo quieto y tirándolo al piso.

\- No te preocupes, el efecto no durará mucho… gracias por quedarte todo este tiempo, Blaise  Draco tocó su barbilla, el chico estaba petrificado en todos los sentidos- ya me estaba hartando de defenderte de Tom, pero sabía que al final serías de utilidad - y con esto, alzó la mano del chico y quitó de ella un anillo.

  
A no ser por la prisa por seguir los pasos del vampiro, Harry habría notado que el anillo que Draco colocaba en su mano era extrañamente familiar…

****  
And now I'm alone I'm looking out, I'm looking in // Y ahora estoy solo, mirando afuera, mirando dentro  
Way down, the lights are dimmer // Camino abajo, las luces son más oscuras  
****

Utilizando los anillos, no fue difícil para Draco y Harry salir de la protección del castillo, en persecución discreta al Lord, que acompañaba al vampiro supremo. Resultó que llegaron a un lugar donde la oscuridad era aún más profunda que en el resto de los lugares. No había puertas, era una gran extensión de terreno donde reinaban las tinieblas, a cada paso que daban el lugar parecía más amplio, sin fin. Avanzaron, procurando ir lo suficientemente alejados de los que iban adelante, pero cada vez la visión se iba perdiendo más y más…

  
De pronto hubo luz, una luz parecida al fuego, formando una estrella de cinco picos, en cuyo centro se encontraba una mujer… dormida. Draco la reconoció; era la mujer… la vampiresa que había acompañado fielmente al vampiro superior. Esa mujer, que le recordaba en su fidelidad y locura a Bellatrix. Esa mujer, con una ligera diferencia… estaba embarazada.

  
Draco temía en su fuero interno que Voldemort decidiera quedarse y arruinara su plan. Pero el destino no quiso que así fuera. Sólo vio a la mujer y enseguida emprendió el camino de regreso, entre las sombras.

  
La mujer pareció despertar en aquel momento, comenzó a sudar y a hacer movimientos extraños, mientras Harry y Draco miraban, intentando ocultarse, sirviéndose de la oscuridad infinita que los rodeaba.

  
\- El tiempo ha llegado, el enviado del mal ha llegado para guiarnos… - convocó la voz ronca del vampiro. Su vista se volteó hacia donde Harry y Draco se encontraban  bienvenidos al espectáculo.

  
Harry se vio sorprendido, Draco en cambio no, sospechaba que no podrían estar ahí sin ser notados por mucho tiempo. De pronto la oscuridad fue disminuyendo hasta hacerse sólo penumbras y miles de seres oscuros fueron visibles a sus ojos.

  
El vampiro los miró con superioridad, sabiendo que les llevaba ventaja en número. Pero Draco no se amedrentó ante la presencia de todos aquellos seres que ya había visto cuando se había hecho el ritual de alianza entre los vampiros. Los miró de reojo y dirigió su vista hacia la mujer que se encontraba convulsionándose dentro de la estrella.

  
\- Espero que disfruten… - habló de nuevo Nospheratum  del dolor…

  
Algunas figuras oscuras se arremolinaron sobre sus cabezas. Draco miró a Harry con decisión, y con un ligero asentimiento decidieron comenzar a jugarse el todo por el todo. Esa noche sólo iban con un objetivo: la victoria.

****

La batalla comenzó en pequeña escala. A Harry y a Draco no les costó mucha energía el expulsar de sus cuerpos el poder suficiente para matar a muchas de esas criaturas y alejar a las que corrieron con mejor suerte. Sus auras se estaban elevando, ligeramente al principio, hasta ser totalmente perceptibles después. Sin mover un dedo, estaban causando una masacre en el lugar.

  
Fuego verde.

  
Fuego, reflejándose en los ojos del vampiro que miraba todo aquello detenidamente. Fuego verde que llegó a expandirse por todo el lugar, pero que a él jamás lo llegó a tocar. Ni a él ni a la mujer que yacía dentro del pentagrama con los terribles dolores del parto. Sus gritos se confundían con los chillidos que soltaban las criaturas de oscuridad que se extinguían.

  
Draco avanzó hacia la estrella con decisión. Su avance fue interrumpido por el campo invisible de fuerza que desplegaba el vampiro. En un parpadeo aquél ser sobrenatural estaba tomándolo por el cuello. Pero Draco no temía.

  
Nospheratum fue arrasado por una fuerza similar a la suya, que lo alejó de Draco, arrebatándolo de sus garras.

  
Era Harry, quien tenía la consigna de encargarse de él. Se trataba de un enemigo digno, en ambos casos, porque la magnitud del poder era comparable. El que obtuviera la victoria lo haría por un margen prácticamente invisible.

  
El vampiro se levantó sobre él, sus colmillos se mostraron amenazantes al tiempo que su peso caía sobre la delgada figura de Harry. Lucharon cuerpo a cuerpo hasta que Harry logró rodarse a un lado. No por mucho tiempo, la velocidad sobrenatural del vampiro le daba la ventaja sobre él. El vampiro lo tomó con ambas manos, más parecidas a garras, por el cuello y lo comenzó a alzar. Pero no iba a ser tan fácil

  
Harry tomó aquellas manos al tiempo. Nospheratum lo soltó. Quemaba… quemaba con auténtico dolor, como el que no había sentido en su inmortalidad.

  
Esta vez fue Harry quien se elevó sobre él, levantándose con gran agilidad. Lo miró a los ojos, esperando el siguiente ataque, con todos sus sentidos alerta. Pero no contaba con que el vampiro tuviera otro plan…

  
Draco casi había logrado abrir un hueco en el elaborado campo de energía que protegía a la parturienta. Sus ojos cerrados enfocaban toda la energía necesaria a sus dedos, que deshilaban los tejidos energéticos.

  
Esa vulnerabilidad fue el blanco perfecto para el poder que lanzó Nospheratum sobre él. Pero Draco no se movió, a pesar de que su cuerpo temblaba con debilidad, él continuó con su trabajo. Sintió mucho frío, no quiso abrir los ojos para comprobar que el daño había sido mayor.

  
Eso hizo. Harry no esperó un segundo más, la furia lo hizo explotar, el poder que había retenido hasta ese momento se hizo presente en forma de una onda expansiva que envolvió en un remolino el panorama.

  
Nospheratum no se quedó inmóvil, no dejándose atrapar por el remolino, comenzó a expulsar también su poder sobre Harry, logrando desequilibrar al joven por algunos segundos, que valieron para que resurgiera con más fuerza.

  
Al mismo tiempo, Draco logró romper el campo de energía que lo separaba de la vampiresa. Y segundos después, comenzó a escucharse el llanto de un niño, acompañado de fuego, rojo como la sangre… que empezó a mezclarse con el fuego verde que ya cubría todo.

****

Harry no supo más de aquel momento.

  
El fuego en sus ojos. La destrucción. El poder desconocido.

  
El problema con aquellos que han buscado la inmortalidad, es que no conocen que hay castigos peores que la muerte… peor que la muerte. Para aquellos, el más grande castigo es caer en ella y no volver a sentir la vida más. Para los vampiros, no-vivos, no-muertos… para ellos, el limbo ha sido un castigo, que debe terminar…

  
El fuego en sus ojos, en su cuerpo, en todas partes…

  
Y después, sólo el olor a muerte, a la final y eterna destrucción de lo inmortal.

  
El poder desconocido.

  
El Señor de la Oscuridad… ha caído.

****

Draco se arrastró contra la fuerza que le impedía llegar hasta el centro de la estrella. La vampiresa que había estado gritando ahora yacía en el piso, sin moverse, con los ojos abiertos, llenos de pánico. Completamente muerta.

  
Fue sólo un momento. Draco observó los ojos abiertos del bebé y soltó un gemido de horror y negación. Allí no había vida, sólo muerte. Allí no estaba el hijo que le había sido robado, sino un engendro que había buscado apoderarse de cualquier medio para sobrevivir…

  
Y Draco tomó entonces una de las decisiones más difíciles de su vida.

  
Volteó la vista, mientras sus labios temblorosos susurraban la maldición imperdonable.

  
El poder desconocido.

  
El Señor de la Oscuridad… ha caído.

****

  
Voldemort sintió aquella fuerza abrasadora acabando con un gran poder oscuro. Observó atentamente el fuego verde levantarse varios metros sobre su cabeza, pero no se movió de la seguridad de su sitio. Supo que no había caso intentar solucionar aquello…

  
Los vampiros estaban perdidos, junto con el engendro que habían intentado salvar… ellos ya no le interesaban, porque lo que le había sido de utilidad en ellos ya lo había explotado. Le habían ayudado a burlar el destino, no había más que dar.

  
Sin embargo, en medio de las llamas todavía se encontraban dos personas que habían desobedecido sus órdenes… dos personas que había dejado vivir porque, llegado el momento… podrían serle de utilidad.

  
Todo lo había dejado pasar por una razón…

  
Pero nada era lo que parecía ser.

Desapareció del campo de batalla.

  


****  
Come on, come on // Vamos, vamos  
Put your hands into the fire // Pon tus manos en el fuego  
Come on, come on // Vamos, vamos  
****

A las afueras del lugar, donde la luz todavía lograba colarse por pequeñas rendijas en medio de la oscuridad, había movimiento continuo. Las sombras de los aurores se escondieron, aprovechando la oscuridad del terreno, la señal ya había sido dada, sólo era cuestión de que las presas salieran. Ron sujetó su varita y la frotó con nerviosismo, luego limpio sus manos: estaban sudando. En poco tiempo, tendría a Malfoy en sus manos y con él… todo el gran sistema de protección en del castillo del Lord…

  
__________

  
Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer. Comentarios son siempre recibidos con alegría e ilusión ^^.

  
Por cierto, escribí unos párrafos para este capítulo pero no los publiqué aquí, si quieren leerlos éste es el link: http://true-enough.org/imagine/?p=23#more-23

Por otro lado, si siguen leyendo… quiero pedirles un favor. Envíenme toda su buena vibra y pensamientos positivos, el sábado hago el examen de admisión a la universidad y he estado estudiando, así que espero quedarme, aunque es algo muy difícil… ¡Necesito su apoyo mental! Creo firmemente en que la fuerza de la mente supera muchas barreras ^^u

  
Gracias,  
Reg.

  


  



	18. Fated Por Regan

  
Mil gracias a Anna que ha comprobado ser… o god, es que EFICIENTÍSIMA se queda corta. Simplemente ha sido mi ángel y ha corregido el capítulo sin que yo se lo pidiera, incluso después de publicarlo. Eres mi salvadora, mi heroína, mi… bueno, mi diosa no, porque no soy religiosa, pero digamos que para allá vas xD.

Este es el capítulo que da nombre a la historia. La frase “To be Fated to telling only lies” y la canción de Behind Blue Eyes fueron algo así como los papis de la historia, cuando comenzaba a nacer en aquel Febrero de hace un año. ¡Hace un año ya!

  
Espero que les guste.

  


  
 **C.XVIII: Detrás de la Máscara**  
 _Behind Blue Eyes_  


  
La canción acá: http://mail.google.com/mail

User: fatedlyrics  
Pasword: destinado

(Canción: Behind Blue Eyes)

  
 **Para Krispy y Heineken. Una por preocuparse por mí y ser una lindura ^^ que me levantó el ánimo con su mail. El otro por tener un nick muy original xD, ¡Mentira! Porque además de meterme apurancia y ser divertido se leyó 6 caps de un jalón sin dormir ¡Mi héroe! O.O**

****  
No one knows what it's like // Nadie sabe cómo es  
To be the bad man // ser el hombre malo  
To be the sad man // ser el hombre triste  
Behind blue eyes // Detrás de los ojos azules  
****

Comenzó a llover durante la madrugada. Hubo rayos que destellaron y atronadores sonidos que cubrieron el cielo y la tierra. El rostro de Blaise estaba muy tenso. A su lado caminaba también Remus, lo único que les acompañaba era una maleta donde llevaban algunos pergaminos que contenían lo que hasta entonces habían estudiado de las profecías. No hablaron durante un largo rato, hasta que Remus se animó a iniciar conversación.

\- Estás tomando la decisión correcta Blaise  aseguró, tomándolo por el hombro.

\- No creo que sea la decisión correcta para Draco, porque ahora se encontrará desprotegido  murmuró él, dirigiéndole el rostro empapado por la lluvia.

\- Es mejor que él esté desprotegido a que ataque a quien no hace otra cosa que protegerlo…

\- Me atacó porque no sentía la suficiente confianza en mí, Remus - declaró apesadumbrado.

\- ¿Qué más podía pedir de ti?  gritó Remus para hacerse oír por sobre un trueno.

\- No lo sé  regresó el grito  pero lo averiguaré… y resolveré todo esto…

\- Lo haremos  asintió Remus, apresurando el paso  pero ahora tendrá que ser desde las sombras… alejados de cualquiera de los dos bandos. Así será mejor.

\- Espero que tengas razón  susurró Blaise, su voz no fue escuchada ante el ruido de la tormenta.

  
****

El fuego verde causó revuelo entre los aurores que esperaban junto a Ron la salida de Malfoy. Aquel fuego verde que se alzaba espectacularmente varios metros hacia el cielo y parecía cubrirlo todo era un espectáculo magistral que ninguno de ellos había visto antes, pese a la experiencia que algunos presumían tener.

  
Ron Weasley se acercó a una de sus compañeras de batalla, Hermione Granger, mientras la lluvia comenzaba a arreciar sobre su cabeza.

  
\- ¿Sabes a qué se debe este fuego?  preguntó Ron con sigilo, para que nadie más escuchara.

\- Creo saberlo  respondió la chica  pero no podría creerlo… -añadió con una mirada sospechosa.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- ¿Estás seguro de las investigaciones que le hiciste a éste lugar?

\- ¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!  reclamó Ron  ¡Hemos estado vigilando toda Francia en esta guerra!, ¡Sabemos exactamente qué hay en cada sitio!

\- Bien  afirmó con la cabeza para acentuar  entonces  bajó la voz  ¿Me quieres decir _exactamente_ qué hay aquí…?

  
Ron perdió su mirada en algún punto entre el fuego verde, pensativo, hasta que decidió confiarle a su amiga la verdad que no había mencionado a los aurores por temor a que decidieran no ayudarlo en esa misión.

  
\- Es la base de los vampiros  susurró.

\- Me lo temía  respondió Hermione después de un silencio sorpresivo  aunque ahora ya no veo por qué temer al estar aquí  miró fijamente el fuego verde, Ron volteó la mirada hacia ella.

\- ¿Por eso?  señalando el fuego - ¿Qué significa?

\- Batalla… eso es obvio… el fuego es quema, renovación, alguien ha obtenido esa victoria. Pero el que sea verde… eso significa una acumulación de energías negativas allí adentro  sentenció Hermione  no podemos entrar ahora, tenemos que esperar a que salgan y…

\- ¡Pero Malfoy podría escapar!  interrumpió Ron, dándose la vuelta y llamando a su gente.

\- Yo te lo advertí… - murmuró Hermione al viento, mientras Ron organizaba a los aurores para una entrada sorpresiva en aquellos terrenos.

\- Todo va a ir bien, Herm, no te preocupes  le susurró a su espalda Neville, tomándola por el hombro, ella pudo sentir su nerviosismo, pero también su valentía  ya lo verás.

  
****

  
\- ¡Draco!  la voz de Harry pareció perderse en el vacío, mientras avanzaba a rastras, procurando mantenerse alejado de las llamas que él mismo había creado - ¡Draco!

Escuchó un leve quejido a su derecha y hacia allí se dirigió, tan rápido como las heridas que cargaba encima se lo permitieron. Encontró a quien buscaba, tendido en el piso, observando todavía atento al bebé que yacía muerto frente a él.

  
\- Lo maté  susurró Draco con temor  lo maté  elevó la voz apenas lo suficiente para que Harry lo escuchara.

\- Tenías que hacerlo, hubiera sido tu fin… - Harry lo tomó por el brazo, intentando levantarlo.

\- Lo maté  repitió , zafándose del agarre y corriendo hasta donde el pequeño cuerpo estaba tirado. Hubiese sido un ser hermoso. El cabello castaño de Tom se había combinado con la hermosa piel de porcelana de Draco. Los ojos del bebé permanecieron cerrados, por lo que Harry jamás supo de qué color eran, pero Draco sí. Eran grises, como los suyos.

\- Es hora de irnos  apremió Harry  antes de que Voldemort…

  
Draco asintió para luego levantarse con dificultad. Harry lo tomó con cuidado, protegiéndolo de las llamas verdes que danzaban sin control alrededor de ellos.

  
\- ¿Crees que puedas aparecerte?  preguntó Harry con cierta preocupación por el estado de Draco. Éste simplemente negó con la cabeza  entonces lo haré yo  señaló Harry, tomándolo por la cintura para no dejarlo caer.

  
Sin embargo, antes de que pudiese desaparecer o concentrarse para hacerlo, fue distraído por una serie de voces que los fueron rodeando. Harry pudo distinguir el uniforme de los aurores entre las llamas, previo al inicio de los ataques. No tardó mucho en decidir que lo mejor sería soltar a Draco y comenzar a defenderse de ellos. En pocos segundos se encontró listo para atacar, a su lado, Draco se arrodilló en el piso sin muchas fuerzas de su parte.

\- ¡Es Harry Potter!  gritó uno de los aurores - ¡Es Harry Potter!

Los ataques cesaron por un momento, mientras la confusión y la alegría llenaban el rostro de varios aurores. Harry no entendió aquello. Si bien no había dado la cara en las batallas, sí la había dado en una, no ante todos, pero sí ante su líder, Ron Weasley. Era sorprendente que para esas alturas parecieran alegres de encontrarlo.

  
\- No bajen las varitas  ordenó Ron posicionándose al frente de ellos  es peligroso.

\- Pero señor… es Harry Potter… - interrumpió un auror y Ron le miró de mal modo.

\- Sé quién es, pero también sé que es peligroso  miró directamente a los ojos de su, ahora, enemigo mortal y Harry le devolvió una mirada altiva.

\- ¿Por qué no les advertiste a tus aurores lo que les esperaba en mis manos, Weasley?  cuestionó con cierto enfado Harry.

\- Porque ellos no tenían porque perder la esperanza por tu causa, Potter  respondió con toda la frialdad de la que se encontró capaz de echar mano.

\- Me lo imaginé, pero entonces, supongo ahora que puedo decirles que se jodan  sonrió cínicamente y tomó a Draco por un brazo. Pero Ron reaccionó y le lanzó un hechizo que lo separó unos centímetros del rubio.

\- No tan rápido, Potter. Plan B, chicos… no me importa que sea contra él.

  
Muchos aurores se vieron tentados a desobedecer la orden, pero todos respondieron al llamado alzando sus varitas.

  
\- _¡Expelliarmus!_

  
Harry se vio arrastrado varios metros hacia atrás por la fuerza de todos los hechizos que lo tomaron desprevenido. Atacó de regreso desde su sitio, logrando herir a algunos aurores mientras otros intentaban acorralarlo.

Ron lo enfrentó cara a cara con su varita, Harry le respondió con una mirada burlona.

  
\- ¿Qué puedes hacer tú contra mí?  preguntó cínicamente  no me llegas ni a los talones.

\- Puedo no tener el poder, pero tengo la inteligencia  respondió Ron.

\- ¿Inteligencia?  se mofó Harry  pues permíteme decirte que nunca la demostraste.

Harry lanzó hacia él una ola de fuego verde que Ron salvó por milímetros, a la que respondió con un desmaius que no le hizo el menor daño a Harry. Sin embargo, Ron fue un mejor rival que el que hubiese sido años atrás, poniendo todo su empeño en lograr mantener a Harry a raya. Aunque no fue suficiente ya que en un descuido fue expulsado con fuerza y aterrizó en su espalda.

  
Ron estuvo a punto de pensar en la rendición al sentir la sangre salir de su boca. Una mano se posó en su hombro y le dio un apretón. Era Neville, que lo miraba fijamente.

\- Tú haz lo que tienes que hacer  pidió Neville y se puso de pie, varita en mano, enfrentándose a Harry  No tienes idea de lo que estás haciendo, Harry.

\- Me hago una idea bastante amplia, Longbottom  respondió él, dispuesto a deshacerse rápidamente de Neville.

  
Fue un enfrentamiento vertiginoso, aunque Harry quiso divertirse al saberse poseedor de la ventaja. Neville lo enfrentó con toda la valentía y testarudez Gryffindor que poseía, pero fue derrotado fácilmente.

  
\- Te dije que yo tenía la inteligencia  gritó de pronto Ron desde algún punto lejano  siempre te gané en el ajedrez. _Jaque._  citó, justo antes de desaparecer con un muy debilitado Draco en su poder.

\- ¡Draco!

Se enfureció. Ningún auror salió ileso de aquel ataque de furia. Después de unos segundos, Harry Potter desaparecía de la escena, al mismo tiempo que las últimas llamas de fuego verde se extinguían.

  


And no one knows// Y nadie sabe  
What it's like to be hated // Cómo es ser odiado  
 **To be fated** to telling only lies // **Estar destinado** a decir solo mentiras

  
Lord Voldemort había sentido ira muchas veces en su vida, pero nada se comparaba con la que sentía en ese momento, cuando veía todos sus planes peligrar por un estúpido movimiento en falso.

  
\- Ellos lo tienen  susurró Harry, frente a él. Aquella noticia fatídica lo sacaba de sus casillas totalmente.

\- ¿Los vampiros?  quiso corroborar, imaginar que de alguna forma podría sacarlo de allí.

\- No, los aurores  respondió Harry y bajó la vista, sus ojos entremezclaban la furia y el temor, la culpa. Se sentía culpable, burlado por una estupidez, un momento de distracción que le había costado grave  estaba muy débil, ellos aprovecharon…

\- Estúpidos aurores  Voldemort dio un golpe sordo en la pared, interrumpiéndolo.

\- Puedo buscarlo  ofreció inmediatamente  sé dónde están todas las bases de aurores que hay en Francia.

\- Sería inútil  murmuró Voldemort entre dientes  para cuando lo encontraras podría ser demasiado tarde.

\- ¿Entonces cómo demonios se supone que debemos encontrarlo?

  
Voldemort le dirigió una mirada de odio. Porque odiaba a Harry Potter. Sabía que había estado apoyando a Draco en su plan para vengarse de los vampiros, o por lo menos lo había sospechado y comprobado al fin esa noche, cuando sintió sus presencias juntas. Lo había permitido, porque al fin de cuentas todo aquello ayudaba en sus planes. Pero jamás pensó que Potter sería lo suficientemente estúpido como para dejar a Draco en aquel peligro. Y sin embargo, a pesar de su odio, decidió que ese no era el mejor momento para matarlo, porque aún podía serle de utilidad.

  
\- ¿Cómo sucedió?  preguntó con seriedad - ¿Quién se lo llevó?

\- Se… fueron los aurores, no sé quién  mintió. Como siempre, condenado a sus mentiras. Tampoco podía decirle las circunstancias exactas por las que había ocurrido todo aquello y lo sabía, aunque temía que el Lord supiera más de lo que demostraba.

  
Parecía que en ese castillo todos estaban condenados a mentir por la eternidad.

  
\- Los anillos de aparición están controlados, encontraremos a Draco  aseguró Voldemort.

\- Pensé que el anillo de Draco no estaba controlado  repuso Harry, sorprendido e irritado a la vez.

\- Y yo supuse que habías aprendido que de este lado de la batalla no existe la verdad…

\- ¿Todos los anillos están controlados?  preguntó con la mirada sombrío - ¿incluyendo el suyo?

\- Sí.

Voldemort no pudo menos que sonreír, por lo menos algo le salía bien ese día. Y nuevamente impuso su poder por arriba de cualquier intervención de Harry.

****

  
Mientras el tiempo pasaba, Draco se sentía cada vez más ahogado. Había sido aparecido en un lugar que no conocía y luego habían usado dos trasladores diferentes hasta que habían llegado allí, a una especie de prisión. En ese sitio le habían quitado la varita, el anillo y algunas otras pertenencias que llevaba consigo y los habían colocado en un cajón especial. Después le habían colocado una silla para que pudiera sentarse y habían pasado horas intentando interrogarlo.

  
\- Estamos esperando pacientemente que hables, Malfoy  Ron apuró un vaso de agua, su boca estaba reseca.

Draco se mantenía silencioso y con la cabeza gacha, no respondía al interrogatorio al que lo mantenían sujeto desde que había sido capturado. En su interior sólo estaba esperando el momento en el que hubiera recuperado las suficientes fuerzas como para poder enfrentarse a todos los guardias que lo vigilaban, con las varitas listas para tirar a matar si era necesario.

  
\- Escucha Malfoy, si cooperas no te irá tan mal. Pero si nos llevas la contraria no creo que te vaya muy bien ¿Entiendes?

Se guardó sus amenazas para sí, preguntándose cómo iba a escapar de esta. Primero tenía que lograr mantenerse vivo y tranquilo durante algunos días, para recuperar su poder y entonces poder escapar. Pero en aquel momento se veía imposibilitado para hacer algo.

\- ¡Responde de una maldita vez, Malfoy!  gritó Ron, fuera de sí  está bien… - suspiró  si tiene que ser por las malas, así será.

  
Con lo débil que estaba en ese momento Draco no ofreció mucha pelea cuando dos guardias lo tomaron por el cuello y la boca, obligándolo a tomar aquella poción de color transparente. Apenas segundos después se encontraba sintiendo aquel hormigueo en su lengua y todas las respuestas saliendo resbaladas por ella.

  
La ubicación del castillo del Lord, el número de ejércitos, ubicación y misión, la destrucción de los vampiros, el apoyo que Harry Potter le estaba dando a su bando, absolutamente todo.

  
Al final de aquella sesión Draco se sentía asqueado, confundido, decepcionado de sí mismo. Y se mantuvo así mientras fue llevado casi a rastras a una celda a prueba de magia, donde fue encerrado. Afuera, vigilaban atentamente todos sus movimientos.

  
En contraste, Ron mantenía una sonrisa de suficiencia en sus labios.

  


****

  
Cuando el pelirrojo Weasley entró en la habitación se hizo el silencio, aunque no se notó la diferencia entre éste y la conversación en murmullos que había anteriormente. Allí se encontraban Hermione, Neville y Luna, de pie alrededor de una mesa en la que había un pergamino extendido. Mientras Ron avanzaba hacia ellos, Hermione lanzó una mirada dudosa a Luna, pero ésta simplemente elevó la barbilla con total confianza.

\- ¿Han visto a Ginny?  preguntó Ron, por romper el silencio.

\- Estaba en la celda de Malfoy, ayudando a vigilarlo, creo  respondió Neville y miró a Luna alzando las cejas.

\- Estamos discutiendo las últimas noticias  anunció Luna, tomando la palabra  ya me ha contado Hermione lo que ocurrió en la misión… y bueno, tenemos pruebas vivenciales también  señaló a Neville, quien tenía un brazo en cabestrillo y varias heridas en el rostro, a consecuencia de la corta pelea que había sostenido con Harry.

\- ¿Y a qué se debe el misterio?  preguntó Ron, mirando por arriba el pergamino.

\- La profecía de Harry… - respondió Hermione.

\- ¿La profecía?  Ron se mostró incrédulo, tomó el pergamino y lo leyó de principio a fin  esto no es posible  aseguró, no sin cierto desprecio, dejándolo nuevamente en la mesa  Harry no vencerá al ‘Señor de las Tinieblas’, por la sencilla razón de que ahora está de su lado  soltó con odio.

\- No estamos seguros  interrumpió nuevamente Hermione.

\- ¿Cómo pueden creer esta bazofia?  escupió Ron  Ni siquiera saben si esta profecía es la real, porque esa profecía se perdió en quinto año, cuando Harry la abrió, nadie escuchó lo que decía.

\- Lo sabemos, pero también sabemos que las profecías no nacen solas, necesitan un profeta, una persona que las exponga al mundo… y fue así que regresamos hasta los orígenes de ésta profecía y puedo asegurarte, Ron, que es real  sentenció Hermione.

Ron dirigió la mirada hacia Luna, pidiéndole una explicación a su mejor colaboradora y cómplice en los últimos tiempos, y la encontró.

\- Siempre tuve buena relación con Trelawney  asintió Luna  una excelente profesora, sin duda.

  
 _El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor de las Tinieblas no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida... El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas nacerá al concluir el séptimo mes…_

Ron pidió a Neville y a Hermione que salieran, quedándose a solas, con Luna, observando atentamente la profecía, releyéndola una y otra vez, sin poder creer que aquello pudiera hacerse realidad algún día. Simplemente y siendo realista, no había posibilidades.

\- Es imposible.

\- Fue posible Ron, lamento contradecirte.

\- ¿Fue? No, Luna… tú debiste haberle visto, no es el mismo, está perdido en esa oscuridad, no es él, es otro totalmente distinto.

\- A eso me refiero  Luna miró a Ron, como si quisiese traspasar su alma con esa mirada y finalmente se decidió - Ron, podemos interpretar el destino de diferentes formas, y conforme a lo ocurrido creo que esa profecía tiene una interpretación que nadie ha notado.

\- Te escucho.

\- Tengo sospechas de que “El Señor de las Tinieblas” al que se refiere esta profecía podría ser el vampiro que Harry ha derrotado… y no… Voldemort, como todos pensábamos  confesó por fin, ante la sorpresa de Ron  hay muchos agujeros negros, pero es una sospecha fundada. Sabemos que Harry ahora está del lado de... Voldemort… y sin embargo, se ha cumplido la profecía, Harry ha tenido el poder para derrotar a un Señor de las Tinieblas…

\- Aunque no era el que esperábamos  susurró Ron atónito  pero… - sacudió la cabeza  no entiendo nada de esto Luna, de pronto tú sabes más de lo que nadie sabe y tienes ideas que a nadie más se le ocurren y descubres cosas que ni los mejores aurores pueden siquiera rastrear… ¿Cómo… qué… tú?

\- Tal vez sea hora de decirte mucho de lo que ignoras, Ron… - Luna se acercó hasta él y con ternura acarició su cabello rojizo, para luego besar sus labios con inmenso cariño  mi valiente protegido.

  
****

  
Al mismo tiempo que Luna explicaba a Ron todo lo concerniente a los Ángeles del Destino, en lo que había sido la base de los vampiros había movimiento nuevamente. Entre la completa oscuridad y los restos que habían quedado después del fuego verde, múltiples criaturas oscuras se reunían en un círculo.

  
Estaban planeando la venganza contra aquellos que habían traicionado el acuerdo que habían echo con su líder, contra aquellos que no sólo habían mancillado un tratado que para los vampiros era hierático e inquebrantable, sino que también habían asesinado al espíritu encargado de guiarlos, al más poderoso entre ellos.

  
No esperarían más tiempo, esa misma noche comenzarían a atacar el territorio mortífago en Francia. Sería cuestión de días llegar también a los territorios conquistados en otros países, desplegarían toda su fuerza destructiva.

  
\- ¡Voldemort, Malfoy… y especialmente Potter, y todos los suyos pagarán con la muerte!

  


  
****  
But my dreams they aren't as empty // Pero mis sueños no están tan vacíos  
As my conscience seems to be// como mi conciencia parece estar  
I have hours, only lonely // Tuve horas solitarias  
My love is vengeance // Mi amor es venganza  
That's never free // Nunca será libre

  
Detrás de la máscara. En aquel momento, la máscara había caído, entre la confusión y la debilidad, y el verdadero Draco salía a flote por algunos dolorosos e infinitos momentos.

Nadie nunca sabría, o tendría una ligera noción de lo que Draco sentía en aquellos momentos, de la mezcla de emociones en su interior. El extraño sentimiento de que todo había pasado demasiado rápido y que ese ritmo desenfrenado de acontecimientos sólo podía significar una cosa: que su destino estaba nuevamente en manos de alguien más, y no suyas.

Porque nadie sabía lo que era para él actuar todos los días e incluso pensar todos los días como el hombre malo, el que tenía el poder sobre el lado oscuro. El hombre triste, que había perdido a su hijo a causa de ese mismo lado oscuro. Ser el malvado de la historia no era tan divertido y gratificante como le habían enseñado de pequeño. Pero eso... lo había tenido que aprender de forma cruel.

Al mirar a su alrededor y ver sólo aurores que lo vigilaban atentamente se sintió vulnerable, así que cerró su mente para evitar que algo más de él fuera ultrajado ese día. Ni esos aurores, ni probablemente nadie en todo aquel miserable mundo sabían lo que era el odio. No el odio que se siente al odiar... ese que todos pensamos que un villano debe poseer. No.

  
Draco, al contrario de esa clase de odio, podía sentir el odio que la gente le profesaba a él. Miles de personas odiándole, deseándole una muerte lenta y dolorosa. Alzando plegarias para que algo le ocurriera y dejara este mundo. Esa clase de odio pocos lo conocían, lo vivían a diario, como él.

  
Sintió asco, pero no quiso levantarse a vomitar, se mantuvo firme. Después de todo, lo único que podría vomitar para esas alturas era sangre y se negaba a regalar su sangre a ese sitio plagado de estúpidos defensores de la luz que no tenían ni idea de lo que era realmente ser un Señor Oscuro.

  
Ninguno de ellos había vivido jamás en la mentira. _De la mentira y por la mentira._ Ocultando lo que realmente piensan, dicen o lo que son por temor a que en ese preciso momento todo se venga abajo. Vivir destinado a mentir para conservar la vida... una vida que vagamente valía la pena, vaya ironía. Matando a sangre fría, muriendo en cada partícula de magia oscura.

  
Cada vez que él levantaba la varita para herir, para asesinar, para destruir… el remordimiento hacía estragos en su interior, su conciencia lo martirizaba día y noche con lo que había hecho, con lo que había sido capaz de hacer en nombre de defender su vida. Como si la vida de los otros, de los que morían a sus manos, no valiera la pena y conservar la propia fuese de vital importancia para el universo. Y Draco, a veces, cuando pensaba aquello, sentía asco de sí mismo.

\- Pero no estoy tan vacío  susurró para sí mismo, su voz fue inaudible.

Él todavía era humano, a pesar de todo. Todavía tenía sueños en su interior, sueños que no estaban tan vacíos como su conciencia se mostraba ante los demás. Draco Malfoy no era una figura oscura que intentaba conquistar y controlar al mundo, y subyugarlo ante su poder. Era un ser humano que había sufrido interminables horas hasta tocar fondo al perder a su hijo. Asesinarlo él mismo… con sus manos, con su magia… a pesar de todas las justificaciones que pudiese encontrar, se sentía el ser más asqueroso.

  
Y ahora sólo reflexionaba. Había vivido de la sed de venganza contra los vampiros los últimos meses. Era esa venganza la que lo había llevado a perder la libertad... en todos los sentidos.

  


No one knows what its like // Nadie sabe cómo es  
To feel these feelings // sentir estos sentimientos  
Like I do, and I blame you! // como yo lo hago, ¡y yo te culpo!

  
Definitivamente, nadie sabría lo que era vivir siendo él. Siendo el elegido por Voldemort, su consorte. El asesino de su hijo… el ser más despreciable que conocía.

Levantó la vista con antipatía. Los aurores lo seguían observando, ahora con odio y curiosidad.

  
Y Draco encontró una manera de descargar su frustración. Culparlos a ellos… culpar al mundo. Seguir su búsqueda de venganza. Todo sería definitivamente más fácil si su parte humana no hubiera desperado del sueño al que la habían sometido…

  


****

  
Harry Potter terminó de colocarse unos guantes negros y se cubrió con una túnica de color verde oscuro. A su lado, Lord Voldemort esperaba impasible, con los brazos cruzados y el rostro serio. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos sin mediar palabra. Igualmente silenciosa era la tregua que había nacido entre ambos por la supervivencia del lado oscuro, especialmente para la supervivencia de Draco.

Los dos caminaron por el pasillo que llevaba a la salida del castillo, donde pudieron desaparecer con destino a las costas Francesas, de donde partirían a su siguiente destino.

Voldemort había localizado con facilidad el anillo que portaba Draco, en el edificio del Ministerio de Magia en Londres. En parte era tranquilizante, pero para Harry sólo podía traer inquietud. No le gustaba que Voldemort tuviese un poder tan grande sobre Draco, pasando sobre su petición de no controlar el anillo.

  
En aquellas circunstancias descubrió que Voldemort haría siempre su voluntad, aún cuando estuviese la opinión de Draco de por medio. Eso le causó un mal presentimiento, sabiendo que su vida era en parte voluntad de Draco, pero significando que al final, era cuestión de Voldemort terminar con ella o no.

  
Mientras Harry se sumergía en sus reflexiones, Lord Voldemort no se quedaba atrás. Él había permanecido relegado durante mucho tiempo, pero cada acción que ocurría era cuidadosamente estudiada por él y manipulada a su conveniencia. No era ciego, ni mucho menos estúpido. Había seguido la venganza de Draco desde lejos y sospechaba de la extraña relación que se había entablado entre éste y Harry Potter. Pero no había hecho nada. Absolutamente ningún movimiento en falso.

  
La victoria sobre los vampiros no le afectaba en lo más mínimo, o por lo menos eso esperaba. Las locuras que Draco cometiera con Potter tampoco afectaban sus planes como Lord, más no así como Tom Riddle…

  
Era como si en el interior de una misma persona subsistieran dos esencias diferentes. Tom Riddle era la parte humana, la que tenía conciencia, la que incluso había llegado a sentir algo por Draco y la que había querido protegerlo. Una parte que después de la traición de su consorte estaba muriendo irremediablemente. Lord Voldemort era la parte fría y calculadora que no dejaba que sus planes se vieran afectados por simplezas emocionales. Él veía absolutamente todo desde una perspectiva realista y alejada de lo que ocurriera en su vida sentimental. Ese Lord era la parte que sobrevivía, el refugio, la caja fuerte que encerraba el poder, la inteligencia… la victoria final.

\- ¿Quieres repasar el plan?  preguntó el Lord, cuando aparecieron en la costa francesa.

\- No es necesario, lo tengo bastante claro.

\- Bien  Voldemort asintió con firmeza  tienes diez minutos para salir de allí con Draco, antes de que actuemos nosotros.

\- Lo sé.

\- Potter  advirtió Voldemort antes de que todo comenzara  espero que estés consciente de que esto tiene que ser rápido. No puedes perdonarle la vida a nadie, todos los mortífagos, incluyéndote, tienen órdenes directas de tirar a matar.

\- Lo sé  Harry asintió, mirando fijamente las aguas, perdiéndose en la infinidad del mar. Esperando fervientemente no tener que usar el hechizo contra alguien conocido…

No one bites back as hard// Nadie responde mordiendo tan fuerte  
On their anger// En su enojo  
None of my pain and woe // Nada en mi dolor y pesar  
Can show through // puede mostrarlo 

  
La respuesta del lado oscuro al secuestro de uno de sus líderes máximos no se hizo esperar. Cumpliéndose veinticuatro horas desde que Draco desapareció, una tropa mortífaga hizo su aparición en pleno Londres, causando pánico entre los muggles que habían mirado la batalla sólo por sus televisores. Ahora se hacía realidad, la invasión se había extendido a la isla británica de improvisto, pero no por ello sin estrategia. Cientos de muggles fueron puestos bajo la maldición imperius en un primer asalto, la llegada de los aurores no representó gran problema para la legión mortífaga que usó como escudo humano a los muggles.

  
El avance fue lento, pero seguro. Lo importante, después de todo, no era el avance, sino el elemento sorpresa. Mientras los aurores concentraban sus fuerzas en evitar el avance de los mortífagos y su extensión por Londres, lejos de allí, un joven de cabello negro se introducía de manera totalmente tranquila y legal al Ministerio de Magia.

  
Media hora antes, un magnífico ejemplar de una serpiente creada mágicamente por Harry se había colado por la entrada del edificio para rastrear la habitación exacta donde se encontraba Draco.

  
Por otra parte, en cuanto los ataques de distracción comenzaron, Harry había entrado en acción. Silenciosamente, se deslizó, con su varita en mano a toda prisa por los pasillos vagamente conocidos. Se topó frente a frente con algunos guardias, que fueron acogidos inmediatamente por una cegadora luz verde.

  
Se le veía furioso tanto en el rostro como en los movimientos. Sus pasos eran rápidos, su oído estaba atento a cualquier señal de vida alrededor, tenía el tiempo contado. Al fin escuchó el siseo proveniente de algún lugar lejano y echó a correr entre los corredores siguiendo trabajosamente las indicaciones que aquella voz le enviaba. Corrió a toda velocidad, incentivado por la recomendación de aquella voz, que decía que Draco no estaba del todo conciente, hasta llegar al lugar señalado como la celda de interrogatorios.

  
Sólo Harry sabía cuanto agradecía interiormente la existencia de Salazar Slytherin y su habilidad para hablar pársel.

\- Draco  siseó en aquel lenguaje desde afuera de la habitación - ¿estás bien?

\- No  respondieron dentro - ¿Harry? ¿Eres tú?

\- Estoy aquí Draco, nos iremos… ayúdame un poco ¿quieres? No tenemos mucho tiempo, dime cuántos aurores hay dentro.

\- Cuatro  respondió el chico  todos están en la mesa a la derecha de la puerta.

\- Bien  Harry apretó su varita  voy a entrar.

  
Le recibieron en la celda los cuatro aurores que hacían guardia. Harry ni siquiera lo pensó, disparó contra ellos el hechizo mortal, sin detenerse a pensar en nada más que en el poco tiempo que le quedaba para sacar a Draco de allí. De todas formas, si no los mataba él, morirían más tarde. Intentó abrir la celda por métodos convencionales, pero se encontró con que ésta neutralizaba los ataques de su varita. Totalmente enardecido, lanzó la varita a un lado y se acercó hasta los barrotes, tomándolos con fuerza.

  
\- ¡Merlín esto es una mierda!  gritó un poco desesperado - ¿Cómo la abrían?

\- Con la llave en su pecho  señaló Draco, hacia el cuerpo de uno de los aurores muertos.

Se sintió el primer ligero temblor en el edificio y Harry decidió que no podía perder ni medio segundo más.

  
\- Lo haremos a la antigua, no hay tiempo - gruñó - _Bombarda_.

  
Derribó la puerta bombardeándola y luego entró por Draco, lo encontró hecho un ovillo en el piso, muy pálido, se veía más débil de lo que él esperaba y eso lo preocupó.

\- ¿Puedes caminar? Puedo poner un hechizo para…

\- Puedo  aseguró Draco con total aplomo  sólo ayúdame a levantarme.

\- No hay tiempo  apuró Harry, cuando un segundo y más potente temblor sacudió el edificio  tenemos que correr.

  
Guió a Draco de regreso, a toda velocidad por los corredores ya conocidos, nervioso, rogando por no equivocar ningún paso, jugándose la vida de Draco y la propia a cada segundo. Miró un pequeño pergamino que le mostraba el tiempo que le quedaba y vio con horror que tenía menos de dos minutos para salir de aquel enredo de pasillos y oficinas.

\- Merlín  exhaló Harry cuando logró pisar la salida del ministerio, apenas medio minuto antes del tiempo acordado. Su corazón latía apresuradamente, su pecho ardía por el esfuerzo y sus manos temblorosas tomaban con dificultad a Draco en un abrazo.

\- Vivo  suspiró él con labios temblorosos. Luego levantó la vista y miró a Harry a los ojos, el delgado cuerpo del rubio resbaló, cuando su cuerpo resintió el esfuerzo y se aferró en el último momento a la capa de Harry, quien lo abrazó para mantenerlo en pie.

\- Tranquilo, ya estas aquí  tomó la mano de Draco, palpando la ausencia del anillo y lo apretó en un abrazo para luego desaparecer.

Algunos segundos después de que desaparecieran, el Ministerio de Magia quedaba reducido a cenizas en una explosión de poder enorme, tras la cual se encontraba el Señor Oscuro.

  


No one knows what its like // Y nadie sabe cómo es  
To be mistreated, to be defeated// ser maltratado, ser vencido  
Behind blue eyes// Detrás de los ojos azules

  
Lord Voldemort los esperaba de pie, cerca de la playa, cuando al fin aparecieron. Él estaba intacto, parecía que ni el viento se atrevía a contradecirlo. En cambio, Draco se veía muy desmejorado y Harry era la imagen viva de los momentos después de un ataque de nervios.

  
\- Draco  saludó el Lord, como recibimiento.

\- Tom  Draco se acercó lentamente a él y sin poderlo evitar lo abrazó, sin saber incluso a qué se debía aquel instinto.

Tom lo abrazó de vuelta, olvidándose por un momento de la venganza que inundaba su mente como principal objetivo en ese momento y permanecieron así ante la mirada perdida de Harry, quien no decía absolutamente nada.

\- Ellos lo saben  Draco golpeó secamente el pecho de Tom  no pude evitarlo, no tenía fuerzas… ellos lo saben.

\- ¿Qué saben, Draco?

\- Ellos saben todo… el castillo, el ejército, el pacto con los vampiros, nuestra unión… - su garganta se cerró  los odio  se separó de Tom, serio  voy a matarlos.

\- Vamos a matarlos  aseguró Voldemort  pero ahora tenemos que sacar a nuestro ejército de esta batalla… no tuvimos suficiente tiempo para planearla, es peligrosa. Tú tienes que descansar, regresa…

\- ¿A dónde? ¿Al castillo? No… ellos ya saben todo sobre el castillo…

\- Pero aunque sepan, sigue estando custodiado, los mortífagos darán su vida por ti si es necesario.

\- No voy a volver ahí  negó Draco  necesitamos un lugar más seguro.

\- Está bien  concedió Voldemort tras unos segundos  pero no ahora. Ahora mismo vas a regresar al castillo y descansarás.  ordenó con autoridad  Potter.

\- ¿Si?  respondió Harry entre dientes. Había intentado mantenerse al margen de aquella escena.

\- Encárgate de organizar la retirada de los mortífagos, quiero las menos bajas posibles.

No respondió, dando por obvia la respuesta, se retiró de allí, sintiendo un extraño vacío en su interior. Era como si Draco no pudiera ser vencido por nadie, ni por la tortura de los aurores…. Por nadie, excepto por Voldemort. Se alejó de la playa apretando los puños y desapareció.

  


No one knows how to say// Nadie sabe cómo decir  
That they're sorry and don't worry// que lo sienten y no te preocupes  
I'm not telling lies// No estoy diciendo mentiras

  
Cuando Draco y Tom se quedaron solos no hubo palabras. Usaron un traslador que los llevó a las costas Francesas y de allí se aparecieron en el castillo. El diálogo se vio resumido a palabras como “descansa” y “recupérate”, además de vagos planes para encontrar un nuevo lugar en el que se pudiera ubicar su centro de operaciones.

No hubo disculpas. Ni por parte de Tom con respecto al asunto de los vampiros, ni por parte de Draco por la relación con Harry. Pero algo simplemente ya no era lo mismo cuando se besaron, ni fue lo mismo cuando llegaron a más que caricias en la misma cama donde Draco ya había mantenido relaciones con Harry.

Nunca sería lo mismo cuando ambos sabían que el otro ocultaba secretos profundos, secretos que estaban destinados a destruirlos tarde o temprano.

Voldemort dejó a Draco descansar por la noche. Se levantó de la cama, se vistió una bata y se dirigió a su biblioteca, donde se encerró dando vueltas toda la noche, pensando. Decidiendo.

No one knows what its like// Nadie cómo es  
To be the bad man, to be the sad man//ser el hombre malo, ser el hombre triste  
Behind blue eyes// Detrás de los ojos azules.

  
El viento soplaba ligeramente afuera, un viento primaveral que más que alegre parecía lúgubre, como todo en aquel castillo.

\- Temía que no regresaras  susurró Draco en su lecho. De entre las sombras surgió la figura de Harry.

\- Yo pasé más tiempo temiéndolo  Draco le sonrió.

\- ¿Sabes algo?  Draco levantó las sábanas y Harry se metió en la cama con él, sólo mirándose de frente, sin tocarse, sin nada más que la compañía del otro  Creo que eres la única persona que lo sabe…

\- ¿Qué sé?

\- Lo que se siente.

Draco se acomodó en la cama, y no dijo más, aunque tampoco Harry preguntó nada. Él simplemente permaneció toda la noche despierto, vigilando el sueño de Draco, pensando en todos los problemas que vendrían al día siguiente. Podía percibir en el aire el olor a batalla, a peligro.

  
 _"La gran ciudad pronto estará completamente desierta, de sus habitantes, ninguno permanecerá, las murallas de la ciudad, miembros, iglesia y virgen violada, la gente morirá por espada, fuego, peste y cañón"_

  


  



	19. Fated Por Regan

  
Gracias Marbius por la revisión de F7 xD  
Muchas gracias Anna por la re-revisión de F7! ^^

  
 **C.XIX: Ama la Oscuridad  
ó  
Lo más cercano al cielo**  
 _Iris_  


(Canción: Iris de Goo Goo Dolls.  
Por problemas técnicos no la he podido subir por ahora, pero esta sí es muy fácil de encontrarla ^^u así que no tengo gran carga moral sobre mis hombros, ya... me callo)

****  
And I'd give up forever to touch you // Y me rindo para siempre por tocarte  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow // Porque sé que me sientes de alguna manera  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be // Eres lo más cercano al cielo que estaré jamás  
And I don't want to go home right now// Y no quiero irme a casa justo ahora  
****

Aquella mañana, cuando Draco despertó, se sintió confortado por el calor que desprendían los brazos de Harry arropándolo. En algún momento de la noche se habían buscado mutuamente. Draco, en medio del cansancio y la debilidad de los últimos días, encontró en el sueño y la compañía un método particularmente funcional para reponer fuerzas.

  
Pero aquel idílico momento de tranquilidad y armonía no podía durar mucho. Harry no tardó en despertar y de inmediato se separó y se vistió rápidamente para luego salir de la habitación con un beso circunstancial y frío en la mejilla. Draco sabía la razón de lo que podría llamarse una huida por parte del moreno, pero no quería romper la burbuja de perfección que había creado para su seguridad.

  
Minutos después de que Harry hubiera salido de la habitación, Tom entró en ella para preguntar cómo se encontraba. Draco respondió que se encontraba mejor, más tranquilo y con más fuerzas. Tom se despidió con un gesto y salió de la habitación.

  
El resto del día, Draco esperó infructuosamente que alguno de los dos se apareciera en su habitación para ayudarlo a sentirse mejor; acompañado, no tan solitario como se sentía. Al pasar el tiempo, sólo con la ocasional entrada de algún elfo doméstico o algún sirviente para preguntarle si se le ofrecía algo, Draco iba entrando en crisis.

  
Se sentía tan solo y abandonado como se sintió mientras lo habían mantenido encerrado en aquella celda del Ministerio de Magia, esperando el momento en que les dejara de ser útil y lo pudieran llevar directamente a cumplir su castigo a manos de los dementores. Por un momento hasta olvidó que los dementores estaban de su lado.

  
Escalofríos recorrieron su cuerpo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Estaba comparando el secuestro con el encierro en el que el Lord lo había mantenido durante esos años. No había puesto un pie fuera de la protección del castillo en todo ese tiempo si no era bajo la supervisión del Señor Oscuro…

  
Y se preguntaba por qué no le era difícil imaginarse que Voldemort también esperaba el momento en el que le dejara de ser útil para entregarle a los dementores…

  
Fue en ese momento en que decidió que no podía quedarse un minuto más en una cama, perdiendo tiempo y vida. Se levantó, se vistió y calzó sin pedir ayuda a nadie y salió de la habitación con pasos fatigados pero decididos.

****

Cuando había tomado ese anillo y se había preguntado para qué serviría no tenía idea de que lo fuese a ocupar tan pronto. Lo había escondido cuidadosamente, procurando que ni su hermano Ron, ni la siempre despierta Luna o la suspicaz Hermione pudieran descubrir que ella lo tenía. Todo había resultado bien gracias a que Draco había sido rescatado y los aurores que lo custodiaban habían sido asesinados, porque así la desaparición del anillo no tomaba gran importancia ante los otros.

  
Aunque para ella sí.

  
Cuando las tropas del Lord se habían retirado repentinamente en medio de la batalla el equipo de Ron había regresado a Francia para comenzar a idear la invasión al castillo del Lord lo antes posible. Ella, sin embargo, no estaba concentrándose en ello, sino en su plan personal.

  
Amaba a Harry Potter. Desde que le hablaban de él cuando niña y más aún desde el día que le conoció y cuando la salvó de Tom Riddle siendo todavía unos niños. Lo amaba con todo su corazón. Por él, y sólo por él, estaba dispuesta a todo. Incluso a traicionar.

  
 _Hay quienes dicen que no hay nada más peligroso que una mujer enamorada_.

Con manos temblorosas tomó su varita, recordando todos los hechizos de ataque y defensa que pudo. A pesar de no saber exactamente el funcionamiento del anillo, se daba una idea bastante amplia y su parte Gryffindor estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse.

  
“Llévame al castillo”, le ordenó y al segundo siguiente se encontró desapareciendo del campamento de Aurores.

  
Con nerviosismo se vio de pronto de pie en medio de un gran jardín en lo que parecía ser la parte trasera del castillo. Para su tranquilidad no había ningún mortífago cerca, así que nerviosa y volteando hacia todos lados con paranoia comenzó a avanzar en busca de un solo objetivo: encontrar a Harry Potter. Contarle toda la verdad…

  
Fue cuestión de suerte, o tal vez del destino, que estaba preparado así, que quiso que no se encontrara ningún enemigo en el camino, pero repentinamente, frente a ella, apareció una fría mirada gris, perteneciente a un rubio que cruzó los brazos, al no tener necesidad de tener una varita para someterla.

  
\- Una Weasley  reparó en el anillo que la chica todavía llevaba puesto  una comadreja ladrona.

  
Estaba dispuesto a asesinarla inmediatamente, antes de que causara algún mínimo desastre en el castillo que alentara a los aurores para entrar, pero el aplomo con que la chica lo enfrentaba y su tranquila seguridad llamaron su curiosidad. No era momento para curiosidades, por lo que levantó su mano derecha, pero…

  
\- ¿Draco?  Harry lo había visto a lo lejos, y había bajado una escalera hasta llegar a él. Se topó de frente con Ginny Weasley, quien fuera su amiga en la infancia - ¿Weasley?  observó el anillo con sospecha. De eso dedujo dos cosas rápidamente. La primera, Voldemort sabía que alguien se había aparecido en el castillo, por el control de los anillos. La segunda, que lo había permitido, porque no era coincidencia que hubiese dejado a una presencia extraña hacer uso de un anillo que había diseñado para Draco. Si algo había aprendido es que no había coincidencias. - ¿Qué quieres aquí, Weasley? ¿Una muerte rápida?

\- N-no… - su voz tembló al reconocer en aquel joven de presencia oscura al que fuera Harry Potter  venía… vengo a… vengo a unirme a tu causa  bajó la cabeza, haciendo una ligera reverencia, sorprendiendo tanto a Harry como a Draco  donde estés tú, estaré yo… - susurró.

  
Draco hizo un gesto de desesperación ante tanta niñería. Esa extraña sensación en la boca de su estómago que había sentido una vez, cuando humillado había dejado solos a Voldemort y a aquel vampiro.

  
\- ¿Y para qué le serviría una niña tonta y torpe como tú?  No pudo evitar su afilada respuesta a la petición- ¿De qué nos serviría tu ayuda?  levantó una ceja, evaluando de pies a cabeza a la chica Weasley.

\- Y-yo… - miró a Harry, pidiendo apoyo, auxilio, pero no lo encontró en las frías esmeraldas  yo tengo información que les ayudará…

\- La niña tiene información  Draco se acercó a Harry, hablando en voz un poco más baja  tal vez debamos sacarle la información a la niña y luego matarla…

Harry lo pensó unos momentos - ¿Qué tipo de información?

  
Ginny se arriesgaba a que la asesinaran después de hablar y lo sabía, sin embargo, su amor y su voluntad la llevaron a cometer ese acto suicida. Sabía que protegía a Harry si hablaba, lo protegía de una traición todavía más terrible que la que ya había sufrido.

  
Habló… y los nombres de Theodore Nott, Gregory Crabbe y Vincent Goyle salieron a relucir inmediatamente, con el adjetivo de traidores, soplones. Los culpables del secuestro de Draco y del peligro en el que ahora se encontraba el imperio oscuro que más de un año les había llevado estabilizar.

****

\- ¿Por qué?  preguntó Harry mientras se dirigía a toda prisa hacia el exterior del castillo, con Draco siguiéndole los pasos.

\- Maté a sus padres durante el Walpurgis, hace un año  explicó Draco, con cierta frialdad  Voldemort los eligió para ser mis primeros… los… las primeras víctimas de mi varita, para enseñarme a matar…

\- Y estos estúpidos sólo estaban buscando la manera de vengarse.

\- Así parece… - Draco apretó su túnica dentro de su puño.

\- Es lógico, los hijos intentando vengar la muerte de sus padres… - rodó los ojos… - tres estúpidos vástagos que van acompañar a sus _papitos_ en la tumba…

\- Cuatro.

\- ¿Cuatro qué?

\- Asesiné a cuatro personas esa noche, Harry  hizo una pausa  una de ellas era mi madre.

  
No hubo más diálogo. Llegaron a un campamento donde algunos mortífagos se encontraban preparando la comida. Todos observaron con recelo su presencia, pero ellos continuaron hasta llegar a una de las casas de campaña, Draco llamó a sus tres ex compañeros con aparente tranquilidad.

  
Nott, Crabbe y Goyle intercambiaron miradas asustadas y sorprendidas al saber que al final habían logrado rescatar a Draco, lo cual los metía en un aprieto.

  
\- Escuchen  Harry habló en voz fuerte, para que todos los mortífagos presentes le oyeran  Ahora mismo todos se van a enterar que la traición aquí ¡Se paga con la muerte!

  
Crabbe intentó huir, pero no lo logró, fue el primero. Los otros dos se enfrentaron con resignación a su final fatal. Se escucharon sus aterradores gritos, mientras eran consumidos lentamente por el fuego, quemados vivos… a la vista de todos.

  
“Mata por mí”.

“Mataría por ti”.

  
\- Lleven a la Weasley a las cámaras  ordenó Harry a un par de mortífagos que, todavía atónitos, miraban la escena. Eran muy jóvenes, pero seguramente todavía les esperaban muchas atrocidades por presenciar  interróguenla y sáquenle toda la verdad, no la maten… primero quiero saber lo que diga.

  
\- P-pero… - intentó debatir uno de ellos.

\- Haz lo que se te ordenó  intervino Draco, con los ojos brillantes. Acto seguido los mortífagos corrieron hacia Ginny.

****

Ni bien se habían ido los mortífagos y reanudado las actividades, una estrepitosa explosión se escuchó en la lejanía, en lo que era el campamento de otros mortífagos, al oriente del castillo.

  
\- ¿Qué mierda pasa?  gritaban los mortífagos, mientras veían como se consumían las casas de campaña de sus compañeros.

\- ¿Una rebelión?  preguntó Harry, mirando a Draco. Éste negó con la cabeza. Nadie se atrevía a revelarse contra Voldemort si planeaba seguir con vida…

\- No pueden ser los nuestros, ¡Nos están atacando!  advirtió Draco  hay que emitir la alarma, ¡dense prisa!  apremió y los mortífagos comenzaron a correr en todas direcciones, según lo planeado en caso de emergencia, preparándose para la batalla.

\- No pensé que los aurores atacaran tan rápido, supuse que necesitarían planear bien su estrategia…

\- No creo que esos sean aurores, Potter  el Señor Oscuro se encontraba a su espalda, aparecido de quién sabe dónde, desde quién sabe qué momento  ese ataque no parece ni planeado ni diseñado para llegar hasta nosotros…

\- ¿Entonces qué son?  preguntó Draco, observando como algunos mortífagos corrían de todas partes hacia el punto de batalla.

\- Vampiros  susurró Harry, después de haber agudizado la vista. Muchos seres aprovechaban las penumbras eternas para levantarse en contra de los Lores, aquellos mismos que les habían regalado esas penumbras para que sobrevivieran.

  
Mordiendo la mano que les había dado de comer.

  
Con justa razón… después de que la misma mano hubiera aprovechado su condición para asesinar a su líder. Los vampiros se encontraban enfurecidos.

****

El espectáculo era terrible. Cientos de criaturas parecían volar por los cielos, con sus negras y volátiles capas ondeando el rededor de ellos mientras daban vueltas como aves de carroña por entre los mortífagos que quedaban con vida, acabando con ellos. Destruyendo todo lo que había a su paso.

  
Después de diez minutos de batalla, era obvio que la balanza se inclinaba hacia el lado de los vampiros.

  
Ellos se las apañaban, aún sin líder, para causar destrozos. Los mortífagos, aunque poderosos, eran rebasados en número.

  
\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué no los controlan?  Draco comenzaba a alterarse - ¿qué pasa?

\- Esto no se ve bien  el tono de Voldemort sonaba ligeramente preocupado.

\- Eso es porque _no está bien_ \- complementó Harry.

\- Llévate a Draco de aquí  ordenó Voldemort, dándose la vuelta.

\- Estaremos en el castillo…

\- ¡No!  gritó él - ¡He dicho que te lo lleves de aquí!  Voldemort se quitó la capa, quedando en un atuendo ligero, por lo que se deducía que este ataque era lo suficientemente peligroso como para que él entrara en batalla  Envié a Snape a Italia para organizar todo con Malfoy, los están esperando allá, ya tienen un lugar donde podrán instalarse.

\- ¿A Italia?  Draco tembló - ¿Me quieres enviar a Italia?

\- Te vas a ir a Italia  ordenó, mirándolo con autoridad  ¡Váyanse ahora!

  
Hubo un ligero sacudimiento de la tierra y casi al tiempo Harry y Draco corrieron hacia el castillo para buscar una forma de salir de allí.

  
\- ¡Potter!  gritó Voldemort cuando ya llevaban una distancia recorrida  la vida de Draco es tú responsabilidad y espero que esta vez sí la valores lo suficiente.

****

A esas alturas, Remus y Blaise se encontraban muy alejados del castillo, pero en aquel sitio nunca podrían estar tan lejos como para que no llegara a sus oídos la noticia del ataque que habían comenzado los vampiros.

  
\- La primera profecía ha comenzado.

  
 _"No será de España sino de la vieja Francia, que será elegido para la temblorosa barca, el hará un pacto con el enemigo que será una peste cruel para su reino"_

  
\- Voldemort hizo un pacto con ellos que fue quebrantado…

\- …su reino en Francia está _destinado_ la ruina.

And all I can taste is this moment // Y todo lo que puedo saborear es este momento  
And all I can breathe is your life // Y todo lo que puedo respirar es tu vida  
Cause sooner or later it's over // Porque tarde o temprano se acaba  
I just don't want to miss you tonight // No quiero perderte esta noche

Harry jamás hubiera huido así de una batalla, pero la poca razón que le quedaba estando en el lado oscuro lo prevenía, no por su bien, sino especialmente por el de Draco, para dejarse de la regla de la 'valentía y el arrojo' y comenzar a pensar con frialdad sobre lo que le convenía o no.

  
Hablando de Draco, él se había negado rotundamente a escapar, así que había tenido que usar un poco de su poder de convencimiento - y unos cuantos hechizos también - para intentar "persuadirlo". El rubio estaba demasiado débil como para entrar en batalla. Su nivel mágico, a simple vista, se veía dañado y aminorado, tomando en cuenta el enorme potencial de poder mágico que el rubio solía desplegar.

  
Si era por su bien, Harry sería capaz de usar cualquier método para alejarlo del peligro.

  
Un carruaje llevado por dos thestrals despegó de uno de los patios del castillo, llevando por los cielos a Harry y a Draco. Surcaron a toda velocidad el cielo francés, para observar atónitos, desde las alturas, como el imperio de oscuridad se veía trágicamente destruido por los opositores al Lord.

  
Fue en un momento de descuido cuando cuatro sombras les salieron al paso. Los thestrals se detuvieron sorpresivamente y el carruaje perdió el balance. Comenzaron a caer... Draco soltó un grito.

  
\- _¡Alarte Ascendere!_ \- Gritó Harry. El carruaje comenzó a retomar altura y estabilizarse, pero recibió un golpe en un costado.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa?

  
Comenzaba a hacer frío, mucho más frío que el de costumbre. Las ventanas se empañaron, se exhalaba vaho. Harry abrió la puerta del carruaje con precaución, para toparse frente a frente con las cuatro sombras. Cerró la puerta rápidamente.

  
\- Tres vampiros y un dementor - siseó en parsel, con la finalidad de que sólo Draco entendiese.

\- ¡Pensé que los dementores estaban de nuestro lado! - respondió igualmente.

\- Aparentemente tienes razón, estaban...

\- ¿Entonces, qué se supone que hacemos? - justo había terminado de preguntar cuando el carruaje fue embestido de nueva cuenta - ¿Avada Kedavra?

\- Obviamente no - el carruaje se tambaleó nuevamente - lanzar un Avada Kedavra a un muerto es como lanzar un incendio a las llamas, no tiene el menor efecto.

\- ¿Entonces? - levantó las cejas, comprendiendo al instante la idea del moreno - ah no, eso no, es un acto suicida ¡Harry!

\- _Dissaparate_ \- Harry desapareció de la vista y Draco supo que había usado un hechizo para desaparecer a voluntad. Al segundo siguiente la puerta se abrió.

  
Las cuatro criaturas no tuvieron tiempo de defenderse del fuego que parecía venir de ninguna parte, pero que en realidad era un obsequio de poder de parte de Harry. Al cerrarse de nuevo la puerta, Harry se hizo visible otra vez.

  
\- Y el jodido héroe hace acto de presencia.

  
Draco se cruzó de brazos, fingiendo enfado, mientras Harry ponía los ojos en blanco.

****

Llegaron a Italia cuando estaba amaneciendo. Fueron recibidos por Snape y Malfoy, quienes habían sido advertidos minutos antes por un cuervo mensajero del Lord sobre su llegada. Siendo tan temprana hora los dirigieron a sus habitaciones, y no dijeron ni media palabra cuando Harry se quedó en la habitación de Draco.

Al principio, fue una situación incómoda mostrarse juntos frente a Lucius y a Severus, sobre todo para Harry. Draco en cambio sabía por dónde manejar a esos dos. Eso hacía Draco con la gente, buscaba sus puntos débiles, pero no se los hacía ver. Atacaba hasta que necesitaba defenderse.

  
Era una estrategia probada. La mejor defensa es el ataque.

  
Durmieron juntos esa noche, ambos con preocupaciones en mente, principalmente debidas a los vampiros que se habían revelado en su contra.

  
Ninguno de los dos tomó en cuenta que los vampiros no eran sus únicos enemigos...

****  
And I don't want the world to see me // Y yo no quiero que el mundo me vea  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand // porque no creo que ellos entendieran  
When everything's made to be broken // cuando todo está hecho para ser roto  
I just want you to know who I am// Yo solo quiero que tú sepas quién soy yo  
****

Draco despertó con una boca apretando su cuello, besando y lamiendo aquella parte de su cuerpo. Él se revolvió en la cama, y pronto los labios pasaron de su cuello a su boca, haciéndolo despertar por completo cuando comenzaron un juego de lenguas que le gustó demasiado.

  
La presión de aquellos días se veía reflejada en esa cama, en la que por momentos había ternura y en otros sólo pasión. Harry se colocó sobre Draco, metiendo su mano por debajo del pijama, acariciando y tentando hasta sacarla de su camino, por el cual despeinó el cabello platinado.

  
Las manos de Draco subieron hasta la negra mata que era el cabello de Harry, empujando su cabeza y guiándola hasta su pecho. Harry mordisqueó y besó ese pecho que Draco le regalaba totalmente por un rato, hasta que lo sintió lo suficientemente excitado como para seguir con otra cosa.

  
Rodaron en la cama y la batalla para quedar arriba la ganó Harry, no con mucha defensa por parte de Draco. Los brazos se enredaron cual serpientes entre los cuerpos, ávidas de tocarse después de los terribles acontecimientos de los últimos días. Los besos subieron de tono, las manos de Draco se deshicieron del pantalón del pijama de Harry, para empujar su trasero hacia él.

  
Así era el mundo y todas las cosas, hechas para tener un fin, tarde o temprano. Pero esa noche la iban a pasar juntos, esa noche no existía nadie más que ellos dos. Esa noche no habría pérdidas.

  
Harry se colocó a horcajadas sobre Draco, para quitarse la parte superior del pijama y comenzar a moverse cadenciosamente sobre la creciente excitación del rubio, quien gemía bajito, para su deleite personal.

  
Giraron nuevamente, Draco se colocó sobre Harry. Los cuerpos desnudos enviaban descargas entre sí, las manos acariciaban y apretaban a placer. Pronto estuvieron demasiado encendidos como para continuar simplemente tocándose. Draco arqueó la espalda cuando hubo un contacto entre las erecciones que disfrutó especialmente.

  
Un muy sudado Harry desapareció bajo las sábanas, pero apareció justo para dar una caricia especial al miembro de Draco. Primero con sus manos, preparándolo, luego con su boca y su lengua, hasta que logró que el cuerpo del rubio cayera sobre la cama y se pusiese boca arriba para poder continuar con su trabajo bucal, hasta que Draco estuvo tan excitado como él lo quería.

  
\- Quiero que sepas quién soy - siseó Harry en parsel, el idioma en el que solían comunicarse en la cama, mientras abría cuidadosamente las piernas de Draco.

\- Sé quien eres - respondió él, dándole su consentimiento.

  
Fue la primera vez que Draco sintió a otro hombre en su interior y lo disfrutó. Disfrutó muchísimo más que la primera vez, aquella en que había desquitado su lujuria en el cuerpo de Harry, como venganza por todas las veces que Tom lo había hecho. Disfrutó de la sensación de estar completo cuando Harry se deslizó en su interior, para entrar y salir.

  
Gritó y se agitó y se removió con placer, moviendo su cuerpo al ritmo de las embestidas.

  
Sí. Él sabía quién era Harry realmente. Las palabras ya no eran necesarias cuando cada uno sabía los secretos más profundos del otro gracias a la unión durante el Walpurgis. Y al aceptar esa dominación, sabía lo que estaba aceptando, sabía la traición que estaba cometiendo, y lo peor... sabía porqué lo hacía.

  
Pero jamás lo diría, no mientras aquella relación fuera el peor error que había cometido en su vida... al mismo tiempo que el mejor riesgo que había decidido tomar jamás.

  
 _Ese_ era el punto de no retorno. Cuando renunciaban a todo lo que tenían por tocarse, por llevarse a la cima del placer, al paraíso... porque estar así era el único momento en que tocaban el cielo con las manos. El único momento en que dejaban de vivir en el infierno... Sólo existían esos minutos, sus vidas, su respiración agitada mientras sus cuerpos también se agitaban en la cama.

  
\- Lo entiendes ¿Cierto? - siseó Harry, entrecortadamente, mientras arremetía contra su cuerpo.

\- Siempre lo entendí - susurró Draco.

  
Puede que el mundo no lo entendiera en aquel momento, pero ellos dos sí sabían las pequeñas verdades que se escondían tras la enorme mentira que vivían.

  
Cuando Harry terminó y se dejó caer laxo sobre él, Draco aprovechó para acunarlo entre sus brazos y preguntar las dudas que lo carcomían por dentro.

  
\- Entonces... ¿regresarás... a Inglaterra?

\- No - negó suavemente con la cabeza, sobre el pecho de Draco - ellos no lo entenderían... no todavía... - sonrió con tristeza - jamás me creerían.

\- Yo te creo, yo te entiendo - "quédate conmigo".

  
Draco dio la vuelta y con una sonrisa predadora, que sólo se le veía en momentos como ese y le susurró al oído.

  
\- Yo también quiero que sepas quien soy.

  
Y lo único que se escuchó fue un agudo grito de Harry, cuando Draco lo hizo suyo en un solo movimiento.

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming // Y no puedes pelear con las lágrimas que no caen  
Or the moment of truth in your lies // O el momento de verdad en tus mentiras  
When everything seems like the movies // Cuando todo parece como una película  
Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive // Te desangras sólo para saber que estás vivo

La chimenea chispoteó y Harry se puso una bata para ir a ver quién llamaba con tanta insistencia. Draco se levantó de entre las sabanas con pereza e igualmente se cubrió, sin hacer mucho esfuerzo por disimular su satisfacción y su cabello despeinado.

  
Sin embargo, cuando el rostro de Voldemort se hizo presente entre las llamas, los rostros de ambos jóvenes cambiaron inmediatamente.

  
\- Potter... - preguntar qué estaba haciendo en la habitación de Draco hubiese sido estúpido en aquel momento, así que se limitó a mirarlos a ambos, inexpresivo y comunicarles las noticias - tengo que hablar con ustedes...

  
Les contó el desarrollo de la batalla con los vampiros, que había terminado con las tropas mortífagas replegadas y aquellos seres de oscuridad invadiendo el territorio que les pertenecía a ellos, con un solo objetivo.

  
\- Nos buscan a nosotros - intervino Draco, desde la cama, para inmediatamente bajar de ella y acercarse más a la chimenea - por lo que hicimos, nos buscan a nosotros...

\- Así es - confirmó el Lord, con cierta frialdad- te buscan a ti, especialmente, Draco...

\- A... m-mi... - su voz tembló.

\- Por eso te alejé de aquí, sospechaba sus intenciones... su lucha no terminará hasta acabar contigo.

\- No...- susurró Harry, sin darse cuenta - no podemos permitir eso - se corrigió al momento.

\- Por supuesto que no - era justo lo que el Lord había estado esperando - tenemos que evitar que lleguen hasta Draco. Para mí es sencillo exterminar a varios de esos estúpidos vampiros, pero cada vez llegan más que buscan venganza, es imposible que yo los contenga a todos - explicó.

\- ¿Y cuál es el plan? - preguntó Harry, porque ya había aprendido que siempre, siempre existía un plan detrás de cada movimiento.

\- Necesito que tú estés aquí, Potter - siseó Voldemort, con un aire de triunfo - necesito que me ayudes a contener a los vampiros mientras Draco se mantiene seguro en Italia...

  
Harry y Draco se miraron.

  
Draco hubiese preferido que Harry se quedase con él en su exilio en Italia. Harry obviamente hubiera preferido quedarse con él, pero sus instintos le decían que era mejor proteger a Draco en batalla, acabando de una vez por todas con esos seres que le hacían daño.

  
Ya estaba decidido.

A la mañana siguiente Harry regresaría a Francia.

*****

Voldemort apretujó entre sus manos un pergamino con excesiva fuerza. Estaba furioso, porque sabía lo que ocurría a 'sus espaldas', cuando Draco pensaba que él no podía notarlo. Se acostaba con Potter, pero eso no era lo único, lo peor del caso es que él sabía que había algo más que simple sexo entre ellos y eso le enfurecía.

  
El amor era la fuerza más terrible que él conocía. Capaz de destruir lo que tanto trabajo le había costado, capaz incluso de destruirlo. Tembló, por temor y por odio al mismo tiempo. Tenía que encontrar una forma de destruir ese amor antes de que fuera peligroso para su causa y era así que había jugado sus cartas.

  
Separar a Harry de Draco era sólo el primer paso. Después tendría que actuar en una especie de reconquista del territorio que había perdido.

  
Ese había sido su error, y era consciente. Él mismo se había prometido no cometer los mismos errores que Salazar, no forzar las cosas, conquistar a Draco lentamente, para atraparlo sin que lo notara. Había fallado en su cometido, pero todavía no era tiempo para lamentarse porque el error no era irreparable.

  
El único obstáculo de importancia que encontraba era Potter. Pero tenía una ventaja: la guerra declarada de los vampiros no le habría caído en mejor momento. Encargar a Potter del exterminio de los vampiros lo mantendría distraído justo el tiempo que necesitaba para atrapar a Draco para siempre.

  
Sólo necesitaba dos cosas: tener a Draco solo y enfocarse en la unión eterna de la que hablaban los manuscritos de Slytherin. Eso incluía encontrar a la tercera heredera de aquella mujer que había violado Salazar.

  
Sonrió. Porque durante ese largo tiempo no había permanecido ocioso. Se había dedicado a planear su guerra, sí, pero también había destinado un considerable tiempo a estudiar las palabras de Salazar y las familias que pudiesen encajar con la descripción.

Vaya sorpresa se había llevado el Lord al encontrar a la tercera heredera...

Y darse cuenta de que todo el tiempo la había tenido frente a su nariz. Aquella mujer... era una vieja conocida.

  
Así de extraño era el destino.

_________________________________________

  
Espero que les guste y nos vemos este fin de semana con el capítulo 20. Debo avisarles que estamos entrando a la recta final de Fated, con una fecha tentativa de finalización de 30 de Abril.

  
Estoy trabajando duro, empezando con los toques finales del capítulo final, o sea el 22, ya estoy preparando todo y estas últimas actualizaciones, lo aseguro, serán rápidas. Y saben que siempre digo 'prometo', pero esta vez estoy diciendo 'aseguro'.

  
Agradezco mucho sus comentarios, a los que dejan y a los que no dejan, me sigo preguntando qué cosa me faltará para que me dejen uno... después de 19 capítulos no es fácil imaginarme que sólo dan click por equivocación...

  
Eeen fin. Muchas gracias por su atención.

Regan Reloaded.

Notita: Para aquellos que se preguntaban cómo me había ido, les diré que como me dijo mi madre 'tanta gente pidiendo por ti, tenía que tener algún efecto'. Todos aquellos que se tomaron aunque sea un minutito para pensar en mí han sido de gran ayuda. El pasado 2 de Abril me informaron que ya tengo un lugar en la UNAM (Universidad Nacional Autónoma de México) para estudiar Letras Modernas Inglesas. Me siento a punto de realizarme, así que no tengo más que presumirles y agradecerles el apoyo y los buenos pensamientos. Los quero!!

  


  



	20. Fated Por Regan

  
**C.XX: Héroe**   
_Hero_

  
La canción acá: http://mail.google.com/mail

User: fatedlyrics  
Pasword: destinado

(Canción: Hero - Spiderman )

****  
I am so high, I can hear heaven // Estoy tan arriba, puedo oír el paraíso  
Whoa, but heaven...no, heaven don't hear me // Oh, pero el paraíso no, el paraíso no me oye a mí  
****

"Él te está buscando, porque se ha enterado de la verdad"

"¿Sabe lo de mi herencia?"

"Lo sabe. Querida mía... debes venir con nosotros, aquí te mantendremos protegida"

"No, señor... no lo haré... aquí también estoy segura"

"Por mucho que lo ames, él no te protegerá, querida mía"

"No tiene que protegerme, soy yo quien lo debo proteger, para eso me quedaré. Los que se han quedado en la tierra están protegiendo al mal, soy la única que queda..."

"Que el destino te proteja entonces, porque yo ya no puedo hacer nada".

****

El cabello de Harry ondeó con el viento unos momentos aquella madrugada. Se encontraba despierto porque, como todas las noches desde que había vuelto a Francia, no podía dormir. Observaba con atención los campos, miraba como las criaturas de la noche se retiraban.

  
Era extraño que aquellos seres distinguieran entre el día y en la noche en un mundo donde la luz ya no existía. Pero lo hacían y, cuando la hora llegaba, se retiraban rápidamente. Harry pensaba que lo hacían por tomarse un descanso, no porque realmente le temieran al nuevo día.

  
Y era esa la razón por la que no dormía en las noches. Las batallas se realizaban en las noches. Pero Harry tampoco dormía en el día. Su rostro mostraba ojeras y su humor era insoportable, tan insoportable como estaba siendo para él el exilio.

  
Cuando la última criatura vampírica desapareció de su vista, Harry se permitió respirar profundamente y recordar. Recordó, en aquel momento de tranquilidad, la vez que Remus había ido por él a casa de Arabella Figg, al inicio de su sexto año. A un Remus tranquilo y amable, mostrándole fotografías de Sirius para tranquilizarlo, momentos que se asemejaban al paraíso en comparación con esos terribles días que estaba pasando en Francia.

  
Había tenido momentos que lo habían acercado mucho al paraíso que realmente sentía que había escuchado el paraíso en las palabras conciliadoras de Remus y extrañamente, también en los gritos de placer de Draco. Él había podido escuchar el paraíso, pero el paraíso jamás lo había escuchado a él. Apretó un puñado de pasto entre sus manos.

  
Se permitió también, por estar solo, llorar un momento por lo que había perdido. Desde sus padres, Remus, luego él mismo... y Draco. Se odió en ese momento y limpió sus lágrimas. Los ojos le ardían, por el sueño combinado con el llanto reciente, así que decidió quedarse allí, en una colina, alejado del resto de los mortífagos, por lo menos hasta que se sintiera más tranquilo.

  
\- ¡Harry! - una pelirroja desaliñada subió hasta llegar a su lado.

  
Ginny había probado serle fiel, y por lo tanto, ser fiel a la causa donde se encontrara Harry. Él se preguntaba si eso era el amor, si él sería capaz de hacer eso por amor y su respuesta fue obvia "eso y mucho más has hecho, Harry". La chica le llevó comida y se sentó a su lado, cuidando de no tocarlo, porque una vez lo había intentado y se había llevado un golpe como respuesta.

  
Harry no sabía si debía estar agradecido o enfadado con Ginny, pero de todas formas comió. No podía tratarla como un mortífago más, cuando se preocupaba por él como una madre... no, como una chica enamorada. Aunque tampoco podía darle privilegios. No en medio de una guerra donde en un momento cualquiera se podía perder más de lo que se podría ganar al final.

****  
And they say that a hero could save us // Y dicen que un héroe nos podría salvar  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait // No voy a quedarme aquí y esperar  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles // Me sostendré sobre las alas de las águilas  
Watch as we all fly away // Mira como todos nosotros echamos a volar  
****

Luna daba vueltas en la cama inquieta por los pensamientos que asaltaban su mente. Decidió levantarse, pero no quiso iluminar la tienda de campaña para no molestar. Para su sorpresa, la luz se encendió, a manos de otra varita, y unos ojos azules la miraron desde el otro lado de la cama.

  
\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó Ron, todavía medio dormido.

\- Estoy preocupada.

\- Tú siempre estás preocupada - sonrió conciliador y se acercó a ella para abrazarla ligeramente, antes de que ella lo apartara y se alejara en busca de algo que estaba entre sus muebles.

\- ¿Luna? - preguntó Ron, extrañado.

\- Realmente estoy preocupada - respondió ella, con ojos tristes, luego guardó silencio y decidió contarle a Ron el porqué al menos una parte, de su preocupación - ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté? ¿Qué les di las profecías a Blaise y a Remus?

  
Ron asintió, con mirada sombría. Según su pronóstico - gratamente apoyado por Luna - esos dos ángeles sólo aprovecharían la información para beneficiar a sus protegidos. Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter...

  
Muy a su pesar, Ron tuvo que reconocer que no confiaba en Remus, a pesar de haberlo conocido tantos años y de lo bien que hablaba de él su familia, el tranquilo y pacífico Lupin. Mucho menos podía confiar en él, sabiendo que protegía a Potter y, por lo tanto, protegía la causa de Aquel-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

  
\- De acuerdo - continuó Luna - es que hay algo que no te mencioné - apretó entre sus manos una pequeña esferita - no les entregué una profecía... - se mordió los labios - porque deseo que se cumpla, aunque sé que esto puede significar una traición para ellos.

\- ¿Qué clase de profecía? - Ron elevó las cejas, sorprendido.

\- Esta... profecía... - Luna abrió por fin la esfera.

  
 _El igual, con poder para derrocar al Tercer Reinado de Oscuridad vendrá... hijo del enemigo de tres batallas, hijo de la sabiduría, hijo del destino, llegará al mundo en la noche del poder... Y el Señor de las Tinieblas buscará señalarlo y le temerá, tal como su predecesor habrá temido... Y uno de los dos lados estará destinado a perderlo el día final..._

  
Tanto Ron como Luna guardaron silencio total.

*****

Más tarde, por la mañana, Ron se vistió rápidamente para salir con algunos delegados a una misión que había planeado hacía tiempo, pero que hasta ahora no se había consolidado.

\- Sé precavido, Ron - le aconsejó Luna.

  
Ron sonrió de medio lado y se alejó, intranquilo.

  
Las profecías... odiaba las profecías y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ellas. Decían que un héroe llegaría y los salvaría de toda esa terrible peste que era le guerra. Pero... ¿Y si no era así? Él no se iba a quedar sentado a esperar al héroe, porque él se alzaría y haría todo lo posible por proteger a los suyos.

  
Así se lo había encomendado Dumbledore y así lo iba a hacer él.

  
Si hubiese volteado hacia atrás, hubiese visto a Luna, mirándole con orgullo. Porque Luna notaba lo que él no veía. Que sí había llegado un héroe a intentar salvarlos de la oscuridad. Y ese héroe era él.

****

\- ¡Ron! - gritó por el camino una voz femenina.

  
El aludido volteó rápidamente y se encontró con Hermione y Neville, quienes corrían hacia él.

  
\- ¿La encontraron? - preguntó esperanzado.

  
Había encargado a Hermione y a Neville de buscar a Ginny, quien había desaparecido días atrás. Estaba preocupado por su hermana menor, por lo que sería un consuelo para su alma si la habían encontrado.

  
\- Sí - Hermione miró a Neville, como pidiendo apoyo para hablar - pero no en las mejores condiciones, Ron...

  
Él se preparó para lo peor. Imágenes de su hermana fría y muerta llegaron a su mente y tembló.

  
\- ¿Está...?

Hermione negó con la cabeza - Está viva, Ron... pero está con ellos...

Ron entrecerró los ojos - ¡Esos hijos de puta! - gritó - ¿La han secuestrado?

Volvió a negar - Ella se ha ido con ellos, por voluntad propia...

  
Parte del mundo de Ron se vino abajo con esas palabras. Pero también, dentro de él, nació un renovado odio por Harry Potter y todo lo que representaba.

  
\- Ese mal nacido...

\- ¿Ron? ¿De quién hablas? - preguntó Neville

\- Potter - escupió.

  
Neville y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada preocupada.

  
\- Me temo Ron, que en esto no puedes culpar a Harry... Potter - pronunció su nombre con cierto sabor amargo en su garganta - esto es una traición de Ginny, totalmente, no de nadie más.

  
Pero Ron estaba lejos de entender las palabras de la castaña. Estaba consciente de que su hermana lo había traicionado, pero en su corazón, aquello era por culpa de Potter y de nadie más.

****

A pesar de estar terriblemente alterado, Ron acudió a la cita que ya tenía planeada. Apretó la mano del hombre de color, alto y canoso que lo recibió. Al principio hubo incomodidad pero luego hablaron libremente, el acuerdo llegó en menos tiempo del que se esperaba Ron. Se trataba del representante de la ONU en el mundo muggle, discutiendo con el representante de las fuerzas insurgentes.

  
"Después de todo, papá tenía razón, los muggles son buenas personas, no son tan necios como me lo imaginé".

  
Firmaron el trato en una hoja de papel, aunque Ron no entendía para qué servía firmar algo así. Se encogió de hombros. Cosas muggles.

  
Inmediatamente fueron llevados a una mesa, donde esperaban un montón de fotógrafos muggles y mágicos. Ron se cohibió, nunca había estado ante tantas cámaras. Jamás había sido el centro de atención y de repente, lo era de ambos mundos. Se ruborizó, pero lo hizo con orgullo, porque él había estado trabajando muy duro en ese acuerdo.

  
\- ¿Entonces es un hecho, señor? - preguntó una reportera muggle.

\- Así es, el dirigente de los...

\- Aurores... - completó Ron.

\- ... aurores - prosiguió el hombre - ha firmado conmigo un tratado, en el que ambos grupos nos comprometemos a cooperar en pos de la paz y libertad que esos hombres enmascarados... mor...

\- Mortífagos - volvió a completar Ron.

\- Mortífagos, nos han quitado. Con nuestras fuerzas conjuntas esperamos acabar con el terrible daño que son para la humanidad.

  
Hubo aplausos y vítores. Pero Ron simplemente suspiró. Realmente esperaba que aquello rindiera frutos.

****  
Someone told me // Alguien me dijo  
Love would all save us// Que el amor nos salvaría  
But, how can that be // Pero, ¿cómo puede ser eso?  
Look what love gave us // Mira lo que el amor nos ha dado  
****

Destrucción, en su máximo nivel. Harry intentaba acabar con todos los malditos vampiros de una vez por todas, pero cada vez que acababa con unos salían otros, parecía que no se acababan, en cambio, sí estaban acabando con la poca paciencia que le quedaba tras largos y extenuantes días de batalla.

  
Pero estaba decidido a no rendirse y tenía que poder con ellos. Había acabado con su líder... un vampiro cualquiera no debía representarle mayor problema.

  
Tomó un descanso. Regresó al castillo rendido, fastidiado. Se preguntaba dónde se suponía que estaba Voldemort en aquel momento, cuando se suponía que debía estar peleando con los otros mortífagos para repeler el ataque.

  
Suspirando, se sentó en el piso, en medio del pasillo, y fue entonces cuando sintió aquel característico viento, el vampiro que había llegado hasta él, pasando por sobre todas las barreras que se suponía eran inquebrantables.

  
\- Mantente lejos de mí- ordenó, con desprecio.

\- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

\- Porque tú y los tuyos han terminado con mi paciencia Kain.

\- Oh, pobre, mi niño. - acarició su cabello, pero Harry empujó su mano con violencia, dispuesto a atacar en cuanto fuera necesario - No te pongas así, sólo vengo a proponerte un trato que podría ser de tu conveniencia... - su voz se tornó sensual sin que quisiera evitarlo.

\- No hago planes con el enemigo.

\- Permíteme dudarlo.

  
Harry hizo un gesto de impaciencia y, ya que no había ataques, se preparó para largarse de allí.

  
\- Te ayudaré a apaciguar a los vampiros, Harry - pero él ya se alejaba de allí - ¡Incluso los pondré de tu lado otra vez! ¡No os volverán a tocar, ni a ti ni a Draco!

  
Eso sí lo hizo voltear, levantando una ceja.

  
\- ¿Y qué se supone que quieres a cambio?

\- No mucho - se hizo el inocente - originalmente, mi petición iba a ser Draco... - Harry se tensó - ...pero como no está aquí... creo que tú mismo serás de mucha... utilidad... - mirándolo con lujuria, de pies a cabeza.

\- ¿Es todo lo que deseas? - preguntó Harry, analizando la situación.

\- Es todo, y a cambio habrá un beneficio mayor... para ambos bandos. Yo sé lo que nos conviene, Potter, sólo haré que ellos lo entiendan también.

\- Haz lo que tengas que hacer, entonces - asintió Harry - y tendrás lo que deseas.

****

Draco se encontraba entre nervioso y aburrido. Esperaba con ansiedad las noticias de la guerra, pero no había medio por el cual se pudiera enterar con la rapidez que él deseaba. Así que, para tranquilizar sus nervios, recorría su nuevo 'hogar', para conocerlo mejor y ocuparse en algo que no fuera pensar en las terribles desgracias que estarían ocurriendo en Francia.

  
Abrió una de las tantas puertas y se encontró en un pequeño almacén de ingredientes para pociones.

  
\- ¿Quién anda ahí? - una voz seria detuvo su escrutinio por el lugar, pero al asegurarse de quien era volvió a su tarea - ¿Draco?

\- Snape - saludó con la cabeza, mirando los múltiples frascos del lugar.

  
Aquella frialdad desubicó al que, había llegado a considerarse su amigo, su protector. El hombre intentó entablar una conversación con él, pero fue rechazado diplomática y fríamente por el rubio, quien se dedicó a husmear entre los anaqueles hasta que encontró un enorme libro con el título "Pociones de muerte y vida", con tal de ignorar al que fue su profesor, abrió el libro comenzó a hojearlo.

  
\- Draco, sólo quiero hablar - pidió, pero Draco no dio señales de haberlo escuchado - yo te lo advertí hace poco, esto está más allá del poder que puedas tener, esto se está saliendo de control... la guerra se está volteando contra ustedes.

  
La cabeza rubia se levantó del libro, mirándolo con hartazgo y recelo.

  
\- Mi propuesta sigue en pie, Draco, aún estamos a tiempo de terminar con esto que desencadenaste, aún no hay nada sellado para la eternidad, puedes corregir tus errores y sé que en el fondo lo deseas porque has conocido _el único poder para derrotar al Señor Oscuro_ , yo podría ayudarte...

  
Pareció pensarlo unos segundos, pero en verdad pensarlo profundamente, a pesar de que miraba con terquedad una página del libro que tenía delante.

  
\- ¿De verdad quieres ayudar?

  
Snape asintió, con seriedad, sintiendo que había logrado un pequeño triunfo. Draco había hablado, por lo menos. Y, en el fondo, él sabía que algo en Draco había cambiado, sólo esperaba que fuese para bien.

  
\- Entonces ayúdame - Draco volteó hacia él el libro, en la página que tanto había estado mirando  confiaré en ti ahora, por todas las veces que confié en el pasado, te concedo el beneficio de la duda.

\- Esto tardará algunos meses...

  
Draco asintió.

  
\- Tienes todo el tiempo del mundo.

  
Aunque en eso último, Draco se equivocaba.

****  
A world full of killing // Un mundo lleno de matanzas  
And blood spilling // y derramamiento de sangre  
That world never came // Aquél mundo nunca vino  
****

Luna se encontraba sola. En el campamento sólo se encontraban algunos aurores vagando por allí, disfrutando de los últimos momentos antes de la batalla, porque sabían que su líder no los dejaría descansar más. Fue precisamente por estar sola que corría más peligro. Pero, ¿Cómo iba Luna a saber - ahora que el destino se había salido de su cauce - que alguien esperaba pacientemente a encontrarla en un momento así?

  
Sintió una presencia extraña y al reconocer un aura tan maligna se aterró. Dio la vuelta, rápidamente y quiso comenzar a correr, pero no pudo, fue duramente retenida y sintió un jalón en su estómago que le indicó que estaba en grave peligro.

****

 _"La tierra temblará durante varias noches: En la primavera dos alzamientos, uno después del otro, la guerra estallará"_

  
En aquel mismo instante comenzó la hecatombe para el titubeante lado oscuro. Hasta ese momento, los ejércitos mortífagos habían podido mantener a raya a los vampiros, aunque no los habían eliminado por completo y cada noche parecían regresar con más fuerzas. Sin embargo, hasta ese momento no se habían enfrentado a aquellos enemigos más antiguos que parecían haber estado en espera de que la situación empeorara para los mortífagos y entonces atacar.

  
Pero la espera había terminado.

  
Una legión de aurores comenzó a atacar por el este. Algunos grupos de mortífagos se movilizaron hacia allí, pero no lograron detener su avance hacia el castillo porque los superaban en número. Pronto los aurores comenzaron el avance mientras decenas de mortífagos, alarmados, huían hacia las montañas, mientras otros, más valientes, llamaban con urgencia hacia el castillo en busca de refuerzos que pudieran ayudarlos a detener la invasión.

  
Al oeste, mientras tanto, un ejército muggle, protegido por aurores de España y Portugal activó sus armas más destructivas en contra de los campamentos mortífagos. A pesar de la protección contra objetos muggles que éstos tenían, no contaban con que la tecnología muggle avanzaba a pasos agigantados día a día. Exceso de confianza, pensamientos erróneos sobre la inferioridad muggle y falta de preparación fueron los causantes de la derrota mortífaga en el este. Los pocos que pudieron escapar regresaban torpemente al castillo para toparse con una suerte peor.

  
Porque por si fuera poco, el castillo se veía rodeado nuevamente de criaturas oscuras. Vampiros que daban batalla quizá en el momento más inoportuno, desoyendo el llamado de paz que se había hecho por la tarde. Eran menos del total, porque muchos vampiros sí habían acudido al llamado, pero eran los suficientes para causar graves problemas a los ejércitos del Lord.

  
Aquella situación, definitivamente, ya se había ido de las manos de los mortífagos.

  
Desesperado, Harry declaró estado de emergencia. Él jamás había estado en una situación así. El tiempo que llevaba en la guerra, su bando había estado obviamente por arriba de los que osaban retarlos, y sin el consejo del estratega principal - Lord Voldemort - se sentía sobrepasado. Entonces tomó la decisión de no arriesgar en un juego en el que llevaba todas las de perder y, no sin una terrible opresión, llamó a la retirada.

*****

Aterrada, Luna se quedó paralizada en su lugar. La valentía nunca había sido una de sus cualidades, pese a su astucia e inteligencia. Anteriormente, se había sentido segura de sí misma, protegida por el destino, pero en ese momento, sin destino de por medio, lo único que podía sentir esa su vulnerabilidad.

  
\- Bienvenida a los Terrenos Oscuros, Lovegood.

\- Déjame salir - pidió, ordenó, con desespero.

\- Me temo que eso no va a ser posible, Lovegood, no antes de que me ayudes con un pequeño favor...

  
Luna miró hacia todas partes, buscando un escape que no encontró.

  
\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡Maldito lunático!

\- La única lunática aquí, según tengo entendido, eres tú - siseó con una sonrisita de desprecio.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí!

  
Quiso tomarla por el brazo, pero Luna le escupió.

  
\- Está bien - sonrió despectivamente - esperaré pacientemente a que gustes cooperar, tengo la eternidad para ti... pero te aviso que así como puedo ser paciente, puedo llegar a desesperarme con esa actitud, estúpido ángel.

  
La abofeteó, pero usando su magia también, para que la fuerza del golpe lanzara a la chica hacia el otro lado de la celda.

  
El olor a humedad y la oscuridad, pero sobre todo la soledad y el miedo a lo desconocido hicieron que Luna temblara por horas, no supo cuánto tiempo había estado ahí, pero tenía mucho, mucho miedo.

  
Estaba en manos del ser más terrible que podía estar y sabía que su vida corría peligro.

  
Lord Voldemort la tenía en sus manos.

****

 _"La horrible guerra que se prepara en occidente, el año siguiente traerá una pestilencia tan terrible, que ni jóvenes, ni viejos, ni animales sobrevivirán, a la sangre, fuego, mercurio, Marte, Júpiter en Francia"_

  
Lo que Luna no sabía es que su captura había sido poco menos que gloriosa para el lado de la luz, porque Voldemort la había llevado a Italia y, por lo tanto, había descuidado Francia, en el peor momento que podía haber elegido.

  
Esa noche la Francia Oscura cayó. La que había sido la cede del imperio que Voldemort comenzaba a crear, regresaba a manos de los aurores. Al mismo tiempo, los vampiros que todavía intentaban atacar el castillo resintieron el cambio en el ambiente. Ahora se respiraba un aire de victoria, victoria enemiga, cabe agregar, y el sentimiento de próxima paz se podía oler en el aire.

  
Voldemort volvió al castillo tres o cuatro días después, para toparse con la nueva situación. Los mortífagos aún conservaban una pequeña parte de Francia, la circundante al castillo, pero los aurores no se quedaban tranquilos y planeaban quitarles también aquel lugar, por pequeño que fuera, ahora que la suerte los favorecía. Aunque no era suerte, era una estrategia tras la cual se encontraban magos y muggles en busca de la paz.

  
Enfurecido buscó una manera efectiva de repeler a los aurores, no sin antes reflejar toda su furia contra un Harry que tuvo que soportar algunas maldiciones. Porque aunque a Voldemort le pesara, era Harry quien había evitado que su ejército fuera vencido y exterminado estrepitosamente a manos de aurores enardecidos.

  
\- Han ganado una batalla, pero no la guerra - escupió con ira, apretando los puños.

  
Sin embargo, todavía no podía permitirse concentrarse en la guerra cuando había otro plan de vital importancia que le esperaba en Italia. Ordenó sus prioridades y lo pensó muy bien antes de tomar cualquier decisión.

  
\- Mantén a los aurores alejados de aquí, Potter - le ordenó.

\- ¿Y qué crees que he estado haciendo? - escupió con furia, harto de ser tratado como el culpable de todo aquel desastre.

  
El Lord se contuvo, respirando e intentando calmarse.

  
\- Sólo mantenlos lejos, hasta mi regreso.

  
Harry alzó una ceja.

  
\- Ah, el Lord se va en el mejor momento - con ironía.

\- ¡Tengo asuntos importantes que no te voy a explicar a ti, mocoso insolente!

\- ¡Este 'mocoso insolente' ha mantenido a tu ejército con vida! - a pesar de que el Lord sabía que era cierto no podía evitar la ira que carcomía su interior. Decidido a no discutir, por su bien mental, dio la vuelta y se retiró con paso rápido - Saludos a Draco de mi parte - remató, combinando orgullo y cinismo en uno.

  
Voldemort sólo tuvo un pensamiento en mente: "Ya te quitaré esa sonrisa del rostro, Potter".

****

Le había costado trabajo, pero lo logró. Convocó a la mayoría de los vampiros y seres oscuros que habían seguido a Nospheratum, fieles hasta su caída. Su primer gran reto había sido convocarlos, pero el segundo había sido peor: mantenerlos en orden y silencio mientras hablaba de las conveniencias de los vampiros y de las últimas desavenencias con los magos.

  
Entre los gritos que daban los vampiros y su sed de sangre y lucha, pudo distinguir que el principal problema era que se encontraban sin un líder y, por lo tanto, se sentían con el derecho de hacer lo que les viniera en gana. Otro problema era la traición que habían sentido por parte de los magos que habían hecho un tratado inquebrantable con su antiguo líder. Ambas heridas eran irreparables para ellos, sin embargo, Kain era uno de ellos, uno de los más antiguos y alguien que había estado siempre a la derecha del líder. Con la muerte de Nospheratum y Elizabeth, le tocaba la rebanada mayor, por derecho.

  
No fue fácil intentar dialogar con los otros seres de oscuridad, pero su naturaleza le ayudó y supo como guiarlos hasta donde quería.

  
\- Si necesitáis un líder, yo seré vuestro líder y vuestro representante con los magos. Obtendremos de ellos los beneficios que deseemos con tal de no seguirlos atacando, ¡Creedme, tiempos mejores nos esperan!

  
Con promesas de expandirse por todo el mundo y no sólo en Francia y de una extensión a su poderío que no podrían ni imaginarse, Kain se ganó a la gran mayoría. Complacido, sonrió con suficiencia. Aquellos que no estuvieran de acuerdo con él lo pagarían con la muerte.

  
Ahora él tenía el poder sobre ellos.

  
Así de peligrosas y poderosas son las simples palabras.

****

Cuando Luna abrió los ojos era tarde, el Lord estaba demasiado cerca para poder evitarlo.

  
\- Esta es la última amenaza que escucharás, antes de que actúe - siseó con veneno, apretándola con fuerza por los cabellos-. Si no quieres que termine contigo, con tu pulgoso y pelirrojo protegido y con toda tu inservible raza animal - con desprecio- vas a cooperar conmigo.

\- ¡No!

\- Está bien - sonrió Voldemort - niégate, el primero será tu protegido... yo mismo me encargaré de traerlo aquí, para que veas como tiene una muerte lenta y dolorosa...

\- N-no... - gimiendo con temor.

\- Después serán los otros estúpidos ángeles que andan vagando por allí y por último... - sonrió, con cinismo - será la maldita criatura que llevas en el vientre.

  
Los ojos de Luna se abrieron con horror, estuvo a punto de gritar, pero su garganta se cerró en cuanto lágrimas de desesperación salieron por sus ojos.

  
\- ¿Qué quieres que haga?- al fin, rendida.

\- Lo que quiero es que hagas lo único para lo que naciste - soberbio - para unirnos a Draco y a mí, eternamente.

*****

Harry fue jalado dentro de la habitación, con sensualidad, sí, pero bruscamente. Aquel ser de mirada lujuriosa dirigió la mano de Harry hacia su cuerpo, buscando complacerse, moviéndola a su gusto sobre el miembro que empezaba a endurecerse. Harry se arrodilló frente a él, desnudándolo para llevar su boca hacia aquel pedazo de carne palpitante que se metió en la boca sin pensarlo - literalmente -, porque de ponerse a pensar, jamás actuaría.

  
Él no se movió, no hubo necesidad. Fue el vampiro el que lo sostuvo firmemente de la cabeza mientras empujaba sus caderas dentro y fuera de la húmeda cavidad del moreno. Cuando al fin lo soltó, Harry dio unas lamidas finales, antes de ser llevado hacia la cama. Kain lo arrodilló frente a ella, dejando que recargara sólo su pecho sobre el colchón y sus piernas quedaron colgando. Le bajó los pantalones y le abrió las piernas, dio algunas palmadas, separando las nalgas con movimientos bruscos, rápidos y desesperados, que dejaban entrever que no era ese el primer momento en que el vampiro había deseado a Harry.

  
Lo penetró firmemente, entrando y saliendo desde el primer momento con toda la velocidad de su deseo, gimiendo de satisfacción mientras aquella cavidad lo recibía, lo succionaba y luego lo dejaba ir, para comenzar de nuevo. No estuvo mucho tiempo así, casi enseguida levantó a Harry por el cabello y luego por los hombros. Su cadera todavía lo penetraba, pero sus manos se dedicaron a ponerlo de pie y empujarlo contra uno de los postes de la cama. Le quitó la camisa y entonces las penetraciones cobraron más fuerza, aunque menos profundidad, pero las manos del vampiro vagaron por todo el torso de Harry, tocándolo con ansiedad, luego por sus caderas y su vientre. Su boca al fin, hizo lo que tanto deseaba, aunque conteniéndose para no clavar los colmillos, clavó los dientes y succionó el cuello, sólo deteniéndose para soltar ocasionales gemidos de total satisfacción.

  
Se vino en su espalda, y hubo un momento de tranquilidad en el que el vampiro se dedicó sólo a acariciarlo, tocando su columna vertebral, dejándolo respirar. Salió de su cuerpo y Harry pensó que había sido todo, pero notó entonces un dedo del vampiro entrando en él, penetrándolo hasta tocar su próstata. Jadeó y gimió, porque ese dedo no se detuvo hasta hacerlo perder el juicio.

  
Volvió a entrar en él... Harry comenzó a preguntarse de dónde venía tanta energía, tanto deseo por su cuerpo. Esta vez fue una danza más calmada, más sensual, menos dominante, dentro de los límites del deseo de dominación que el vampiro mostraba.

  
Y hubo más, más que el vampiro pidió esa noche, hasta saciar su apetito y su deseo, casi infantil, por obtener aquel cuerpo. Su instinto le obligaba a seguir el ejemplo del espíritu del Nospheratum.

  
Kain no se equivocaba. Un vampiro jamás se equivoca en su decisión.

****  
Now that the world isn't ending // Ahora, cuando no es el fin del mundo  
It's love that I'm sending to you // Es amor lo que estoy enviándote  
It isn't the love of a hero // No es el amor de un héroe...  
And that's why I fear it won't do // y por eso me temo que no funcionará.  
****

Harry salió al balcón de su habitación, sólo para ver nada más que sombras. Con la mirada perdida se encontró con muchas ganas de fumar uno de esos cigarrillos muggles, no sabía porqué, pero en ese momento le hacía falta. Tembló, pero no regresó a cubrirse, a pesar de su cuerpo desnudo.

  
\- ¿Qué le has hecho al héroe, Potter? - se reclamó, en voz baja - Lo asesinaste... - se respondió en tono amargo.

  
El héroe había muerto, pero interiormente se preguntaba si algún día podría volver. No por él, sino por aquel que lo necesitaba más...

*****

Así fue como Kain volvió al castillo por su recompensa. Aunque Harry supo que no sería la única recompensa que pediría a cambio de algo que nadie más podría haber logrado. Pronto los vampiros retiraron su asedio y la calma reinó por unos instantes en el castillo, hasta que comenzaron los preparativos para el contraataque contra los aurores y muggles. A partir de ese momento jamás estarían desprevenidos.

  
Repentinamente la moneda se volteó cuando los vampiros regresaron al lado de donde habían partido. El terreno ganado por los aurores se redujo cuando los aliados oscuros atacaron por sorpresa. Pero no todo fue miel sobre hojuelas para los mortífagos, porque los aurores y ejércitos muggles no se rendían. Peleaban férreamente para defender lo que consideraban como suyo.

  
Las batallas no se terminan aún cuando son ganadas.

****  
And they're watching us // Y ellos nos miran  
They're watching us // nos miran  
As we all fly away // mientras todos nosotros echamos a volar  
****

Esa noche dos lechuzas con caminos diferentes se cruzaron en el aire, sin siquiera regalarse una mirada entre ellas, porque eran totalmente distintas. Una viajaba desde Italia, con destino a las costas de Francia, en busca de Ronald Weasley.

  
"Estoy bien. Prometo regresar", era la escueta y rápida nota que se le había permitido enviar a Luna. Ella esperaba regresar, pero sabía que primero tendría que cumplir su parte con el Lord, y eso le llevaría poco menos de un año encerrada en las celdas de aquella prisión. Lo haría por ella, lo haría por la familia que estaba decidida a formar.

  
La otra lechuza era una imponente hermosura, totalmente blanca, que se dirigía desde Francia hacia Italia, con premura. En ella, con palabras simples, Harry le comunicaba a Draco que todo iba mejorando.

  
"Ahora que el mundo oscuro no se está cayendo en pedazos, creo que es hora de que empecemos con lo que debíamos terminar. Hay más en este pergamino que simples palabras".

  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

Nunca en mi vida me había topado con un capítulo tan fácil de escribir como este, a pesar de que todos los capítulos ya habían sido planeados, este simplemente salió como agua por mis dedos. Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo, porque estamos en la recta final de "Fated", pronto el destino terminará y sabremos los secretos que nos faltan.

Yo les doy un tip: no definan bandos hasta que no lean la última línea ;). ¡Ah! Y no olviden que me gusta jugar con las profecías :P... muejejejeje... esto... ¿Quién se rió así? *Reg se hace la disimulada*

El próximo capítulo estará arriba el próximo Miércoles 26, para que el final lo suba el día 30. Eso es si todo sale bien, si me pasa algo de todas formas no se preocupen, leerán el final, porque ya dejé mi testamento xD

Muchas gracias por leer y, bueno… si ya llegaron hasta aquí, ¿qué les cuesta dejarme un comentario? Jeje, 2 minutos les pido, y ya.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	21. Fated Por Regan

  
**C.XXI: La Gran Mentira**   
_The last time_   


  
La canción es:  
The Last Time - Keane

  
Están por enfrentarse con una larga, pero valiosa explicación. Ante sus ojos, La Gran Mentira está a punto de caer.

  
"Una mentira repetida muchas veces se convierte en una gran verdad"  
\- Lenin

"Old loves die hard. Old lies die harder"  
Esp: Los viejos amores mueren difícilmente (con fuerza), las viejas mentiras mueren aún más difícilmente (con más fuerza)  
\- Wish I had an Angel, Nightwish.

****  
This is the last time // Esta es la última vez  
That I will say these words // que diré estas palabras  
I remember the first time // recuerdo la primera vez  
The first of many lies // la primera de muchas mentiras  
****

El año que pasó desde entonces, desde la noche de Walpurgis de 1999 hasta el Walpurgis de 2000 fue caótico.

  
La actividad mortífaga se había reducido al mínimo en los últimos meses, las batallas cada vez eran más esporádicas y reinaba un tiempo de 'paz armada', citando el nombre que los muggles le habían dado al periodo que se vivía.

  
Harry ya no podía entender, eran pretextos tras pretextos y le era prohibido ir a Italia, era el mismo Lord el que se lo había impedido las últimas veces, cuando se había puesto más violento. No se iba a dejar dominar, le estaba costando demasiado trabajo mantenerse allí tanto tiempo, sin ver a Draco a pesar de haber cumplido su cometido en Francia.

  
Esta vez estaba en su límite, deseaba terminar con la represión a la que lo tenían atado, así tuviera que huir, pero no le convenía... porque si no tenía el permiso del Lord para entrar a sus dominios en Italia jamás podría ver a Draco. Sabía que la vigilancia, por la que en ese momento podía pasar tranquilamente, sería imposible de pasar como un enemigo del Señor de las Tinieblas. Sería como lanzarse a la boca del lobo, por propia voluntad.

La forma de huir no llegó rápidamente. Pasó mayo, junio y a principios de julio estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse al Lord y regresar por Draco a Italia, pero nuevamente, el Lord no se lo permitió.

 _Ese es el principio de toda magia: encontrar sin buscar_.

Cuando no encontraba ninguna opción, fueron sus antiguos compañeros de escuela los que le trajeron la salvación sin saberlo.

  
Llegaron a Francia rumores de que en Inglaterra se estaba formando un grupo de jóvenes, entrenados por los que solían ser los entrenadores de los aurores del Ministerio, que ahora estaba destruido. Al enterarse Voldemort de aquella noticia, decidió enviar algunos mortífagos para que investigaran y Harry vio una oportunidad de escape que no podía desaprovechar.

  
Fue así que dejó Francia, junto con otros cinco mortífagos, incluyendo a la fiel Ginny Weasley para aplacar aquel movimiento juvenil en Inglaterra, antes de que llegara a mayores. El pretexto perfecto para salir al fin del dominio de Voldemort.

  
...Y luego buscar a Draco.

****  
Sweep it into the corner // bárrelo hacia la esquina  
Or hide it under the bed // o escóndelo bajo la cama  
Say these things, they go away // Di que estas cosas se van  
But they never do // pero nunca lo hacen.  
****

Durante este tiempo de paz se dieron muchos cambios. El principal de ellos fue que los Ministerios de Magia del mundo quisieron tapar la realidad, insistiendo en que tal vez Voldemort se había rendido y que podía decirse que el mundo estaba en paz otra vez. Muchos lo creyeron, pero otros tantos definitivamente no. La última vez que Voldemort había desaparecido, había regresado con mucha más fuerza que antes.

  
Entre los que creían que volvería a hacer de las suyas, se encontraba un razonable grupo de jóvenes en Inglaterra. Lo lideraban Hermione y Neville, quienes habían decidido regresar a aquel territorio que hasta entonces no había sufrido mucho los estragos de la guerra. Ellos habían iniciado el 'desorden' y muchos jóvenes con sueños liberales les siguieron. La meta de Neville y Hermione era entrenarlos para que más tarde se unieran a los ejércitos en batalla que Ron mantenía en Francia.

  
La gran sorpresa también la dieron ellos.

  
Neville y Hermione se casaron en Julio, Ron viajó a la isla británica exclusivamente para apadrinar la ceremonia. La madrina iba a ser Luna, pero tras su extraña desaparición, su lugar era ocupado por una sonriente y conciliadora Tonks.

  
Ron no podía evitar estar intranquilo y menos aún sentir frustración ante la boda de sus amigos, siendo que la persona que él amaba se encontraba lejos, en quién sabe qué sitió, al que no podía enviarle lechuzas porque le eran devueltas. Su consuelo era que de vez en cuando le llegaba otra nota. "Estoy bien", decían todas las cartas. Ron sabía que Luna estaría de cualquier forma, menos bien.

****

Pasó Agosto y luego Septiembre, muy lentamente para Harry, quien estaba a punto del colapso. Resultó que la misión no era tan fácil como le había parecido en un principio.

  
El grupo insurrecto estaba muy bien organizado, aunque eso no lo había dudado ni un segundo desde que se había enterado que Hermione estaba inmiscuida en el asunto.

  
A su lado, Ginny nunca dejó que decayera su ánimo ni sus esperanzas. En el fondo, ella entendía que lo que necesitaba Harry tan desesperadamente, por alguna extraña razón, era regresar con Draco. Y ayudaba en todo lo que podía, pero parecía que aquella organización no tenía ni principio ni fin.

  
Por más que siguieran a los sospechosos, jamás daban con un lugar en el que todos se reunieran, no los veían desaparecer y no encontraban trasladores. Siguieron todos los rastros mágicos que pudieron y cuando pensaron que al fin los habían encontrado se toparon con que había sido una astuta trampa para distraerlos.

  
La investigación parecía interminable.

  
A finales de Septiembre, Harry supo que la organización no era solamente nacional. Sorprendido, encontró rastros de grupos insurrectos en países como España, Portugal, Suiza, Holanda e incluso algunos en países orientales, con jóvenes magos japoneses y coreanos.

  
Tenía que ponerle un alto a la situación lo más rápido posible. Un mal presentimiento se adueñaba de él, algo que le decía que debía apresurarse porque su tiempo estaba contado.

  
Y entonces, Ginny llegó un día con la comida y Harry la miró como si de pronto hubiera caído del cielo.

  
\- ¡Ginny! - gritó, como si apenas descubriera que era ella.

\- ¿Sí, Harry?

  
Se le había ocurrido una idea. Y jugaría sucio, enviando un inocente peón tras la reina blanca. Era arriesgado, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

****  
Something I wasn't sure of // Algo de lo que no estaba seguro  
But I was in the middle of // pero estaba en medio de ello  
Something I forget now // algo que olvido ahora  
But I've seen too little of // pero he visto demasiado poco  
****

Eran principios de Noviembre. Draco vagaba aburrido por el castillo. Sus pies lo llevaron hasta las mazmorras, donde tenía entendido que no había ningún prisionero o, por lo menos eso le habían hecho creer. Pese a eso, siguió caminando hasta que en una celda se encontró con dos guardias. Sorprendido, pidió que le dejaran entrar y ambos guardias se negaron, argumentando que tenían instrucciones precisas del Señor Oscuro.

  
Oh, pero Draco ya no era aquel chiquillo que había llegado a manos del Lord con quince años, ni el que se había unido a él con menos de dieciocho. No, ahora era un joven con poco más de diecinueve años y mucha más experiencia en aquel mundo de terror que esos dos estúpidos guardias. Ni siquiera se enteraron cuando cayeron al piso desmayados.

  
Curioso de saber quién era el prisionero, Draco abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una imagen que envolvió todos sus sentidos.

  
Luna dormía, en un rincón, hecha un ovillo, abrazando su vientre. Un vientre que había crecido durante ocho meses, para ese entonces. A Draco se le encogió lo poco que le quedaba de corazón, al recordarse en una situación similar. Parecía que había pasado tanto tiempo desde entonces...

  
Reconoció a la rubia como su estrafalaria compañera de escuela, aquella a la que era imposible no voltear a ver. Lovegood, si la memoria no le fallaba. Sabía que si estaba allí era por algo, aunque igualmente podía haber sido un simple capricho del Lord. Pero no, tenía que haber una razón.

  
Draco no se imaginaba que la razón era él.

  
Aunque tampoco le importaron las razones cuando despertó a los guardias y les ordenó sacarla de allí y escoltarla. Se metería en líos con Voldemort y lo sabía, pero le daba igual si era por una causa que para él era tan importante como perturbadora.

  
Los guardias dejaron a una medio inconciente Luna Lovegood sobre una cama matrimonial que Draco había invocado, en una habitación más o menos aseada de las tantas que había en el edificio en el que ahora vivía. Ordenó también a algunos elfos que trajeran instrumentos de baño y comida.

  
Sin saber nada de lo que ocurría, la chica fue aseada y vestida con decencia por el ejército de elfos que poseía Draco y más tarde, cuando reaccionó, se encontró de frente con una buena ración de alimentos.

  
\- ¿Qué...? - preguntó con voz ronca, después de no haberla utilizado por casi medio año.

\- No hay preguntas. Nada de lo que mires sale de tu boca, no hables mientras no se te pida si no quieres una muerte lenta y dolorosa. - fueron las instrucciones que el rubio le dio - Estás embarazada. - añadió después del silencio de la rubia, a lo que ella asintió, silenciosa - Por eso te traje aquí, te tengo compasión, estarás aquí hasta que nazca - señaló el vientre - y luego, que Tom haga contigo lo que quiera hacer.

****  
The last time // La última vez  
You fall on me for anything you like // que caes sobre mi para lo que tú quieras  
Your one last line // tú última línea  
You fall on me for anything you like // tú caes sobre mí para lo que tú quieras  
****

Furia era lo menos que sentía Voldemort al saber que sus órdenes eran desobedecidas. Pero al saber que Draco no le había preguntado nada a Luna y las amenazas que había hecho fue ligeramente más comprensivo. Después de todo, se dijo, se trataba de su consorte.

  
Entonces decidió que dejaría las cosas así de momento. Amenazar a Luna para que no le contara a Draco sobre sus planes habría sido ponerla sobre aviso para que alertara al joven rubio, así que alejó esa idea de su mente. Lo mejor sería hechizarla. Y así lo hizo. Unas palabras y momentos después el debilitado cerebro de Luna estaba programado para mantener silencio sepulcral ante cualquier pregunta que Draco pudiera hacer.

  
Lo único que Voldemort aceptó decirle a Draco fue que Luna estaría con ellos hasta Mayo, sin fecha exacta. También le dijo que no era seguro que la quisiera con vida, pero tampoco estaba seguro de que le fuera útil muerta. Lo autorizó para cuidar a la mujer en su embarazo y aún después, cuando decidiera parir.

  
El Señor Oscuro había hecho lo correcto, porque un día de esa misma semana, a Draco le dio por preguntarle a Luna para qué estaba allí, a lo que la chica respondió con total silencio, pero con una infinita mirada de tristeza.

  
El 30 de Octubre, por la noche, Luna comenzó con los dolores de parto. Draco fue alertado por uno de los elfos domésticos y llamó a Severus rápidamente. Era el único hombre que sabía tenía los conocimientos suficientes para asistir el parto, y no se equivocó.

  
A la una de la madrugada del 31 de Octubre Luna dio a luz a un pequeño y frágil varón, con el cabello rojo, por si cabía duda que era un Weasley, y unos pulmones muy sanos que hicieron resonar su llanto por todo el castillo.

****  
And years make everything alright // Y los años hacen que todo esté bien  
You fall on me for anything you like // tú caes sobre mí para lo que tú quieras  
And I, no I don't mind // Y a mí, no, a mí no me molesta.  
****

De cabello rojo era también la mujer que cayó a los pies de su antiguo hogar sobre la fría nieve de Noviembre. Lastimada y herida, Ginny Weasley fue rescatada por su madre. Ron fue contactado inmediatamente, junto con todos los que habían sido sus amigos.

  
Ginny había vuelto a casa, debilitada y temerosa. Les contó como fue sometida por los mortífagos, como Harry no la había querido aceptar y lo arrepentida que estaba de haberlo seguido.

  
\- ¡Pero estaba enamorada! - lloró, en los brazos de su hermano - ¡Perdóname! ¡Te juro que jamás había tomado una decisión tan estúpida! ¡Pensé que jamás podría escapar!

  
Abrazó y lloró también a los pies de Hermione, la que había sido su gran amiga, para pedirle perdón frente a todos.

  
\- Merlín, Ginny, nena… ¿crees que te busquen esos malditos?  preguntó muy preocupada Molly.

\- No, no creo  fingió pensarlo  me dejaron muy herida en aquel callejón… supongo que me darán por muerta, no te preocupes, mamá  sonrió, con tranquilidad.

  
Las miradas de desconfianza no se hicieron esperar, pero Ginny les rogó y suplicó, incluso pidió que la interrogaran con veritaserum si tan poca fe tenían de su arrepentimiento. Pero no fue necesario porque la familia y amigos de los Weasley siempre habían sido de gran corazón.

  
Un corazón que, para su mala fortuna, Ginny no había heredado.

*****  
This is the last time // Esta es la última vez  
That I will show my face // que mostraré mi rostro  
One last tender lie // una última mentira piadosa  
And then I'm out of this place // y entonces estaré fuera de este lugar  
*****

Para Harry sólo era cuestión de esperar. Esperar a que su más leal mortífaga se ganara de nuevo la confianza de los Weasley, en especial de Hermione y Neville, esperar un tiempo solamente para que pudiera entrar en aquel grupo que ellos lideraban y entonces... entonces el tiempo decidiría.

  
Mientras tanto, no tenía caso para él esperar en Inglaterra más tiempo. Ahora más que nunca deseaba regresar al continente en busca de Draco, con quien no había podido mantener más comunicación que alguna que otra carta al mes en las que no decía mucho, estaba casi seguro que Voldemort las interceptaba.

  
A mediados de Noviembre una tormenta de nieve lo mantuvo en la cabaña en la que vivía, en las montañas de Escocia. Se estaba frustrando, pensando que hasta la madre Naturaleza estaba en su contra cuando algunos golpes en la puerta, suaves pero decididos lo pusieron en guardia.

  
Se imaginó que era Ginny, que la habían descubierto. Después de todo, ese día parecía que todo iba mal para él. Pero su sorpresa aumentó al punto casi del infarto cuando frente a él, con ropa de nieve y más pálido que de costumbre se presentó una figura que conocía muy bien, a pesar de que hacía años no la veía.

  
Tuvo que sujetarse de la manija de la puerta y estuvo a punto de caer cuando sus rodillas no le respondieron, no gritó, porque la voz se le fue totalmente, a la vez que la conciencia. Cuando volvió en sí estaba en su sala, sin idea de cómo había llegado allí y frente a él estaba, más vivo que nunca, Remus Lupin.

  
 _“La luna oscurecida en grandes tinieblas como su hermano tomando el color de la sangre, el grande escondido durante mucho tiempo en la oscuridad lanzará su hoja de acero hacia la herida ensangrentada"_

  
\- Buenas tardes, Harry.

  
Sus manos viajaron al rostro del lupino por instinto, tocando con ansiedad para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando. Sudó frío cuando se dio cuenta que era real, que estaba frente a alguien vivo y tardó unos instantes en reaccionar, finalmente apretándolo en un efusivo abrazo, al tiempo que espesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

  
\- Estás... estás... - repitió una y otra vez, como si tuviera miedo de asegurar que estaba vivo, porque tal vez todo aquello no era más que un sucio juego de su mente.

\- Vivo, Harry, tan vivo como se puede estar en estos tiempos.

  
Casi histérico, pero sentado, Harry escuchó de los labios de Remus cómo había estado vivo todo ese tiempo, como había sido rescatado por Blaise cuando él mismo creía que iba a morir. Le relató que Blaise había cuidado de él hasta que se hubo recuperado y como, al estar dentro del castillo, había sido él y nadie más quien había llegado hasta la celda de Harry y lo había protegido y curado, el que había enviado a Blaise aquel día que Bellatrix y Lucius estaban dispuestos a matarlo. Surgió la obvia pregunta de Harry "¿Por qué?" Y sonriendo, Remus le confesó que ese era el motivo por el que estaba allí.

  
El día en que supieron que Luna le había contado a un humano - a Ron - su verdadera identidad, Remus y Blaise decidieron de común acuerdo comunicárselo también a sus protegidos, y para ello había viajado Remus desde Francia hasta Escocia.

  
Cuando la explicación sobre los ángeles del destino terminó y Harry supo que desde siempre había estado bajo la protección de Remus se sintió confundido, más que nunca en su vida y sintió agruras subiendo por su garganta que, finalmente, lo llevaron a vomitar durante casi diez minutos. Exhausto, se tiró sobre su sillón con la mano reconfortante de Remus allí, para apaciguarlo.

  
\- Esto lo cambia todo - con voz ronca - ¿Lo sabes, no es así? ¿Sabes lo que ha pasado?

\- Lo sé, Harry, pero también quiero que sepas que yo estaré allí para protegerte, estés en el lugar que estés, y si ha sido tu decisión apoyar a... Voldemort... créeme, que la respeto y...

  
Harry negó con la cabeza, apesadumbrado.

  
\- Hay más que eso, Remus, cosas que tú no sabes y que creo justo contarte...

  
Remus movió la cabeza, intrigado.

  
\- Sí, Remus... es hora de contarte sobre... La Gran Mentira... - sonrió - así la llamo ahora...

  
Si Remus creía que estaba preparado para todo, se equivocaba. Él creía firmemente que encontraría a un Harry oscuro, contaminado por la maldad de su bando, tal y como solían describirlo los aurores que lo habían visto frente a frente. Maldad y determinación, describían a Harry, pero no al que estaba sentado frente a él en ese momento. No, ese Harry era muy diferente, era un Harry que le estaba mostrando su verdadero rostro. Un Harry Potter sincero, que le contaba la gran verdad que se escondía tras su Gran Mentira.

  
\- Viajé a Francia para vengar tu muerte. Al principio pensé que no quería venganza, y luego pensé que quería algo más allá... quería destruir a Voldemort con mis propias manos- apretó su puño con fuerza - y torturarlo hasta morir. Pero entonces me di cuenta que eso era venganza... - sonrió con pesar- Quería alejarme de todos, sentía la necesidad de matar... no era yo, estaba muy perturbado. - se llevó las manos al rostro queriendo ocultarlo - Quería huir y encontré una forma... - levantó la vista, sopesando si podía decirle toda la verdad a Remus y se decidió.

>> Había una voz en la Cámara de los Secretos - susurró - que me llamaba.... que lloraba por sus herederos. Pensé que era Salazar y la ignoré... pero esa voz seguía llamándome y esa mañana me decidí, aunque sabía que escuchar voces no es bueno. Llegué hasta la cámara... había algo allí, una presencia que no conocía. Era un ángel, Remus... y ahora sé que era un ángel como tú. Ella me dijo que sus herederos estaban en peligro y me dio... me dio unos manuscritos, que en ese momento no entendí. Después, mucho después, cuando me encontré con Draco supe que eran parsel, pero no en ese momento. Los dejé guardados en Hogwarts y entonces comenzó esta gran mentira...

>> Me sentía tan vacío, Remus, tan descorazonado.... odié mi destino, me odié por ser el héroe, el que tenía que perder a todos los seres a los que les tomaba cariño. Merlín, no sabes cuánto me afectó tu pérdida... me desmoroné. Una noche -recordó con nostalgia - sentí que hablé con ellos, con mis padres, con Sirius, contigo... les dije que desearía que no hubieran muerto por mi causa... y lloré mucho. Así descubrí mi deseo real, mi voluntad. Si iba a morir como todos, al final de esta guerra, lo iba a hacer por mi decisión, pero antes iba a soportar todo.

>> Sabía que era suicidio, que estaba cometiendo muchos errores, pero para mí era la única salida. Les pedí perdón, les pedí que me dieran fuerza para seguir con el plan que comenzó a formarse en mi mente en ese tiempo. Fue tan difícil decirle adiós a todo lo que conocía... pero fue más difícil cuando tuve que lanzar la primera imperdonable. Fue una sensación de poder increíble... creo que es por eso que terminé así, el poder es adictivo - confesó con bochorno.

>> Me atraparon los mortífagos, como tenía previsto, pero no me llevaron directamente con Voldemort, como yo esperaba. El maldito me tuvo en esa celda y... creo que esa historia ya la conoces. Tenía que resistir, resistir hasta el momento en que me pusieran frente a ese mal nacido y, entonces, lanzármele encima y asesinarlo con mis propias manos... Pero otra oportunidad, muy diferente, llegó. Draco me propuso algo tan enigmático como él mismo... me propuso que fuera su aliado en la destrucción de los vampiros. Muy a su estilo - aclaró - Draco me pidió auxilio y, por alguna razón, decidí escucharlo.

>> Decidí conocer lo que realmente había tras la oscuridad, tiré la máscara con él... ambos nos mostramos nuestro verdadero rostro, y entonces me di cuenta de qué tan abajo estábamos, y cuán difícil sería salir. Todo ha pasado tan rápido, que ya ni siquiera recuerdo a cuántas personas tuve que pasarles por encima. Tenía que seguir con la fachada, con el disfraz... si no lo hacía ya no era sólo mi vida la que peligraba, sino también la de Draco, ¿comprendes Remus?

>> Ahora sé que Voldemort sabe más de lo que aparentaba, porque nos ha separado. Todo este tiempo he sabido muy poco de Draco, pero sé cómo le puedo ayudar... y sé que tiene que ver con esos manuscritos que aquél espíritu me dio en la cámara, Remus. Sé que están en mis manos por algo... y debo regresar por ellos. Voy a ayudar a Draco, aunque sea suicidio... otra vez - sonrió - ¿qué me cuesta continuar esta gran mentira ahora?

  
Hubo silencio, hasta que Harry decidió dar por terminada la plática.

  
>> Pensé que jamás le podría confesar todo esto a nadie... creo que si muriera ahora, mi consciencia quedaría más tranquila.

  
Y sin más, volvió a abrazar a Remus, sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo que su consciencia estaba ligera y calmada.

****  
So tread it into the carpet // Entonces, empújalo hacia la alfombra  
Or hide it under the stairs // O escóndelo bajo las escaleras  
Say that some things never die // Di que estas cosas nunca mueren  
Well I tried and I tried // Bien yo intenté e intenté...  
****

Harry pasó unos días más en la cabaña, debido al terrible invierno que caía sobre Escocia, pero con la compañía de Remus los días no le pasaron tan lentamente como solían. La espera lo atormentaba, porque sentía que Draco estaba desprotegido y a merced del Lord, pero esperó pacientemente.

  
A principios de Diciembre regresó a Londres, donde recibió un montón de cartas de Ginny que las lechuzas no le habían podido entregar por el mal tiempo. En ellas, la pelirroja le informaba de los avances que tenía en sus relaciones con la familia y los amigos. Una de ellas llamó especialmente su atención, una bastante reciente, en la que Ginny le contaba que Hermione había delegado muchas de sus funciones en aquel grupo insurgente debido a su embarazo. Y sí, se sorprendió en demasía al terminar de leer y confirmar que Hermione estaba embarazada de cinco meses de su antiguo compañero, Neville Longbottom.

  
La vida le regalaba muchas sorpresas a Harry Potter.

  
Su regreso a Hogwarts fue una de ellas, cuando lo descubrió prácticamente destruido. Acompañado por Remus en todo momento, entraron al castillo. Se veía muy diferente a como se había visto en sus buenos tiempos. El abandono lo tenía empolvado y el silencio interrumpido por sus pasos era tétrico. Harry no adivinó qué ocurría, de momento.

  
\- ¿Dónde guardaste los manuscritos? - preguntó Remus, esquivando algunas telarañas.

\- En el último lugar que Voldemort pensaría.

\- ¿La Torre de Gryffindor?

\- Muy adivinable - respondió Harry.

\- ¿Y entonces fue en...?

\- Ya verás... - le guiñó un ojo y entonces gritó - ¡¡Dobby!! ¡Estoy aquí, he vuelto!

  
De la nada un elfo delgado y tembloroso apareció, saltando de alegría y hablando sin parar sobre el honor que era tener a Harry Potter de regreso. Había, sin duda, personas que seguirían siendo fieles a Harry, estuviese en el lado que estuviese y hablaran como hablaran de él. Dobby y Remus eran el claro ejemplo.

  
\- Dobby, ¿Podrías darme lo que te di aquel día, por favor?

\- ¡Oh! ¡Claro señor! ¡Dobby los ha cuidado mucho! ¡Dobby corrió a esconderse cuando ese hombre malo vino a la Cámara, señor!

\- ¿Hombre malo? - preguntó Harry, con el entrecejo fruncido.

\- Sí, el hombre malo, que abrió la Cámara, señor... Dobby se escondió y el hombre malo gritó y maldijo. Dobby temblaba, señor, pero el hombre malo se fue después...

\- Voldemort - dedujo inmediatamente y con vértigo Harry - ¿Hace cuánto fue eso, Dobby?

\- Oh, fue justo después de la muerte de Dumbledore, señor Potter, amo Harry - el elfo se encorvó y bajó sus orejas, con pena.

  
Ahí estaba otra sorpresa para Harry, que jamás había sido informado de la muerte de Dumbledore. Se le fue el color del rostro al comprender todo de pronto, el abandono de Hogwarts, la extraña facilidad con la que Voldemort iba por el mundo destruyéndolo. Sin Dumbledore todo tenía una fácil explicación.

  
El último recuerdo que él tenía de Dumbledore había sido gritarle en su oficina, con todo su odio contenido. Esa había sido su despedida.

Harry tomó los manuscritos y se despidió de Dobby, prometiendo que nunca lo olvidaría. Harry tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre su regreso a Italia. Uno realmente malo... que le hacía pensar que ese viaje no tendría retorno.

****

Al tener los manuscritos por fin en sus manos Harry se dedicó a leerlos y analizarlos. A entender que Salazar había embarazado a un ángel del destino y dividido así el poder completo de Slytherin en dos herederos. El poder para completar a Voldemort era Draco. Y para unirlo a él necesitaba de dos rituales. En el primero debía recrear lo que Salazar había hecho con aquel ángel, Marianne. Pero para el segundo, necesitaba de la tercera heredera, una mujer de la raza pura que Marianne había engendrado, un ángel del destino...

  
Por Remus fue que sacó más conclusiones. Pocos ángeles habían obtenido el permiso para quedarse en la tierra en medio de la crisis. De todos ellos, sólo uno era mujer. Una heredera. Una heredera que, como Ginny, le había contado en una de sus cartas, había desaparecido misteriosamente y sólo mantenía extraños y esporádicos contactos con Ron. Las piezas comenzaban a encajar en su rompecabezas personal.

  
\- Necesito ir a Italia cuanto antes, ¡Merlín! ¡Tal vez incluso ya sea demasiado tarde! Luna desapareció hace meses... este segundo ritual ya debe haberse realizado...

\- Calma, Harry - lo serenó la voz de Remus - es imposible, porque Blaise hubiese notado un cambio tan grande en su protegido y hasta ahora no nos ha dicho nada- Harry se tranquilizó realmente muy poco con aquella confesión - además... - agregó - aquí dice que es necesario que sea El Día De Poder.

\- ¿Día de poder?

\- Si nos guiamos por todo lo que cuenta Salazar y lo que Draco te hizo a ti...

\- El Walpurgis - dedujo Harry - esto va a pasar en el Walpurgis...

\- Y tú tienes que llegar a Italia ese día y evitar eso...

\- Si llego ese día puede que no funcione, que pase algo...

\- El Walpurgis es durante la noche y sólo durante la noche- explicó Remus - es la noche en que las brujas se ofrecían en un Sabath a Satanás para entregarles su vida a cambio de poder. Según las leyendas, se dice que ese día y durante el Halloween son los únicos en los que la puerta entre dimensiones se abre y se liberan espíritus malignos incontenibles... - pero luego explicó su punto - Si llegas antes a Italia no sólo tendrías a Draco cerca para ayudarle, sino que también tendrías a... Voldemort cerca y eso podría ser peligroso... si llegamos por sorpresa la misma tarde del 30 de Abril y hasta entonces planeamos una buena estrategia, nada puede salir mal...

\- Pero eso no implica que...

\- Harry, no puedes enfrentarte a Voldemort sin preparación y en un momento de arrojo tirar todo el esfuerzo, todas las mentiras por la borda... tienes que jugar a ganar, no a perder.

\- Tienes razón - aceptó Harry con un suspiro cansado.

\- Entonces está decidido... esperaremos el Walpurgis con tanta paciencia como debe estar esperándolo Voldemort.

  
Harry envió una larga misiva al Señor Oscuro, en la que le informaba que estaba a punto de descubrir al grupo de jóvenes en Inglaterra, pero que le llevaría mucho tiempo desmembrarlos porque había pequeñas organizaciones como esa en cada país. Sabía que Voldemort tomaría aquello como una especie de carta en la que Harry se resignaba a esa misión y declinaba de regresar con Draco. Como si se rindiera.

****  
Something I wasn't sure of // Algo de lo que no estaba seguro  
But I was in the middle of // pero estaba en medio de ello  
Something I forget now // algo que olvido ahora  
But I've seen too little of // pero he visto demasiado poco

****

  
De Diciembre de 1999 hasta Abril de 2000 sólo hubo cuatro meses de diferencia, pero para Lord Voldemort aquellos meses corrieron especialmente lentos. Había paz, no más ataques mortífagos, a menos no ordenados por él. Porque Él estaba demasiado concentrado preparando la noche final, el Walpurgis de 2000, aquel que completaría su poder enteramente y lo haría tan eterno como indestructible.

  
Esa era su mayor ambición.

  
Esa... y conservar a Draco de su lado, a su lado, con él, para siempre. No lo había elegido para ser su consorte, pero definitivamente era la única persona perfecta para ocupar el puesto. El único que por momentos lograba entrar a su corazón, donde vivía Tom Riddle, aquel que era capaz de llenar su lecho, su vida y su poder mágico como nadie podría hacerlo jamás.

  
Sin embargo, tenía la ligera impresión de que al no enterar a Draco de lo que estaba por ocurrir a finales de ese mismo Abril, era como obligarlo a unirse contra su voluntad. Meterlo en medio de algo que ni siquiera conocía.

  
Siendo realistas, Voldemort jamás le había contado a Draco la verdad. Le había dado a 'elegir' entre quedarse a su lado o morir, ser su consorte o no, a pesar de que sabía que de todas formas lo retendría a su lado. Todo aquel tiempo, Draco había vivido en una gran mentira, fabricada por él mismo, en la que el rubio no sabía lo importante que era para el lado oscuro, lo importante que era su vida para que Voldemort mantuviera su poder.

  
Draco no sabía que era gracias a su estancia en el lado oscuro que habían logrado conquistar innumerables territorios.

  
Tal vez, en recompensa a todo eso que le había ocultado, podría decirle la verdad, sólo por esta vez. Aunque Tom no gustaba de engañarse, la única razón por la que contaría la verdad, era para ver la reacción de Draco, una reacción que ya esperaba. Seguramente el rubio gritaría que no y se resistiría terminantemente. Aunque ambos sabrían que al final, el que ganaba era sólo él.

  
Faltando dos semanas para el Walpurgis, el Lord encontró a Draco fuera de la habitación de Lovegood, y lo tomó por el brazo para dirigirlo a la habitación que compartían algunas noches.

  
\- Te diré porqué está Lovegood aquí - comenzó. con determinación - ella es la única que puede efectuar un ritual muy antiguo y poderoso - miró de reojo a Draco, quien esperaba que terminara la explicación - ¿Recuerdas Draco? Ese día... hace aproximadamente tres años, en el que elegiste ser mi consorte y quedarte a mi lado...

\- Sí - afirmó Draco, inmediatamente. Por supuesto que lo recordaba, siempre lo recordaría.

\- Tal vez sea momento de que reafirmes esa decisión... - enigmático.

\- ¿Disculpa? - estaba confundido - no entiendo porque tengo que reafirmar una decisión así... ni qué tiene que ver con Lovegood.

\- Porque esta vez es más serio, Draco... - mirándolo por fin a los ojos - tengo a Lovegood aquí para que realice un ritual de unión entre tú y yo.

  
Draco levantó una ceja y movió ligeramente la cabeza, invitándolo a continuar.

  
\- Nos unirá eternamente, Draco... durante el Walpurgis.

  
Si el Lord se esperaba otra reacción, Draco lo sorprendió de sobremanera. Sin dejar de alzar su ceja sólo sonrió, como solía hacerlo, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos.

  
\- ¿Así que eso era?

  
Voldemort asintió, extrañado, esperaba que su consorte explotara en cualquier momento, pero no lo hizo. Al contrario de alejarse de allí gritando y maldiciendo, se acercó a él con pasos felinos y le pasó las manos por el cuello, besándolo con ansiedad.

  
\- ¿Draco? - preguntó el Lord, desconcertado, cuando el chico bajó a su cuello mientras desabotonaba su camisa.

\- Hazme el amor - pidió de pronto Draco, petición que llegó a los oídos del Lord como un golpe tremendo, pero que a pesar de eso, fue aceptada.

****  
The last time // La última vez  
You fall on me for anything you like // que caes sobre mi para lo que tú quieras  
Your one last line // tú última línea  
And years make everything alright // Y los años hacen que todo esté bien  
And I, no I don't mind // Y a mí, no, a mí no me molesta.  
****

Esa noche, mientras quitaba la ropa del cuerpo de Draco, Voldemort tomó una decisión. Si Draco estaba así de dispuesto a su unión, entonces significaba que lo de Potter se le había pasado por fin y estaba reaccionando y volviendo a la realidad. Por lo tanto, él podría fácilmente deshacerse de Potter sin que esto le trajera problemas con Draco. Igualmente no iba a arriesgarse a colgarse un letrero de "culpable" por la muerte de Potter, lo haría a discreción...

  
Fue el último pensamiento dirigido a Potter que tuvo, porque estaba decidido a que esa fuera la última vez que el Niño Que Vivió se entrometería en sus planes.

  
Estuvieron de pie, besándose, hasta que el rubio se arrodilló frente a él y comenzó a regalarle un bonito ejercicio oral, mientras se masturbaba al mismo tiempo. Voldemort jamás lo había visto así y entre ellos nunca había habido previos antes de la penetración, así que intentar otras cosas lo ponía en el mejor ánimo y excitación posibles.

  
Sentir aquella boca que le pertenecía succionando y lamiéndolo lo volvió loco y no tardó mucho tiempo en correrse, bañando el cuello y los hombros de Draco. El rubio le sonrió complacido por haber hecho bien su trabajo y luego lo empujó hacia la cama, donde ambos se acomodaron. Draco se puso a horcajadas sobre él, lamiendo el pecho, mordisqueando y succionando.

  
Por unos segundos, Voldemort estuvo a punto de llevar su mente de nuevo a Potter, con quien seguramente había aprendido Draco a ser tan jodidamente bueno en la cama, pero decidió aprovechar la buena disposición del rubio durante el tiempo que durara.

  
Después de lograr que Tom estuviera otra vez duro y listo, Draco se dio la vuelta en la cama y se puso de espaldas, sosteniéndose de la cabecera de la cama y ofreciéndole una buena vista de su trasero. Al verlo así, totalmente entregado, Tom hizo algo que tampoco había hecho antes: comenzó a prepararlo para la invasión, penetrándolo con sus dedos antes de hacerlo con su pene.

  
Cuando lo hizo, Draco lo disfrutó más de lo que había hecho antes y definitivamente se encargó de demostrarle cuánto le gustaba que lo hiciera así, al principio lento, para que Draco disfrutara y luego rápido, para su disfrute personal. En algún momento, Draco comenzó a masturbarse y terminó en su mano. Tom tardó un poco más, disfrutando todavía de la cavidad en largas embestidas. Draco se apartó en un momento y contorsionó su cuerpo para estar a la altura del miembro de Tom y hacerlo eyacular en su boca de nuevo.

  
Al terminar, Voldemort se tiró sobre la cama, estirándose, pero Draco se colocó encima de él a horcajadas y lo besó, al tiempo que su mano viajaba hacia el trasero e introducía un dedo tentativamente. Tom apartó aquella mano inmediatamente, con cierta molestia.

  
\- ¿Qué diablos haces? - con enfado.

\- No te estoy pidiendo demasiado - reclamó fuertemente - si en verdad deseas que estemos unidos por siempre esto es lo menos que puedo pedir de mi parte, no te voy a robar nada, Tom, no puedo creer que no entiendas que yo también te deseo de este modo.

  
De mal modo, Tom accedió a extender sus piernas y abrirlas, luego de ser preparado se dio la vuelta y se colocó bocabajo contra la cama, con esa extraña sensación de estar siendo dominado de alguna manera, una situación que odió, pero a la que accedió finalmente.

  
Fue una sensación extraña y diferente para ambos, el cambiar posición con su pareja, y aunque Draco sí pareció disfrutarlo, Tom siguió sintiéndose muy incómodo. Al terminar el acto fue Draco quien se estiró en la cama como gatito y luego gateó sobre ella hasta su lugar, para tirarse y descansar, tal vez dormir. Tom se quedó un rato así, inmóvil y luego decidió quedarse a dormir con él.

  
\- Estaré ahí - le susurró Draco, encaramándose contra su pecho.

  
Desde ese instante Tom comenzó la cuenta regresiva para el Walpurgis.

****

"Necesito irme", pensaba Luna con desesperación, "Necesito salir de aquí antes del Walpurgis", recargó su frente contra la pared, totalmente desesperada. "No puedo unirlos, no puedo dejar que esto pase".

  
El llanto de su pequeño bebé la llamó a colocarse a su lado nuevamente, incondicional. "Tengo que salir de aquí, por mi hijo, por Ron... Ron tiene que conocer a su hijo". Ella iba a salir de ahí, costase lo que le costase, así tuviera que rogar, suplicar... matar. Necesitaba un milagro.

  
Pero estaba perdida, porque la puerta de su habitación no se abriría para dejarla libre, jamás... ¿O sí?

  
La esperanza era lo último que moría en el lado de la luz.

  
Esa era, y es, la gran diferencia entre los bandos. En la luz existe la palabra 'esperanza', mientras que en oscuridad no es algo en lo que se pueda confiar.

  
_________________________________________

  
Ustedes decidan cuál es la gran mentira de este capítulo. Y prepárense para el final.  
¡Ah! Y no se olviden de leer el one-shoot paralelo a esta historia "Qué pasará mañana", que a estas alturas, créanme cuando les digo que se leerá más que claro ;) (aunque no niego que todavía dejé algunas pistas falsas para distraerlos jo jo )

Nos vemos el fin de semana con el final y el epílogo ^^

Que la fuerza del destino los acompañe xD  
Regan.  
Mala, muy mala.


	22. Fated Por Regan

El final. No les robo mucha sorpresa si les confieso que el final ya lo habían leído hace un tiempo. Si quieren un consejo de quien lo escribió, recuerden que todo pasa por una razón…

  
 **Dedicado a todos los que, como yo, creen que el lado oscuro es mejor.... o por lo menos más interesante.**

 **Feliz cumpleaños Eri...**

 **... y feliz Walpurgis a tod@s.**

  
 **C.XXII: La puerta del Infierno.**  
 _La Divina Comedia y el Evangelio de los Vampiros_

  
De último momento decidí que no hay canción, pero sí un humilde tributo a la obra de Dante Alighieri, una obvia influencia para este sencillo fanfic.

  
*****  
 _“Por mí se va a la ciudad del llanto;  
Por mí se va al eterno dolor;  
Por mí se va hacia la raza condenada:  
la justicia animó a mi sublime arquitecto;  
me hizo la divina potestad,  
la suprema sabiduría y el primer amor.  
Antes que yo no hubo nada creado, a excepción de lo eterno,  
y yo duro eternamente.  
¡Oh vosotros los que entráis, abandonad toda esperanza!_  
“La Divina Comedia”, Infierno, Canto tercero: ‘Puerta y vestíbulo infernales’.  
\- Dante Alighieri  
*****

30 de Abril de 2000, tarde previa al Walpurgis.

  
En la habitación de Draco el ambiente era muy pesado. Se respiraba con dificultad y en el aire se podía percibir un extraño velo de maldad, presagio de que algo muy malo estaba por ocurrir. Era apenas la tarde. En unas cuatro horas comenzaría el ritual de Walpurgis que Voldemort había preparado y todos estaban expectantes y nerviosos.

  
En el resto del castillo era lo mismo. Los sirvientes, aún sin saber de qué se trataba aquello, se encontraban por los pasillos y no se hablaban, ni siquiera se atrevían a mirarse entre sí. Todo era silencio y temor. En el resto de Italia el panorama no variaba mucho; los mortífagos hacían guardia con nerviosismo por los puntos cercanos al lugar donde se preparaba lo necesario para la unión.

  
Draco jugaba con un pergamino entre sus manos mientras bebía de un vaso, había estado bebiendo toda la tarde, esperando. La lechuza parda de Severus Snape le miraba atenta, esperando para saber si Draco querría enviar alguna respuesta. Había sido muy astuto de su parte enviar a ese animalito tan inteligente para que fuera su mensajero. Voldemort no leía su correspondencia con Severus. Decidió que no quería responder, de todas formas, sería demasiado tarde, para esas alturas su mensaje no tendría sentido.

  
El verdadero dueño de la lechuza entró por la puerta de la habitación de Draco justo a tiempo, mirando por el pasillo con el mismo nerviosismo que todos en el castillo. Al fin el hombre moreno enfrentó a Draco, con una mirada que parecía suplicarle que no lo hiciera, que no lo hiciera así.

  
\- Ya he tomado la decisión, Severus - aseguró Draco con tranquilidad - no quiero más muertes de mi lado a partir de esta tarde - se levantó del sillón donde estaba acomodado y lo miró a los ojos - sólo ayúdame con esto, por favor.

\- Es muy arriesgado, Draco, estás entregando tu vida con esto. Si algo sale mal, si pasa más tiempo...

\- Sé lo que estoy haciendo, lo sé muy bien - le sonrió, con aparente calma, totalmente surrealista-. Severus - recordó de pronto Draco - quiero que llames a mi padre en cuanto salgas de aquí, dile que venga, necesito hablar con él, por favor.

****

Harry había acampado en la frontera de Francia e Italia durante una semana. Pero no estaba solo, ya que era el escondite que Remus y Blaise habían encontrado y utilizado desde su escape del castillo, casi un año atrás. Los tres habían decidido esperar ahí hasta el día de Walpurgis, cuando Harry volaría solo, sin más compañía que una escoba y su varita, hasta la cede de la oscuridad, el lugar donde Voldemort residía... con Draco.

  
El 30 de Abril fue terrible desde su inicio. Harry no había podido conciliar el sueño durante la noche anterior y Blaise había decidido utilizar magia para dormirlo, al ser de suprema importancia que estuviera al cien por ciento el día siguiente.

  
Los dos ángeles cuidaron de él lo mejor que pudieron, pero Harry no pudo comer tampoco ese día y no hubo forma de obligarlo.

  
\- Está todo listo - anunció Remus a media tarde - vuela con cuidado y... recuerda bien todo lo que hemos planeado... - le apretó el hombro mientras Harry subía a su escoba, en una despedida silenciosa, con miedo de pronunciar un 'hasta luego' que no estaba seguro si se podría cumplir.

\- No sé si podré, Remus - confesó finalmente Harry.

\- Piensa en lo que tú mismo dijiste - le animó Blaise - es como lanzar un _Incendio_ a las llamas... - intentó sonreírle, pero sólo pudo realizar una mueca antes de expresar toda la tristeza que sentía realmente.

\- Todo estará bien, Harry... todo estará bien... - lo consoló Remus.

  
Harry asintió y los miró por última vez, antes de ordenarle a su escoba que comenzara a elevarse. No voltear la vista, cerró los ojos un momento para conservar aquella imagen mentalmente y luego de elevarse unos metros en línea recta aceleró y desapareció en el viento.

  
\- Sinceramente Remus, espero que regrese, aunque eso signifique lo peor.

\- Yo también Blaise...

  
El chico tomó su mano y la apretó. Así estuvieron mucho tiempo, mientras la tarde iba muriendo lentamente.

****

El sol todavía era visible cuando Lucius entró en la habitación de Draco. Lo encontró sentado frente a un pequeño tocador, mirando de frente un espejo enorme. En sus manos temblorosas, Draco sostenía un vaso, parecía que en cualquier momento se le caería. Sus ojos estaban perdidos en algún lugar hasta que finalmente notó su presencia.

  
\- Padre - por primera vez, Draco se dirigió a él en ese tono tranquilo y pacífico.

\- Draco - asintió él, confundido por haber sido llamado cuando ya estaba casi seguro de que él no tenía asuntos personales que resolver con sus 'superiores', pese a que uno de ellos era su propio hijo.

\- Quería verte por última vez antes de lo que pasará esta noche - no había necesidad de aclararlo, Lucius ya debía haber sido informado - ... y decirte que cuando todo pase, serás bien recibido si sigues de nuestro lado.

  
Lucius no entendió correctamente el significado de aquellas palabras, pero no le fue permitido preguntar porque Draco se levantó de su asiento y, tras caminar hacia él en silencio, le regaló un beso en la mejilla. Era sorprendente ver como padre e hijo ahora compartían la misma altura y cuán parecidos seguían siendo el uno al otro.

  
\- Aunque, si algo sale mal esta noche, sólo quiero que sepas que te perdono.

  
Esa fue oficialmente su despedida. Algunos sirvientes de Draco irrumpieron en la habitación para prepararlo y Lucius se tuvo que retirar con el amargo presentimiento de que las cosas cambiarían radicalmente esa noche... mucho más de lo que se rumoraba.

*****

La preparación consistió en un largo baño que terminó cuando el sol todavía asomaba algunos rayos en el horizonte. Fue un baño lo suficientemente largo como para dejarlo pensar con tranquilidad. En aquel momento, Draco se sentía tan nervioso y aterrorizado como en el Walpurgis en el que había sido marcado como propiedad por el Señor Oscuro. Sin embargo, definitivamente no se sentía tan frágil ni tan extremadamente pequeño en comparación con el Lord como en aquella ocasión. Ya no se sentía intimidado y conquistado por su poder, pero todavía apretaba en su garganta aquel sentimiento de no tener salida, de estar atrapado.

  
Se sentía inútil en ese aspecto, obligado, comprometido a actuar de una manera porque sencillamente no era pensable otra. Aunque nadie le obligaba a hacer lo que haría, a final de cuentas, era una decisión que él había tomado. Una decisión basada en los sueños y esperanzas que jamás había podido expresar pero que seguía llevando cual estandarte dentro de su mente.

  
Draco fue vestido con una hermosa túnica de un negro absoluto a excepción de algunos exquisitos bordados en verde oscuro. El resto de su vestimenta, incluyendo la camisa, también era negra.

  
\- Un color que resalta tu belleza - le dijo el Lord, mientras tocaba su mejilla, fascinado de la forma en que los ojos de Draco brillaban especialmente aquella noche.

  
El rubio le sonrió con nerviosismo. El sol terminó de esconderse tras el horizonte y el corazón de Draco se aceleró. Tom le tomó de la mano para llevárselo, al hacerlo, notó que ésta sudaba exageradamente y el cuerpo temblaba ligeramente.

  
\- ¿Te encuentras bien Draco? - preguntó con cierta preocupación. No era posible que la otra parte de su poder se encontrara mal el día más importante de sus vidas... o de su eternidad.

\- Y-yo... - Draco soltó su mano y fue hacia el tocador para beber de un solo trago del vaso que todavía se encontraba allí. No respiró hasta haberse pasado la última gota y entonces, más decidido, regresó con Tom, le dio la mano y asintió.

  
Voldemort y Draco desaparecieron juntos, para aparecer en el lugar que había sido preparado para el ritual.

*****  
Que el cielo exista, aunque nuestro lugar sea el infierno.  
\- Jorge Luis Borges  
*****

Silencio sepulcral. Nada extraño al tratarse de un cementerio, pero para el Lord eso no significaba buenas noticias.

  
Ningún guardia de los que había enviado a vigilar se encontraba en su puesto. Él se puso en guardia inmediatamente. Sintió que la mano con que Draco lo sujetaba se debilitaba hasta soltarlo y al mirarlo lo notó demasiado pálido.

  
\- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó alarmado. Draco no le respondió, simplemente miró con cierto miedo hacia la espalda de Tom.

  
Al dar la vuelta, Voldemort se encontró con cinco sombras. Un viento helado anunció la presencia de unos invitados no deseados: vampiros.

  
Se preparó a enfrentarlos, pero extrañamente los seres desaparecieron en las sombras, tal como habían llegado. Voldemort comenzó a sospechar. Según sabía, los vampiros habían aceptado una tregua con ellos. Efectivamente, no los habían atacado, no a ellos, pero los guardias que Voldemort había asignado seguían sin aparecer y era obvio que los vampiros tenían que ver en eso.

  
Miró a Draco, examinándolo. El chico estaba respirando con tranquilidad, en el exterior parecía muy calmado. Intentó entrar en su mente, pero Draco lo rechazó inmediatamente, mirándolo a los ojos asustado.

  
\- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó, intentando conservar la calma.

\- ¿Qué me estás ocultando Draco?

\- ¿Por qué debería ocultarte algo? - refutó éste.

  
Hubo silencio, interrumpido por unos pasos firmes a lo lejos. Faltaban todavía algunos minutos para la hora señalada, en la que sus mortífagos se aparecerían y Luna sería traída para comenzar el ritual, así que Voldemort dedujo fácilmente que se trataba de otro indeseado.

  
\- Buenas noches, Tom - saludó la voz desde algún lugar entre las sombras - disculpa que haya venido sin ser invitado, pero era mi deber estar presente.

\- Potter - escupió el Lord, esta vez preparado para eliminar al intruso en cuanto diera la cara - deja que te vea, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez... - siseó con rencor.

\- Lamento eso y lo sabes, Tom, pero estaba muy ocupado en otros asuntos...

  
Al fin salió de la oscuridad, colocándose en un lugar visible para el Lord. Inmediatamente le fue lanzado por un rayo que evadió haciéndose a un lado.

  
\- ¿Qué clase de recibimiento es ese, Tom?

Se encontraron los tres de nuevo, después de un año de no hacerlo, aunque las condiciones de la despedida y del reencuentro contrastaban terriblemente. Los tres estaban cerca, demasiado cerca, al caminar escasos tres pasos chocarían entre sí, pero esos tres pasos no fueron necesarios.

  
\- Lárgate de aquí, Potter - ordenó Tom, desenfundando su varita al sentir que la situación lo requeriría. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando, al segundo siguiente, Harry también le mostró la suya.

\- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? - alzó las cejas retándolo.

\- Largo - Lanzó un hechizo y aunque Harry lo evitó, no corrió con la misma suerte tras un segundo hechizo que lo lanzó algunos metros atrás.

  
Irritado, Harry se levantó y se sacudió con toda dignidad.

  
\- ¿Ni siquiera me permites unas palabras? - cuestionó con burla.

\- No tienes nada que decirme, Potter - levantó su varita nuevamente, dispuesto a terminar aquello.

\- _El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca..._ \- citó Harry, con voz enigmática - _Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como su igual..._

\- La profecía - susurró débilmente Voldemort - no... pero ya es imposible que se cumpla - sonrió con desprecio - ¡Ahora soy invencible! ¡Aunque tuvieses ese poder, Potter, es demasiado tarde! - gritó con fuerza.

\- Oh, pero Tom - aventuró Harry, acercándose de nueva cuenta con pasos lentos - Hay una parte de la profecía que tú no conoces...

\- ¿Qué...?

\- Una parte de la profecía que tu espía no escuchó...

\- ¡Mentiras! - aseguró irritado.

\- _Pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor de las Tinieblas no conoce. Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida..._

\- ¡Mientes! - gritó nuevamente, amenazándolo con su varita.

\- Oh, no... Por muy bueno que sea mintiendo - sonrió Harry - esta vez estoy diciendo la verdad.

  
*****

\- Sé mucho más de lo que te imaginas, Voldemort - por primera vez en esa noche pronunciando ese nombre - y puedo utilizarlo contra ti. Muchas cosas las tuve que investigar yo, pero otras tantas... salieron de la boca de quien más poder tiene sobre ti...

  
Harry señaló a Draco con la mirada, Voldemort inmediatamente lo encaró, caminó hacia él y lo sujetó por el brazo con violencia. El chico rubio no se inmutó, permaneció con la mirada perdida, como si analizara las cosas, en un shock mental.

  
\- No... no sabes muchas cosas - esta vez fue su turno de sonreír - porque hay cosas que ni éste traidor te ha contado. - Draco esta vez sí dirigió su vista a los ojos de Voldemort, con una mirada dolida.

\- No creo que haya más misterios ni más mentiras por resolver - con odio saliendo en sus palabras - no más engaños, aquí han terminado todos.

\- Nosotros matamos a tu protector, a ese viejo estúpido... y también fuimos nosotros quienes nos deshicimos de Remus ¿sabias eso Potter? ¿Te lo confesó Draco? ¿Te dijo que fue él quien me alentó a deshacerme del licántropo? Fue Draco quien me pidió que matáramos a Dumbledore para que te quedaras con nosotros, para que nadie pudiera rescatarte...

  
Draco miró a Harry y a Voldemort alternativamente, sumergiéndose en el amargo mar de la verdad oculta por tanto tiempo, de la única verdad.

  
Harry apretó sus puños. Comprendió que habían sido ellos los que habían borrado el obstáculo que les representaba Dumbledore. Y también lo habían intentado con Remus, afortunadamente para él, sin lograrlo.

  
\- Tú no mataste a Dumbledore para que yo estuviera aquí con ustedes sin darles problemas, lo mataste para entrar en la cámara de los secretos con más tranquilidad - aseguró Harry con una frialdad aterradora- Ya habías entrado una vez, pero te descubrió, lo sé. No los pudiste buscar con calma y para cuando tuviste el poder suficiente lo mataste... y regresaste a la cámara a buscarlos, pero ya no estaban allí ¿Verdad Tom? Me usaste como pretexto para que Draco lo asesinara, dado que tú todavía le temías... me dejaste vivir y entrar en tu vida, te arriesgaste a tenerme aquí con tal de encontrar y ocultar esos manuscritos que de todas formas no ibas a poder tener.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - temiendo lo peor. En sus adentros, temía que la conexión de Harry no se hubiera roto cuando le habían retirado la cicatriz. Ese había sido el plan, que Potter dejara de estar conectado con él y poder realizar sus planes tranquilamente. Era imposible que hubiese fallado ¿Entonces...?

\- Porque yo los tomé - sonrió Harry - yo los he tenido todo este tiempo, he sido yo el que los ha manejado a su antojo.

\- Eres un estúpido - gritó Voldemort, temblado de rabia - pero jamás podrás usarlos en mi contra ¡Yo soy el heredero de Slytherin! No tú, bastardo ¡Yo tengo el poder!

\- No eres el único heredero de Slytherin - usando aquellas palabras en su contra - existe otro, para tu mala fortuna ¿no es así?

\- Un heredero - murmuró entre dientes - que está de mi lado... ¡Y estará aquí por la eternidad! ¿Cierto, Draco? - apretando el agarre con que lo sostenía por el brazo.

  
Draco no se soltó, ni lo intentó. Al contrario, lo miró nuevamente a los ojos, sin sentimientos, con ese enorme vacío que sólo los ojos plateados de Draco podían transmitir y habló.

  
\- ¿Lo dudas ahora, Tom? - con un toque de tristeza en sus palabras, que sonaban débiles - He estado aquí todo este tiempo, desde el principio hasta esta noche, incluso después de saber la verdad.

  
Draco miró a Harry. Era hora de descubrirse ante él, completamente.

  
\- Incluso después de que Harry me envió una copia de esos manuscritos.

\- Imposible... - murmuró ahogadamente Voldemort.

\- Mantuvimos correspondencia con la lechuza de Snape, era imposible que interceptaras mi correspondencia con él también... - confesó Draco - he sabido la verdad por mucho tiempo, Tom, más tiempo del que tú crees, porque incluso antes de que Harry me lo confirmara yo ya lo sospechaba. Me has utilizado.

\- ¡Te he mantenido como un rey a mi lado! ¡Te he dado todo lo que podrías desear!

\- Pero me has utilizado a fin de cuentas - no fue un reclamo, sólo una simple afirmación, hizo una pausa - y lo sé. Has utilizado mi poder para sobrevivir, porque tu poder no estaba completo. Me usaste para recuperar la vitalidad que tu cuerpo había perdido, eso explica el cambio de edad después de nuestra unión... - sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, Draco continuó - Y aún así me mantuve aquí, un tiempo lo hice por nuestro hijo... - Draco sonrió con amargura - pero tú no deseabas un hijo, ¿verdad? - esta vez dejó de mirarlo - Tal vez pensaste que ese hijo me alejaría de ti, tal vez que te quitaría poder...

\- ¿De dónde sacas eso? - preguntó Voldemort, esta vez ignorando completamente a Harry, quien guardaba silencio. Soltó el brazo de Draco al instante. Él sabía que no era miedo a que Draco se alejara. Era miedo por el sueño que había tenido... miedo a que su hijo fuera tan poderoso y al final... que el sueño se hiciera realidad y lo llevara a la muerte, como en el sueño.

\- No lo sé, tal vez del hecho que fuiste tú quien permitió que me quitaran a mi hijo - esta vez su voz no pudo salir limpia del rencor que sentía - fuiste tú quien permitiste que se lo llevaran esa noche, tú lo sabías y en lugar de evitarlo los ayudaste todo ese tiempo... - los ojos de Draco brillaron por las lágrimas contenidas. Tú fuiste el culpable que nuestro hijo terminara muerto, todos lo sabemos bien. Y no conforme con eso... - continuó Draco, seriamente - no conforme con quitarme a mi hijo también decidiste que mi mejor amigo te estorbaba... Intentaste matar a Blaise y quitarlo de tu camino, lo sé muy bien...

\- Espero que también sepas la causa - arremetió el Lord - ¡Era un maldito ángel del destino! ¡Lo tenía que alejar de nosotros!

\- ¡Lo tenías que alejar de mí! - exclamó, pero sin energía - Intenté protegerlo de todas las maneras... hasta que descubrí que la más segura era sacarlo yo mismo del castillo, obligarlo a salir, fingiendo que lo odiaba y no lo protegería más...

  
Harry no sabía aquello, así que le sorprendió la confesión. La ocasión en que Draco había atacado a Zabini para quitarle el anillo no era simple casualidad, había tenido una razón de ser. Voldemort, en cambio, permaneció quieto, esperando que continuara.

  
\- Y no es necesario que mencione todo lo que has intentado contra el último aliado que me quedaba ¿cierto Tom? Es por demás mencionar todo lo que has hecho para intentar deshacerte de Harry... lo enviaste a Francia sólo para pelear contra los vampiros, eso fue demasiado directo.

\- Lamentablemente, supo librarse de ellos - mirando esta vez a Harry - tienes razón Draco. No intentaré negar nada - directo y con frialdad - porque he sido yo el que ha estado detrás de todo siempre... Aunque, tal vez no hubiera sido necesario enviar a Potter contra los vampiros si se hubiese dejado besar por mi dementor...

\- ¡Fuiste tú! - reaccionó inmediatamente Harry - fuiste tú el que enviaste al dementor tras nuestro carruaje aquel día...

\- Pensé que eso también sería obvio - rodando los ojos - los dementores están de mi lado.

\- Me alegra que al fin salga toda la verdad esta noche. Tarde... pero siempre sale a la luz, o a las tinieblas, en este caso- interrumpió Draco y se acercó más a Voldemort -. Y ahora, la última verdad... ¿Quieren?

\- ¿Qué verdad? - preguntó Harry, Draco le miró a él.

\- La unión que Voldemort invocó en mí durante el Walpurgis es para toda la vida. Y esta noche...

\- Se convertirá en una unión para toda la eternidad - sentenció Voldemort, completando la frase.

\- Esa no es una última verdad - replicó Harry -. Porque Tom no sabe que la unión que tú pusiste sobre mi, Draco, también es para toda la vida.

  
Eso desubicó al Lord. Miró a Draco, pero sólo recibió una confirmación con la mirada.

  
\- Sólo tuvimos que copiar el ritual que tú hiciste conmigo - sonrió Draco, totalmente fuera de lugar - fue fácil, porque yo lo viví y Harry lo observó por la conexión - señalando su frente, en alusión a la cicatriz que Harry tenía en aquel tiempo - Obtuvimos más poder, el necesario para enfrentarnos contra los vampiros. Habíamos repetido todo, incluso las cuatro muertes...

\- Aunque algunas no fueron planeadas - continuó Harry.

\- Nospheratum fue el primer - explicó Draco - porque se interpuso en mi camino para intentar recuperar a nuestro hijo... - su voz casi se perdió en el viento.

\- Y lamentablemente, las muertes siguientes pertenecieron a algunos aurores que no tuve el placer de conocer - Harry se encogió de hombros - todo hubiese sido perfecto sin ese detalle.

\- ¡Basta ya! - paró Voldemort, esta vez apuntando su varita hacia Draco - ¿se están burlando de mí?

\- No - aseguró Draco con seriedad - sólo fue una explicación de los hechos.

\- Muy esclarecedor ¿no te parece, Tom? - arremetió Harry.

  
Voldemort estuvo a punto de dispararle a Harry nuevamente pero la mano de Draco empujando su brazo lo detuvo. Él se volteó para observarlo con odio, pero Draco le señaló con la mirada a los mortífagos que se habían aparecido en la distancia, que ahora se dirigían hacia ellos, observando la escena.

  
\- La hora está llegando... sólo faltaría Lovegood aquí para iniciar el enlace de eternidad... - evidenció Draco.

*****

Ron se encontraba aquella noche en casa de Hermione y Neville. La chica, con ocho meses de embarazo, había comenzado a sufrir dolores intensos por la tarde y todo se estaba complicando. No habían podido transportarla al hospital, así que un equipo de doctores de San Mungo estaba atendiendo el difícil caso.

  
El pobre Neville con las manos sudorosas caminaba de un lugar a otro de la sala, esperando pacientemente que todo saliera bien. Tenía mucho miedo de perder a su esposa o a su hijo y así se lo hizo saber a Ron, quien le apretó el hombro y lo consoló.

  
Justo cuando el sol se terminaba de ocultar uno de los doctores salió de la habitación del matrimonio para informarles sobre lo que ocurría.

  
\- El niño nacerá en cualquier momento - fue su alegre diagnóstico.

\- ¿N-nacer? ¡Pero sólo tiene ocho meses! - exclamó asustado.

\- Estará bien, parece que su hijo insiste en nacer antes de tiempo, pero todo va a estar bien, no se preocupe.

  
Ron le sonrió y lo tranquilizó hasta donde pudo. Hablaron un rato, sobre los miedos de Neville y la esperanza de Ron en que todo iría bien. Logró hacer que Neville aceptara sentarse.

  
Y entonces ocurrió.

  
Apareció en la sala, con un anillo en la mano derecha y un bebé entre los brazos. En cuanto sintió que había llegado a su destino se dejó caer al piso. Ron se levantó como un resorte y alcanzó a sostenerla, asustado.

  
\- ¡Luna! - gritó, entre emocionado y aterrado.

\- E-es... tu hijo - sonrió la chica, un poco debilitada por la precipitada llegada - lo siento... tuve que correr mucho tiempo...

\- ¿Mi hijo? - Ron tomó al nene entre sus manos, maravillándose ante el cabello rojo, obvia señal de herencia Weasley - ¿Qué ha pasado Luna? - preguntó lloroso, sosteniendo aún a su hijo, ya no tan pequeño, con seis meses de vida a cuestas.

\- É-el... me dejó escapar... - y Luna se desmayó, agotada por el esfuerzo.

  
Al mismo tiempo, en la habitación, se escuchó un tremendo grito de Hermione, acompañado más tarde por el sonido de un estruendoso llanto.

  
El bebé había nacido al fin en plena noche de Walpurgis.

****  
 _ **…Mas el Amor fue perverso desde su origen.  
Fue el amor el que lo llevó a negar su oscuridad.  
Fue el Amor el que venció a Luzbel y sus ángeles en la batalla del Cielo. **  
\- Evangelio de los vampiros _  
****

\- Tomé mi decisión hace mucho - declaró Draco - y es momento de realizarla, simplemente - suspiró, sus manos temblaban más que durante la tarde.

  
Se colocó entre Harry y Voldemort, dándole la espalda al primero.

  
Miró a Harry de soslayo antes de añadir su última frase - Estoy listo.

  
Abrazó a Tom por la cintura, recargando su cabeza en el pecho de éste y apretó los ojos con fuerza.

  
Voldemort sonrió, mirando a Harry para demostrarle quién había ganado. Vio una sombra de tristeza y miedo cruzar por los ojos del chico, pero luego sólo hubo decisión.

  
Una terrible decisión.

  
\- Au revoir, Draco - susurró Harry, alzando su varita.

  
Draco se tensó y luego perdió la fuerza entre los brazos del Lord.

  
\- Avada Kedavra - murmuró Harry y un rayo verde golpeó con fuerza a Draco.

  
Hubo silencio. Los mortífagos intentaron interrumpir, pero Harry alzó un gran escudo alrededor de ambos.

  
El Lord estaba atónito.

  
Draco había muerto.

  
Draco había muerto en sus brazos.

  
En un momento dejó de sostenerlo y el cuerpo delgado de Draco cayó al piso, desmadejado. Él no podía creerlo. No entendía cómo el chico Potter se había atrevido a matarlo. El impacto lo hizo descuidarse totalmente.

  
\- Draco está muerto - afirmó Harry, el Lord guardó silencio, sin moverse de su sitio, con la mirada perdida y los brazos aún extendidos, vacíos - lo cual significa, que la fuente de tu poder ha desaparecido.

  
Y Voldemort comprendió. Harry había asesinado a Draco para así eliminar la parte que lo complementaba, la que lo hacía tan poderoso.

  
 _El único con poder para derrotar al Señor de las Tinieblas se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor de las Tinieblas lo señalará como su igual..._

  
Harry levantó su varita y el Lord sacó la suya rápidamente, reaccionado mínimamente dentro de su estupor.

  
 _Pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor de las Tinieblas no conoce. Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida..._

  
\- Avada Kedavra - pronunciaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

  
Las varitas gemelas se conectaron de nuevo en el _priori incantatem..._

  
Chorros de luz inundaron el cementerio, al tiempo que las varitas temblaban en manos de sus dueños, presas del encantamiento.

  
\- ¿Sabes qué poder es el que te destruirá, maldito? - gritó Harry, su voz apenas sobresalió de las ondas de poder que surcaban el cementerio de extremo a extremo - el amor... porque soy yo quien tiene el amor de Draco, soy yo quien tiene su poder.

  
Voldemort sujetó la varita firmemente, mirando con aversión a Harry, con todo el odio que sentía aumentó el poder en su varita y pronto Harry dio algunos pasos atrás.

  
\- Muérete Potter - gritó sin control, con un toque de locura.

\- Ese es tu gran problema - gritó Harry con lágrimas en los ojos - jamás comprendiste que hay cosas peores que la muerte... - miró el cuerpo de Draco en el piso, y apretó los párpados para dejar de llorar y darse el valor de continuar.

\- No hay nada peor... nada peor que la muerte... ¡Nada!

\- Te contaré una historia rápida, Tom - comenzó Harry, gritando- Hubo una vez un ambicioso y soberbio hombre llamado Salazar Slytherin, que violó a una joven mujer llamada Marianne, no era una mujer común, era un Ángel del Destino... y esa mujer hizo lo posible por frustrar los planes de Slytherin, dividiendo su herencia en dos, destinándola a estar separada eternamente, hasta la décimo tercera generación, cuando se unirían el heredero puro de Slytherin, que eres tú mismo, el heredero de la familia que comenzó como fruto de esa violación, Draco... y la heredera pura de Marianne, Luna, otro Ángel del Destino.

\- ¡Yo sé esa historia, cállate y muérete de una vez! - apretó su varita y empujó con fuerza el poder, logrando que Harry diera más y más pasos hacia atrás.

\- ¡Antes permíteme contarte su final! - gritó Harry con todas sus fuerzas, respirando con dificultad - Godric Gryffindor se enteró de todo por boca de la misma Marianne... y decidió que a la décimo tercera generación también habría un heredero - Harry tuvo que sostener la varita con ambas manos para no soltarla - un heredero que acabaría con esa herencia maldita, ayudado por una profecía.

\- ¡Mientes! - gritó desquiciado - El final va a ser otro - utilizando más poder en contra de Harry.

\- Y he aquí... el final de la historia....

  
Hubo un destello más fuerte que los demás. Luz y nada más que blanca luz.

  
Las varitas gemelas unieron su poder. El poder de las muertes que había dado Voldemort, el poder que Harry había utilizado para el bien y para el mal. El poder de la traición y el poder de la verdad se hicieron uno solo para crear una tercera fuerza, más grande que el poder de los dueños de las varitas. Era una fuerza tan poderosa que todos los presentes pudieron percibirla en su esplendor sin más necesidad que abrir los ojos. Una figura se comenzó a formar lentamente entre la niebla.

  
Voldemort gritó con terror.

  
La figura tomó la forma del niño de sus sueños, de aquel que lo había perseguido sin descanso, aquel que tanto había temido.

  
 _\- Voldemort  susurró el niño, en una voz que a Tom conocida, muy conocida, una voz infantil… - este será tu fin._

 _  
Y ante un movimiento de las manos del chiquillo a su alrededor surgieron ardientes flamas que pronto lo alcanzaron y comenzaron a destruirlo. Lento y doloroso, peor que un cruciatus, peor que cualquier maldición, peor aún… que el fuego. Era fuego mágico, el más poderoso que jamás había sentido, intentó huir, pero no pudo desaparecer._

 _  
Y la voz del niño… la voz… la voz…_

 _\- Voldemort, éste será tu fin - repitió._

 _\- Fuego mágico  alcanzó a decir, en medio de la agonía._

 _\- No, algo mucho peor. Amor... un amor que tú jamás podrás conocer... un amor que va más allá de las fronteras del bien y el mal... un amor que tú asesinaste, junto con tu propio hijo..._

  
Hubo gritos. Un nuevo destello y los cuerpos de Voldemort y Harry fueron impulsados hacia arriba con fuerza sobrenatural y luego fueron dejados caer con estrepitosamente contra el piso.

  
Una abrumadora ola de poder inundó el cementerio, como un grito terriblemente agudo que ensordeció a los oyentes. Al final, un circulo de luz que aumentó su brillo hasta desaparecer.

  
Silencio.

  
Sólo silencio expectante en medio de la oscuridad.

  
Las barreras que Harry había alzado cayeron y los mortífagos que estaban más cerca dieron los primeros pasos hacia ellos, inseguros de lo que había ocurrido ante sus ojos.

****

\- Es el fin... - sollozó Blaise llevándose una mano al pecho, con un gesto de dolor - está muerto... están muertos... puedo sentirlo...

  
Remus miró al cielo, intentando de alguna forma ser escuchado.

  
\- Vamos, no nos falles... no nos falles ahora  susurró  El tiempo se está terminando….

________________________________________

  
Estas últimas líneas son parte de un epílogo. Y sí, planeaba escribir uno, pero jamás me imaginé que el final fuera tan… bueno, tan largo como esto. Así que he decidido que, a riesgo de causar un infarto (o ya haberlo causado), este capítulo se queda aquí porque de agregarle algo más pierde totalmente la esencia y lo he intentado, créanme.

  
Ahora, para mi diversión personal he decidido organizar un pequeño ‘concursillo’. Nada del otro mundo (espero).

El epílogo lo publicaré durante la noche (mexicana) del primero de mayo. Pero alguno de ustedes puede leerlo antes que los demás, porque se lo enviaré a vuelta de correo en cuanto responda una serie de preguntas correctamente. Son cinco, pero tienen sus detalles. Además, se incluyen algunos otros detallitos como “premio”, o más bien recompensa por leerme.

Si a alguno/a le interesa, la información más detallada y el cuestionario en este link: http://www.true-enough.org/imagine/

Gracias por leer y comentar (a quienes lo hacen).  
A quienes no, me gustaría que lo hicieran esta vez, aunque sea para lanzarme maldiciones ;)


	23. Fated Por Regan

Un epílogo.

Mi memoria me lleva a los primeros días en que Fated se gestaba en mi mente. La persistencia en mi imaginación de algunas imágenes de esta última parte de la historia fueron las que me empujaron a escribir los anteriores 22 capítulos. Hoy intento cerrar el ciclo de Fated, aunque estoy consciente de que para cerrarlo completamente va a pasar un rato, por todo lo que esta historia me ha dejado.

Espero que disfruten.

 **Para todos aquellos que creen que el lado oscuro es mejor, o por lo menos más interesante…  
… y para los que aún en este lado mantuvieron la esperanza.**

  


  
 **Epílogo en el infierno.  
** Conoce la Oscuridad, entiéndela, ámala y... **Al final hazla tuya.**

  
 _"No hay mayor paraíso que el alivio, ni más terrible infierno que la culpa" (Sindioses.com)_

 _"Que el cielo exista, aunque nuestro lugar sea el infierno." (Jorge Luis Borges)_

 _"No hay necesidad de fuego, el infierno son los otros." Jean Paul Sartre_  


 _Principios de Noviembre de 2002, al norte del Reino Unido._

  
\- Guarden silencio, el Lord está por llegar - ordenó un joven con voz autoritaria.

Los presentes acomodaron su formación. Cada quien en el sitio que le correspondía, esperando atentamente el informe de la última misión, quizá la que más escándalo y expectación había causado en el bando de oscuridad desde lo ocurrido en el Walpurgis del 2000.

Los murmullos cesaron en cuanto se escucharon pasos a punto de entrar en el enorme auditorio donde las tropas habían sido reunidas. No eran los pasos de una sola persona, sino de varias: Dos hombres tomados de la mano al frente, vestidos de negro con plata, los colores oficiales desde hacía un tiempo; detrás de ellos una mujer con un bulto en brazos los seguía de cerca.

  
Finalmente se hizo el silencio total, cuando los pasos llegaron hasta su destino. Los dos hombres permanecieron de pie, observando las tropas por unos momentos. El más alto de ellos tomó la palabra, dirigiéndose a los ejércitos con voz potente, aumentada en parte por un hechizo _sonorus_.

\- Caballeros de Walpurgis - llamó - es justo y necesario celebrar los acontecimientos de los últimos días y nuestra victoria sobre los jefes rebeldes. Pero recuerden que no debemos confiarnos... cuando un jefe cae se levantará otro y otro más, así que debemos mantener la alerta permanente que nos ha caracterizado.

  
Hubo aplausos y expresiones de alegría.

  
\- Es tiempo de celebración - anunció con voz suave el otro hombre, volteando para sujetar con delicadeza el bulto que la mujer llevaba. Aquel envoltorio de cobijas comenzó a moverse hasta que un llanto infantil irrumpió en la sala.

  
Era una semana después del 31 de Octubre de 2002, día de Halloween. Habían pasado dos años desde el Walpurgis más terrible que se recordara. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces.

  
La guerra había continuado, pero uno de los bandos se había reformado radicalmente, conservando de su lado sólo a aquellos que juraran lealtad absoluta. Los mortífagos, como tales, habían desaparecido para dar paso a Los Caballeros de Walpurgis. Las máscaras se habían ido, ahora sus rostros se mostraban orgullosos de las ideologías que defendían. Las túnicas absolutamente negras ahora se matizaban en gris, otro símbolo de su causa.

  


**************************************************************

 _Lo que ocurrió tras el Walpurgis de 2000._

 **"El momento más oscuro de la noche es justo aquel que precede al amanecer"**

\- Es el fin... - sollozó Blaise llevándose una mano al pecho, con un gesto de dolor - está muerto... están muertos... puedo sentirlo...

Remus miró al cielo, intentando de alguna forma ser escuchado.

\- Vamos, no nos falles... no nos falles ahora - susurró - Harry, no nos falles ahora.

\- Draco - dolor en todas sus facciones - se está yendo... vamos... Harry, vamos...

  


*****

  
\- No va a lograrlo, no va a hacerlo, el tiempo se está terminando - apremió Severus Snape mirando un pequeño reloj de arena en su mano.

  
Se encontraba en la escena del cementerio, junto con todos los mortífagos que se habían aparecido sólo para presenciar un ritual que no se había llevado a cabo. De lo que sí habían sido testigos era de una tremenda y terrible batalla que parecía haber terminado con todo.

  
A su lado, Lucius Malfoy se encontraba en shock, mirando sin ver el cuerpo de su hijo, tendido en el piso. A unos metros de distancia, yacían también los cuerpos de Tom Riddle y Harry Potter.

  
\- No va a hacerlo... - repitió Snape por enésima vez. Lucius le regaló una mirada irritada.

\- ¿Quién se supone que debe hacer qué? - preguntó enfadado. Su hijo estaba muerto y el hombre no hacía más que repetir estupideces...

\- Lo hizo... - dijo de pronto, mirando como entre las sombras de los mortífagos una llegaba hasta los tres cuerpos, quitándose la capucha que llevaba encima.

Ligeras vibraciones mágicas sacudieron el ambiente.

  
Aquella misteriosa figura revisó los cuerpos de Lord Voldemort y Harry Potter, soltando un suspiro y una sonrisa. Luego, al dirigirse al cuerpo de Draco sus ojos verdes brillaron con tristeza.

  
Era Harry Potter.

  
Colocó su mano en la frente de Draco y retiró el cabello que había caído sobre ella. Entonces, su palma se dirigió hasta su corazón y envió una onda de calor hacia ese lugar, tal como había sido instruido para hacerlo. Pronto hubo un brillo dorado y Harry sacó de su túnica un pequeño frasco. Mirando a Snape a lo lejos, el joven abrió la boca de Draco y le suministró una poción de tono purpúreo.

  
La figura de Harry se levantó entonces, con una última caricia para Draco, cuidando que su otro yo no despertase porque las consecuencias de encontrarse con su 'yo' futuro podrían ser fatales. Entonces se llevó las manos a su cuello, sacó un pequeño reloj: un giratiempos, y dio una vuelta hacia el pasado. Ese Harry Potter desapareció, para aparecer una hora antes en el mismo sitio, justo cuando los vampiros se encargaban de deshacerse de los guardias de Voldemort y éste aparecía con Draco para iniciar el ritual.

  
En la escena que había dejado, Harry Potter despertaba de la inconciencia y se arrastraba por el suelo, hasta que finalmente se pudo incorporar, con dolor, lentamente, cayó de rodillas de nuevo y se empujó con fuerza hasta donde Draco había caído sin vida.

  
\- La poción... la poción... - repetía Harry mientras se arrastraba, cuando llegó a él tomó el cuerpo firmemente entre sus brazos, con miedo. Estaba frío, terriblemente frío. Se asustó mucho al pensar que no había llegado a tiempo, que tal vez la poción que le había administrado con ayuda del giratiempos no había servido.

Un pequeño temblor reavivó sus esperanzas. Ignorando a los mortífagos que miraban al rededor se dedicó a abrazar el cuerpo de Draco, con un escudo protector alrededor de ambos, hasta que el rubio comenzó a reaccionar. Su cuerpo, antes rígido, cobró suavidad, la frialdad poco a poco se transformó en tibieza y los labios, antes amoratados, ahora sólo se veían pálidos.

\- Malditas pociones... - sollozó Harry, apretando el abrazo con fuerza - Merlín, sentí como si en verdad te hubieras ido, Draco...

\- Me fui - respondió éste con voz débil y ronca - y conocí el infierno.

\- Lo habías conocido mucho antes... - sonrió débilmente.

\- También conocí el paraíso - susurró él, acariciando con las yemas de los dedos el rostro de Harry, lastimado y cortado por el exceso de poder y el extremo esfuerzo realizado - por lo menos... funcionó... - gimió, sin realizar el más mínimo movimiento, en los brazos de Harry - Pociones de muerte...

\- Y vida...  sollozó  No es como lanzar un incendio al fuego… lanzarte ese Avada Kedavra, a pesar de que sabía que la poción ya te había matado… Merlín, tenía tanto miedo… de que te fueras, de que por mi culpa te fueras…- Harry dejó caer algunas lágrimas, totalmente sobrepasado por el choque de sentimientos. Jamás en su vida había sentido tanto en un espacio tan corto de tiempo.

  


*****

Después de haber sobrevivido al Walpurgis Draco pidió darle un entierro digno al Lord. Harry sabía que muy en el fondo Draco conservaba ese amor que había nacido en forma infantil por el Señor Oscuro, pero no reclamó absolutamente nada, porque sabía que el amor más fuerte, el más poderoso, era el que sentían mutuamente. Era ese amor el que los había llevado a arriesgar sus vidas y a aceptar que el ser amado también se arriesgara. Se habían jugado el todo por el todo para poder disfrutar de la ansiada libertad, la luz... no en el completo sentido de la palabra.

  
Ellos se habían erguido como los líderes, en ausencia de Voldemort. Y aunque habían tenido que soportar muchas revueltas e inconformidades, las habían superado y subyugado a los rebeldes, porque ahora ellos tenían el poder. Pero lo más importante: se tenían el uno al otro.

La base del bando no se encontraba en Francia ahora, sino que habían logrado hacerse de un vasto territorio al Norte de Reino Unido y paradójicamente, su base era ahora un castillo bastante famoso y conocido por todos: Hogwarts.

  
Así, los mortífagos habían desaparecido, junto con los ideales de pureza de sangre, discriminación y racismo que Voldemort había alimentado en ellos en su búsqueda por el poder. Nacieron entonces los Caballeros de Walpurgis. Antiguos mortífagos que fueron liberados de marcas en el brazo y las máscaras en el rostro. Los anticuados implementos fueron sustituidos por una insignia gris con el símbolo de la unión de los dos nuevos líderes: Lord Potter y Lord Malfoy.

  
Los nuevos ideales eran tal vez los que más trabajo les costaba explicar y divulgar ante una sociedad acostumbrada a la vida en blanco y negro. Las cosas por aquel tiempo o eran buenas o eran malas. La misión de los Caballeros de Walpurgis era demostrar lo opuesto.

  
No todo es blanco o negro: es gris, todo depende del matiz. La magia en sí misma no es buena o mala, son las decisiones las que la hacen ver de una forma u otra. El destino y los ángeles no deberían intervenir en las decisiones de las personas, por muy buenas que fuesen sus intenciones: El hombre forma su destino con cada uno de sus actos. Había algo más, ni Harry ni Draco y por lo tanto, tampoco los Caballeros de Walpurgis debían albergar en su ser la ambición desmedida que había caracterizado a Lord Voldemort. La ambición desmedida provoca que el hombre se esclavice ante la materia y olvide que en su naturaleza se encuentran también los sentimientos.

  
En resumen parecía sencillo, pero en la práctica tomar la decisión de conservarse en un lado ‘opuesto’ al de la luz y reformarlo no había sido nada fácil.

  
En un principio, Harry había sugerido regresar a la luz y confesar la verdad ante ellos. Draco lo había mirado con profundidad y sus palabras habían sido claras y llenas de la sabiduría que debería tener un viejo y no un joven como él.

  
-“En la luz se precian de soñar con el perdón, Harry, aunque la realidad es que ‘perdonan, pero no olvidan’, jamás sacan de su mente el resentimiento de la traición, se lo tragan y no lo confiesan y eso es lo peor que puede ocurrir. Cuando un ser humano no exterioriza sus sentimientos, por muy oscuros que estos sean, se consume en ellos.

Allá están acostumbrados a ver las cosas lineales, o se es bueno o se es malo, no hay intermedios. Para ellos, nosotros no existimos por la sencilla razón de que no puede existir nadie con sentimientos y acciones tan contradictorios.

La gente común, la que sólo ha visto la guerra desde una perspectiva, no entendería jamás los sacrificios que nosotros hemos hecho y la ayuda que les hemos dado. Jamás comprendería todo lo que pasamos para ganar nuestra propia libertad y de paso compartir con ellos un respiro. Para ellos somos la peor escoria que puede existir en el universo y jamás nos perdonarán todo el daño y terror que hemos sembrado.”

  
\- “Odio cuando te tengo que dar la razón”  gruñó Harry, arrugando la nariz y reflexionando  “Traté de hablar con Ron, la primera vez que lo vi después de que me sacaste de esa celda… no podía mostrarme condescendiente con él enfrente de tantos mortífagos, le dije que necesitaba arreglar asuntos con él, pensé que me escucharía pero él no necesitó más que un segundo para decidir atacarme”  lo pensó un momento  “aún así sigo pensando que ahora que puedo hablar sin temores… si supieran toda la verdad nos perdonarían”.

  
\- “Tal vez no he sido lo suficientemente claro, Harry”  sonrió Draco  “a ti te perdonarían porque eres el Niño Que Vivió y su amigo de toda la vida… serías su héroe por haber asesinado a Voldemort… El problema soy yo”  Draco se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar con nerviosismo- “Yo, el que siempre he sido el malo de la historia, el que ayudó, a veces incluso sin saberlo, a que Lord Voldemort se alzara sobre el mundo… su consorte, su mano derecha… la maldad personificada. Alguien a quien, si lo piensas bien, no le otorgarías el perdón hasta no haberlo enviado a recibir el beso del dementor…”

Harry sabía que aquello era verdad. No podían volver a la luz como héroes porque simplemente no lo eran. Eran traidores a la causa, presos de un extraño tipo de amor que no desea conocer luz u oscuridad, sino sólo el amor en sí mismo.

 “Soy oscuro por naturaleza, Harry, estoy del otro lado, he asesinado a sangre fría y he jugado sucio toda mi vida, sé que no voy a cambiar ahora… porque aún ahora sería capaz de matar y jugar sucio si se trata de defender lo mío, de que no haya más muertes de nuestro lado.”

 “Te prometo que no habrá más muertes de nuestro lado”  aseguró Harry con firmeza.

Draco continuó tras una pausa en la que le sonrió.

 “Es casi imposible pasar de lo oscuro a lo blanco, uno tiene que limpiar sus faltas y sería inútil intentar limpiar la mayoría de las mías”  explicó  “es más fácil pasar del otro lado hacia el nuestro… sólo tienes que comenzar por cometer un error”

  
Entonces Harry supo que Draco se refería a él y al error que había cometido para terminar en las mazmorras del Lord, lo que al final de cuentas no había sido un error del todo, si se tomaba en cuenta que las consecuencias habían sido favorables para él.

  
\- “Te lo pedí ese día Harry, en tu celda… aunque no sabía que esto terminaría así. Conociste la oscuridad de mi mano, entendiste todos los terribles sufrimientos a los que conlleva… aprendiste a amarla cuando aprendiste a amarme a mí. Sólo te falta un último paso, Harry, démoslo juntos… demos ese último paso”.

  
Pero Harry no se había decidido a dar ese último paso. Al menos, no por voluntad propia. Más bien lo había empujado una circunstancia externa que había removido cada fibra de su ser por el temor que había aprendido a tenerle al destino y a las profecías.

  
Ocurrió entonces ese otro e importante episodio en su vida, en el que había decidido dar el último y definitivo paso. La causa, una mujer: Ginevra Weasley.

  
Ella enviaba cartas constantemente informándole de cada nuevo suceso. No le sorprendió la carta en la que le había notificado que Luna Lovegood había regresado a casa a salvo y con un nuevo Weasley en brazos. La sorpresa se la había ahorrado Draco, al contarle que él mismo había abierto la puerta de la habitación de Luna y la había dejado huir para no arriesgarse a que la unión eterna se concretara.

  
Una carta posterior, sin embargo, sí sorprendió y preocupó a Harry. Una en la que Ginny le comentaba sobre una profecía que había escuchado, una terrible profecía que amenazaba con terminar con todo lo que Harry y Draco comenzaban a edificar.

  
 _El igual, con poder para derrocar al Tercer Reinado de Oscuridad vendrá... hijo del enemigo de tres batallas, hijo de la sabiduría, hijo del destino, llegará al mundo en la noche del poder... Y el Señor de las Tinieblas buscará señalarlo y le temerá, tal como su predecesor habrá temido... Y uno de los dos lados estará destinado a perderlo el día final..._

  
Con ayuda de Blaise y Remus había intentado descifrar la profecía y finalmente su agrio significado no le dio muchas esperanzas, al contrario, le recordó que las esperanzas no tienen lugar en medio de la oscuridad.

  
El primer reinado de oscuridad, le explicó Remus, había sido el de Grindelwald, a quien Dumbledore había logrado derrotar. El segundo y más temido era el de Lord Voldemort. El tercero, por deducción, era el de Harry y Draco. La profecía comenzaba a cumplirse, porque Harry temía, al igual que Lord Voldemort, su predecesor, había temido.

  
Comenzó a pensar día y noche, con preocupación, en aquellos enemigos que hubiese tenido en tres batallas, en la sabiduría, en el destino. Era imposible para él deshacerse de esa maraña, porque el miedo se apoderaba de su razón por momentos. Había sido Draco el que le había traído de vuelta a la realidad, como siempre.

  
*****

  
Harry miraba fijamente el espejo frente a él, sentado delante del tocador, con las manos en los brazos del cómodo sillón y su mirada perdida en su reflejo. Draco lo abrazó por atrás, recargando su barbilla en el hombro de Harry, mirando a su vez al espejo, observando atentamente una mirada verde esmeralda perdida en la infinidad del pensamiento.

\- Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que marcarlo  suspiró Harry.

\- No, no hables como si fuera una obligación.

\- Sabes que lo tengo que hacer.

\- ¡Prometiste que no habría más muertes de nuestro lado!

\- Draco… tengo que enfrentar al niño o me matará.

\- Sólo si lo marcas como tu igual, no cometas los mismos errores que Tom. Si lo marcas te matará, si no lo haces aún queda una oportunidad…

  
Draco acarició suavemente el pecho de Harry, con la mirada fija en el espejo.

  
\- ¿Qué pretendes que haga entonces?

\- Haz lo que Tom no hubiera hecho… - respondió Draco levantando una ceja.

\- Habla claro  ordenó Harry.

\- El niño es nuestro Harry… - susurró Draco a su oído  tráelo con nosotros.

\- El niño no es nuestro, es la esperanza del mundo  respondió sorprendido.

\- Y el mundo es nuestro.

  
Harry fijó su mirada en la de Draco a través del espejo, entendiendo su mensaje y dispuesto a utilizarlo a su favor.

  
\- No lo marques, Harry  pidió Draco nuevamente  hazlo parte de nosotros, como tú debiste ser desde el principio.

Harry asintió levemente, antes de voltear su rostro y besar a su demonio rubio.

En aquel momento Harry había tomado la decisión de no regresar con la que había sido su antigua familia. Su lugar estaba al lado de Draco, en la oscuridad.

  
Remus y Blaise aceptaron con cierta tristeza su decisión, asegurándole que tendría su apoyo incondicional hasta el final, aunque así quebrantaran las leyes del destino. Harry estuvo agradecido de corazón porque sabía que en el mundo no encontraría persona más fiel que su propio ángel.

  
Desde ese momento, los planes comenzaron a urdirse. Pensaron en la forma de evitar que la profecía se cumpliera y la manera en que Harry podría quitarles al niño y llevarlo consigo. El plan final resultó sencillo, porque Ginny Weasley tenía acceso a los hogares en el bando de la luz y ellos no tendrían que hacer demasiado.

  
Otra sorpresa le esperaba a Harry y al mismo Draco, una que retrasaría sus planes de robar al niño de la profecía. Una sorpresa con vida propia, cabe aclarar.

  
\- ¿Un hijo?- había preguntado Harry sorprendido - ¿Están absolutamente seguros?  cuestionó a Snape y a Draco con la mirada.

\- Muy seguro  afirmó Severus con seriedad.

Harry permaneció en silencio y por un momento Draco sintió miedo, un terrible miedo a que Harry reaccionara igual que Tom y decidiera deshacerse de su hijo. Pero sus miedos se disiparon inmediatamente, Harry no era como Tom.

  
\- Un heredero  susurró para sí mismo y luego levantó la vista. Su rostro brillante y alegre lo decía todo  es increíble…

En ese momento Harry había corrido a abrazar a Draco y aplastarlo contra su cuerpo con efusividad. Desde ese día Draco fue tratado como un muñeco, nadie le tocaba y todos le atendían como el gran señor que era, por órdenes de Harry sus comidas siempre estaban listas a la hora indicada y recibía todos los cuidados posibles.

  
Draco fue el hombre más feliz de la tierra durante esos meses. Harry, en cambio, había sufrido mucho en silencio, temeroso de que su hijo sufriera las mismas calamidades que el primer hijo que había engendrado Draco, por eso hacía lo posible para que no ocurriera.

  
Y no ocurrió nada. Excepto una extraña coincidencia.

  
Justo un año después de que naciera el hijo de Hermione y Neville, misma fecha en que muriera Lord Voldemort, Draco se hallaba tendido sobre su cama, con un terrible dolor y el cuerpo absolutamente empapado en sudor.

  
Durante el Walpurgis de 2001 Draco había traído al mundo al pequeño y frágil heredero de las familias Potter y Malfoy. Una cabecita roja por el esfuerzo del llanto, cubierta por pelusa de color claro que anunciaba haber heredado mucho de Draco.

  
En Junio de 2001, para el cumpleaños número 21 de Draco, Ginny Weasley les había regalado la tranquilidad al traer al bebé que Harry había decidido que debía ser su igual. Durante un tiempo todo habían sido celebraciones… felicidad. Todo parecía haberse resuelto y el destino parecía estar de su lado.

  
Aunque no contaban con que los padres del pequeño no se iban a quedar de brazos cruzados. Por un descuido de Ginny, quien era la encargada de cuidarlo, el bebé de la profecía había desaparecido del castillo. Desde entonces pasaron semanas angustiosas sin saber nada de él.

Era Octubre de 2002 y el hijo de Draco estaba a pocos meses de cumplir dos años. En una terrible noche de tormenta Harry había salido con una legión de Caballeros de Walpurgis con rumbo a la casa de los padres del niño.

  
Aquella noche fue terrible para Draco.

  
 **(Nota: Las siguientes escenas forman parte del side story: ¿Qué pasará mañana? Es aquí donde se cruzan ambas historias. Les recomiendo que si no lo han leído lean este fragmento ahora y si ya lo leyeron, revisen porque he intercalado las explicaciones y los nombres).**

  
Mientras el castillo de Hogwarts de sumía en el asombro y la ira por lo ocurrido, Draco mecía entre sus brazos a un delicado angelito. Tan pequeño… tan frágil, apenas dos años tendría el chiquillo que ahora yacía despierto y asustado. Afuera estaba lloviendo, seguramente él era tan pequeño que no sabía lo que ocurría, pero lo presentía.

Intentaba transmitirle tranquilidad, aunque él mismo estaba preocupado, no realmente temeroso, sabía que no había nada que temer, pero a la vez estaba intranquilo, expectante de lo que pudiera ocurrir.

Miró al pequeño a los ojos, brillantes y espléndidos, nunca dejarían de sorprenderlo esos ojos, tan vivos, tan radiantes… tan ausentes de toda muerte. Tan verdes como los de Harry…

El bebé no tenía la culpa de que todos afuera estuvieran rodeados de oscuridad, una oscuridad que él mismo había provocado, para brindarle un mundo más seguro a su pequeño. El bebé no tenía la culpa de haber nacido de, por y para la oscuridad, no tenía la culpa de que para que él pudiera sobrevivir se tuvieran que perder tantas vidas…

\- “No llores, no te preocupes…”

Y jamás sabría todo lo que sus padres habían tenido que sacrificar para que él estuviera allí en ese momento, todo lo que habían tenido que luchar, a todos a los que habían tenido que enfrentar… Ya era suficiente con que tuviera que crecer rodeado de guerras, ataques, muertes y desolación.

Era suficiente con que todos los días al castillo llegaran los rumores de las nuevas ciudades que habían caído y las que habían sido recuperadas por manos enemigas. Por ahora su bebé escuchaba, más no entendía… pero apenas fuera unos años mayor comenzaría a ver en qué clase de mundo había caído.

Un mundo donde todo parecía apuntar a que la humanidad era un fracaso.

Y Draco estaba asustado, pero jamás lo confesaría. Estaba asustado por su hijo, por Harry, por él… por todo. Ahora que su bebé era pequeño, era vulnerable y temía por él por sobre todas las cosas, que alguien quisiera hacerle daño a su niño como venganza para sus padres… ¡Cuántas veces sus padres se habían vengado de otros sin preocuparse por las consecuencias…!

Ahora que había descubierto, gracias a Voldemort, que el destino jamás podía ser burlado, que no podía cambiar el futuro al que estaba destinado… era difícil aceptar estar a merced de una fuerza superior, a la que estaba sujeto su destino y el de las personas que en verdad amaba, incluyendo a ese ser tan indefenso que cargaba. No quería aceptarlo, temía con horror que aquel destino lastimara a sus seres queridos, que fuera tan cruel como había sido con él.

Su bebé era un inocente, tan inocente de los crímenes que habían cometido sus padres… el único crimen de su hijo era ese, haber nacido de sus entrañas, de su sangre y con el sello de la oscuridad en cada rincón de su cuerpecito y de su alma. Un estigma invisible del que jamás podría librarse, una carga que él no había pedido y que Draco tampoco habría querido heredarle.

Y aún así…

\- “Nadie sabe lo que ocurrirá mañana, pequeño”  le susurró a su hijo, acunándolo suavemente  “ni nosotros, ni nadie… pero algo es seguro, te protegeremos por sobre todas las cosas...”

  
Qué sería de su hijo al crecer, era una de las preguntas que atormentaba la mente de Draco. ¿Sería capaz ese inocente y perfecto ser de quererlos aún sabiendo que su familia estaba del lado de la oscuridad y que se habían encargado de traer una época de tinieblas y terror al mundo?

No tenía respuesta, sólo el tiempo y el destino lo decidirían. Nadie sabe lo que ocurrirá mañana…

Pero si lo quería… si ese niño podía amarlo como el padre que era, entonces lo protegería, como se había prometido desde que supo que llevaba esa nueva vida dentro de sí. Se había prometido con todas sus fuerzas que nada le ocurriría al niño que uniría su vida con la de su persona amada… Se había prometido que no dejaría que este bebé totalmente suyo se perdiera como aquel que había compartido con Tom Riddle.

\- “Créeme, todo va a estar bien, bebé…”

Pero esas no eran palabras de consuelo dirigidas hacia su niño, sino para él mismo.

“Tienes que creer Draco, que todo va a estar bien al final… tienes que creer que todo va a salir bien, todo estará bien…”

Dejó un momento al bebé sobre la enorme cama en la que dormían, no había podido llevar al bebé a otra habitación, se negaba a separarse de él… había demasiado que perder, había demasiado peligro para el niño. Peor aún, sí ya habían logrado llevarse a un niño del castillo era más peligroso, sus nervios estaban al límite. Al final había convencido a un reticente padre para que el bebé se quedara y ninguno de los dos se había arrepentido, el tener a su adoración tan cerca les llenaba la vida de una tranquilidad que no podían obtener en ningún otro sitio…

Mirando a su bebé, Draco no podía evitar que las memorias de un ayer, si fuera posible más oscuro, se colaran en su mente. Todavía recordaba el pasado y dolía…

\- “¿Sabes bebé…? A veces la gente comete errores, errores extraños que nos llevan a un destino que no imaginábamos. A veces… a veces uno castiga a las personas que más necesita… por que son malos… tú no lo entiendes ahora, pero cuando seas mayor lo harás, lo prometo.

>> Cuando seas mayor sabrás… sabrás todo lo que ocurrió. Sabrás de todas las personas que castigamos… Sabrás que tus padres son unos asesinos y unos seres tan terribles que se atrevieron a deshacerse de muchos con tal de lograr la felicidad… incluso de la gente que algún día amaron… - Incluso de ti, Tom.

>> Y ahora me culpo por haber hecho lo que hice. El mundo esperaba un Salvador, un Niño-Que-Vivió… y jamás lo encontrarán y yo, yo lo hice por ti… yo lo convencí para quedarse de nuestro lado, yo lo traje a la oscuridad, yo lo hice así… lo hice por ti, bebé, lo hice por nosotros ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día? ¿Podrás perdonarme por quitarle la luz y la esperanza al corazón de papá Harry?

El niño de la cama comenzó a retorcerse y sonrió… le sonrió, como si quisiera decirle que entendía sus palabras, que entendía todo lo que decía y que comprendía sus razones, que lo quería…

O quizá sólo era que Draco deseaba creer aquello.

Por que no quería mostrar cuánto miedo tenía a que su hijo lo despreciara por ser quién era. Por la oscuridad que llevaba en su interior y por la que le regalaba al mundo.

  
Un llanto distrajo la atención de sus ojos, que pasaron del pequeño angelito rubio a la puerta de la habitación. Era el llanto de un bebé un año mayor que su hijo. Un bebé del que había estado esperando el regreso desde hacía mucho tiempo.

\- “¡Blaise!”  gritó sorprendido y se puso de pie. Su niño miraba la escena, tan confundido por la interrupción como él.

\- “Está por llegar Draco… pero los padres opusieron más resistencia de la que teníamos planeada. Él está peleando en este momento, me pidió que lo trajera.”

El corazón de Draco dio un salto: De felicidad y de angustia. Sabía que los padres del pequeño que estaba en brazos de Blaise serían peligrosos, pero no esperaba que lo suficiente como para que tuviera que ser Harry quien los enfrentara… sintió temor - por primera vez en mucho tiempo- de que su consorte no regresara esa noche, no volviera con él… con ellos. Quiso correr y llorar, como lo hacía cuando era más joven y sabía que no podía acercarse a él y que todo, todo estaba mal y que quizá jamás volvería a sentir uno de sus besos…

\- “Déjame verlo”  susurró Draco, alejando los malos pensamientos, y Blaise se acercó con un pequeño bulto de cobijas  “es más lindo de lo que recordaba ¿Cómo está? ¿Le hicieron algo?”  declaró al destaparlo.

\- “Sí, es muy lindo… y no, no ha pasado nada. No han podido hacerle nada. Debemos agradecer que siendo un bebé no recordará esto.”

\- “Dámelo…”

Los brazos de Draco se llenaron con un cuerpecito infantil ajeno al de su hijo, pero no sintió recelo ni odio. Sintió el cariño que hacía tiempo guardaba para él y sintió como se apagaba la ansiedad que había sentido desde que se lo quitaran.

Y por primera vez los colocó a ambos en la misma cama, uno al lado de otro. Totalmente opuestos, separados por las barreras infranqueables del bien y el mal y unidos, unidos por el _destino_.

\- “¿Qué edad tiene ya?”  Preguntó sólo por confirmar  ha crecido mucho.

\- En unos meses cumplirá tres años… - respondió Blaise y con un gesto salió de la habitación, dejando de nuevo a Draco sumido en sus pensamientos.

  
La causa de todas sus preocupaciones ahora estaba reposando tranquilamente al lado de su hijo, sin imaginar que había sido arrancado de un futuro y un nuevo destino le había sido elegido. Sin imaginar que era el niño de una profecía que ellos no deseaban que se cumpliera. Que había nacido destinado para acabar con el mal, pero ahora reposaba y era cuidado con delicadeza por la representación misma de la oscuridad: Draco Malfoy.

Y ahora Draco también podía permitirse una sonrisa. Por una vez, podía pensar que quizá… después de todo… al final todo saldría bien. Otra vez. Tenía que creerlo. Por esos dos niños, por Harry… por él.

  
El tiempo había cambiado tantas y tantas cosas… y personas… y destinos. El tiempo había destruido a Voldemort, no así a su recuerdo. El tiempo había cambiado a Harry en un ser dispuesto a quedarse en la oscuridad por el amor que le tenía. El tiempo le había dado dos hijos, porque Draco los consideraba a ambos sus hijos.

  
Los corazones del lado oscuro parecían haberse congelado y sus acciones solamente dejaban desolación en las almas de aquellos que conservaban la esperanza de un futuro mejor. Aquellos que aún tenían en sus memorias al Salvador y la Profecía. Una profecía que él se había encargado de romper al mostrarle a Harry cómo era la oscuridad. No habría más. Él ya no estaba dispuesto a perder más… ya había perdido demasiado.

  
Miró a los dos niños, con la adoración y el cariño con la que él no recordaba haber sido mirado en su niñez.

  
Esos inocentes niños no tenían la culpa de nada, y significaban tanto… _significaban todo_. El bien y el mal. La vida y la muerte. El hijo de la luz… y el hijo de la oscuridad.

  
A veces, como esa noche, su conciencia le dictaba que había hecho todo mal. Que había tomado el camino equivocado y que por su culpa las cosas iban como iban y los sueños habían desaparecido para siempre. Que tenía que haberse rebelado contra Voldemort desde el mismo momento en que había sido marcado, se culpaba, aunque sabía que sólo había aceptado porque Voldemort había utilizado magia en la mente de Draco para debilitarla y convencerla. Aún así, no podía evitar pensar que él habría podido hacer algo para impedir que las cosas terminaran así, en total oscuridad.

  
Pero luego recordaba. Él también había sufrido, y no como toda la gente, que sólo tenía ojos para el sentimiento propio. No, Draco había sufrido por todos y lo que nadie jamás había sentido. Él había sufrido y sentido el odio del mundo, él había sido tratado como un trofeo y se le había utilizado en planes que a veces ni siquiera conoció.

  
Si. En sus manos había estado el destino. Él había podido elegir entre Tom y Harry y los diferentes mundos que éstos podían ofrecerle. Y él había decidido que no quería más muertes en su lado, que no quería perder más. Que esta vez, como nunca en mucho tiempo, haría algo para complacer el único deseo que su interior le dictaba. Quería ser feliz y quería ser feliz al lado de las personas por las que su corazón había sentido amor.

  
Ya no. Ahora que había llegado tan alto, tan lejos… ahora que había ganado después de arriesgarlo todo, no se rendiría. Simplemente no podía. Terminaría lo que había empezado.

  
Una manita traviesa se asomó por entre las cobijas que lo apretaban, buscando algo que a ciencia cierta no sabía. Otra manita, más pálida que la primera, se asomó también entre las finas sábanas con que Draco lo mantenía cubierto.

  
Draco observó absorto los deditos de ambas manos, moviéndose lenta y acompasadamente, como si quisieran atrapar el aire y conservarlo entre ellas. Jugueteando con el viento, con el tiempo, con la nada…

  
Acercó más a los dos niños, hasta quedaron separados por milímetros y tomó las dos manitas entre las suyas, apresándolas suavemente y regalándoles un beso.

  
Nunca estarían solos.

Nunca estarían solos como él.

\- “Tenemos que creer, todo estará bien al final.”

\- “¿En verdad lo crees?”

  
En el umbral de la puerta, la figura de la persona que más amaba se dibujó. Harry parecía lastimado, pero no de gravedad. El alma de Draco se liberó de un enorme peso al verlo vivo, con él de nuevo…

\- “Sí”  respondió con seguridad  “ _nosotros creeremos_ ”  le sonrió y luego lo miró con preocupación  “¿qué ocurrió Harry?”

  
Aunque Harry había rehuido su mirada, finalmente se decidió a mirarlo a los ojos para mostrarle el dolor que le causaba el saberse culpable… el tener las manos manchadas de la sangre de personas a las que había querido.

  
Y Harry Potter le contó lo que había ocurrido, con voz decidida, pero sus ojos conservando todavía la culpa brillando en ellos.

  
*****

  
No había viento aquella noche, el ambiente estaba fresco. Nada de calor asfixiante ni noches interminables, sólo tranquilidad se respiraba en el pequeño vecindario, escondido en una pequeña población, perdida en los interminables caminos del globo terráqueo.

  
Ahí se habían mantenido escondidos Neville Longbottom y su esposa Hermione. Ahí era donde Harry, a base de todo su trabajo y esfuerzo los había logrado encontrar.

  
Se dirigió a la casa, cubierto con una capa negra que le cubría la cabeza y el rostro, lo seguían de cerca algunos Caballeros de Walpurgis. Sacó su varita y abrió la puerta con un hechizo, suspirando para darse el valor que necesitaba.

\- ¡Llévate al bebé! ¡Lo quieren a él!  gritó Neville en cuanto los observó acercarse.

\- ¡No! ¡Nev!  gritó aterrorizada la joven muchacha que sostenía a un bebé en sus brazos  son muchos, pelearemos juntos…

\- Trataré de detenerlos yo, tú tienes que poner al bebé a salvo, ¡¡Corre!!

Hermione se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras, desubicada, cerró la puerta y colocó al pequeño bebé en el centro de la cama. El angelito estaba durmiendo y no notó las lágrimas que su madre derramó sobre él al tiempo que le daba un último abrazo.

\- Pase lo que pase, siempre serás mi pequeño ángel…

Abajo, Neville miró fijamente a Harry, al fin, después de varios años se encontraban frente a frente. Al principio se había negado a creer que su ídolo infantil, aquel que había admirado por tantos años en silencio por su gran personalidad, se hubiese convertido en un ser tan corrupto y tan oscuro. Se dijo que él no creería hasta verlo con sus propios ojos y un día al fin tuvo la oportunidad, desde entonces le había guardado el rencor que se le guarda a los traidores.

  
Levantó su varita, reprimiendo las lágrimas que intentaban fluir libremente ahora que se topaba frente a frente con el muchacho en el que años atrás hubiera confiando ciegamente y que ahora venía a atacarlo directamente para robarle lo que más amaba. Harry le había fallado al convertirse en un traidor y él se sentía miserable y confundido por ser el elegido del Niño Que Vivió.

  
\- Harry Potter  pronunció Neville con voz entrecortada.

\- Gran y Poderoso Lord, para ti  se burló Harry, con una sonrisa que pretendía ser cínica  apártate Longbottom, quiero a tu hijo.

\- Sobre mi cadáver  replicó con coraje, intentando sacar fuerzas de donde no las había.

\- Como quieras  Harry se encogió de hombros y sacó su varita, todavía con la esperanza de que Neville se hiciera a un lado.

  
Neville, en cambio, le apuntó directamente al corazón, decidido a lanzar un Avada para proteger la vida de su hijo y de su mujer, los seres que más le importaban en el mundo.

  
Harry dejó de sonreír. Esa noche no se iría de ahí sin el bebé que había ido a buscar, pero el precio resultaba ser muy caro.

  
Fue muy rápido. Neville atacó sorpresivamente y los caballeros de Walpurgis que le acompañaban no repararon en lanzarle hechizos mortales. Una alarma sonó en el interior de la casa y fue cuestión de segundos para que varios aurores bajaran por la chimenea y comenzara una batalla que Harry no había planeado.

\- ¡Blaise!- había gritado Harry  ¡Arriba, a la habitación!

Ambos corrieron, evitando hechizos, hasta llegar al lugar donde Hermione protegía a su bebé. La chica levantó su varita, dispuesta a enfrentarse a quien fuera, incluso al que había sido su mejor amigo.

\- ¡A un lado Hermione!

\- Nunca  gritó ella y dio la vuelta hacia su bebé, comenzando a pronunciar un hechizo. Harry temió, tuvo miedo de que Hermione intentara lo que la misma Lily había intentado con él. Fue el miedo a que aquel niño cumpliera la profecía lo que lo llevó a levantar la varita y pronunciar las palabras mortales sin pensarlo  Avada Kedavra.

  
Hermione gritó y cayó al piso, con los ojos abiertos y perdidos en el infinito. Harry se quedó petrificado unos segundos, antes de pasar sobre el cadáver y recoger al bebé en sus brazos, el pequeño comenzó a llorar con fuerza.

\- Llévaselo a Draco  le ordenó a Blaise.

  
Harry bajó a la sala y llamó inmediatamente a la retirada, esperando que Blaise hubiese podido salir con bien y llegar a su destino, pero el daño ya estaba hecho, muchos aurores estaban muertos y Hermione y Neville también.

  
Un poderoso hechizo le rozó la mejilla ocasionando que esta sangrara profusamente. Al voltear la vista para ver al causante de aquella herida, se encontró de frente con unos azules e iracundos ojos que hacía años no veía.

  
\- Pagarás, Potter. Si no es aquí, será en el infierno, te pudrirás por todo el daño que haz hecho

\- Ron…

\- Avada Kedavra.

  
Y aunque Harry había podido evitar el maleficio, que había pegado contra la pared, el resplandor verde le indicó que Ron había sentido el odio necesario como para en verdad querer asesinarlo. Se quedó frío, perplejo. Y supo que debía abandonar toda esperanza, aunque casi inexistente, de poder regresar algún día a la luz. Su lugar estaba en las sombras, al lado de Draco… de su nueva familia.

*************************************

 _Celebración de la victoria al recuperar al bebé de la profecía. Principios de Noviembre 2002, Castillo de Hogwarts._

Ginny sostenía entre sus brazos a un pequeño de tres años que succionaba su dedo pulgar mientras se entretenía mirando a los Caballeros que chocaban sus copas con alegría. Harry los miraba atentamente, con cierto recelo.

\- Me sigo preguntando porqué lo elegiste a él y no al Weasley  le susurró Draco al oído. Al voltear, Harry se encontró con dos pares de ojos que lo miraban atentamente, pertenecientes a su consorte y a su hijo.

\- Tenía que elegir a mi igual…

\- No se parecen mucho, si me permites opinar  Draco alzó una ceja, burlón.

\- También tenía que elegir al nacido en la noche de poder… la noche de poder es el Walpurgis.

\- Pero el otro había nacido en Halloween… - continuó Draco.

\- Pero el otro era hijo de Lovegood, un ángel del destino y de Ron, un mago de sangre limpia  Harry miró al pequeño de ojos azules y cabello castaño claro que sostenía Ginny  éste bebé, es hijo de una bruja nacida de muggles, como mi madre… y de un brujo de sangre limpia y ascendencia antigua, tal como mi padre… - explicó Harry.

\- Oh… - Draco cayó en cuenta de aquel detalle  hijo de la sabiduría de Granger, pero… ¿Hijo del destino?

\- Así es  Harry asintió convencido  Hijo del destino… tal vez no te mencioné que aquella profecía que me destinaba a ser el que acabara con el Señor de las Tinieblas, la compartí con Neville… nuestros destinos pudieron haber sido los contrarios…

\- No más profecías desde ahora, no más destinos ni muertes  le suplicó en un susurro Draco, levantando una copa que tomó de una mesa cercana  por nuestra oscuridad.

\- Por nuestra oscuridad y nuestra libertad  brindó igualmente Harry, tomando otra copa.

  
Ginny se acercó a ellos y en un acto nunca antes visto, Harry tomó en sus brazos al pequeño bebé que llevaba la pelirroja y éste se acurrucó en su pecho, sin dejar de chupar su dedito.

\- Tenemos que prepararlos, Harry  advirtió Draco  tenemos que educarlos para enfrentarse a este mundo…

\- No es tan difícil  sonrió Harry  ellos ya están conociendo la oscuridad, sólo deben entenderla…

\- Amarla  continuó Draco, besando ligeramente los labios de Harry.

\- Y al final… hacerla suya…

Draco abrazo a Harry por la cintura, y ambos bebés quedaron en el centro, mirándose de frente. Con su mano libre, Harry acarició el cabello castaño del niño de la profecía.

\- Hola. Bienvenido a casa, bebé.

“Los finales felices no son más que historias incompletas”.  
Fin.

_____________________

  
A mí me gusta a veces imaginar que Fated definitivamente termina en las muertes en el capítulo 22 y todo esto es una fantasía, pero la verdad es que tampoco soporto mucho leer finales infelices después de haber soportado tanta tragedia, así que este es el único ‘premio’ que puedo darles para pagarles que hayan seguido allí a pesar de todo y hoy lleguen hasta la última palabra.

  
En la página siguiente encontrarán "algunos" agradecimientos ^^

  
Y antes que me olvide, ahora que han acabado el final, puedo mostrarles el video que hice para celebrarlo: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8ykqPy4nT-k

Se llama "Fated" y es con la canción del Interludio: "Bittersweet".

  
¡¡Gracias por leer, los voy a extrañar!


	24. Fated Por Regan

Era febrero de 2005 cuando las primeras imágenes de Fated llegaron a mi cabeza.

Si no mal recuerdo, todo empezó después de leer algunos fanfics y llegar a la conclusión de que me volvería loca un fanfic en el que Harry dominara la oscuridad. Después de pensarlo un tiempo y leer otros fanfics en que la pareja principal era Voldemort/Harry y a su lado un sufrido Draco contemplaba como su amor se iba por el caño, decidí que era suficiente. Yo quería un fanfic en el que Voldemort y Draco fueran pareja y Harry estuviera como el mal tercio que venía a joderlo todo. Sí, así lo quería. Quería todo muy, muy oscuro y trágico, con muertes por aquí y por allá, mentiras... muchas mentiras y malos rollos.

Después de una de mis clases de "Análisis de Problemas y Toma de Decisiones" me llegó definitivamente la oscuridad que necesitaba (porque decir la luz sería ilógico). El maestro nos leyó sobre las Muertas de Juárez, un tema de feminicidios muy importante en mi país - México - y la angustia que dejó en mi pecho fue suficiente como para que al llegar a casa escribiera sin descanzo la violación del tercer capítulo - que por ese tiempo era el primero.  
Después de eso, lo demás... es historia...

Aquí pongo los agradecimientos a todas esas hermosas o malvadas personitas que ayudaron a que esta historia fuera tomando forma en mi mente. Si ven su nombre aquí, no se sorprendan mucho, es porque l@s quiero o l@s admiro. No espero que se sientan atacados, robados, heridos o cualquier otra cosa de mi parte, simplemente es una manera de decirles gracias.

  
 **¡GRACIAS!**

* A mi hermano Carlos, por los años de tortura que me ha hecho vivir desde que nací xD, gracias a él he conocido la oscuridad.

* A mi profesor de Análisis, Mr. Jimmy, quien al leernos sobre diferentes casos como el de las muertas de Juárez y otros tantos caóticos me ayudó a que me sintiera tan mal como para escribir esto xD.

* A mi maestra de Historia, la profe Angélica, porque gracias a ella desarrollé un extraño y malsano gusto por la Segunda Guerra Mundial que me ayudó mucho en Fated.

* A **Caro** , la primera persona que leyó mi fanfic y me dijo que era bueno, a pesar de que sé que a ella no le gusta el slash. Además, por ser quien me ayudó para introducir a los vampiros y, bueno, por estar siempre ahí.

* A **Inma** , por revisar el primer capítulo, a pesar de que ahora ya no nos hablemos - wo, cómo pasan los años, las vueltas que da la vida.

* **A Abbi** , por estarme viendo como escribo esto y añadirle humor xD, porque gracias a ella me mantuve despierta para escribir el epílogo a pesar de estarme cayendo de sueño y, nuevamente, simplemente por estar ahí!

* A mis papás por pagar el recibo de la luz que llega tan caro porque yo me la paso aquí xD

 **A objetos como:**

* A mi computadora por servir (a veces) para que yo escriba

* A mi módem por no descomponerse hasta hoy ¬.¬

 **A mis Beta Readers:**

* A **Anna Lylian** , porque siempre estuvo ahí para soportar mi poco talento para las comas xD, Dios niña, con tu paciencia y tu talento hay pocas, muchísimas gracias por todo este tiempo ayudando a que Fated fuese una historia más comprensible. Yo ponía las letras, pero tú ponías el orden.

* A **Jaen Snape** , que ayudó como beta durante algunos capítulos, pero que lamentablemente tuvo problemas con su compu y creo que no ha leído los últimos, pero agradezco sinceramente la ayuda prestada.

* A **Marbius** , ¡Cómo no! Si por sus jalones de oreja fue que aprendí que mis personajes debían conservar sus personalidades y que los cambios de estas deberían ser lentos. Que con F7 se corrigen muchas faltas de ortografía y que los capítulos son mejores si tienen un buen lemmon de por medio ^^

 **A otros escritores de Fanfics como:**

  
* **Narya** : De ff.net, porque después de leer Moonlight’ Sonata y Moonlight’ Curse quedé tan, tan mal de los nervios y tan traumada porque yo quería que Draco estuviese en el lugar de Harry junto al Lord que de ahí empezó a surgir esto.

* **Livia** : Porque después de leer Mortis Obtineo llegué a la conclusión de que quería algo muy parecido pero con Draco. También porque sus ambientes de guerra ayudaron para formar en mi imaginación los que más tarde ocuparía para Fated.

* **Marina Mercury** : Porque con el final de Sangre Sobre el Hielo aprendí cómo debe ser un final para que logre ser infartivo XD.

* A **Mickaelle** , porque con sus historias aprendí que el lado oscuro también tiene muchas cosas que contar.

* A **La Dama Norris** por sacarme de un gran apretujón en el que me quedé durante el capítulo 21. Porque al darle el visto bueno a Fated me hizo mi día.

 **Además a escritores, tales como:**

* A Charles Dickens porque gracias a él aprendí lo que es quedarse para toda la vida dolida porque el final no es como uno lo esperaba.

* A Rowling por inventar Harry Potter y hacer volar mi imaginación

* A Sófocles por inventar las siete tragedias griegas xD

 **A mis lectores:**

A todos y cada uno de mis lectores, especialmente a los que con sus comentarios me animaron a seguir adelante. ¿Qué dijeron? Va a decir “quisiera mencionarlos a cada uno pero…”, pues no, yo no me quedo con las ganas y los voy a mencionar a cada uno xD

  
Empezamos desde los primeros en comentarme ^^:

As Black, Marbius, Diabolik, Lui, Murtilla, sandra, Maryam, kika, Caro, Hely, Ana, Mickaelle, _Anny! ¡Que es un amor por recomendarme!_ , anali, Jaen Snape, Keiradragon, Elia Lluch, AlexandriaJzMc, Livia, Medea, txiri, r@i, Seika, Aya Katze, Eire, Anna Lylian, _Psique_,

Uy, pausa y menciones honoríficas a Eire y Analí que no habían leído muchos capis y en unos días se los leyeron de tirón.

Seguimos con Noir, cygni, shizet, Iva girl, sweet, kit_kat (jeje... kit, the kat -.-'), Heineken, a quien también agradezco haberse leído tantos capítulos de tirón y sin dormir!!!

krispy, quien leyó este fic a pesar de ser muy distinto a Klug Hure, gracias ^^

Dido (gracias, gracias!), M_ch@, Selene, quien leyó de una forma bastante peculiar, pero leyó que es lo importante xD

Anyue, Sehren Kou quien es mi ídola, porque se leyó todos mis capítulos en un día, mis respetos para ella.

Ahora, podrán notar que no mencioné a algunas personas y estarán poniendo cara triste y preguntándose porqué las olvidé, pues no las olvidé, sino que quise hacerlas en un espacio aparte

  
Gracias a mis tres ganadoras del concurso. De verdad, yo pensaba que nadie participaría y me dieron una grata sorpresa, me refiero obviamente a:

 **Marcela, Kirika y Erika** , quienes respondieron acertadamente las preguntas y en tiempo. A ellas les envié los premios con gran, gran alegría ^^

  
Ahora, todavía no he mencionado a algunas otras personitas a las que tengo que hacerles un espacio aparte...

 **Ery (Erika)** : Nunca había encontrado lectora más ávida, constante y sobre todo tan astuta. Ella siempre encontraba las pistas correctas en los lugares adecuados, ponía atención a lo que pocos o nadie ponía atención y descubría el misterio o lo que ocurriría próximamente con una facilidad que me encantaba, pero sobre todo me ponía a prueba. Por sus comentarios y sus deducciones era que yo trabajaba aún más duro con esta historia. Me hacía descubrir cosas nuevas en lo ya conocido, incluso en una historia que yo pensaba conocerme de pies a cabeza. Su entusiasmo por la historia me impulsaba cada día a escribir y seguir adelante siempre con una pregunta en mente: “Me pregunto si Ery descubrirá esto o aquello”.

 **Elu** : Cuya llegada a la historia, aunque ya casi al final del fanfic me animó muchísimo. Sus comentarios, sus reflexiones sobre lo que le causaba la historia y sus puntos de vista me hacían reír, asentir, reflexionar yo misma y ver cómo tomaba la gente mis paranoias.

 **Murtilla** : Siempre constante y siempre ahí, sus preguntas en cada comentario me recordaban todo lo que debía explicar y aclarar y me ponían a prueba muchas veces, pero sobre todo me emocionaban ^^.

A Elu y Murtilla lamento haberles respondido muchas veces con el típico “ya se verá” o “ya lo leerás en siguientes capítulos”, pero es que sus preguntas se acercaban tanto a descubrir la realidad, que simplemente no podía xD.

  
Y Claro, a mi **Pansy** “enganchada neutral”, porque la convencí de leer el fic a pesar de ser slash, por leerme y engancharse al fic de un jalón, por estar ahí, participando, emocionándose y viviendo el fic, por sus halagos y sus palabras de ánimo que me hacen sentirme muy bien y porque bueno, creo que estaba esperando ansiosa el epílogo y sé que le debe haber gustado ^^

  
Por supuesto, no puedo olvidarme de dos argentinos que empezaron a leer la historia después pero son dignos de mencionarse: Flor y German, o séase **La Dama Norris y Heineken**. Una porque al darle el visto bueno y la aprobación al fic me hizo mi día, ya que sé que sus críticas valen la pena. Y Heineken, bueno, porque siempre me demostró cuánto le gustó este fic y eso me ayudó en su tiempo.

  
A ver… creo que ya es todo. Ah, no, como siempre, Abbi me recuerda que me falta lo más importante…

  
 **A Slasheaven y a la gente que lo mantiene vivo, por darme durante todo este tiempo un hogar, es ‘mi casita’, como yo le llamo y sin este sitio, obviamente yo no sería lo que soy ni hubiese escrito esta historia ^^u.**

  
Ahora sí… tengo que decirlo, puff, voy a llorar…

  
Se acabó.


End file.
